Oculta Pasión
by Lady Graham
Summary: CATORCE. De los golpes de la vida, una mujer ha aprendido de ellos. Seria, recatada y hermosa la perciben sus ojos que escondidos viven admirándola en secreto y ocultando una pasión. Su carácter tímido aunado su guapo físico conseguirán poner en duda una sexualidad que sólo ella podrá corroborar y será merecedora ¿de su virginidad? Invitada amiga, mil gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes Candy Candy corresponden a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

**. . .**

**OCULTA PASIÓN**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro reflejaban la felicidad que en ese momento sentía. Gritarle al mundo entero la noticia recién recibida quería, pero no; él tenía que ser el segundo en saber.

Amigable y amable, Cande sostuvo la puerta para que una pareja ingresara y después ella abandonara el edificio.

El ruido del que siempre se quejaba le parecía la más bella de las melodías; y ella era tan feliz que… se puso a improvisar las letras para una canción.

Conforme transitaba la avenida, de momentos aceleraba sus pasos pero de pronto los hacía lentos. Sí, debía ser más cuidadosa a partir de ese día. Correr por las mañanas; jugar deportes por las tardes o ir a bailar por las noches, aguardarían por ella hasta que…

De acordarse… la joven mujer sonrió abiertamente y al cielo miró agradeciendo por lo que en su vientre llevaba dos meses formándose.

Con regular paso, la futura madre llegó a la estación de autobuses. Ahí abordó uno que le transportó hasta Plátano Ville, área muy cerca al puente George Washington en Nueva York. Sus vecinos, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla, la estimaban mucho y lamentaban no poder decir lo mismo del hombre que vivía con ella que siempre disculpaba sus desplantes y groserías cuando, en las calles o en el pasillo del edificio donde compartían departamento, él no se dignaba a contestar el saludo que se le proporcionara.

La inquilina del 2018 al verla tan radiante en el momento que ingresó al edificio, fue a su encuentro; y como si años no la hubiera visto, la joven abrazó a la morena mujer que tuvo necesidad de preguntarle nada viendo partir a la contenta aquella que al arribar a su vivienda en el tercer piso…

La puerta estaba semi abierta. Habiendo mirado con extrañez a sus lados derecho e izquierdo, la recién llegada empujó levemente la puerta descubriendo poco a poco que su sala estaba ocupada. Dos trajeados hombres, al verla se pusieron de pie siendo la portera quien tomara la palabra… – **Discúlpame por traerles hasta aquí; pero me dijeron que era muy importante entrevistarse contigo así que yo pensé…**

Cande se sentía tan dichosa que para nada se molestó; y sonriendo dijo…. **– Está bien, Pony. Yo les atiendo, gracias.**

Retirándose la encargada, uno de los hombres se presentaría… – **Buen día, somos los abogados Stevenson and Cartwright.**

**- ¿Abogados?**... – se repitió con extrañeza la profesión.

**- Sí. Nos ha enviado… su señor esposo.**

**- No entiendo para qué.**

**- Para entregarle este documento**… – se le extendió. **– Ahí encontrará el motivo de nuestra visita. **

Presintiendo lo peor y demostrando seguridad, la visitada lo recibió y sus delgados dedos rasgaron un pedazo de papel. Prontamente enterada, ella soltó un "já" incrédulo; y sacudiendo lo que sostenía su mano, cuestionaría… – **¿Me está solicitando el divorcio?**

**- Él está dispuesto a…**

**- ¿Puedo saber por qué?**

El más sensible de aquellos dos sintió pena por ella y apenas pudo pronunciar… **– Porque…** – le ganaría el otro que para nada sutil, fue quien le hizo de conocimiento…

**- Desde su unión, su marido le ha venido exigiendo un hijo y usted se ha negado a dárselo.**

**- ¡¿Negarme?!**... – Ella respondió molesta. **– Él y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Le propuse esperar porque éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos que concluir nuestros estudios. Él lo aceptó porque necesitaba trabajar y pagar su auto; y hoy yo…**

**- Precisamente hoy, sus intereses han cambiado y le urge un hijo, cosa que a usted no.**

**- ¡Vaya!... –** alcanzó a expresar la joven que buscó asiento, desde el cual preguntaría… **– ¿Qué pasará si me niego?**

**- Ya está en proceso la anulación de matrimonio religioso; además aunque lo haga, el señor ya no vive más con usted.**

**- ¡¿Qué dice?!**... – Acumulada de información, la joven se levantó y se dirigió a su recámara para verificarlo. Las puertas del closet estaban abiertas y los cajones de la cómoda lucían como si alguien hubiese tenido prisa de huir al buscar solamente lo necesario.

Aguantándose los mareos que se hicieron presentes, la joven volvió a ellos para decir… –**Bien; ¿quieren que lo firme ya o pueden esperar hasta que lo consulte con mi abogado?**

**- No será necesario. El señor…**

**- Sí… – **apresuró la joven. –** Voy a consultarlo con mi representante legal.**

Debido a su resolución, se le extendió consejo… **– No haga las cosas difíciles, señora; y firme de una vez.**

**- ¿Me hacen un favor?**. – Los ingenuos dijeron que sí; entonces ella les pediría… **– Cierren la puerta al salir y no se preocupen… mi abogado les informará de mi respuesta.**

Ignorándoles, la mujer se giró para ir en busca del teléfono. Y en lo que marcaba un número, el aire comenzó a faltarle siendo imposible responder a quien le contestó del otro lado de la línea porque perdió el conocimiento.

Asustado, el abogado y amigo de ella dejó todo lo que hacía para salir de su oficina e ir a su lado.

. . .

Habiendo sido auxiliada por la señora Pony que hubo escuchado todo tras la puerta, la joven yacía acostada sobre su cama e increíblemente, conforme el abogado era informado de lo sucedido, ella no lloraba y segura respondería a la cuestión… – **¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- Firmar.**

**- ¿Y tu crío?**

**- Él o ella será solo mío.**

**- Si se entera, apelará.**

**- Que lo haga y veremos de qué lado está la ley cuando le acuse por abandono de hogar.**

Porque la vieron cerrar los ojos, el amigo, tomándole de la mano, le preguntaría con consternación… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Claro… – **ella sonó valiente. –** Además no puedo darme el lujo de no estarlo porque a partir de ahora, mi bebé me hará más fuerte.**

Sintiendo un apretón sincero, del hombre que la acompañaba escucharía… – **Te lo pregunto porque para mañana es la cita con el juez. ¿Podrás asistir o quieres que lo programe para después?**

**- ¡Sí que tiene urgencia por deshacerse de mí!... – **La enterada lo pensó para sí y a su amigo… – **Voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez. Así que… mañana quiero que vengas conmigo… – **el abogado asintió; y porque la conocía, le volvió a cuestionar…

**- ¿Quieres llorar?**... – Cande, al decir sí, se enderezó, se aferró fuertemente a él y comenzó a hacerlo, venciéndole más tarde un profundo sueño que se alargaría hasta el siguiente día.

. . . . . .

Con los párpados hinchados de tanto dormir, un hambre atroz y constantes nauseas, la joven se presentó en el juzgado. Su abogado que hablaba con un oficial conocido, al ver llegar al marido de ella, abandonó su conversación para ir a su lado.

Ignorándolo por completo, la mujer posó su mirada en la bandera nacional de su país y así se quedó hasta que se anunció la llegada de la juez.

- **Todos de pie**… – les ordenaron pero rápidamente se les pidió regresar a sus asientos.

Antes de que la ministro dijera algo, la demandada que no había ocupado su lugar pidió atención. – **Señoría, sé que esto no es usual; pero le pido me otorgue inmediatamente el divorcio.**

**- ¿Ya lo hablaron? ¿no quieren darse otra oportunidad? ¿asistir a grupos para recibir ayuda y…?**

**- No**… – ella se había mantenido diciendo; y por lo mismo…

**- ¿Usted?... – **se miró al demandante que contestaría…

**- También estoy de acuerdo.**

**- Bien; a esto llamo "un caso sencillo de resolver"… – **la juez miró al oficial que yacía a su costado derecho. Y a los que tenía enfrente… –** Entonces, por favor, pasen y firmen el acta. Señora, usted primero… – **la joven así lo hizo; y se devolvió a su asiento.

Cuando vio firmar a su ex compañero, Cande se levantó y volvería a llamar la atención de la juez al pedir…** – Señoría, también quisiera una orden de restricción.**

**- ¿Por qué, para qué o quién?**

Todos pusieron atención… – **Porque no quiero ningún trato con este hombre y tampoco lo quiero cerca de mí o de mi hijo.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

Cande finalmente lo confrontó. **– Tu urgencia por separarte no te dio la paciencia suficiente para esperar. Ayer que me enviaste a tus abogados y te largaste de casa, yo te llevaba la noticia de que ibas a ser padre.**

Como alguien que todo lo puede, el ex esposo de ella se olvidó del lugar que estaba y solicitó al encargado del juzgado… – **¡Señoría, anule esa acta!**

**- ¡¿Disculpe?!**

**- ¡Por favor!**

Tarde él había corregido su error porque alguien se molestaría seriamente… – **¡¿Y usted cree que vengo aquí para sentarme, verlos jugar a hacer y pedir lo que mejor les plazca?! ¡Por supuesto que no, señor! Y a la señora le concedo su petición**. – Golpeando con el mazo se sentenciaría… **– ¡Orden de restricción para Archivald Cornwall!**… – que se giró a su ex mujer para decirle…

**- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!**

**- ¿Pero tú si pudiste humillarme como lo hiciste?**

**- ¡Es mi hijo, no me lo puedes quitar!**

**- Es tu hijo; y desde hoy ya lo hice.**

**- ¡Te lo pelearé!**

**- Así mismo lo hagas, la ley me ampara. ¿o no es así, señora Juez?**

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres de los personajes Candy Candy corresponden a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están por leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

**. . .**

**Capítulo 2**

. . .

_Algunos años después…_

A su parecer, no existía en el mundo otro lugar que pudiera brindarle el confort que había construido en su departamento situado en el piso número catorce de aquel edificio en Cliffside Park, Nueva Jersey.

Por ello, además de su devoción al trabajo… el cual abandonaba exactamente a las cinco de la tarde para llegar a su hogar cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde… era el consentirse; convirtiéndose, ese tiempo que le dedicaba a su persona, ¡sagrado!

Su pequeño santuario totalmente pintado de blanco y decorado en colores pasteles, era suave y musicalmente amenizado mientras sus alimentos, en la cocina, preparaba.

Muy cercano al ventanal estaba el área de comedor; y ya sobre la mantelada mesa para cuatro personas yacía un fino candelabro de bronce que alumbraba: los cubiertos, un par de platos de porcelana y una copa de cristal transparente que contenía agua; no olvidando el florero donde se habían colocado rosas de diferentes tonos y aromatizaban gran parte del lugar.

Culminada su labor en el área contigua, la próxima a degustar su manjar, apareció llevando consigo una ensaladera muy moderna y una copa con vino blanco.

Después de dado un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, la dejó sobre la mesa al igual que el tazón para ocupar su asiento y comenzar a servirse un poco de vegetales verdes, los cuales anteriormente se habían bañado con aceite de oliva y vinagre.

Ayudada con el tenedor, se dio la tarea de probar el primer bocado, el cual exageradamente se saboreó así como el resto.

Al finalizar, se limpió las comisuras de los labios, dejó la servilleta a un lado de su plato y se levantó para continuar con el platillo fuerte: un suculento salmón al horno sobre cuatro guarniciones, una receta rápida de preparar y de cocción.

Para el postre, la solitaria persona se deleitó con un tiramisú; aunque éste fue obsequio de un compañero de trabajo por haberle cubierto cinco minutos de ausencia.

Pero para tomar el café, lo haría en otro lugar favorito: la terraza que de largo tenía cinco metros contra tres de ancho; sin barandal alguno y cortinas de seda que eran ondeadas por un ligero viento.

La vista panorámica que desde ahí se observaba, más de uno se lo había envidiado y fijado precio. Sin embargo, la rotunda negativa que siempre daba, hacía que el lugar codiciosamente aumentara su valor.

Admirando el espectacular escenario y con ayuda de la brisa fresca, la residente fue dominada por el sueño que se extendió hasta la medianoche.

A esa hora, sonámbula se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí se desnudó con calma y así fue en busca de sus pijamas los cuales usó; no obstante la cama no sería ocupada esa noche ya que, al fugarse el sueño, la televisión de la sala fue activada y el diván fue quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y entre ellos, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Exactamente a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana una alarma de reloj se escuchó; y después de varios timbrazos, un delgado brazo se extendió para hacerlo callar.

Sin pereza alguna, la ocupante de aquel lugar, se puso de pie para hacer su rutina de todos los días: correr a la cafetera y mientras ésta hacía su labor, ella se dispone a asearse y alistarse para otra jornada laboral.

Esa mañana, había elegido vestir: una falda de lino verde, blusa en beige y zapatillas doradas. Su bolso combinaba con sus zapatos y la diadema que decoraba su mediana cabellera suelta.

Sin prisas, salió de su residencia. Y a pesar de ver al inquilino vecino abordar el elevador, la mujer no urgió su paso, ni aún cuando el guapo hombre, al verla, había detenido el ascensor y ambos le aguardaban.

Con una media sonrisa, ella le agradeció su gesto; más fue lo único que aquel hombre adquirió de ella que de nuevo, fue ayudada en las próximas salidas.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta principal, la espigada mujer se detuvo para quitar una insignificante pelusa que adornaba su falda.

Retirada la incomodidad, ella enderezó su rostro; y giró levemente su cabeza hacia el norte, donde era la parada de autobuses.

Con paso seguro, la fémina cruzó la avenida y al llegar al primer negocio, al hombre que barría la acera le contestó el saludo que él le dedicó.

Para mirarla pasar, el encargado de aquel local, detuvo su actividad para caminar en dirección de su establecimiento, donde en su interior…

Hermosa y antigua mueblería desordenada se miraba por todo el lugar. Y entre amontonadas cajas, la coronilla de una gorra en color rojo se movía. Su dueño peleaba jalando un cordón atorado cuando de pronto… renunció a su lucha para mirar primero a un viejo reloj que todavía cantaba muy bien su hora y luego hacia el cristal que tenía enfrente.

Con gusto, sus ojos se deleitaron de la figura femenina que aparecía en la puerta del edificio vecino. Y como vulgar morboso, la siguió conforme transitaba la avenida; sin embargo su sonrisa no era libidinosa sino… poseía cierta alegría, la misma que su interior sentía y así como el celo que le pinchó en el corazón al ver cuando ella le sonrió al patrón que, sabiendo el interés de uno, se dirigió al establecimiento y la jerga que había descansado en su hombro lanzó en el momento de decir… – **Ya salió.**

Más el trabajador no contestó porque estaba demasiado ocupado diciendo mentalmente… – **Buen día, rubita del alma… – **le mandó un beso y sus buenos deseos… –** Suerte en el trabajo; y no te preocupes, querida, que como siempre aquí estaré aguardando por tu regreso**… – que sería aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde ya que ese día la mujer se entretendría quince minutos en la tienda de abarrotes.

Pero durante el día, cada uno de ellos se dedicaría a sus actividades cotidianas. Él, experto en electrónica, revisando no sólo aparatos sino arreglando muebles viejos mientras que ella llevaba dos meses auxiliando en un buffet de abogados.

_Su amigo Neil Legan le había ofrecido un sencillo trabajo según él para..._

_**- Te distraerá.**_

_Cande que en aquella ocasión yacía limpiando trastes en su vivienda, se quejó__**… – ¡Pero no sé de nada de oficinas!**_

_**- Y como eres una tonta…**_

_**- ¡No seas grosero conmigo, Neil!... – **__se le tiró espuma de jabón y él…_

_**- ¡Por favor, Cande, ayúdame!. – **__Barbero y divertido se postró a sus pies. –__** La última secretaria me renunció y tengo pilas de documentos por archivar. ¡Es muy simple el trabajo!**_

_Sonriente e interesada le cuestionó… __**– ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?**_

_Porque el azulejo le lastimó las rodillas, él se levantó diciendo conforme se sobaba… __**– Lo que ganabas como cuidadora de ancianos.**_

_**- ¡¿400 dólares diarios?!**_

_**- ¡No inventes!... – **__él exclamó. – __**Eso, ni yo lo gano por media semana.**_

_**- Eso te pasa, porque eres tan bueno que a todo mundo le haces favores gratis.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? De repente me gana la voluntad.**_

_**- ¿Sabes, amigo?... – **__ella se giró y con sus manos mojadas atrapó el varonil rostro… – __**Pido siempre por ti para que encuentres una mujer que sea digna de llevar tu apellido.**_

_**- ¿Tú no querrías?**_

_**- ¿Cómo crees, Neil?**_

_**- Es que… tú eres esa mujer… – **__tomó sus blancas manos; y besándoselas dijo honesto… –__** Sólo tú me comprendes; ya que después de ti, el resto me califica de amargado, patán, mentiroso y muchos adjetivos más.**_

_**- ¿Será porque de pronto te portas así? No iremos tan lejos, tus pobres secretarias te abandonan porque no soportan tus gritos de general mal pagado.**_

_**- Dame la razón. Los clientes no me pagan y todavía… ¿tengo que mostrarles una linda sonrisa tipo Colgate?**_

_**- ¡Eres un payaso!**_

_**- ¿Me quieres?**_

_**- Más que a mi perro.**_

_**- Que yo sepa no lo tienes.**_

_**- Pues por eso, siéntete afortunado de todo tener mi cariño… – **__Debido a su pesada broma, Cande besó los masculinos labios. Luego Neil liberado, cuestionó…_

_**- ¿Cómo te has sentido desde…?**_

_**- Bien**__…. – ella había resoplado y retomado su quehacer… __**– ¿Pero sabes? No quiero hablar ni volver a pensar en ello.**_

_**- Un día tendrás que hacerlo para cerrar definitivamente ese amargo capítulo de tu vida.**_

_**- Cuando llegue, tú volverás a ser mi paño de lágrimas, te lo prometo.**_

_**- Bien; entonces ¿me ayudarás con la oficina?**_

_**- Está bien; pero eso sí te advierto. Entro a las nueve de la mañana y las cinco de la tarde ya voy de salida.**_

_**- ¡Hecho!**_

Sin embargo el abogado no había día, como ese que se vivía, que…

**- Cande…** – Neil estaba ingresando a la oficina y solicitando… **– ¿puedes ayudarme a… **

**- Lo siento**… – ella ya había apagado el computador… **– Mi tiempo ha terminado.**

**- ¡Me es urgente!**

**- Neil… – **se le miró… –** desde hace dos meses, haces lo mismo: cinco minutos antes de mi salida llegas con trabajo para mí que durante siete horas cincuenta y cinco minutos me la paso haciendo nada.**

**- No seas así, mira que…**

**- Mañana.**

**- Qué mala amiga eres. **

**- ¡Y tú un jefe explotador!**

Aguantando las carcajadas por el nuevo adjetivo a anexar a su lista, él la vio tomar su bolso y le preguntaría… – **¿A dónde vas después de aquí?**

**- A casa ¿a dónde más?**

Pero al pasar a su lado Neil pediría**… – ¿No quieres acompañarme a una fiesta de cóctel?**

**- ¿Cuándo?... – **ella se detuvo para ser informada.

**- El viernes a mediodía.**

**- Está bien; además son horas laborales así que sí, sí puedo ir contigo.**

**- ¡Qué amargada te has vuelto, Cande!**

**- ¿Amargada yo? No, para nada. Simplemente hay cosas que no llaman más mi atención.**

**- ¿No será que tienes miedo a…?**

**- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo!... – **lo retó dejándole en claro… –** Nadie ha influenciado en mi decisión de cambiar ciertas actividades en mi vida. Es sólo que…**

**- Sigues afectada por la partida del señor Andrew, bien lo sé.**

**- Es que Neil, era un amor de hombre. Siempre tan amable, sonriente, positivo, protector con la gente que le rodeaba.**

**- En ti principalmente volcó sus sentimientos paternales.**

**- Sí; y confidente fui de sus deseos de haber formado una familia; pero su trabajo y sus viajes se lo impidieron, aunque…**

**- Ese hijo que le apareció y te ha reclamado todo, ¿cierto?**

**- No quisiera confrontarme con él. De cierto modo yo sólo cuidé al señor Andrew y durante ese tiempo se me compensó con salarios mis atenciones para con él.**

**- Yo, como tu abogado, te insisto que deberías aceptar la herencia y darle pelea al bastardo ese.**

**- No. No podría hacerlo porque bien o mal, Anthony Andrew es su hijo y a él le pertenece todo.**

**- Y a ti, por haber cuidado y soportado al vejete ese, que te toque una patada en el trasero. **

**- ¡Neil!**

**- Te digo, tú y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta. Por ser "tan buenas gentes" que nos lleve la… feria.**

**- ¡Eres increíble, Neil!**

**- No, tú lo eres y por eso te quiero bien.**

**- Lo sé. Bueno**… – Cande se acercó a su amigo abogado y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. **– Te veo mañana. Deja en el escritorio todo lo que necesites.**

**- Está bien. Cuídate, por favor.**

**- Lo haré. Nos vemos.**

**- Adiós.**

En el momento que la perdió de vista, el abogado se dirigió a su oficina para hacer solo el trabajo mientras que ella se dirigía a la salida y de ahí al área donde estaba su casa.

. . .

Exactamente a las cinco cuarenta de la tarde, el trabajador técnico de la tienda de antigüedades hizo un descanso. El aparato, que le había tomado gran parte del día porque no se dejaba arreglar, abandonó para buscar la salida del local.

La gente vecina que le veía sobre la puerta le saludaba, contestándoles él con una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo la joven mujer a cargo de la estética contigua, al verlo, dejó a su cliente en manos de otra, para salir y no perder la oportunidad de hacerle plática. Una que él ignoraría por completo al estar pendiente de la llegada de Cande, quien de tiempo atrás se sentía sumamente atraído. Su serio comportamiento, su callado actuar, sus reservados movimientos, sus claros y entristecidos ojos pero cuando de repente la veía sonreír ¡Dios, su sonrisa ponía a bailar su enamorado corazón!

Sus compañeros de trabajo no estaban ignorantes de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Cande porque al estar platicando, aún de trivialidades… ella siempre salía a brote.

Las burlas de ellos lo ponían increíblemente ruborizado pero cuando sentía que se estaban pasando del límite permitido, su carácter fuerte resaltaba y los hacía aplacarse. Así que advertidos estaban y nadie debía decir nada hasta que ella ingresara completamente al edificio donde su departamento estaba.

Su jefe y un joven practicante detrás del mostrador le miraban. El que yacía en la puerta se giró a ellos; más no fue necesario decirles absolutamente nada porque su rostro serio les indicó su preocupación al no verla descender del autobús procedente de Manhattan que recién había arribado.

Conociendo lo impaciente y atrabancado que era cuando se trataba de su amor, Bob, el encargado del local, con una señal, le pidió aguardar.

La mujer que no respiraba por estar hablando, le extrañó verle ese gesto fruncido; así que hizo a un lado su sosa plática para preguntarle… – **¿Todo bien, Terruce?**

**- ¡No, Susana!**… – contestó enojado; y por su actitud nerviosa de nuevo se le cuestionaría...

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

El hombre iba a ser netamente grosero cuando…. **– ¡Ahí está ya!**… – dijo aliviado y su rostro se iluminó. Quienes lo observaban, sonrieron al ver al impaciente aquel ingresar rápidamente al local para esconderse de ella; pero la que no entendió y ni cuenta se dio que se había quedado sola, otra vez y al aire preguntaría…

**- ¿Quién está?**... – y sus ojos intentaron mirar donde él había tenido posada la mirada: en una mujer que caminaba por la banqueta y cargaba dos bolsas.

Haciéndosele fácil, la estilista la catalogaría… – ¡**Oh, pero si es la mustia esa! No me digas que…** – la soliloquia mujer se giró a donde supuestamente estaba Terruce. No obstante, al darse cuenta de su obvio abandono, ella, con pose indignada, también emprendió retirada e ingresó a su changarro habiendo sido seguida de las miradas y risas burlonas de dos varones porque el otro continuaba enfocado en la hermosa ladrona que constantemente le robaba el sueño y los pensamientos.

Por su parte, Cande, en lo que llegaba a su vivienda, iba pensando en la cena que se prepararía: una deliciosa ensalada Iceberg bañada con queso azul y esparcidos trozos de nuez; y de proteína usaría pollo en salsa de durazno. De sólo percibir su rico sabor, la mujer ya saboreaba sus alimentos. Aunque esa noche la música le quedaría mal porque…

Después de arribar y dejar todo en la cocina, Cande se dispuso a encender su radio-consola, una que por cierto, era bastante vieja y tal parecía que no estaba dispuesta a sonar más. Así que, quien se puso alegre fue la televisión que se encendió para visitar, del servicio por cable, los canales musicales eligiendo el género pop para amenizar el lugar y repetir sus acostumbradas rutinas.

. . .

Al día siguiente, guapa y ejecutivamente lista para irse a laborar, Cande al estar sobre la calle y saludar al mismo hombre barriendo su banqueta, la mujer se detuvo frente a él que de inmediato miró hacia el interior del local porque claramente le parecía ver que alguien estaba a punto de estallar debido a los celos.

**- Buenos días**… – saludó ella atrayendo la atención del encargado.

**- Buenos días, señorita.**

**- Disculpe que le interrumpa de su actividad.**

**- No, no tenga usted cuidado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

**- Verá, tengo en mi propiedad un… mueble, bueno, es una radio-consola muy, muy antigua. No recuerdo…** – ella sonrió apenada debido al olvido. **– Fue un regalo y me pidieron cuidarlo mucho. Yo así lo llevaba haciendo pero anoche definitivamente, ya no quiso tocar. **

**- ¿Sabe la marca?**

**- No, lo siento mucho.**

**- Está bien.**

**- ¿Podría ir a revisarle? Porque sería difícil traerlo hasta acá, estoy en el piso catorce y…**

**- No se preocupe, nosotros iremos hasta allá.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – Cande volvió a sonreír ante la confirmación. **– Muy bien, gracias. Voy a comunicarme con el portero para que pueda abrirle mi departamento, ¿le parece?**

**- Como usted diga.**

**- ¿Cree que pueda arreglarlo?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo! Porque no es por alardear, pero conmigo trabaja el mejor de los técnicos en electrónica que es capaz de componer hasta… las caderas aguadas de aquella señora.**

Cande que no quiso mirarla, rió abiertamente desconociendo que su acto era música celestial a los oídos de Terruce que de ya estaba amenazando a Bob por entretenerla tanto. Sin embargo quien iba a ser coronado en la cabeza por bastantes chipotes sería el insolente de Jimmy, el joven aprendiz quien además de llegar como siempre tarde al trabajo, al verla, se le hizo fácil decir… – **¡Ah! pero si es nada menos que la novia de Ter-robótico!**

Cande paró su risa para exigir declaración… **– ¿Cómo dijiste?**

Bob, aventando al joven hacia el local, respondería… **– No le preste caso, señorita…** – a la cual para hacerle pasar el mal momento, se le recordaría de su trato… **– En cuanto llegue el técnico lo enviaré de inmediato a revisar su mueble.**

**- Está bien**… – Cande fingió no haberse molestado por el comentario del muchacho y dijo… **– Gracias y buen día. **

**- Buen día, señorita…** – Bob la vio partir; y Cande emprendiendo su camino, miró hacia el establecimiento, alcanzado a distinguir a nadie en su interior pero en sí Jimmy ya era duramente castigado por su osado atrevimiento.

Continuará

******Muchísimas gracias por el cálido recibimiento y por el regalo de su presencia…**

_Laura Grandchester, Ladygmimi, Luisa, Pathya, Liz Carter, Terry's Girl, Irene, Sayuri1707, Lucy Luz, Dalia, Invitada número 1, Amanecer Grandchester, Richie Pecosa, Nekito1, Celia, Candy667, Anaalondra28, Puka-choko, Vero Grandchester, Titina, Jessk, Zu Castillo, Viridiana, Adorable Candy, Silvia E and Soshi._


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 3**

. . .

Al informársele que debía ir a revisar la radio-consola de Cande, en el establecimiento de antigüedades Terruce a cada rato e infantilmente cuestionaba… – ¡**¿Y por qué yo?!**

**- Porque es tu trabajo y porque… ¡vamos, hombre! tendrás oportunidad de conocer cómo vive.**

- **¿Y crees que eso me interesa de ella?**

**- Conocer la intimidad de una chica siempre es excitante.**

**- ¡Tú lo dices porque estás en la edad de la calentura!**

**- Pues tal parece que tú también… – **alguien se defendió; empero…

**- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Jimmy!**… – a éste lo empujaron rudamente oyéndose la voz serena de Bob…

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Tienes razón, es una cliente. Iré a verlo.**

**- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**

**- Absolutamente ¡NO!... – **se le había contestado ásperamente al entrometido de Jimmy.

. . .

Bien; había aceptado porque el jefe estaba en lo correcto ¡ese era su trabajo! pero la idea de ser precisamente ella quien necesitara de él, con cada herramienta que ponía en una caja, aumentaba su nerviosismo hasta que... – **¡Carajos, Terruce! ¡Deja de comportarte como un jovenzuelo temeroso! ¡Tienes 34 años, hombre de Dios!**. – y con coraje arrojó unas pinzas en el cajón. Y molesto cerró su caja de trabajo y así lo tomó, se condujo afuera y cruzó la avenida. No obstante, al estar frente a la entrada principal del edificio, un paralizante miedo le cubrió haciéndole imposible levantar el brazo para que su mano alcanzará el timbre.

La persona que le pidió _**– Permiso **_– fue su salvadora; y en lo que aquel ser abría y sostenía la puerta por él, debido a que no ingresaba se le cuestionaría… **– ¿Va a pasar?**

**- S-sí. Sí, claro**… – le respondió; más al estar adentro, el visitante quiso saber… **– ¿Dónde localizo la portería?**

**- La puerta del fondo**… – se le señaló. Y después de haber agradecido, al lugar indicado, Terruce no llegó porque del ascensor salió la persona buscada.

**- Disculpe, buenos días…. – **había dicho el técnico.

**- Dígame.**

**- La señorita del departamento número catorce requiere un servicio y nos informó que usted nos permitiría el acceso.**

**- Claro. Sólo deje que lo confirme.**

**- Por supuesto.**

El radiotécnico ahí se quedó parado observando al portero dirigirse a lo que era su despacho. Allá le vio tomar el teléfono y marcar un solo número. Después de unos segundos le escuchó sostener una conversación que al finalizar, el encargado, amable le invitó a ingresar al elevador para conducirlo al piso catorce.

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos, Terruce mantuvo la serenidad en su cuerpo y voz al ser cuestionado por el responsable del edificio.

Al anunciarse que habían arribado al nivel indicado, el enamorado de la inquilina increíble e chiquillamente pidió en su mente_… __**– ¡Que no se abra la puerta!**_. – Sin embargo su deseo no se concedió y el ascensor les permitió el paso.

Doblando a la derecha y guiado por el portero, Terruce sólo recorrió escasos metros porque el departamento de Cande quedaba muy cerca del elevador. Pero si en la entrada al edificio se paralizó, al estar viendo que le darían acceso al lugar de ella, se apoderó de él el terror de la emoción.

**- Pase, por favor**… – le dijeron. Más al ver que el portero ingresaba, al no haber aceptado la invitación de inmediato, Terruce pasó un gran buche de saliva y finalmente lo siguió. **– Es este… **– se le señaló; pero el técnico miraba todo con atención diciéndosele… **– Me imagino podemos confiar en usted, ¿verdad?**

La indirecta grosería consiguió que el visitante, con voz grave y dura, contestara… **– O podría quedarse. A mí no me molestará para nada que me viera trabajando.**

**- Sin embargo tengo cosas que hacer abajo.**

**- Entonces vaya a atenderlas… **– se le sugirió. **– Y no se preocupe que antes de salir, podrá venir a revisar que todo esté en su lugar.**

Indignado de la desconfianza proyectada, Terruce se dirigió a la antigua consola. La liberó de adornos que en ella posaban y con seguridad la abrió para comenzar a revisarla y hacerse conocedor de su falla.

El portero reconoció su descortesía; y es que si no cruzaba palabra con ese hombre, el encargado del edificio donde vivía Cande era amigo de Bob, precisamente el jefe del técnico. Así que le dejó a solas, pero eso sí, no cerró la puerta por completo.

Habiendo observado de reojo los movimientos de su guía, sabiéndose solo, el trabajador respiró tranquilo y dejó lo que hacía para seguir mirando el departamento.

Indudablemente todo tenía su toque femenino y la muñeca que había retirado de la consola la agarró para que con su dedo índice siguiera la línea de la figura de porcelana; y de imaginársela a ella, se la acercó a los labios y la besó.

Luego sobre una superficie plana encima del mueble que repararía, la colocó y la direccionó a él que finalmente comenzó a trabajar.

. . .

Una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Terruce empezó a dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Sus herramientas las devolvió a su caja y se dispuso a salir del departamento. Pero al llegar a la puerta, sus ojos, de derecha a izquierda, volvieron a recorrer el lugar topándose su mirada al final con la recámara de ella.

El acceso sin puerta, él la tomó como invitación a pasar; así que no la desaprovechó y ahí sí, como hermoso niño tentón, acarició la mayor parte de su contenido. Lo bueno que Cande no tenía mucho que si no, a Terruce se la va el día al estar de entrometido.

Tomando algo que sabía que ella no extrañaría, el técnico finalmente se marchó de ahí para notificarle al portero de su partida y anunciándole también su regreso.

Bob y Jimmy que estaban al pendiente de su salida, al verlo afuera del edificio, volados salieron del establecimiento para recibirle y cuestionarle… – **¡¿Cómo te fue?!**

Él, con gesto serio, les ignoró e ingresó al local de antigüedades seguido de aquellos dos metiches que querían saberlo todo pero obteniendo nada de información.

Bob sería el primero en rendirse porque lo conocía bien, sin embargo Jimmy… **– ¡Ah, no! A mí no me deja con la intriga de saber ¿qué viste? ¿cómo vive? ¿es ordenada o sus pantis los deja regados?**. – Ni aún el golpe que recibió en la cara consiguió detenerle… **– ¿Volverás?**... – pero Terruce que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio y con teléfono en mano no le decía nada al joven que a sí mismo se respondería… **– Sí, sí volverás porque esta pieza…** – la tomó del escritorio… **– no la manejamos aquí.**

. . .

La secretaria de Mueblerías Ethan Allen con sucursal matriz en Connecticut le atendía y tomaba nota del pedido del hombre que le exigiría... – **La necesito para hoy.**

_- Fácil tardará cuarenta y ocho horas en llegar porque no está registrada en el inventario._

**- Encuentra el modo, Paty, y envíamelo tan pronto sea posible.**

_- Está bien, Señor Grandchester. ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?_

**- No sé, ¿podrías mandarle a mi padre mis saludos hasta Filipinas?**

_- Claro… – _la mujer rió del sarcasmo. –_ ¿Por qué no?_

La eficiencia de la empleada sumando que también conocía el enérgico carácter de Terruce, a éste le hizo llegar su petición tal como él lo había solicitado, tan pronto le fue posible: a las cinco de la tarde de ese día.

La experiencia y habilidad de él le hacía pensar que media hora le bastaba para componer la radio-consola. No obstante… los cálculos le habían fallado al técnico ya que la pieza sí era la correcta pero por alguna mágica razón no funcionaba.

Para evitar soltar un disparate ante su frustración además de que los minutos en el reloj poco a poco se morían, el hombre quitó la gorra de su cabeza; se rascó el cuero cabelludo y se frotó los ojos. Más al oír que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, él rápidamente se colocó la gorra y trató de ocultar mayor parte de su rostro pero su varonil voz la revelaría al verse obligado a responder el delicado **– buenas tardes** – que ella le deseó al pasar a su lado.

Desde la cocina, lugar que ella se había dirigido, preguntaría… **– ¿Tiene solución la consola? Entenderé un "no" como respuesta ya que es demasiado vieja.** – Increíblemente él no le respondió; y ella dejando lo que hacía fue hacia Terruce. Verle de cuclillas y con la cabeza agachada, Cande de nuevo cuestionaría… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

El trabajador no tuvo más que informar… **– Sí; sólo que la nueva pieza**… – la jugó entre sus largos dedos… – **salió defectuosa.**

**- ¡Oh, qué pena!**

**- Pero no se preocupe… **– lo hubo dicho porque ella sonó entristecida. –** Iré personalmente con el distribuidor y su consola quedará como nueva.**

**- Lo dice en el sentido figurado, ¿verdad?**... – la mujer quiso ser divertida y lo consiguió porque él sonrió, más no le mostró su alegre gesto comprendiéndose que el hombre evitaba mirarle.

Curiosa, Cande imitó la pose de él que miró en otra dirección; y otra vez ella indagaría… **– ¿Algo más anda mal?**. – Terruce negó con la cabeza y se talló los ojos porque seguro estaba que su vecina, al mirarlo, descubriría todo lo que sentía por ella; pero al escucharla decir… – **Parece que me evita. ¿Alguna vez, sin querer, le dediqué una grosería de mi parte? **

**- ¡No, por supuesto que no!**

**- Entiendo, le está preocupando que no pueda pagarle sus servicios. Le aseguro…**

**- ¡No, no ¿cómo piensa eso?!**

**- ¿Entonces?**

Ante el infantil puchero de ella, Terruce aguantándoselo todo, golpeó con su dedo la visera de su gorra y valientemente la confrontó. No obstante Cande, al ir descubriendo poco a poco el rostro de él, su corazón empezó a desbocarse y al tenerlo completamente de frente, la mujer perdió el control y de nalgas cayó al suelo de la puritita impresión.

Él, por supuesto, presto se movió para extenderle su mano y preguntarle conforme ella reaccionaba… **– ¿ Está bien?**

La cara de Cande era indescriptible pero al sentir el contacto de él, esa electricidad que le viajó por el cuerpo no tenía explicación.

**- ¿Señorita?… – **la nombró.

**- No… sí… estoy bien. Sólo**… – el calorcito que por dentro sentía empezó a convertirse en sudor que no tardó en salir por sus poros.

**- ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua?**

**- No, no, no**… – Sin embargo… **– ¿lo quiere usted?**

**- Bueno… sí, ¿por qué no?**

**- Bien.** – Cande, después de ser levantada, huyó de su lado y la cocina le detuvo su acelerada carrera.

Aferrada del brazo del refrigerador, la fémina retrocedió su cuerpo para mirar en dirección a él que de pie la miraba consiguiendo que ella rápidamente se escondiera.

Sonriendo de su nerviosismo, la mujer tomó dos botellas con agua. Luego del lava-trastes agarró dos copas y las llevó a él que después de agradecer, le ayudó con las botellas; abrió una y su contenido lo vertió en las copas que ella en cada mano sostenía.

**- ¿Cómo le fue en el trabajo?**... – el técnico retomó conversación que se tornaría amena.

**- Mejor que otros días. Mi jefe me dejó bastante por hacer que me entretuvo la mayor parte del día. ¿Y a usted?**

**- Genial también, gracias.**

**- Qué bien**. – Cande no bebía su copa porque estaba embobada con Terruce que conforme ingería el vital líquido cambió su mirada porque ella le estaba intimidando y más cuando se le preguntó… **– ¿cuál es su nombre?**

**- Terruce a sus órdenes**… – él pasó su copa a la mano izquierda para extender su derecha a ella que dijo…

**- Mucho gusto. Yo respondo por Cande.**

**- Cande; lindo nombre.**

_**- No, el lindo eres tú**_. – A ella le hubiese gustado complementarle pero ya su descaro sería demasiado porque… **– ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo?**

**- ¡¿Perdón?!**

**- El portero me informó del tiempo que pasó revisando el mueble y luego yo lo encuentro aquí. De algún modo tengo que compensar su tiempo y atención. Claro, además de dinero por su trabajo y la pieza que salió mal.**

**- No, no. Ésta simplemente se cambia. No hay costo extra por ella y**… – Terruce reaccionó para responder a la que se le preguntó. **– Sería un verdadero placer cenar con usted…**

**- Gracias**

**- Pero…** – él se tocó su overol de trabajo… **– no estoy presentable para…**

**- Así está bien**… – dijo ella rápidamente. **– Es más, para que no se sienta incómodo, ¡cambiaré mis ropas! Por favor, siéntase como en su casa. Enseguida vuelvo.**

La inesperada invitación por parte de ella, le había puesto en shock; y todavía sintiéndose así, la observó ingresar a su recámara. Y mientras Cande, ocupaba el cuarto privado, Terruce, sorprendido del comportamiento de ella, levantó el desorden de su trabajo. Luego se dirigió a la terraza para respirar el aire que corría y mirar hacia la ciudad.

Recargado sobre el barandal, la mujer lo encontró para él solicitarle… – **¿Podría usar su baño?**

**- Claro. Es por aquí**… – ella le encaminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, y desde ahí, a él se le indicó el lugar requerido.

Y en lo que Terruce iba hacia allá, Cande se regresó para ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar la cena siendo el turno de una pasta al estilo griego con alcachofas. Él, habiéndose quitado la gorra y arreglado su cabello, se dirigió a ella para observarla trabajar.

**- ¿Le gusta cocinar?**

**- Adoro consentirme por eso lo hago... – **había sido su contestación; luego le pidió… **– Terruce, me hace un favor.**

**- Dígame.**

**- No me llames de usted, me haces sentir vieja.**

**- Lo siento, no… está bien.**

**- ¿Sabes? Normalmente la música es mi compañía; pero como esta noche, no estoy sola ¿por qué no me cuentas de ti?**

Disponiéndose a ayudarle, él honesto dijo… **– Sinceramente la aburriría**. – Con su contestación ella le recriminó con la mirada que se comprendió. **– Perdón… te aburriría lo que ha sido de mi vida. **

**- No te creo. Te ves un hombre sumamente interesante.**

O fue porque se quemó los dedos al estar husmeando la olla sobre la estufa o porque le sorprendió lo que ella le dijo pero él expresó… **– ¡¿De verdad?! Eres amable pero no.**

**- ¿Eres casado?**

**- Si lo fuera, no hubiese aceptado tu invitación a cenar. **

**- Tienes razón. Entonces ¿soltero?**

**- 34 años me lo avalan. **

Cande sonrió; y su gesto provocó que Terruce pronunciara… **– Eres aún más hermosa cuando ríes. **– No obstante ella dejó de hacerlo y él… **– Lo lamento, no fue mi intención incomodarte. **

**- No, no lo hiciste. Simplemente, no me gusta oírlo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Aunque lo sabía, ella le contestaría… – **No lo sé. Es una rareza en mí. Bien, ¿quieres beber un poco de vino rojo?**

**- No. No bebo.**

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¿algún problema con el alcohol?**. – Su insolente pregunta consiguió que él riera abiertamente y compartiera…

**- No; sencillamente no me gusta.**

**- ¡Uy! Pues yo todas las noches lo bebo para dormir mejor.**

**- Está bien.** – Y porque la vio devolver la botella que había tomado… **– Pero porque yo no lo acostumbre, tengas tú que abstenerte por mí.**

**- No, no quisiera darte una mala impresión.**

**- En serio no, por favor, hazlo.**

**- No; ya se me quitó el antojo.**

**- Está bien. Sólo porque se trata de ti, haré una excepción y te acompañaré con una copa.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**... – él asintió con la cabeza; y para reafirmárselo, tomó la botella; le quitó el corcho mientras ella buscaba dos copas. Cuando estuvieron medio llenas, ella las agarró y una se la ofreció. Terruce la recibió y después de escucharse el ligero chocar de cristales, bebieron.

**- Muy rico**… – dijo él.

**- Fue un regalo de…**

**- ¿Algún pretendiente?**... – No había sonado celoso pero por dentro Terruce lo estaba. Más ella al responder…

**- No, para nada…** – le hizo tranquilizarse. **– Fue de mi ex jefe que murió hace no mucho. **

**- Lo siento.**

**- Sí; yo también. Bueno…** – Ella dejó su copa… **– debo continuar con nuestros alimentos si no nunca cenaremos.**

**- Se ve bien… – **él se había acercado a la barra donde ella cortaba vegetales.

**- Y espera a que lo pruebes, porque… no es alarde de mi parte pero ¡te encantará! Soy buena cocinando.**

**- ¿Lo haces… para casarte pronto?**

**- ¡No, para nada!**

**- Sin embargo, el gesto en tu cara me hace preguntarte… ¿no es tu deseo hacerlo?**

**- Digamos que…**

**- ¿Padeces de amores por eso tus ojos son sombríos?**. – Ella le miró de manera extraña y él… – **Perdón, no quiero ser entrometido.**

**- No, no lo eres, pero… ¿te parece que soy una persona triste?**

**- En la calle lo demuestras; y aunque en este momento, te portas amable y sonriente, tus ojos no ocultan que sufres de algo. ¿Qué es, Cande?**

**- Tal vez en otra ocasión te cuente. Hoy no quisiera...**

**- Todavía te duele.**

**- Mucho.**

**- ¿Es por ese hombre que dices que recién partió? **

**- Es por otro que tiene tiempo de haberlo hecho.**

**- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Por favor, quiero que veas en mí un amigo.**

**- Ya tengo uno, es abogado, pero él sabe tanto de mí que…**

**- Entiendo... – **el hombre se sintió y ella lo supo bien.

**- No, Terruce, no lo dije con el afán de ofenderte pero es que… Neil, tiene razón. Debo comenzar a cerrar los círculos de mi vida, y si estás aquí ha de ser por alguna buena razón.**

**- No te obligues porque yo no pretendí hacerlo.**

**- Sin embargo, transpiras confianza; y tal vez el hecho de que seas un desconocido me da las fuerzas que necesito para empezar de nuevo. Así que te diré… sí, hubo un hombre, el clásico primer amor con el cual me casé.**

**- Entonces ¿eres… divorciada?**

**- No, porque hasta eso… el matrimonio se anuló; y al hacerlo no se me considera así. **

**- ¿Pero le sigues amando?**

**- Eso es lo más triste que no.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué tú…?**

**- De mi relación con él, hubo un hijo.**

**- Tienes un hijo… – **él había sonado con aseveración. –** ¿Y dónde está?. – **Se delataría… – ** Porque siempre andas sola.**

**- Cuando, en aquel entonces, mi esposo no sabía que estaba embarazada, me pidió el divorcio. El día que me llamó a Corte yo se lo concedí y le revelé que iba a ser madre. Los siguientes meses nos la pasamos peleando y mi hijo fue más inteligente que su padre porque… para no seguir siendo un problema entre él y yo, decidió no venir a este mundo e interrumpió su crecimiento en mí.**

**- Aborto.**

**- A los seis meses.**

**- Cande, yo…** – él se atrevió a poner su mano en el brazo de ella que le miró sonriente. **– Lo siento**… – su rostro reflejó el mismo dolor que sintió su corazón y por lo mismo, su atrevimiento fue más allá y la abrazó conforme le decía… **– Nunca imaginé que tu pena fuera de esta dimensión.**

**- Te agradezco tu gesto. – **Increíblemente a ella no le molestó sentirse entre sus brazos, pero poco a poco se fue separando de él mientras expresaba… –** Sin embargo, he aprendido de la lección que mi hijo me dejó.**

**- ¿Y a él?**. – Era la pregunta obligada… **– Tu ex marido ¿le has vuelto a ver?**

Ella mentiría un tantito… –** No; ya no más, porque la situación entre nosotros se tornó severamente complicada. Sabiéndose el responsable, me culpó de asesinar a nuestro hijo; pero gracias a Neil, mi abogado, consiguió que Archivald me dejara en paz.**

**- ¿Archivald? ¿Así se llama?**

**- Sí. Archivald Cornwall. ¿Acaso le conoces?**

**- No**… – dijo Terruce pero la verdad era otra.

. . .

Rodeada de lagos y en la cima de una colina, había una mansión de impresionante construcción. Y sobre el extenso, angosto y privado puente que la conectaba de la carretera un costoso auto circulaba. La persona que lo manejaba se miraba molesta; y porque prisa por llegar a aquel maravilloso lugar tenía, pisaba hondamente el acelerador.

Dos minutos le tomaron en arribar. Y al descender, en la puerta principal personal doméstico ya estaba formado para recibirle desde su saludo hasta los paquetes que en el interior de su vehículo llevaba. Y en lo que aquellos empleados se hacían a cargo, a uno se le solicitaba información… – **¿El señor ya llegó?**

**- Tiene media hora que lo hizo pero ha solicitado no ser molestado.** – Esa orden también incluía a quien iba llegando. Así que, obedeciendo, un despacho se buscó mientras que arriba, en una de las habitaciones, un hombre vistiendo prendas blancas, yacía acostado de lado en su cama manteniendo fija su mirada en la fotografía que decoraba su buró.

. . .

Peinado, perfumado y listo para irse a casa, Bob, salía del baño encontrándose con Terruce que severamente enfurecido aventaba, contra un mueble, su caja de herramienta. Y es que en el momento siguiente de haber escuchado el nombre de Archivald Cornwall, el radio-técnico ya no pudo estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Y aunque la cena y compañía de Cande habían sido muy buenas, el trabajador hubo mostrado seriedad, silencio y prisa por irse de ahí para llegar al local de antigüedades donde le preguntaron… **– ¿Por qué estás tan enfurecido?**

Quitándose la gorra para jalarse los cabellos, Terruce dijo… **– Cande estuvo casada.**

**- ¿Y te molesta que lo haya estado?**

**- ¡No! **– Buscaron asiento en una caja de tantas. –** No es eso sino.. con quién lo estuvo.**

**- Y por como te veo, resulta que lo conoces, ¿cierto?**

Mirándose directamente a los ojos, a Bob se le dijo… –** Tú también**

**- ¿Ah, si?. **– El patrón mostró interés y preguntó… –** ¿Y de quién se trata?**

**- Archivald Cornwall.**

**- El novio de…**

**- Marido… **– se le hubo interrumpido para corregir. –** Después de un año de relación, tendrá poco que se casaron.**

**- ¿Y se lo dijiste?**

Poniéndose velozmente de pie se expresaría… –** ¡¿Estás loco?!**

Porque se sabía cuerdo, se dijo… –** No, pero…**

**- ¿Por qué, Bob?**

**- Porque ¿qué?**

La desesperanza se apoderó de Terruce; y conforme éste iba a pararse frente al cristal para mirar hacia el edificio donde vivía Cande, cuestionaría… **– ¿Por qué habiendo tanta gente en este mundo, ahora que finalmente estoy interesado en alguien, sucede esto?**

**- Tienes razón, es coincidentemente irónico pero…** – Bob fue a su lado para animarlo. – **¡Vamos, Terruce! Esto nada tiene que ver contigo y no tiene porqué afectar tus planes.**

**- ¿Tan seguro estás?... **– A su compañero miró de reojo diciendo pesimistamente… –** porque yo no. Y para serte honesto, no creo tener cara para volver a presentarme con ella sabiendo que… la persona que dijo haber estado enamorada de mí, lo está ahora y cohabita con el que fuera precisamente marido de Cande.**

Palmeando una ancha espalda, se diría... **– Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado prejuicioso y estricto contigo mismo.**

**- Tal vez pero…**

**- Anda… **– no le permitieron proseguir para aconsejarle... ** – Cámbiate mejor. Cerremos y vayamos a dar una vuelta. Te ayudará a serenarte y a ver las cosas de otro modo.**

Continuará

Milenarias gracias, ladies por su respuesta.

**Pathya, CCC73, Jessk, Irene, Zu Castillo, Ladygmimi, Chrisk, Vero Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Sofía Amaya, Soshi, Blanca, Luisa, Lucy Luz, Invitada número 2, Dalia, Amanecer Grandchester, Invitada número 3, Adorable Candy, Celia, Liz Carter, Viridiana, Puka-Shoko, Soly, Anaalondra28 **and** Iris.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 4**

. . .

En las rojas luces que se encendían y se apagaban en la punta del más alto de los edificios que tenía enfrente, estaba clavada su mirada desde hacía un buen rato.

Habiéndose ido a parar a la terraza, ella sostenía una copa; y la yema de su dedo índice paseaba circulatoriamente alrededor del cristal. En eso, el dedo tropezó, cayó en el contenido y autómata, Cande se lo llevó a cierta parte del rostro siendo el carnoso labio inferior de su boca el que fuera lentamente acariciado y a la vez cubierto de vino tinto.

Así de humedecido, la fémina se lo lamió; y el sabor que ya conocía se le hizo desconocido y mayormente delicioso al combinarlo, imaginativamente cuando cerró los párpados, con el sabor de otros labios que al principio de conocerlos le habían sonreído sinceros e interesados y después se volvieron serios y callados abriéndose sólo para responder escuetamente a lo que le habían preguntado y para agradecer las atenciones brindadas viéndoles salir a toda prisa al ser rechazada la ayuda que también se hubo extendido al finalizar la cena habiéndose dicho ella ser la encargada de levantar todo el desorden que en la cocina y comedor todavía había.

Porque demasiado limpia lo era además de la puntualidad con que se iba a la cama para descansar y salir temprano a trabajar, Cande suspiró hondamente, dejó su letargo y al interior de su vivienda se dirigió. Empero al estar allá, en cada enser que él hubo utilizado, ella lo sostenía y fruncía el ceño ya que la urgencia con que lo vio partir, a la mujer tenía bastante intrigada diciendo que si ese hombre lo hubo planeado así, ciertamente lo había conseguido porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella no se sentía como en esos momentos: atraída por alguien después de vivido aquel amargo rompimiento y triste experiencia pasada.

Sin embargo, sintiéndose de ambas no totalmente superada, privándose de ensoñaciones, en lo que la mujer se concentraba con sus debidos quehaceres…

El parque cercano de ese condado, a pesar de su hora nocturna, era sumamente visitado. En sus iluminadas canchas deportivas podían distinguirse a jóvenes demostrando su talento ya fuere encestando pelotas o haciendo movimientos extremos con sus patinetas, mientras que los bien cuidados jardines eran frecuentados por parejas de todas las edades, no pudiendo faltar los chiquillos andando en bicicleta por los andadores o comprando algún helado. Y precisamente uno de éstos y de doble tamaño le prometieron a Terruce con tal de que su rostro sonriera un poco.

Por la broma de Bob, el guapo técnico así lo hizo conforme continuaba el camino hacia una palapa de antigua construcción que yacía en el centro y donde un grupo de hombres de la tercera edad amena y pacíficamente, sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugaba dominó.

Para no interrumpir la concentración de los participantes, rezagados y en silencio los recién llegados aguardaron. Pero no pasarían ni diez segundos cuando un ser de bonachona figura, boina en la cabeza y puro en la boca gritó entusiasmado, lamentándose los otros por ser los perdedores.

Del centro de la mesa, fichas de colores el ganador tomaba; y en los bolsillos de sus prendas de vestir las iba metiendo dejando sobre la mesa únicamente dos para que iniciara quien sería su reemplazo ya que el hombre era papá de Bob, y que al ver al acompañante de su hijo, le dijo…** – Mi buen Terry, dichosa la patria que te dejas ver, muchacho.**

**- Señor Hathaway.** – El saludado extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. **– Más contento estoy yo de verlo hoy y tan bien.**

**- Pues no te pierdas tanto, hijo, porque puede que mañana ya no haya otra próxima vez.**

**- Por favor, no diga eso… **– la voz de Terruce se entremezcló con las despedidas de todos. –** A usted todavía le quedan bastantes años por vivir.**

**- Yo más bien diría por estarles robando el oxígeno.**

**- Ah, qué señor Hathaway. Siempre tan bromista.**

**- Sí, eso dicen que soy. Ahora dime… **– el hombre mayor comenzó a caminar en medio de los más jóvenes…** – ¿cómo están tus padres?**

**- E-este… quiero pensar… ¿que bien?**

**- ¿No has sabido de ellos?**

Un hijo reprendería a… –** Papá, no molestes a Terry con lo mismo.**

**- Está bien, Bob… **– se le contestó al amigo; y al padre… –** La verdad no, señor.**

**- ¿Por qué no, hijo?**

**- Por falta de tiempo.**

**- Para no decir de ganas, ¿verdad?**

**- Yo…**

**- Está bien, muchacho; pero no es bueno que alimentes tu corazón de puro rencor. Ellos cometieron un error contigo en el pasado pero eso no quiere decir que deben pagarlo por siempre.**

**- Yo sé que no.**

**- Entonces hazme un favor. – **Los tres hombres en la orilla de una banqueta se detuvieron; y en lo que Bob, de la avenida, hacía detener un auto de servicio, oiría a su padre aconsejar… –** Llámalos; y de paso me los saludas.**

**- Por supuesto que lo haré, señor… – **contestó al que comprometieron mientras que por lo bajo su amigo le pedía no hacerle caso a su senil padre.

Y conforme los veía ingresar en el vehículo que atendió el llamado, después de haberse despedido deseándose "buena noche", el llamar a sus padres, Terruce seriamente lo consideraba. Pero al llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía un buen argumento o motivo para hacerlo, el radio-técnico resopló hondamente y ahí parado donde estaba, miró en todas las direcciones eligiendo el cruzar la calle pocamente transitada para tomar el autobús que lo llevara a Manhattan donde por sus barrios bajos se perdería hasta encontrar en el mercado negro, la pieza que necesitaba para arreglar la consola de Cande.

. . . . .

Faltaban escasos minutos para las nueve de la mañana del nuevo día; y como toda una oficinista, ella vestía. Y debido a que había perdido el autobús que la dejaba muy cerca del edificio donde trabajaba, en el interior del ferri que navegaba por el Río Hudson conectando a Nueva Jersey con Nueva York, viajaba Cande llevando en su porte y rostro la misma seriedad que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo, ese gesto y el que no portara argolla matrimonial hacía crecer mayormente la curiosidad de los hombres hasta eso guapos ejecutivos que, eliminando pensamientos malsanos, la iban admirando en silencio y que tal vez con un poco de suerte, la hermosa mujer podría o corresponder a una de las tantas miradas, sonrisas o coqueteos que discretamente le dedicaban. No obstante, ninguna de las tres cosas ninguno conseguiría porque la fémina parecía realmente no interesada. Y la verdad, de ellos no lo estaba, sino increíblemente de aquél que apenas conociera la noche pasada, le hubo robado el sueño y que como cada mañana, desconociéndolo ella, escondido en el local de antigüedades le había visto salir del edificio donde vivía para tomar, en la avenida, el taxi que la llevara a la terminal naviera debido a lo tarde que se le hubo hecho.

Extrañado de ese detalle Terry se había quedado, ya que Cande era muy puntual en sus salidas, por lo menos cuando del trabajo se trataba, porque los sábados y domingos su presencia afuera variaba. Él de sobra lo sabía porque desde la ventana de su cuarto que yacía en la parte de arriba del mismo establecimiento, mientras no elaboraba, se ponía a vigilarla pero nunca con la intención de coincidir con ella que… en lo que terminaba de llegar a su destino, el enamorado técnico, habiendo tomado su caja de herramientas y llevando en el bolsillo de su overol lo que hubo comprado la noche anterior, al departamento de aquella mujer se dirigió para terminar con el trabajo solicitado.

. . .

Recargado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, un trajeado Neil observaba a su empleada. Ocupando el sillón detrás de su escritorio, Cande estaba hipnotizada frente al computador mientras que su mano izquierda, sosteniendo un lápiz entre sus dedos, lo golpeteaba incesantemente contra el brazo del asiento. En eso, dejó de hacerlo cayendo al suelo su instrumento de escribir y aprovechándolo el abogado para decir… – **Sólo porque te conozco bien, me atrevo a decir que algo te pasa. **

Su voz, además de hacerla brincar, la hizo despertar; así que sonriendo y girándose a él le respondería… **– Entonces no me conoces mucho porque no me pasa nada.**

**- Eso dices tú, pero te conozco tan bien que hasta sé que mientes. – **Yendo a ella, los amigos un beso en la mejilla se dieron queriendo él saber… **– ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?**

**- Por nada, te lo aseguro. Mejor dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

Apoyándose en el borde del escritorio, el amigo dio contestación… –** Tengo que prepararme para una litigación. ¿Quieres ayudarme?**

- **Pelear contigo siempre será un gusto. **– Habiéndose puesto de pie, ella juguetona le lanzó un golpe que se estampó en el brazo del abogado que tomó la mano femenina para besarla y volver a las preguntas.

**- ¿Qué pasa?... **– Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mirándole él con cierta indagación mientras que los de ella, así como su boca, sonreían.

**- ¿De verdad me conoces tan bien?**

**- Más de lo que tú te conoces. ¿Me cuentas?**

**- De acuerdo… **– dijo ella sentándose a su lado. Y sonando un poco nerviosa compartiría… **– Anoche, después de tanto tiempo, volví a cenar acompañada.**

**- ¿Ah, si?... **– el abogado se mostró interesado. – **¿Y de quién?**

**- De un hombre.**

Arqueando una ceja y sintiendo celos internos, Neil preguntaría con burla… **– ¿Estás segura que no se trataba de ET y se equivocó de casa?**

**- ¡No, sangrón! Era un hombre terráqueo y bastante…**

**- ¡… feo!... – **Legan hubo interrumpido para etiquetarlo. **– Con nariz de cacahuate, cacarizo, bizco, poco pelo y panzón.**

**- ¿Ya acabaste?...** – Cande le preguntó cruzada de brazos.

**- ¡¿No me digas que también está cojo el infeliz?!**

**- ¡Pues no!**

**- ¿Manco?... **– A pesar de que ella lo miraba fulminantemente, él proseguía… **– ¿Tuerto?**

**- ¡Neil!**

**- Está bien… **– dijo aquel; y con fingido pesar agregó un último adjetivo… **– ¡Jorobado!**

**- ¡No tiene absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho!... **– Cande lo golpeaba por sus bromas tan pesadas; y por lo confirmado, Neil diría…

**- ¡Entonces sí es un extraterrestre!**

**- ¡Es un hombre como cualquier otro!. **– Sin embargo ella misma corregiría… –** Bueno, hasta eso no, porque a pesar de sus sencillas ropas, tiene mejor aspecto que muchos.**

**- ¡¿Sus ropas?!.. – **a Legan le volvió el alma al cuerpo y cambió su semblante; no obstante no cesó con sus bromas… –** ¡Ah, vamos! Invitaste a cenar a uno de los hermanos de The Salvation Army y…**

**- ¡No, idiota! ¡Se trata del técnico que arregla aparatos electrónicos y trabaja para una casa de antigüedades en el área donde vivo!**

**- ¿Y cómo demonios fue a dar a tu casa?**

**- ¿Eres tonto o qué? Por supuesto al solicitar sus servicios. La consola que me obsequiaste de tu querida abuela ya no quiso sonar. Pensé que ellos podrían arreglarla y justo él estaba en mi departamento cuando yo llegué del trabajo.**

**- ¿Y lo hizo?... – **sorpresa, voz y rostro Neil reflejó. –** ¿Por eso es que lo invitaste? ¿para compensarlo por su excelente trabajo? Porque bien recuerdo que ese mueble es bastante viejo y no creo que haya piezas existentes ya de ello. **

**- Pues según él… sí lo hará. Sólo que la pieza que llevaba le hubo salido defectuosa.**

**- Para no decir mañosa y volverte a visitar aprovechando lo buena gente que resultó ser la clienta, ¿no?**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**- Cande ¿te has visto últimamente en el espejo?**

**- Todos los días lo hago.**

**- ¿Y qué has notado?**

La hermosa mujer sonrió de la preocupación de su celoso amigo. –** ¿Crees que se trate de algún ladrón?**

**- O depravado.**

Con sorna la fémina comenzó a reír diciendo… **– No, eso no lo es.**

**- ¿Tan segura estás?**

**- Cinco minutos me bastaron para saberlo. Lo que sí me extrañó fue su comportamiento. Al principio pude notar timidez y hasta cierto interés por mí; pero no recuerdo exactamente qué dije cuando su actitud cambió; y al salir lo hizo con tanta prisa que…**

**- Te apuesto que iba en busca del baño al caerle mal tu comida.**

**- ¡Hey ¿qué te pasa?! ¡En tu vida podrás encontrar mejor cocinera que yo!**

**- Pues yo recuerdo que…**

**- ¡Ya déjate de vaciladas o dejo de contarte!**

**- Y por lo que veo, mueres por hacerlo.**

**- Tú me preguntaste primero; pero si no quieres oír más… – **Cande pretendió retirarse.

**- Está bien…. **– Neil la detuvo para saber… – **¿Te gustó?**

**- Sé que te extrañará pero… sí; muchísimo.**

Para continuar haciéndose el gracioso el hombre preguntó… –** ¿Es más guapo que yo?**

**- Hasta ayer creí que nadie te superaría. **

Con el obvio desbanco y la sincera respuesta, Legan podía ver en los ojos de su amiga un brillo que hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido; y como el amigo, confidente, protector y defensor que era de ella, sereno y a la vez amenazador, dijo… –** Bien; entonces tendré que conocerlo para darle el visto bueno; y si descubro que te merece, te daré mi permiso para que lo conquistes, porque después de lo pasado con Archivald, no quiero que a otro pendejo le entregues tu corazón tan fácilmente y lo lastime de nuevo.**

Sonriente, Cande se acercó a su amigo para compensarle su consternación con un ligero beso en los labios. Luego él, mostrándose tranquilo, le pidió de nuevo su ayuda; y aceptada, los dos amigos se dispusieron a trabajar.

. . .

En el momento que la hubo perdido de vista, Terruce salió del establecimiento para dirigirse al edificio vecino, sorprendiéndole al portero su madrugadora visita. La urgencia de su pendiente con la inquilina y de otros trabajos más por realizar, fue la excusa que le dio el rápido acceso hasta el departamento de Cande, el cual, justo a las diez de la mañana, abandonaron habiendo dejado en perfectas condiciones la consola a reparar y sobre de ella…

_Sabiendo que no volvería ahí más, como la primera vez lo hiciera, el guapo técnico, para grabarlo en su mente, observó detenidamente todo el lugar posando, al final, sus ojos en el florero que yacía en el centro de la mesa. Con una idea, a ello se dirigió tomando una rosa roja y llevándola a la consola donde la dejó, después de depositarle un beso, encima de una tarjeta de presentación._

Interiormente emocionado de haber intercambiado miradas, palabras y contactos con ella, un Terruce exteriormente serio de haber conocido un poco de su pasado y creyéndolo obstáculo en su presente y futuro, salió del departamento y del edificio habiendo agradecido al portero por todas sus facilidades pero también poniéndose a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa que se necesitare.

Cuando el técnico arribó a su lugar de trabajo, Bob y Jimmy estaban tomando el almuerzo; y de éste se le convidó comentando conforme lo ingerían…

**- ¿Ha quedado?... **– por supuesto la consola.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Se le cobrará?**... – preguntó el patrón que de antemano sabía el...

**- No**… – por parte de Terruce que se le observaría...

**- ¿Y si ella insiste?**

**- Entonces le cobrarás únicamente el impuesto de veinte dólares; pero procura que ni eso pague… – **así lo sentenció el técnico que habiéndose disculpado, se retiró a la parte de atrás del establecimiento para prestar atención a otros aparatos.

Sin embargo, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, apareció para anunciar que se retiraba pidiendo Jimmy… **– ¿Puedo ir contigo?**

**- ¿Ya terminaste tus actividades?**

**- Ya casi; pero mañana las culmino, lo prometo. Hoy quiero ir a verte a jugar el Frontón.**

**- ¿Bob?**... – que yacía leyendo en el mostrador se llamó; diciendo él…

**- Está bien. Puede irse.**

Con la autorización, el jovencito, sonriente, corrió al baño para asearse en lo que Terruce, usando la puerta trasera, salía del local para subir a su vivienda; ahí cambiarse y preparar su maleta deportiva. Y como el parque no estaba lejos, al reunirse, los dos hombres caminaron hacia allá viéndose inmediatamente lo concurrido del lugar.

En dirección a las canchas, a visitantes de éstas, se iban encontrando y saludando quedándose Jimmy por unos momentos en la de basquetbol en lo que Terruce continuaba su camino yéndose a parar a donde compañeros de juego ya aguardaban. Y mientras los contrincantes llegaban, el guapo hombre a unas gradas fue a sentarse viendo a algunos cómo calentaban los brazos. Y aunque él debería estar haciendo lo mismo, optó por observar el partido que en otra cancha se jugaba. Pero pasados unos minutos, desde su lugar, Jimmy comenzó a llamarlo indicándole mirar hacia su derecha.

Disimulado, el serio técnico lo hizo encontrándose sus ojos con la presencia de Cande y de un hombre que iba acompañándole.

_Después de haber informado a su amiga el asunto que lo iba a llevar a Corte, entre él: el abogado defensor y ella: la supuesta fiscal, luego de mil errores y más repeticiones, se formó una divertida litigación en la oficina. Empero, retomando la seriedad del problema, Cande puso lo mejor de ella y pudo ayudar a Neil que para pagarle su colaboración, le dio la tarde libre y la invitó a comer a la calle._

_No acostumbrada a hacerlo, la mujer hizo una excepción y de nuevo aceptó así como el que Legan la llevara a casa. Pero como él disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su amiga, un paseo en el parque y un helado concluiría la salida. Sin embargo, el partido de Pelota Vasca que estaba a punto de iniciar llamó la atención de Neil y a Cande le pidió ir con él para observarlo un poco._

La distancia entre ellos y Terruce era de escasos metros; y sólo porque ella estaba atenta a lo que su acompañante le decía, no lo veía. Distracción que su vecino aprovechó para acomodarse lo que era su inseparable gorra y bajarla lo más que se pudiera para no ser descubierto. Sin embargo, la insolencia e inmadurez de Jimmy lo delataría al pasar cerca de Cande y gritarle a su compañero de trabajo atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la mujer que ya miraba la dirección que aquel jovencito llevaba.

Pero también Neil lo miraba; y por la actitud de su amiga, el abogado quiso saber… **– ¿Es él?**

Sonriente, Cande dijo… **– Sí. **– Y por más que buscaba su mirada, Terruce escondía la suya pidiendo que en ese momento, la tierra lo tragara ya que Jimmy en voz alta, volvía a decir…

**- ¡Terry, tu novia ha venido a verte jugar! Así que… ¡échale ganas!**

Y por haberlo dicho, el rostro de Neil Legan se hubo tornado furioso; y hacia el que pedía… – **Jimmy, haz el favor de callarte ¿quieres?... **– se dispuso a ir.

Continuará

**¡Gracias por estar aquí!**

_**JulietaG.28,**__ Dalia, Puka-Shoko, Ladygmimi, Soly, Irene, Chrisk, Vero Grandchester, Soshi, Luisa, __**Lulú G**__, Invitada, Jessk, Pathya, Liz Carter, Blanca, Rosi White, Candy667, Anaalondra28, Celia, Amanecer Grandchester, Viridiana, Ana, Titina, __**Olga Liz,**__ Zu Castillo, Silvia E, Laura Grandchester, __**Maggy,**__ Soledad C and __**María de Jesús.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 5**

. . .

Al haber visto que ya eran varios los que se habían conglomerado para llevar a cabo el partido sin ninguna importancia más que el ejercitarse y divertirse de ese día, Terruce hubo decidido no participar e ir a sentarse a las gradas. Cómodamente lo hacía hasta que Jimmy le gritó indicándole de su presencia.

El nerviosismo que le nació en la boca del estómago propagándosele con lentitud por todo su ser, sólo esa mujer que sus ojos vieron se lo producía. Y por más esfuerzos que hacía para controlarlo, el técnico fracasó. Sin embargo, la cometida indiscreción por parte de su joven amigo lo hizo confrontar la embarazosa situación y mayormente al señalársele la resuelta y agresiva actitud con la que aquel hombre, acompañante de ella, venía hacia él.

Tratando de dominar el castañetear que seguía apoderado de su quijada, Terruce emocionadamente entumido, se puso de pie ya que de algún modo, el defender a Jimmy era su obligación; no obstante al estar frente a frente…

Lo dicho por el muchacho, lo consideró una grave falta de respeto para con su amiga; así que Neil, con todos los derechos que sobre de ella tenía, fue hacia ellos para encontrarse con un atlético humano una cabeza más alto que él y un serio rostro bien parecido que el abogado con enojo y escrutinio miró y al que increíblemente ni una sola palabra se le dijo porque...

La determinación peleonera de su amigo no era un acto que a Cande le sorprendiera. Empero, sabiendo que no era la primera insolencia de la que era víctima por parte de aquel irreverente jovencito, lo siguió; primero por los deseos que tenía de volver a ver al técnico que en ropa deportiva dejaba mostrar unos trabajados bíceps que ya su amigo los quisiera para dominguear; y segundo porque, los que los miraban, sin duda defenderían al guapo aquél y no a Legan que para colmo era abogado de profesión y a esos, creo que nadie los ha querido nunca. Entonces para romper la tensión, al estar cerca, Cande metió su brazo en el de Neil; y éste que seguía retando al que en silencio esperaba cualquier ataque, la miró de reojo diciendo… **– ¿Sabes, Cande?**

**- Dime… **– contestó ella mirando a Terruce que al tenerla a centímetros de distancia, la miró y una ligera sonrisa le hubo dedicado a manera de saludo; gesto que el amigo no pasó desapercibido y que dijo…

**- Acabo de recordar que tengo una cita. ¿Nos vamos?**

El abogado no esperó respuesta de parte de su amiga y tomándola de la mano, con propiedad, se la llevó yendo seguidos de las miradas de varios y preguntando uno de éstos… **– ¿Está todo bien, Terruce?**

Sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, él respondería… **– Sí, no hay problema.**

**- Bien…** – contestó el interesado volviendo a lo suyo. Y Jimmy que todo el tiempo se mantuvo detrás de aquel fornido cuerpo inquiriría…

**- Pensé que te daría pelea.**

**- Sí, yo también; pero ya viste**. – El causante se mofaría…

**- … recordó que tenía una cita.**

Olvidándose de su femenino objetivo, Terruce giró la cabeza hacia su amiguito; y sonriendo puso su mano en la cabeza de aquél alborotándole los cabellos y diciéndole… **– ¿Ves lo que provocas con tu bocota?. **– Con su puño, ligeramente se la golpeó.

**- ¡En ningún momento dejé de creer en ti!. **– Juguetonamente, el jovencito hizo sombras de boxeo.

**- Lo sé. – **Terry volvió a sentarse en la barda de concreto. –** Pero los citadinos no usan los puños para pelear.**

**- Hubiera sido peor para él al sacar un arma. Ella lo hubiera… bueno… ¿crees que sea su novio?. – **Habiendo inquirido el jovencito se sentó a lado de su amigo.

**- No lo sé, Jimmy; y la verdad…**

**- No vas a decir que no te importa cuando sí, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar?**

**- ¿Tú no lo harás?**

**- Cuando haya oportunidad.. **– se miró a los iban ocupando la cancha de Frontón.

**- Son varios, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es. **

**- Bueno, iré por un refresco. ¿Quieres uno?**

**- No. Anda, ve…** – porque lo que quería era estar solo para preguntarse también ¡¿quién diablos era aquél?! que…

Por metros, la pareja no habló hasta que Cande lo hizo. **– ¿Y bien?**

**- Bien, ¿qué?**

**- ¿Qué te pareció?**

Celosamente sarcástico el abogado abrió la boca para decir… –** Demasiado guapo para mi gusto. **

Con emoción, ella expresaría… **– ¡¿Verdad que sí?**!

**- Sí; así que no dudo que sea gay.**

**- ¡Neil!. **– Cande se detuvo para reprenderlo. –** ¡¿Cómo dices tal cosa tan a la ligera?!**

**- Lo siento**. – El abogado que hubo seguido su caminar, lo interrumpió para devolverse, acariciarle la mejilla y expresarle… **– No fue mi intención molestarte; pero ese hombre no te conviene.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- ¡Es un vago sin oficio ni beneficio! ¡A leguas se le nota! ¿O tú crees que a un deporte como esos no se le dedica tiempo? ¡Ahí… **– apuntó las canchas… –** se la ha de pasar para tener ese cuerpo tan…!**

**- ¡¿Estás celoso nada más por eso?!**

**- ¡Bien sabes que no!... **– Legan sonaba y se veía molesto. **– ¡El estúpido de Cornwall era tan guapo que "tu muñequito" lo poco que ganaba se lo gastaba en sí mismo porque siempre estaba preocupado por su apariencia! ¡Por lucir él impecable, no le importaba si tú te morías de hambre! ¡Así que para ti, prefiero un hombre feo y hasta con cualquier defecto pero que sepa responder por ti, no que tú lo vuelvas a hacer por ellos! Cande, renunciaste a tantas cosas ¿y todo para qué? para que al final el muy maldito se largara con la estólida excusa de que necesitaba un hijo. No, lo que quería era alguien que le diera todo a manos llenas, y como tú no pudiste…**

**- ¿Y tienes que volver a reprocharme mis errores cometidos?**

**- Lo hago, porque no quiero que vuelvas a cometer otro.**

**- ¡Vamos, Neil! Ni tú ni yo conocemos nada de Terruce.**

**- Con mayor razón, no te acerques a él.**

**- ¿Sólo por la intuición de que podría irme mal otra vez?**

**- Lo que trato de evitarte es un nuevo dolor.**

**- Lo sé y te agradezco que siempre estés aquí para mí, pero… **– sorpresivamente Neil la calló con un ligero beso en los labios. Y al separarse finalizaría…

- **No olvides que ese es mi trabajo como el monstruo guardián que soy: no darle a nadie el acceso a tu corazón.**

**- Neil…**

**- Ven… **– la tomó de la mano. **– Te llevo a casa.**

**- En ese caso… – **ruda y molesta se había soltado… –** llévame al súper.**

**- Como gustes.**

Caminando a la par y en silencio, los dos amigos llegaron hasta un auto. Se subieron y emprendieron el viaje que constaría solamente de cinco cuadras; y a la mitad de la última, ella descendió habiéndose despedido de su amigo que al verla ingresar al centro comercial, en la siguiente cuadra dio la vuelta y regresó al parque.

Por suerte, el mismo espacio de estacionamiento, Neil encontró; así que ahí dejó su nave y se dirigió a su objetivo.

Terruce también permanecía en su lugar; y de nuevo Jimmy atrajo su atención para señalarle quién iba otra vez hacia su persona. Pero en esta ocasión, el técnico no dejó su asiento y aguardó hasta que aquél llegara por completo a él a quien, de pie y de frente, le dijeron amenazantemente… – **Sólo regresé para dejarte bien en claro que no te quiero cerca de ella.**

**- Podría saber… ¿por qué no?**

**- Por la simple y sencilla razón de que sé quién eres, amigo.** – Terruce que no lo hubo mirado por estar viendo el partido, ahora sí lo hizo para seguir escuchando. **– ¡Luché como un perro para sacar a Cornwall de la vida de Cande! Y tú**… – Legan se atrevió a clavar su dedo índice en uno de los pectorales de su interlocutor… **– no vas a traérmelo de nuevo.**

Sin demostrar la menor de las molestias, de la muñeca el técnico tomó a Neil; pero éste a su contacto se soltó oyendo… –** Aunque no ignoro de quien me estás hablando, yo no tengo nada que ver con él.**

**- ¡Pero curiosamente sí con quien se casó! Así que evitémonos problemas y mantente alejado de ella.**

**- ¿Y si te dijera que no pienso hacerlo?. **– Terruce se mostraba amigable y sincero frente a la agresividad del abogado. – ** ¿Que en verdad me interesa y…?**

**- ¿Serías capaz de decirle lo que hay en tu pasado?. **– Neil con mirada y voz lo hubo y seguía retando…. –** Si lo haces y ella te acepta, te dejaré en paz pero si no… desaparecerás del mismo modo como apareciste en su vida. ¡A sí!… – **chasqueó sus dedos.

Los que tenían más trato con él, dejaron sus actividades para estarles observando. Pero ante el sereno comportamiento de Terruce supieron que el problema no pasaría a mayores; entonces volviendo ellos a lo suyo y él a su asunto, con el – _Tienes mi palabra –_ que se le dio, Neil Legan de nuevo y sin temor, se alejó de ahí.

**. . .**

El haberse quedado haciendo compras, relajó de sobremanera a Cande que enojada sí se puso al oír al sobreprotector de Neil que ciertamente además de su guardián, era su único apoyo en la vida. Y por lo mismo, a veces como en esa ocasión, no se sentía capaz de responderle a su entrometido amigo como se merecía debido a que él, en todos y cada uno de sus infortunios, siempre hubo estado ahí y seguía velando por ella, y más cuando de cuestiones de amores se trataba. Aunque claro, después de Archivald, una relación seria Cande no volvió a tener, teniendo una parte de culpa, sí, Neil; pero en su mayoría lo era de ella al decirse que vivía enamorada y aferrada a un recuerdo que nadie iba o podía reemplazar. Sin embargo, una sola noche y en la cama donde no pudo dormir, la mujer sintió que su corazón y su ser estaban listos para iniciar una nueva aventura y que mejor con aquél que justamente la hubo despertado de un largo letargo. Entonces pensando precisamente en él y sosteniendo bolsas de plástico Cande llegó a su departamento. Y como bien comida se sentía, se dispondría a prepararse un delicioso postre, el cual, no saborearía sola al distinguir sobre la consola: la rosa roja y la tarjeta de presentación.

. . .

Confiado que nadie más iría a molestarle, Terruce se puso de pie para calentar los brazos. Luego de unos minutos solicitó un cambio que se le concedió y jugó el frontón por un rato.

Sintiéndose de mejores ánimos, tiempo después, el guapo técnico a casa se dirigió yendo a su lado su inseparable lazarillo que llevando su mochila, no cesaba de bombardearlo con sus preguntas que además de necias eran ocurrentes, ocasionando éstas las risas de su acompañante que por más que respondía adultamente no convencía al complicado y joven raciocinio de Jimmy que molesto volvía a alegar que en su lugar, él hubiera puesto a aquel fantoche trajeado que se hubo atrevido ir a retarlo.

Que ese modo tan prehistórico entre caballeros no resolvía nada sino al contrario más problemas se hubiesen suscitado, era la contestación que Terruce le daba además… – **Queremos que Cande nos haga caso, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces imagínate que por suerte, le pego a su amigo…**

**- Pegarle sería poco… **– le interrumpió para afirmar… –** ¡lo hubieras hecho papilla!**

**- Sí, Jimmy, pero escucha lo que quiero decirte.**

**- ¡Que si el muy rajón va a lloriquearle, ella se enojará contigo y todo se echará a perder! Pero si le explicamos que él te provocó, ¿también?**

**- Por eso es mejor usar la prudencia. Además… no lo culpo, Jimmy. La reacción que él tuvo, si yo tuviera algo parecido y muy preciado, no hubiera sido diferente.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Ya.** – Terruce detuvo la necia conversación y también sus pasos al llegar a la calle por donde vivía Jimmy. Éste, torciendo la boca debido a la insatisfacción que sentía, entregó la mochila que cargaba. Recibidas las gracias por la ayuda, el jovencito tomó dirección a su casa seguido de la mirada del técnico que sonreía del enfado que aquél llevaba.

Después de haberlo visto patear una lata, el guapo hombre prosiguió su andar; y éste lo condujo al local de antigüedades que poco tenía de haber sido cerrado por Bob. Entonces a la puerta que lo llevaba a su vivienda, fue. Y al estar arriba, se puso a ordenar su habitación ya que ese día le tocaba así como el llevar a la lavandería, la ropa sucia. Then, con bolsa en mano, monedas y un libro, Terruce de nuevo salió de casa no alcanzando a oír cuando el teléfono sonó y no dejando mensaje quien le llamaba.

. . .

El mismo esmero y dedicación, Cande le puso a lo que hubo preparado en casa: un suculento pay de queso sabor naranja que yacía bonitamente decorado en la barra que dividía la cocina y el comedor. De ahí, se buscó el teléfono y se dirigió a la consola que nuevamente sonaba.

Tomando la rosa para ponérsela en la oreja, la coqueta mujer miró la serie numérica que estaba impresa en la tarjeta y los marcó. Y el hecho de que del otro lado no le contestaran, la desilusionó pero también le molestó ya que…

_Después de haber visto la rosa y la tarjeta, emocionada la fémina, habiendo dejado sus bolsas en el suelo, encendió el viejo aparato; y el oírle tocar de nuevo le hizo sentir urgencia por llamar a quien milagrosamente lo hubo conseguido. Sin embargo, su presencia en el parque y no en su trabajo, se lo impidió; pero el no bajar al establecimiento con la intención de pagar._

_Saber que no había cargo alguno, a Cande la llenó de vergüenza; así que con mayor razón le pidió a Bob un favor._

_**- El que guste… **__– contestó el encargado._

_**- Sé que Terruce está en el parque.**_

_**- Sí, así es.**_

_**- ¿Tiene hora para volver?**_

_**- Normalmente son tres horas las que se pasa allá.**_

_**- Bien..**__. – hubo dicho ella sonriente porque era el tiempo suficiente para hacer su postre._

_**- ¿Quiere que le deje un recado?**_

_**- No, no será necesario. Yo le llamaré para agradecerle por su trabajo y por su gesto tan amable al no cobrarme.**_

_Bob asintió con la cabeza y dijo… –__** Como guste.**_

_**- Bueno, me retiro. Pase buena noche.**_

_**- Usted también, señorita Cande… – **__El que supiera su nombre, la desconcertó por un segundo porque en el siguiente volvió a sonreír al adivinar que Terruce pudiera habérselo dicho. Entonces al salir de ahí y estar afuera esperando oportunidad para cruzar la calle, Cande sintió el deseo de ir al parque para extenderle personalmente la invitación. Empero desechó la idea y a su apartamento se condujo para hacer su dedicada tarea._

Volver a llamarlo, no le veía el caso lo mismo que el dejarle un mensaje grabado. Y es que la amabilidad por parte de él así no debía pagársela; entonces creyendo que él pudiera ver su llamada y llamarle, Cande no probaría el pay hasta que Terruce le acompañase. Así que, haciendo a un lado su berrinche, la mujer se dispuso a descansar porque al otro día…

. . . . .

Como pasase el día anterior, desde el interior del establecimiento, ahora sorprendido el técnico veía a su vecina salir corriendo del edificio donde vivía y montarse en el taxi que el portero solicitara al pedírselo ella mientras continuaba con su apresurado aseo.

Sonriendo de haberla visto tan apurada, Terruce con su mirada siguió la dirección del rápido vehículo que se la llevaba. No obstante seriedad le puso al asunto para decirle telepáticamente amenazador al conductor… **– Más te valdría que mi rubia del alma llegue con bien a su destino porque si no, te juro...**

El molesto ruido de una cortina metálica que se abría lo hubo interrumpido atrayendo también su atención para ver la figura de Bob que sonriente y desde afuera, lo saludaba.

Yendo a la puerta, Terruce quitó sus seguros y la abrió diciendo… **– Al parecer, a todo mundo le ha dado por llegar tarde a sus trabajos.**

Con pasadores en la mano, Bob al ingresar se disculparía… –** Lo siento. Papá se puso mal y anoche lo llevé al hospital.**

**- Pero ya está bien, ¿cierto?... – **el guapo técnico mostró consternación.

**- Una baja de plaquetas lo mantendrá internado un par de días.**

**- Bob, lo siento mucho.**

**- Sí, yo también.**

**- Apuraré algunos pendientes para ir a verle más tarde.**

**- Voy a agradecértelo, Terry. – **Éste al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, se le acercó para ofrecerle un abrazo sincero. Aceptado y nuevamente agradecido el gesto, los hombres se propusieron a empezar con su laborioso día de trabajo, lo mismo que Cande, aunque comparada con ellos, ella sólo se entretendría contestando el teléfono ya que Neil en la Corte Judicial se la pasaría.

. . .

Más aburrida que otros días, la mujer a las cinco de la tarde abandonó la oficina para ir en busca del autobús que la dejaba cerca de casa. Y en lo que ella llegaba, su enamorado se haría un descanso para salir a esperarla. Aunque al aparecer él, la vecina estilista también y ésta vez no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para invitarle… – **En un pedido de pizza, tuve la suerte de que me regalaran boletos para asistir al cine. ¿No quisieras ir conmigo?**

Mirando hacia la parada de autobús, él dijo… **– Lo siento, Susana. Padezco Escotofobia.**

**- ¡¿Y eso es contagioso?**!

Aguantándose las ganas de reírse, le aseveraría… **– Mortalmente peligroso. – **Y porque un transporte público se venía aproximando, él pretendió emprender la retirada. Sin embargo…

**- ¡Terruce!**... – un hombre a varios metros detrás de él lo llamó.

Viendo al que le hablaba y luego en dirección al autobús, el técnico comenzó a ponerse nervioso y mayormente cuando la vio descender y caminar hacia ellos. Pero como el que lo solicitaba corrió hasta él, le prestó atención.

**- ¿Estás muy ocupado?... **– se le preguntó.

**- Algo… **– sí, porque debía huir; no obstante Terruce pegándose al ventanal del local, quiso saber… –** ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**- Una clase de baile para la Comunidad Latina está por comenzar en el zócalo pero una bocina del sonido está fallando. ¿Podrías venir a echarle un ojo?**

**- Sí, claro… – **el técnico contestó viendo de soslayo a los que por ahí pasaban.

**- Te espero entonces.**

**- Sí, enseguida voy para allá.**

**- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**... – se apuntó Susana que se ganaría un nuevo desplante…

**- Voy a trabajar no a divertirme. Así que si me disculpas… **– hubo sido la despedida del técnico que al dirigirse, para no decir escabullirse, a la puerta del establecimiento, de ahí con una cubeta y a propósito Jimmy había lanzado agua hacia la banqueta alcanzando Terruce a saltar hacia atrás para librarse de ser mojado no pudiendo hacer lo mismo la mujer que justamente se acercaba.

El grito que ella dio se confundió con el improperio que él le dedicó al jovencito que desde adentro reía de su travesura pero a la vez instaba al hombre para aprovechar que ahí y de frente la tenía.

Con ojos amenazantes, él lo miró yendo a Cande que zapateando y también viéndole enojada le decía… **– ¡¿Es que no te fijas lo que haces?!**

Dándole toda la razón para que estuviera tan molesta, Terruce dijo… –** Lo lamento.** – Y le preguntaría… **– ¿Estás bien?**

Con deseos de espetarle una grosería, la mujer se quedó al oír su voz consternada. **– ¡Sólo un poco mojada!... – **Ella se quejó mirándose sus zapatillas.

**- De verdad, Cande, lo siento.**

**- ¡Sí, sí ya no te preocupes tanto! ¡No fue tu culpa! Pero deberías llamarle la atención. No puede estar haciendo esto. Puede provocar un accidente mayor. El suelo se torna resbaloso y…**

**- Tienes razón y lo haré. Discúlpanos, por favor. – **Caballeroso, él le extendió su mano con la intención de ayudarle a dar un paso hacia área seca.

Después de dedicarle una última mirada a Jimmy, Cande entregó su mano; y sintiéndose firmemente sujetada dio breves pasos y salió de la zona de peligro. Sin embargo, a ésta entraría cuando su blanco y terso dorso fue besado por unos labios no menos suaves y muy cálidos como los ojos que le miraban pidiéndole nuevamente… **– Perdón. **

Por instantes, la fémina se quedó muda de la impresión de lo que su cuerpo interiormente comenzó a sentir. Pero el desbocamiento de los latidos de su corazón, el mariposeo en su estómago y ese pinchazo que se apoderó en cierta parte privada consiguió que Cande espantada se soltara.

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – él de nuevo preguntó.

**- Sí, lo estoy.** – Su voz sonó más relajada. **– Y ya que estamos jugando a las disculpadas, yo también quisiera hacerlo por el incidente de anoche con mi amigo.**

**- Por favor, no lo hagas que más avergonzado me haces sentir al recordarme la insolencia cometida por parte de Jimmy.**

**- Sí, ese muchachito bribón.**

**- Por favor, discúlpale. Su corta edad le hace decir y hacer cada barbarie que…**

**- Oh, entiendo. Entonces eso significa que no somos novios.**

Pintándose de color tomate, él sonriendo nervioso cooperó la broma diciendo… **– Creo que terminamos en el momento que te enteraste que lo éramos.**

**- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya y yo sin saberlo!**

**- Cande, lo siento.** – El hombre agachó la cabeza para esconder su apenada mirada. Y ella tomándole de la mano le contestaría…

**- Está bien, Terruce.**

A su fugaz contacto él la miró para asegurarse… –** ¿De verdad lo está?**

**- ¡Por supuesto, hombre!. – **Éste en su vida, hermosa y sincera sonrisa había visto jamás. –** Además ¿cómo podría molestarme contigo cuando has sido muy amable al dejar como nueva esa vieja consola y de paso, no haberme cobrado ni un solo centavo de tu excelente trabajo según me dijo tu empleador?**

Evitando enojarse debido al olvido de Bob que sus propios problemas tenía, él respondería… –** De ese, no fue nada; además la falla fue sencilla de arreglar.**

**- Sin embargo, como dejaste tu tarjeta, intenté compensarte con una invitación a tomar té. Así que te llamé pero lamentablemente no respondiste a mi llamada.**

Franqueza él también usaría al informar… –** Pero puedo asegurarte que sí la vi. Y como salí para visitar la lavandería y luego a cenar un poco, al regresar consideré que ya era muy tarde para devolvértela; y en la mañana, bueno, también era demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Y como en casa durante el día no estás, bueno…**

**- Sí, entiendo.**

Segundos los pasaron en silencio. Y ya que el audaz Jimmy había provocado ese encuentro, Terruce tomó el valor que ciertamente su amiguito le infundía y le devolvería la intención que ella tuvo para con él; así que… – **¿Cande?**

**- Dime.**

El hombre primero tragó un buche de saliva; luego temeroso cuestionaría… – **¿Q-quisieras ir a… dar un… paseo conmigo?**

**- ¿Hoy?**

**- ¿Mañana?**

**- Lo siento; mañana tengo una reunión con mi jefe y no sé a qué hora volveré. **

**- ¿Y el sábado?**

**- Lo lamento, ese día también lo tengo ocupado porque… estoy al cuidado de un pequeño.**

Dos negativas le bastaron para quedarse callado muriéndosele a Terruce por dentro la posibilidad de salir juntos; no obstante el alma le revivió cuando ella dijo… **– Pero el domingo estoy libre.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí. ¿A qué hora nos veríamos?**

**- ¿A las diez de la mañana… puedo pasar por ti o es demasiado temprano?**

**- ¡Me parece perfecto!**

La pareja además de mirarse sonreía mutuamente. En eso a él lo llamaron; y porque una misma dirección debían tomar, el técnico ofrecería… – **¿Puedo acompañarte aunque sea media cuadra?**

**- Sí, claro. –** dijo ella. Y a la par y en silencio comenzaron a caminar. Más al estar cerca de la esquina, Cande se despidió ya que hacia la derecha, cruzaría la calle mientras que Terruce, sintiéndose afortunado y feliz además de ir esquivando los autos, prosiguió derecho para ir al zócalo y arreglar la bocina de sonido.

Continuará

Gracias, besos y abrazos para ustedes, hermosas ladies.

**Ladygmimi, Zu Castillo, Clauseri, Luisa, Irene, Pathya, Silvia E, Dalia, Soly, Liz Carter, Soshi, Lulú G, Darling Eveling, Blanca, Jessk, Rosi White, Amanecer Grandchester, María de Jesús L H, Celia, Lady Supernova, Melody, Olga Liz, Sasy Rivero, SolecitoC, ****Puka-Shoko, Viridiana and Vero Grandchester.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 6**

. . .

Cita. ¿Después de cuánto tiempo Cande finalmente había aceptado salir con alguien? Según sus cuentas, muchísimo. Así que conforme se dirigía a su departamento, además de ir sonriente y emocionada como una colegiala, iba pensando ¿qué atuendo debería usar al ignorar a dónde él la iba a llevar?

Olvidándose hasta de cenar, la mujer ya estando en el interior de su vivienda y libre de mojadas zapatillas, descalza al closet se fue a parar desilusionándole que no tenía mucho por escoger plus los colores serios no le parecían idóneos para llevarlos en esa primera cita con él que aunque overol volvió a vestir ese día, no se presentaría así con ella, ¿o sí?

Con la estúpida duda, la audaz fémina, aprovechando que ahí estaba parada, cambió sus ropas de trabajo por algo más cómodo. Calzando sencillas sandalias se dirigió a la cocina y luego al refrigerador del cual extrajo el pay elaborado la noche anterior; y en un coqueto y práctico contenedor de plástico, lo colocó con sumo cuidado.

Llevándolo consigo, a donde sus llaves yacían colgadas ella se dirigió. Las agarró y salió de su apartamento tomando las salidas correspondientes que la llevaban a la calle. Desde allí, primero se percató que el local de antigüedades siguiera abierto; y las luces que de ahí provenían la animaron a continuar su travesía.

Porque el patrón no estaba y el segundo a cargo tampoco, cantando y bailando una canción que poco se le entendía lo que decía, Cande encontró a Jimmy que, al dar un giro tipo Michael Jackson, frente a ella quedó llenándose el jovenzuelo de un tierno rubor pero enfriándosele el sudor. Apagado un estéreo que ahí se divisaba, valiente el chico diría… **– ¿Puedo servirle en algo, señorita?**

Poniendo lo que llevaba consigo en la barra de un mostrador, ella queriendo sonar molesta, dijo… **– Busco a Terruce. ¿No ha regresado?**

**- No. ¡Pero si quiere voy a llamarlo!…** – Con la intención de escaparse pensando que ella iba a reprenderlo por sus acciones pasadas, el muchachito veloz ya había buscado la salida. Sin embargo…

**- No, tampoco es necesario porque me imagino que para algo importante lo llamaron. **

**- Sí. Está en el zócalo arreglando una bocina.**

Buscando una silla en la cual Cande se sentó, indagaría… – **¿Y crees que se tarde mucho? **

Para alardear de la habilidad ajena, el jovencito con actitud orgullosa diría… **– ¡Para nada! Porque las manos de Terry tienen el don de la magia. **

Ella misma lo podría comprobar. No obstante fingiría incredulidad al cruzarse de brazos, piernas y expresar… **– ¿Ah, si?**

**- Sí; ya que todo lo que toca… **– el chico chasquearía los dedos… –** ¡en un instante puede transformar!**

La mirada que Jimmy le dedicaba consiguió que Cande nerviosa soltara la risa y un calificativo… **– ¡Eres tremendo ¿sabes?!**

**- Mientras sea para verlo feliz, no importa lo que digan de mí. **

**- Y dime ¿por qué te interesa tanto su porvenir?**

**- Digamos que él es como mi hermano mayor. Un poco bilioso pero sé que su carácter amargón se compondrá cuando "alguien"… – **la miró directa y fijamente a los ojos… –** le dé el tan anhelado sí.**

Haciéndose la desentendida, la mujer diría… –** El "sí" ¿a qué?**

**- ¡Vamos! No me dirá que no se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- ¡Mujeres! Todo lo quieren saber explicita y detalladamente.**

**- ¡Qué insolencia de tu parte!... **– ella frunció el ceño pero interiormente se moría de la risa.

**- Pero debe darme el crédito porque de no haberla usado, ni usted sabría que él existe, ni él se hubiera animado a hablarle conformándose como lo ha venido haciendo siempre, con seguirla admirando escondido desde aquí. **

**- ¿Por qué lo hace?**

**- Porque está enamorado.**

La femenina pretensión salió a brote al pedir afirmación… –** ¿De mí?**

**- Aunque me matará por decírselo… le diré que sí. Ahora le pregunto a usted…**

**- ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**- ¿Le correspondería?**

**- Apenas hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.**

**- Pero por lo que oí… ya la ha invitado a salir.**

**- Qué mejor ocasión para ir conociéndonos primero, ¿no te parece? **

**- Él no necesita hacerlo, porque la conoce demasiado.**

**- Tal vez, pero yo…**

**- ¿Se casaría con él?**

**- ¡Jimmy!**... – la voz fuerte de Terruce que yacía parado en la puerta, atrajo la atención de los dos escudándose el jovencito con algo de su invención ante los ojos furiosos de su amigo.

**- ¡Te aseguro que no estábamos hablando de ti ¿verdad, señorita Cande?!**

De la mirada asustada y suplicante del chico, ella se compadeció y poniéndose de pie dijo… – **No, Jimmy. Era de un vecino mío de quien hablábamos… **– miró al técnico que de una pieza seguía por verla ahí y de lo que alcanzó a oír.

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí**… – le respondió Cande que con firmeza caminó hacia el mostrador para decir… **– Como pago a… **– un interior y traicionero sentimiento la hizo aclararse discretamente la garganta… **– a tus atenciones, me atreví a traerte esto…** – las femeninas manos se posaron de lo que contenía el pay. Fijos sus ojos en ello, continuaría diciendo… **– También, bajé para preguntarte**… – ella se animó a mirarlo… **– ¿Qué tipo de ropa debo usar para nuestro paseo?**

Instantes, la pareja se perdió en sus mutuas miradas. Así que, aprovechándose de ese momento que parecía tan íntimo entre ellos dos, el perspicaz Jimmy emprendería, sigilosamente, la retirada. Sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo, su cuerpo chocó contra un aparato que cayó ruidosamente al suelo rompiendo con eso el encantamiento.

**- ¡¿Qué fue lo que tiraste?!**... – preguntó molesto Terruce ingresando al establecimiento.

**- ¡No te preocupes. No le pasó nada!... **– e increíblemente sonrojado el jovencito regresó para oír…

**- ¿Jimmy?**

**- Sí, señorita Cande.**

**- ¿Por qué no traes algunos platos y cubiertos para que Terruce te comparta lo que traje? **

**- E-este, sí.**

**- También gracias por la plática. Y… **– de nuevo miró al técnico para asegurarle… –** me imagino que algo cómodo estará bien para el domingo, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí, claro… **– la contestación de él sonó suave.

**- Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches.**

Seguida de las miradas masculinas, la mujer salió del lugar oyendo únicamente los latidos de su corazón donde recientemente una ilusión había sido sembrada. No obstante y para no precipitarse, sin pensar en nada Cande a su departamento se condujo para continuar viviendo, como lo hacía, los siguientes días hasta que ella por boca de él escuchara su amorosa declaración.

Por otra parte, en el momento que se quedaron solos, Terruce de su imprudente amigo lo quiso saber ¡todo! diciéndosele al energúmeno aquel ¡nada! porque justo de alcanzarlo de una divertida correteada por el interior del local, el teléfono sonó informando Bob del otro lado de la línea que ya podían cerrar debido al delicado salud del Señor Hathaway.

Recordando que hubo quedado de ir a visitarlo, Terruce hizo tal cual se le mandó yéndose Jimmy a casa con un pedazo de postre mientras que él, con su compensación en mano, a la planta de arriba se dirigió para asearse, vestirse, salir y luego de regresar saborearlo tranquilamente acostado sobre su cama.

. . . . .

Viernes había amanecido nublado. Así que un traje sastre de dos piezas color navy, zapatillas, bolso y accesorios plateados, para trabajar y después asistir a la fiesta de cóctel Cande vestía esa mañana al transitar por la avenida en busca de la estación de autobús que nuevamente la llevaría a Manhattan.

De lo bien que se veía en pantalones, Terruce estaba impresionado, además ese peinado recogido alto que dejaba caer en una cascada sus mechones rizados, le daba un aire ciertamente informal y juvenil siendo eso y otras cositas más que él estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella que con elegancia, seguridad y seriedad pasaba en ese momento frente al local.

Ya sabiendo que él pudiera estarle mirando, Cande, sin quitar su mirada frontal, sonrió bonitamente esperando que él entendiera la dedicación que el transeúnte contrario lo creyó para él y que descarado se giró para posar sus ojos en el cadencioso caminar femenino.

Ignorando el piropo de mal gusto que ese hombre le lanzó, la mujer siguió su andar sintiéndose Terruce, debido a la distancia, enojado de no haber podido ir y poner en su lugar a aquél que también continuó su camino.

Diciéndose que aquello pronto iba a acabar al tener Cande quién respondiera por ella para que ningún patán volviera a mirarle ni faltarle el respeto de esa manera, el técnico se dispuso a trabajar.

. . .

De todas las secretarias que ella conocía, ninguna escribía tan rápido como Neil Legan lo hacía. Ya caminando por el pasillo que le conducía a su oficina de trabajo, Cande sonreía al imaginarse ser el pobre teclado de esa antigua máquina de escribir y recibir los maltratos que en ese momento a la palanca del carro se le daba.

Por la manera tan ruda que salió una hoja y el improperio de la boca de su amigo, la recién llegada dejó de lado sus burlas para preguntar en cuanto estuvo frente a él. **– Buenos días. ¿Cómo te fue?**

**- ¡Mal!**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí. ¿Podrías pasarme el paquete de hojas blancas que hay en el gabinete ese de arriba?... **– A lo que no hubo necesidad de señalarse, la mujer fue. Y trayéndolo consigo lo fue abriendo para sacar unas hojas tamaño oficio y dárselas a quien, apoyado su codo en el escritorio y sus dedos rascándose una ceja, leía con ceño fruncido el documento que yacía frente a él preguntando ella…

**- ¿Estuvo mal lo que hice?**

**- ¿Eh?**... – él la miró.

**- ¿Te hice mal las cosas?**

**- No, no. El error fue mío. – **De la mano de Cande, Neil ya había recibido las hojas; y metiendo entre ellas papel carbón se dispuso a pasarlas correctamente por el rodillo de la máquina.

Llevándose las manos a la cara, Legan aspiró hondamente. Luego se preparó para escribir. Cande que se dedicó a mirarlo lo hizo en silencio. Pero al ver nuevamente la frustración de su amigo al cometer un pronto error le propuso… **– ¿Quieres que lo haga en el computador?**

**- "Obligadamente" debe ser este viejo formato.**

**- De todos modos, yo lo hago. ¿Por qué no vas por un café?**

**- Debo entregarlo antes del mediodía.**

**- Lo tendrás antes, te lo aseguro.** – Ella que se acercó a él le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Agradecida su muestra de cariño y ayuda, el hombre se puso de pie habiendo quitado del hombro femenino el bolso para llevarlo a colgar en el perchero que estaba cerca.

**- Cualquier cosa estaré afuera.**

**- Está bien.**

**- Por cierto, Cande… – ** Legan ya estaba cerca de la puerta mirándole acomodarse en la silla frente a la máquina de escribir.

**- Dime.**

**- Estás hermosa hoy.**

**- Gracias… – **le sonrió muy coqueta. –** Tú siempre tan galante.**

**- ¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta?**

**- Te había dicho que sí. Además… siéntete especial ya que hoy me vestí exclusivamente para ti.**

**- Entonces… ¿puedo robarte después de la reunión?**

**- Hoy sí puedes. Mañana no ni el domingo.**

**- Sé que los sábados estás a cargo de un pequeño ¿pero el domingo?**

**- Me haré cargo de otro, no tan pequeño. **– La muy sinvergüenza no pudo ocultar su emoción que para Neil fue un balde de agua fría y más al dársele corroboración a lo que preguntaría…

**- ¿Es que saldrás con…?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Vaya! Sí que no pierde el tiempo.**

**- Quiero conocerlo, Neil. ¿Es pecado hacerlo?**

**- No, claro que no. Pecado sería lo que llegaras a hacer con él sin estar casada.**

**- ¡Come on! Suenas ¡tan anticuada! como esta máquina de escribir.**

**- Si tú lo dices.**

Viéndolo golpear el muro, burlándose de esa mirada y actitud celosa por parte de su amigo que se iba, Cande comenzó a trabajar no parando de hacerlo hasta dos horas después.

. . .

Revisado el documento realizado, jefe y empleada la oficina abandonaron para irse a su dichosa reunión donde estuvieron un aburrido rato para pasársela mucho mejor visitando el cine y luego a una galería para presenciar una muy famosa exposición, quedándose Cande en el apartamento de Neil que aprovechándose de su compañía, un rico masaje en los pies le dio su amiga yéndose ésta al siguiente día para ir a cambiarse de ropas y volver a salir.

Por su parte, Terruce la hubo estado esperando. Pero al recordar que ella misma lo enteró de no saber la hora que llegaría, durmió tranquilo. No obstante, verla llegar temprano con otras ropas, lo llenó de intriga. Y por más preguntas que se hacía, en la mente ya no le cabían al obtener ninguna respuesta. Doliéndole la cabeza y un tanto el corazón, el hombre inició su día. Más a la mitad de éste, se dio un descanso para subir a su habitación y pensar a dónde la llevaría pero sobre todo, qué regalo le daría.

. . . . .

Bueno, luego de pasadas las horas… ella: habiendo atendido amorosamente a un chico de siete años con parálisis cerebral, y él también trabajando pero pensando y contando los minutos… la cita llegó.

Animándose a sí mismo, Terruce apareció por la puerta de donde vivía. Al estar asegurándola, miró su reloj de pulsera y éste marcaba las nueve y cincuenta y tres de la mañana.

Calculando que ni sesenta segundos le tomaría en llegar al edificio vecino, el hombre emprendió sus pasos hacia allá pero llevándolos lentos para así poder controlar los nervios que sentía.

Y mientras él preguntaba por ella, Cande vistiendo una falda-short, top de algodón con mangas cortas, hombros al descubierto y unos cómodos zapatos de piso, yacía parada en la terraza de su apartamento teniendo perdida su mirada en el paisaje metropolitano.

En eso, el timbre que se escuchó la hizo volver de su letargo. Adivinando que pudiera ser él, la mujer se giró para tomar del diván cercano su bolso y un coqueto sombrero para protegerse del señor Sol que ese domingo había aparecido en todo su esplendor.

Sintiéndose tranquila y segura de sí misma, Cande fue en busca, una a una, de las salidas. Pero al estar en el interior del elevador y más próxima a su cita, un nerviosismo también se apoderó de ella y de sus manos que comenzaron a sudar.

Al arribo del ascensor y su descenso, los latidos de su corazón ya los sentía mayormente acelerados y éstos se desbocaron cuando a metros de la entrada, lo divisó.

Sin gorra, con el cabello en un corte muy varonil y sentado en la silla de un pequeño recibidor, él estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando la alfombra o la punta de sus zapatos y jugando en sus manos unas gafas oscuras. Con los codos sobre sus rodillas, hacía un poco de fuerza y los bíceps le sobresaltaban cortándole el puño de la manga de su camisa polo con cuello arriba.

De ese simple perfil, Cande sintió cómo se le revolotearon las mariposillas. Pero tuvo que dominarlas cuando él, al oír el buenos días que se le dedicó al portero que limpiaba el pasillo, se puso de pie para recibirla de frente y con una sonrisa que la hizo derretir y decir para sí… – _¿Por qué mejor no vamos arriba y nos olvidamos de salir; y en lugar de postre, te disfruto a ti?_

Interior y hasta exteriormente ruborizada de lo descarado y urgente de su pensamiento, Cande no pudo ocultar su risita nerviosa teniendo que expresar sin mirarle a la cara… – **Lo siento.**

**- No tienes por qué. Creo que has llegado a tiempo…** – dijo Terruce creyendo que de eso se disculpaba.

**- ¿Sí, verdad?**... – la rubia le sonrió habiendo hecho esfuerzos para sonar muy segura.

Él que también la había admirado en su trayecto, pasó saliva para decir… **– Te ves muy bien.**

**- Sí, tú también… – **al final de cuentas Cande no pudo evitar elogiarlo.

**- Gracias. Bueno…** – Terruce metió una mano en el bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón y la miró diciéndole… – **ahora te pregunto ¿qué transporte tomaremos?**

**- El que gustes.**

**- Podemos caminar un poco para usar el autobús o… ¿prefieres ir más cómoda?**

**- Es decir… ¿en auto?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Tienes?**

**- No, pero puedo conseguirlo.**

**- Entonces déjalo así. Estoy acostumbrada al autobús.**

**- Sólo serán pocas cuadras, porque había pensado que viajemos en tren.**

**- ¿Para ir a algún lugar en especial? **

**- Yendo hacia el sureste los hay y son muy hermosos. ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?**

**- Ya lo creo.**

**- Pero antes… – **Terruce sacó su mano trayendo en ella un obsequio que ofrecería… **– Espero no lo tomes a mal y lo aceptes sin compromiso alguno más que como un recuerdo de este día.**

Habiéndolo mirado a los ojos, Cande ahora miraba lo que se le extendía diciendo… **– No debiste molestarte.**

**- Te aseguro que no fue ninguna molestia. – **Titubeante, la mujer estiró su mano; y ésta atrapó una cajita de terciopelo verde como sus ojos y la abrió volviendo su vista a él que sonriente le informaría… **– No supe qué otra cosa traerte así que… espero te guste.**

**- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Está precioso!**... – se trataba de un grillo en broche de pedrería fina. **– No debiste invertir en esto para mí.**

**- Por favor… **– él le suplicó al ver que se lo devolvía… –** acéptalo.**

**- Pero… ¡es muchísimo!**

**- Te aseguro que no me costó lo que verdaderamente vale. Es más… voy a confesarte que ni siquiera gasté en ello.**

**- ¿Acaso era de tu madre?**

**- No, pero sí de una cliente que me pidió un favor no pudiendo pagarme más que con esto o con un gato que para ella valen más. Así que opté por este animalito ya que uno vivo hace tiempo me hubiera abandonado por olvidarlo al no darle de comer. **

De lo que le pareció divertido Cande rió; sacó la prenda, la colocó en su blusa a la altura del corazón y dijo… **– Gracias**. – Terruce iba a responder pero el rápido movimiento de ella se lo impidió; y cerrando los ojos disfrutó de ese simple beso que le hubo dejado en la mejilla.

Ocultando el temblor que le provocó por dentro, el guapo hombre sugeriría… –** ¿Nos vamos?**

Como respuesta ella sonrió; y aguardó hasta que él le dio el acceso al abrirle la puerta. Ya en la calle, la pareja empezó a caminar lentamente viéndosele a Terruce usar sus gafas oscuras en lo que Cande portaba su sombrero ya que el resplandor del sol les hubo sido muy molesto.

Por cuadra y media entre ellos ninguno dijo nada. Empero al terminar la segunda…

**- ¿Cruzaremos la calle?**... – preguntó Cande aprovechando que tenían el paso hacia la parada de autobús que ella siempre tomaba.

**- No. Ese servicio es tardado. ¿No te importa caminar otras dos cuadras más?... **– hubieron continuado caminando.

**- No, para nada… **– ella le miró sonriente al comprender lo agradable que era ir a su lado no importándole que no tuvieran mucho de qué hablar por el momento ya que Terruce al parecer era bastante conocido en el lugar porque no terminaba de dar un saludo cuando otro ya se lo estaba extendiendo.

Creyendo ver una incomodidad, él se disculpó con ella diciendo… **– Viajar en auto hubiera sido lo correcto, ¿verdad?**

**- No… **– fue sincera. –** Me gusta caminar, el clima de hoy… **– la compañía lo reservó para ella.

**- Pero has de estar pensando que no tengo tema de conversación.**

**- Ya la tendremos. Ahora atiende a los vecinos porque tal parece que llevan tiempo de no haberte visto. **

**- Por lo menos, no acompañado.**

**- Ah, ¿es por eso que te saludan?**

**- A ti también pero tú nunca les contestas.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– sus ojos se encontraron diciendo él…

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Vaya! Han de decir pestes de mí, ¿cierto?**

**- No… porque no se los permito… – **Terruce miraba al frente cuando escuchó…

**- Pues muchas gracias. **

**- De nada**. – Con eso pusieron fin a su primera conversación iniciando la segunda después de haber abordado el autobús y ocupado sus asientos.

Yendo ella en la ventanilla cuestionaría… –** ¿Viajas mucho hacia al sureste?**

**- Cuando tengo tiempo.**

**- ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?**

**- ¿Caminando?**

**- ¡¿Lo has hecho?!... **– Terruce sonrió de la carita de su vecina.

**- Unas cuantas veces y a diferentes partes.**

**- ¿Y a dónde fuiste? Mejor dicho, ¿hasta dónde llegaste?**

**- La primera vez… hasta la mitad del jardín de la casa de mi madre.**

**- ¡Qué sangrón eres! **

**- Lo siento; pero fue la verdad. Tenía cuatro años y de no haber sido por el jardinero… llego bien a mi meta. **

**- ¿Qué era…?**

**- Alcanzar por lo menos la cerca para ir a comprar un helado.**

Con lo compartido, Cande no pudo contener la risa. Él también sonreía pero más de estarla viendo así y sentada a su costado. Y contemplándola se la hubiera pasado, sin embargo a una parada se estaban aproximando descendiendo en ella para encaminarse a la terminal ferroviaria donde después de haber comprado boletos y recorrer andenes se subirían al convoy que los llevaría durante dos horas a…

. . .

Según el informante en el río que se veía por el lado derecho, hacía muchos ayeres ahí se había suscitado una batalla muy sangrienta entre gente blanca y roja.

Cande, sin despegar sus ojos de ello, iba imaginándosela exactamente como él se la iba describiendo. Hasta los nativos le pareció verlos escondidos entre los bellísimos y frondosos árboles listos para atacar al enemigo que se acercaba. No obstante, en el momento que eso iba a suceder en su mente, la dejarían en suspenso ya que el tren anunciaba su destino final: un condado rural de Delaware.

Para ayudarle a descender, inconscientemente Terruce la tomó de la mano, sonriendo ella de la propiedad con que él lo había hecho.

Metros así lo hicieron, más al estar afuera de la terminal, la soltó para preguntarle… – **¿Quieres conocer un poco la ciudad?... **– que justamente tenían al frente.

**- Sí, está bien.**

Con su aprobación, la pareja inició su recorrido diciéndose… –** Como podrás darte cuenta, muchas casas y ranchos mantienen su toque original.**

**- ¡Bastante antiguo!**

**- Así es. **

**- Hasta parece que estoy caminando en una calle de las de allá del Viejo Oeste y de pronto de aquel salón…** – lo apuntó sobre la avenida… **– van a salir dos rudos vaqueros para enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte y poner al pueblo en silente tensión.**

**- ¡Sí que tienes imaginación!**

**- Algo. Además "mi otra profesión" me la exige.**

**- ¿Y cuál es?**

**- De vez en cuando cuido niños o adultos mayores.**

**- ¿Para eso estudiaste?**

**- No precisamente… **– con cierta melancolía hubo dicho Cande y se paró frente a una mesa donde había bonitos artículos de madera; luego no desaprovechó la invitación, que se extendió para entrar en el local. Y así como ese, visitaron muchos más hasta que un estómago pidió… alimento.

Por ser de tripa exigente, a cada restaurante que veían y se sugería, la mujer decía "no". Y como las posibilidades ya se le habían agotado, se preguntaría… **– ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa?**

**- ¿Tú quieres?**

**- Si no hay nada que pueda satisfacerte, será lo mejor.**

**- Lo lamento.**

**- No, está bien. **– Él estaba decidido a complacerle. Más de repente… –** Creo saber a dónde llevarte.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**

**- Sí. A una granja orgánica. Te llevaré a la que esté más cerca ¿te parece o nos vamos?**

**- ¡Sí, me gusta tu opción! **

**- Bien; entonces…** – Terruce miró hacia los lados, hizo memoria y le indicó el camino a seguir. Sin embargo transporte público no encontraron; y acordando, se aventuraron a pedir aventón a una troca que por ahí pasaba y la cual, después de haber viajado entre pacas de trigo, los dejó justo en el portal de una extensa granja que los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año abría para todo el público.

Siguiendo los señalamientos, la pareja fue ingresando topándose en el camino con otros visitantes pero viendo a los niños muy emocionados de lo que sus ojos hubieron presenciado en un recorrido por el lugar. Normalmente el nacimiento de algún animalito de campo los ponía así.

Ellos tal vez lo verían pero primero iban a alimentarse; así que al área de supermercado se dirigieron dándose vuelo Cande al estar escogiendo diversos vegetales y frutas de temporada mientras que él seleccionaba un vino que sabía a ella le gustaba, lo mismo que quesillos, miel, mermeladas, pan multigrano y otros utensilios que junto a lo que la mujer eligió, fue colocado en un cesto.

Con ello en la mano después de pagado, a un lugar un poco apartado se dirigieron. Seleccionado el área que más les gustó, libres de bolso, sombrero y gafas, bajo la sombra frondosa de un árbol no muy alto, de los utensilios había servilletas reciclables y con éstas formaron un mantel para poner sobre de él lo más necesario.

Sentados en algo de pasto seco, ayudándose entre ambos ¡claro! él orientado por ella, la pareja degustaría de una comida ricamente nutritiva.

Ya que la reposaban, al estarlo haciendo en silencio, hasta ellos llegaba el sonido del correr del agua. Curiosa ella miraba en aquella dirección. Él que la veía la instó a ir. Aceptada su invitación, dejando todo como estaba, Terruce se puso de pie para extender su mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Luego, sintiéndose un ciervito liberado, Cande corrió hasta lo que era un canal de riego de dos metros de ancho y otros tantos de profundidad sin mencionar los que tenía de largo.

Él que hubo quedado rezagado, al estar a su lado, la vio subirse en el angosto borde para caminar como alambrista de circo al cruzar su respectivo hilo. Luego viéndola avanzar, la fue siguiendo hasta que ella por sí misma se bajó para sentarse y tratar de alcanzar con su mano el agua que al sentirla la consideró… **– ¡Helada que está!**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí…** – dijo ella; y traviesa lo salpicó, cerrando él los ojos de las gotas que en su rostro cayeron y confirmando…

**- Oye, es verdad.**

**- Lástima. Con este sol… **– ella puso su rostro hacia el astro… –** un buen baño no caería nada mal. – **En el silencio que él quedó, consiguió que Cande lo mirara. Y por su gesto, la mujer corregiría… – **Sólo estoy bromeando.**

**- Sí, claro…** – dijo Terruce mirando hacia el campo que tenía en frente. Entonces ella que seguía mirándolo le saltó una pregunta interior que por supuesto haría; así que lo llamó.

**- ¿Terruce?**

Él parpadeó para verle. **– Dime.**

**- ¿Por qué no te has casado?**

Sonriendo, el hombre dijo… **– ¿Porque no había encontrado con quién hacerlo? **

**- ¿Y ya lo has hecho?... – **Con su cuestión, serias, sus miradas se sostuvieron.

**- Yo digo que ya; sin embargo… **– Terruce calló porque Cande se puso de pie y se dirigió a él para saber…

**- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a una mujer?**

**- Un compañero para lo que nos reste de vida. Esa mitad que todo humano busca y lo embona para ser uno en cuerpo y alma.**

**- Eso es hermoso pero un día… yo escuché algo parecido ¿sabes? Y aquél que lo prometió delante de amigos y Dios, nunca cumplió.**

**- No todos somos iguales.**

**- Lo sé…. **– ella lo reconoció. Y sintiéndose desarmada dejó de mirarlo para emprender sus pasos hacia donde estaban sus cosas encontrándose allá… **– ¡Terruce!**

Él que se hubo quedado nuevamente mirando al horizonte, volteó y corrió al verla retroceder sus pasos.

**- ¡No te acerques tan confiado!…** – Cande le sugirió estando detrás de él que ya iba a lo que se movía.

Buscado un madero y sosteniéndolo en la mano, Terruce intentaba levantar el cesto que yacía volteado y hacia ellos caminaba. Cuando lo logró, justamente la mujer gritó riéndose él de lo aturdido que le dejaron el oído y del animalito que del puro susto ¿se desmayó?

Con las patas hacia arriba, en la pancita de ese coatí, él puso el palo que sostenía y suavemente lo presionó. Y al haber respiración Terruce se acercó para tomarlo. No obstante, a su toque aquello revivió, saltó de sus manos para huir y perderse en la pradera.

**- ¡Pequeño rufián! ¡Mira el relajo que nos has hecho!**

**- Déjalo…** – él la detuvo al verla correr hacia el animal… **– que más asustado no puede estar el pobre.**

**- ¡Ah, ¿te compadeces de él?!**

**- Claro. Ya que yo no pude hacer lo mismo… **– ¿desmayarse o echarse a correr?… –** al oírte gritar tan fuerte.**

**- ¡¿En serio lo hice?!**

De su espanto, él se burlaría al tocarse la oreja… **– ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- ¡Terruce, mustio!... **– ella lo golpeó; y porque el dizque sordo rió de eso, Cande dijo fingiendo indignación… **– ¡Ahora no te ayudo!**

**- No te preocupes…** – él se puso de cuclillas… **– yo lo hago**. – Y con su autorización, la muy sinvergüenza realmente fue a recargarse al tronco del árbol desde donde le preguntaría… **– ¿Qué haremos para pasar lo que resta del día?**

**- Lo que gustes. Como recorrer la granja es una opción.**

Ella lo miró sugiriéndole… **– Quisiera conocer más de ti.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y como qué te gustaría saber?**

**- Lo que ha sido de tu vida durante 34 años.**

**- En serio, Cande, no hay nada en ella; y lo que hay vuelvo a repetir que te aburriría.**

**- Mientes.**

Con la cabeza agachada, él sonrió. **– ¿Te lo parece?**

**- Sí. O veamos...** – le ordenaría… **– mírame a los ojos y dime que efectivamente no hay nada emocionante en tu vida.**

**- Con tu aparición, la has hecho.**

**- Entiendo**. – Ambos se miraron y ella dijo… **– Te propongo un juego.**

**- Está bien.**

**- Hagámonos preguntas dando sus debidas respuestas intercaladamente. Una tú, una yo.**

**- Te mejoro la propuesta.**

**- ¿Ok?**

**- Un cara o cruz.**

**- Quien pierda… ¿lo dirá todo?**

**- Absolutamente.**

**- Perfecto**. – La mujer estiró su mano hacia él que habiendo terminado en su actividad se puso de pie y metió la mano en el bolsillo para extraer una moneda que entregó. Ella que la recibió, la lanzó al aire diciendo… **– ¡Pido cruz!**

Porque cayó cara, él sonrió. Y para acentuar su burla dijo… **– ¡Espera, espera!**... – y miró a su alrededor. **– Necesito una piedra para estar cómodo y escucharte mejor.**

**- ¡Insisto, eres un mustio de primera! Tienes cara de no romper un plato cuando ya te has echado vajillas enteras. Además… ¡Terruce!...** – Cande se interrumpió para exclamar su nombre porque sí la traía consigo diciendo ella aguantándose la risa… **– Yo tampoco tengo mucho qué contar.**

**- Ah, no digas eso… – **en la tierra él dejó su carga y se sentó… –** porque ya tengo pensado escribir libro tras libro de lo que dirás.**

**- Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿Y bien?...** – ignorándola la instó. Y ella sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos. Llegado el siguiente empezaría a decir…

**- Fui una niña sin mascotas y también feliz. Mis padres me consentían mucho y a cierta edad comencé a aprovecharme de eso aún después de la llegada de dos hermanos hombres y una que tomaron en adopción. Nuestro forma de vivir era buena. Papá trabajaba para una reconocida agencia de autos y le iba muy bien. Mamá se dedicó a cuidarnos y en sus ratos libres hacía muy lindos trabajos con las migas del pan.**

**Estudiosa no fui; pero en un reto, mi padre me propuso mejorar mis calificaciones y él me las pagaría con dinero. Acepté su idea y me hice de una gran alcancía cuando llegué a la secundaria donde conocí a Neil. Al principio él me pretendía pero después de tantos rechazos lo entendió y optó por quedarnos como amigos; pero eso sí cuando necesitaba de él para ahuyentar a algún chico que no fuera de mi agrado, le dada permiso de usar el título de novios y hacerlos correr. Así llegué a la preparatoria. Y debido a mi cuerpo y cara, la líder de las porristas escolares me invitó a unírmeles. Lo hice quedándome con ellas aún en la universidad; aunque yo asistía a una pública, mis años anteriores me respaldaron mi permanencia en el grupo.**

**En el cuarto semestre, ya para finalizar y elegir una carrera que sería la abogacía como Neil, éste que era parte del equipo de Softball, al ganar el campeonato estatal estudiantil, me invitó a una fiesta donde conocí a…**

**- Archivald**. – Terruce lo nombró.

**- Así es. Entonces, inexperta en el amor, en el momento que lo vi llegar en ese Jaguar último modelo ¡estúpidamente! me enamoré de él importándome absolutamente nada. Por estar con él dejé mi casa y a mis padres que me rogaron no hacerlo. Pero como según yo era correspondida no escuché razones y… a los 17 años, asesorada por expertos, me emancipé de mis progenitores. Para mi padre fue un golpe muy bajo; y a pesar de que ellos mandaban llamarme para hacerme recapacitar nunca lo hice bastando lo suficiente para que él, en aquel momento, sentenciara que para ellos yo había muerto. ¿Crees que me importó? No… **– fue irónica al decir… –** ¡Yo tenía el amor de un hombre y era tanto que no tuve necesidad de tener el de alguien más!**

**Con el dinero que le pude sacar al señor White (gracias a Neil, él lo guardó para mí) me casé en el instante que yo cumplí la mayoría de edad; y con eso Archivald y yo vivimos dos años sin problema alguno. Cuando el dinero empezó a escasear, él se puso a trabajar como cualquier persona responsable, sí era presumido y poco amable ¡claro, con la demás gente! porque conmigo era completamente diferente. Yo me sentía muy bien a su lado y volví a necear que no necesitaba a nadie mientras él estuviera conmigo.**

**De formar una familia, los dos estábamos de acuerdo en esperar porque éramos muy jóvenes además estudiábamos y un hijo, aunque sí podría unirnos más, también retrasaría nuestros planes futuros. Por eso cuando supe de su demanda fue algo verdaderamente sorpresivo para mí. De hecho, la anulación religiosa ya estaba en proceso cuando me llegó la solicitud de divorcio y yo… bien ignorante de todo.**

**- De haberlo sabido, ¿qué hubieras hecho?**

Lógico… –** No busco el embarazarme. Y aunque fue una decisión propia, lo hice pensando únicamente en él. En el hombre que según amaba hasta con el tuétano y conocía de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, nada de eso era cierto. El marido tierno, comprensivo y amoroso no existía y me enfrenté al verdadero Archivald Cornwall: un hombre interesado, egoísta y aunque muy guapo por fuera, por dentro era la cosa más fea que puedas imaginarte.**

**Después del juzgado, ya que supo que iba a ser padre y a pesar de la orden de restricción que recibió por parte de la Juez, día tras día no paraba de molestarme. Con decirte que ante mí, desfilaron cuánto abogado hubiera en Nueva York excepto Neil que me defendió con garras y dientes. Creo que a mi amigo en lugar de leche le dieron a mamar las Leyes porque desde que lo conocí, en él se veía lo que es hoy: un excelente abogado; y buscó la manera para que yo… no le pasara manutención a mi ex pareja. Así que, además de quedarme huérfana, me declaré en bancarrota, abandoné estudios, pasé a ser obligadamente desempleada y mantenida por mi amigo. Sólo así pude vivir al hacer absolutamente nada ya que de cualquier cosa que me encontraran haciendo, al estar yo vigilada, sesenta porciento debería ir a manos de Archivald. Hasta que Neil, tres años después, llegó con la noticia de que era finalmente libre. Sí, lo era pero un hijo mío tuvo que morir para conseguirlo. **

Minutos permanecieron en silencio; y ella volvió a hablar… **– Luego y de nuevo gracias a Neil, comencé a trabajar. Él y sus recomendaciones me instalaron en un asilo para cuidar ancianos que por supuesto tienen dinero. Con eso, fui haciendo mi capital, invertí en mi apartamento y lo que tengo. El último año estuve elaborando para un hombre multimillonario; y al morir solo, me ha heredado. Pero de repente y de la nada le ha surgido un hijo bastardo que intenta impugnar el testamento. El resto lo sabes: trabajo apoyando a Neil en su oficina durante la semana y el sábado cuido a un infante de 7 años de edad que sufre parálisis cerebral y creo que es todo lo que hoy pudiera decirte porque ahora es tu turno.**

**- ¿No puedo hacer más preguntas?**

**- No… **– ella fue a su lado. – **Así que anda, levántate de ahí para que ocupe la piedra y te pueda oír.**

Haciéndolo, Terruce alegaría… **– Cande, lo que acabas de contarme, te juro que no le he digerido. Además…**

**- Nada, nada… – **ella se sentó. –** Quiero escuchar lo que tú tienes por decir. Así que empieza y no quiero excusas… **– se lo hubo recomendado al verlo mirar su reloj.

Resignadamente perdedor, él resopló y dijo… **– Está bien. Bueno, yo**… – Terruce se rascó la cabeza. **– De niño fui muy mimado por mi madre severamente reprendido por mi padre por lo mismo.** **Ella me sobreprotegía. Él a mis tres años ya quería hacer de mí: todo un hombre. Entre los dos se armaban grandes peleas y según yo entendía eran por mi culpa y comportamiento. Con el tiempo me hice un niño más de mamá que de papá porque a ella la acompañaba hasta al sanitario; y cuando iba con mi padre, éste se enojaba o porque no jugaba con otros niños o porque no me gustaba enlodarme o porque lloraba cuando la pelota me pegaba. Pero pues si me dolía ¡era una lógica reacción de mi parte! que él no me perdonaba reprendiéndome duramente y no precisamente a base de golpes pero sí con fuertes palabras.**

**A los ocho años supe, porque lo averigüé, el significado de **_**"maricón"**_**. Y a la siguiente vez que él me llamó así, lo confronté y le dije que no volviera a llamarme de ese modo porque… no porque yo fuera diferente, significaba que verdaderamente lo era. **_**"Demuéstramelo"**_** me contestó; y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero en ese momento mi madre llegó; y al estar peleando nuevamente con él, ella me abrazaba ¡tan fuerte! que yo sentía que no podía zafarme, ocasionando eso mi llanto frustrado y no lo que interpretó papá que dejó de discutir con ella para decirme a mí: **_**"Ya ves que sí lo eres".**_

**Desde aquel momento mi vida cambió ¡odiándolos a los dos! pero no pudiendo hacer nada porque, según personas adultas que me rodeaban, eran mis padres, les debía respeto y ellos estaban al cuidado de mí.**

**Yo no asistí a escuelas mixtas. Y cada verano iban a encerrarme a un campamento. Con tal de estar lejos de ese par iba ¡hasta gustoso! recibiendo ellos en las clausuras cuánto reconocimiento el lugar pudiera dar al ejecutar con éxito sus pesadas actividades al ser exclusivamente para hombres.**

**- ¿Por ejemplo dame una?... **– ella preguntó.

**- Se tumbaba un árbol y con hachas se cortaba en pedazos para los que visitaban el campamento en invierno. Pero sufría bastante cuando se acercaba el tiempo de regresar a casa porque todo seguía igual.**

**A los trece años, decidí poner fin a ese maltrato psicológico por parte de mis padres. Mi madre acabándose de mimos por los meses que no me hubo visto y yo viendo las miradas burlonas de mi padre.**

**En el próximo campamento, me organicé con un amigo para escapar. Al segundo día de estar ahí, la llegada de un nuevo elemento lo hizo cambiar de idea. Y como íbamos a juntar nuestros dineros, no pude hacerlo solo y tuve que quedarme encerrado hasta que mis padres fueran por mí, jurándote, Cande, que pedía que no lo hicieran. Que algo sucediera y nunca llegaran, pero dicen que los deseos de los pendejos, Dios no los concede y… pues yo era uno de ellos. Sin embargo aquel nuevo elemento vino a ser mi salvación. Y al final de ese mismo verano, escapé de ahí y de la vida de mis padres.**

**- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... **– la mujer seguía intrigada.

**- Atravesando los bosques de la montaña y un lago hasta llegar a la carretera donde pedimos un aventón.**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- Me fui a vivir con este amigo y trabajando en lo que fuera con tal de sobrevivir. Felizmente lo hice por cuatro años. Pero en el quinto, ya estando listo para independizarme por completo de aquel buen camarada, mi vida, la que ya había tomado su curso normal, se vuelve a tambalear. Estoy trabajando en un bar, limpiando copas cuando él llegó. Ocupó una silla alta y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Le respondo que si era urgente lo hiciera ahí mismo o esperara hasta que terminara mi turno. Me contesta que nos vemos en la vivienda que compartíamos y así sucede. Yo al siguiente día me iba de ahí y al estarle entregando las llaves y estrechando su mano me pidió que no lo dejara. Que él desde que me vio en el campamento se había enamorado de mí y que en todo ese tiempo que vivimos juntos, su amor hubo ido en aumento.**

**Recuerdo que lo miré, pero en mi mente se agolparon todas las palabras de mi padre y sus risas burlonas. Según sé por él que no abusó de la condición en qué me dejó al oír su proposición, perdí el color y la noción no sólo del tiempo ¡si no de todo! Ya que hube reaccionado, le dije: "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Él me contestó con "no" e hincándose frente a mí comenzó a decir tantas cosas que por poco y me convence porque salgo de ahí con el fin de pensarlo y regresar más tarde para darle una respuesta. Así mismo lo hago, ¿y cuál es mi sorpresa al llegar?**

**- ¡¿Cuál?!**... – preguntó la curiosa.

**- Lo encontré haciendo el acto con otro.**

**- ¡Júramelo!...** – Cande estaba para nada espantada pero súper metida en su relato. **– ¿Y qué hiciste?**

**- Tomé mis últimas pertenencias y salí de ahí de lo más tranquilo y afirmándome a mí mismo que eso que hube presenciado… al no excitarme, no era mi preferencia sexual.**

**Sin embargo, años después de no haber visto a mis padres, me presento ante ellos. Y dos puñetazos en el rostro fue el recibimiento de mi padre que me corrió de su presencia y de su casa alcanzándome a decir mi madre de la comidilla que fueron víctimas por mi culpa.**

**Aquella persona, del rechazo recibido, dentro de su comunidad que por supuesto salió de ahí, lloraba por un amor que después de haberlo tenido por cuatro años en su casa lo había abandonado sin decirle adiós.**

**Yo por más que me defendí, mi padre no me creyó retándome a demostrarle lo contrario. El día que yo le lleve a mi esposa e hijos ese día me perdonará la ofensa que según yo… le hice.**

**- Pero al no hacerlo ¿no haces que él siga aferrado a esa idea equivocada que tiene de ti?**

**- ¿Casarme con cualquiera sólo para darle gusto? No, Cande.**

**- ¿Ni siquiera para limpiar tu reputación?**

**- Por mí, puede y pueden pensar lo que quieran. Yo sé quién y qué soy; y también lo qué y a quién quiero para mi vida. Por eso es que he esperado tanto tiempo porque supe que tarde o temprano la encontraría. **

Para evadir su profunda mirada, Cande expresaría… **– ¡¿Y decías que tu vida ha sido aburrida?!**

**- Bueno, tampoco emocionante es porque ha sido muy difícil no caer en la tentación.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Ciertamente aquella confesión, me causó un trauma que ya venía arrastrando cuando mi mismo padre ponía en duda mi hombría.**

**- ¿Es decir…?**

**- Visito de vez en cuando al psicólogo.**

**-¿En serio? Pues yo también lo visité pero dejé de hacerlo. Prefiero hablar con Neil de mis problemas que tirar mi dinero. Pero oye…** – ella se le acercó; y por la risita que le dedicaba Terruce supo lo que le preguntaría sin saber que Cande ya sabía que su ex se había casado… más no con quién.

Continuará

******Gracias por su presencia.**

_Ladygmimi, Puka-Shoko, __**Paloma,**__ Liz Carter, Anaalondra28, Irene, Olga Liz, __**Nandumbu**__, Dalia, Zu Castillo, Celia, SolecitoC, Blanca, Sasy Rivero, Soshi, Jessk, Rosi White, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, Pathya, Luisa, Vero Grandchester, Viridiana and Laura Grandchester._


	7. Chapter 7

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 7**

. . .

Gran parte del país norteamericano estaba siendo bañado por la lluvia de cálidos rayos provenientes del hermano sol. Aquella mansión levantada en la cima de la colina y rodeada de lagos tampoco era la excepción, viéndose dentro de la enorme piscina de agua tibia, a un hombre que con dificultad daba sus brazadas al intentar alcanzar el borde de granito de un metro de ancho.

Otro hombre vistiendo ropas blancas que le seguía desde afuera y con termómetro en mano, le daba la indicación de hacer un último esfuerzo al estar cerca de su meta; empero al ver que aquel cuerpo se hundía en la profundidad, enseguida de haberse gritado **– ¡No puedo más!** – en un perfecto clavado ingresó a la alberca para sacarlo.

Ya estando a flote, el que se aventó le preguntaría al frustrado nadador… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- S-sí…** – contestó agotado el auxiliado sacando los brazos para apoyarlos en el borde del estanque. Luego al esconder la cara entre ellos escucharía…

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- D-de repente… sólo sentí que nada me respondía.**

Con eso dicho, el rescatista ágilmente salió del agua para extender su mano y sacarlo por completo. Pero cuando se conducían al área de camastros uno de ellos pediría… **– Por favor, no vayas a comentar nada de esto y a él mucho menos. **

**- Pero…**

**- Entiende… **– se detuvieron para escurrirse un poco. –** No quiero angustiarle más.**

**- Está bien… – **se contestó. –** Haré como pides. Ahora ven, recuéstate y descansa un rato.**

**- Quisiera ir de una vez a mi habitación.**

**- Como gustes. **

Del respaldo de una silla se tomó un elegante albornoz y sobre unos hombros masculinos se colocó yendo los dos hombres hacia el interior de esa lujosa mansión.

. . .

Desde adentro podía oír unas veloces y fuertes zancadas. Y el que yacía acostado en su cama, después de masajearse los ojos, se dispuso a levantarse para arreglarse sus finas ropas y dedicarle una fingida sonrisa en el momento que lo vio ir a él, notándose en el rostro del recién llegado la preocupación que también salió por su boca al querer saber... – ¡**¿Cómo estás?!**

**- Bien.**

**- ¡¿Estás seguro?!**

**- Sí. ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto del club?**

**- Hablé con John y me contó lo que te pasó.**

**- ¡Maldito bocón, le dije que no te dijera!**

**- ¡Ei!**… – el hombre que vestía deportivamente, entre sus manos, tomó el rostro del otro para decirle… **– Él sólo está obedeciendo a mis indicaciones. **

**- Lo siento. Pero no debió alarmarte por algo tan insignificante.**

**- Tu salud no lo es. Así que… **– se le tomó de los hombros y se le giró para guiarlo… **– vuelve a la cama.**

**- No quiero…** – se dijo con terquedad y a la vez soltándose delicadamente del agarre.

**- Vamos, Arch.**

Éste necearía… –** Te aseguro que ya me siento bien.**

**- ¿Lo prometes?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno. Entonces ya que estoy aquí… ¿te gustaría hacer algo en especial?**

**- De hecho… **– se miraron de frente… – **quiero pedirte un favor.**

**- Tú sabes que lo que me solicitares, nada te negaría.**

**- Lo sé; pero esto es totalmente diferente… **– lo tomó de una mano; y a la orilla de la cama llevó a su pareja para sentarle y oírsele decir… **– Se trata de…**

**- ¿Dinero? Sabes que lo mío está a tu entera disposición.**

**- ¡Por favor, déjame terminar!**

Ante la alteración se dijo… –** Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – **Y cruzando una pierna lo instaría a decir… –** Dime qué te sucede.**

**- No sé si se deba a esta enfermedad desconocida que hallaron en mí pero… estos últimos días he estado pensando en… Cande.**

Arqueando un ceja se indagaría… –** ¿Tu ex pareja?**

**- Sí. Y quisiera… ir y hablar con ella.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Charlie, no sé cuántos días me queden por vivir.**

Con la desahuciadora sentencia, el hombre se puso de pie para abrazarlo y afirmarle… –** ¡Y yo mil veces te he dicho que voy a gastar hasta el último de mis centavos para que sean muchos y los pasemos juntos ¿me escuchaste?!**

Aún así el pesimismo hizo que apartándose, se informara… –** Hasta hoy ningún doctor ha podido diagnosticarme qué es lo que tengo.**

**- Pero encontraremos al correcto y te dará la cura a eso que se adueñó de ti.**

**- Mis esperanzas de salvarme han ido disminuyendo; pero en su lugar han venido los duros remordimientos y necesito hablar con ella para pedirle perdón por todo el mal que le causé.**

Por instantes los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Y aunque celos sintieron por aquel pasado, se dijo… **– ¿Sabes dónde encontrarle?**

Archivald sonriente diría… **– Dando con Neil Legan es fácil dar con ella.**

**- Bien. Entonces ¿lo averiguas tú o lo hago yo?**

**- Hacerlo por teléfono o computador me distraerá un rato. No te molesta, ¿verdad?**

**- No, claro que no. Bueno, estaré abajo para cuando tengas los datos.**

**- Gracias.**

Pero el cuerpo de aquel que se había propuesto buscar una salida, de repente se giró para decir… –** Sé que te lo digo todo el tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y que fácilmente no te dejaré ir. **

**- Yo lo sé… **– contestó Archivald; y para compensar la consternación a él fue y… _use a little bit your own imagination._

. . .

A su compañía y acercamiento se estaba acostumbrando; pero la manera en cómo le miraba en ese instante plus su sonrisa y movimiento insinuador, lo traicionaron; y Terruce comenzó a ponerse nervioso y el corazón a latirle muy rápido, ¡tanto! que creyó que Cande lo estaba escuchando y que aún así, piedad no iba a tener para con él porque, la mano de ella a su pecho se dirigió. Y de la aletilla de su camisa polo, agarró las gafas de sol que ahí se hubieron colocado y ella se las puso pudiendo ver el hombre tras la oscuridad de los lentes: unos hermosos y pícaros ojos que se conjugaron con las palabras que salieron de una invitadora boca... **– Pero oye… **– la pregunta que él esperaba jamás llegó porque se la cambiaría por la siguiente… – **aquel hombre ¿era guapo?**

Cande parecía gozar de la tortura que lo estaba siendo víctima. Y Terruce que hubo posado sus ojos en los labios de ella, titubeante dijo… **– N-no… pero… **– optó por mirar a otro lado… –** después supe que al poco tiempo de haber salido yo de su vida, comenzó a hacer muchísimo dinero y con ello...**

**- ¡¿… se operó?!... – **Cande, sorprendida, dio un paso hacia atrás ante la posibilidad.

Y de su cara e intervención, el guapo técnico sonrió diciendo… – **Lo dudo, ya que hace poco tiempo que fui por una mercancía a Connecticut lo vi y…**

**- ¿Qué sentiste?**

**- ¡¿Yo?!... **– Terruce se sacó de onda y preguntaría… – **¿Qué tenía que haber sentido? ¿Celos porque iba muy bien acompañado?**

El gesto que él le dedicó la hizo pedir afirmación… –** ¡¿De verdad los sentiste?!**

**- Por supuesto que no**,** aunque… – **para serle sincero sí los estaba sintiendo por Archivald pero debido al tiempo que disfrutó de ella que inquiriría…

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No te parece que por hoy… ¿han sido demasiadas preguntas?**

**- Sí, tienes razón pero sólo contesta una más. **

**- Ninguna. Tú misma lo dijiste.**

**- ¡Pero no es justo que me dejes con la curiosidad!**

**- Tú tampoco me diste tiempo para preguntarte más.**

Chiquillamente, la rubia torció la boca; y mirándolo con coqueta astucia diría… **– Que me estás obligando a aceptarte una nueva invitación a salir, ¿eh?**

Escucharlo de ella consiguió que él sonriera y afirmara… –** ¿Lo harías? **

**- Oh sí; porque a mí no me vas a dejar con la intriga de saber más.**

**- Entonces, tú pon el día y la hora. Para ti, yo soy materia dispuesta.**

**- ¿Mañana en mi casa? Y yo te invito a cenar.**

**- Con la condición de llevar yo el postre.**

**- ¡De acuerdo!. **– Quitándose las gafas, ella las devolvió al lugar de donde las hubo tomado: la aletilla para decir… **– Entonces, ahora es tiempo de que vayamos buscando el regreso a la ciudad. **

**- Si tú así lo quieres.**

**- La verdad no… **– fue honesta al agradarle su persona**… – pero el camino es largo.** – Y porque sí lo era, ella haciéndose de sus pertenencias y él llevando el cesto, la pareja se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar, donde en un contenedor de basura se dejó su carga divisándose en el área de estacionamiento un autobús turístico que se preparaba para salir.

Yendo allá y después de haber preguntado por destino y espacio para dos, llegado a un acuerdo que se cubrió, Terruce y Cande se subieron y acomodaron sus personas en los asientos traseros de aquel autobús. Sin embargo y de repente, el silencio fue irrumpido por las voces provenientes de afuera.

Abriendo la ventanilla, Cande se asomó para ver qué sucedía. Y al enterarse, llamó la atención de su compañero que sonrió al ver también como personas, principalmente niños, corrían detrás de un veloz cerdito de escasa edad.

**- ¿Se les escaparía?**... – preguntó ella respondiendo él…

**- No. Es un juego. Los mismos granjeros lo sueltan y quien lo atrape, puede llevárselo a casa.**

**- Oh, entiendo… **– respondió Cande sin dejar de mirar lo que parecía un divertido momento. Pero al notar que un hombre hubo sido quien lo atrapó, por la manera tan tosca en como le sujetaba, ella cuestionaría… – **¿Por qué lo trata así?**

**- O porque no le gustó que lo hiciera correr y se enojó, o tal vez se trate de su cena.**

**- ¿Cómo?... **– ella frunciendo el ceño se giró para mirar a su vecino que diría…

**- Normalmente un niño aceptaría al animalito como mascota. Un adulto sabe que los lechones son muy ricos culinariamente hablando.**

**- ¿Es decir… que sólo lo atrapó para matarlo?**

**- Si no hoy, tarde o temprano lo hará.**

Indignada la rubia expresaría… –** ¡Pero eso es una crueldad! Además es tan pequeño. No pueden arrebatárselo a su madre.**

**- Tienes razón, pero quizá ella ya ni esté allá… **– en su debido corral.

**- ¡Pues peor tantito si se trata de un huérfano!**

De lo sensible que le resultó su corazón, Terruce aguantó la risa para decir… –** Cande, es una ley de la vida.**

**- Lo entiendo pero no estoy de acuerdo ya que en nosotros está el prolongársela.**

**- Eso es muy loable de tu parte, ¿sabes?**

**- Sí, pero con serlo no hago mucho.**

**- Y si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿qué harías?**

Con dispuesta actitud ella contestaría… –** Bajarme de este autobús, ir con aquel orangután, quitarle al cerdito y llevármelo a casa.**

Ajá. Y cómo se haría cargo de esa si según él… –** Si bien te entendí… nunca tuviste mascotas.**

**- Ni espacio en casa para tenerlos. Justo como ahora, lo sé, pero es cuestión de humanidad.**

**- Entonces ¿adoptarías algo así?... **– un cerdo; con los perros y gatos se podían. Sin embargo…

**- Si lo hago… **– Cande miró a Terruce y sonaría divertida… –** ¿ellos seguirían haciéndose cargo de ello?**

Sonriendo, él diría… –** Me imagino que sí.**

Pero la fémina reconocería… **– No, no creo que lo haría, aunque para serte sincera sí me quedé con muchas ganas de alimentar una criatura. De cuidarla, vestirla, verla crecer.**

**- No es tarde para que vuelvas a sentir eso y llevarlo a cabo.**

**- Lo sé; pero**… – para esconder un gesto triste, Cande vio hacia el frente y dijo… **– ¿Y si lo pierdo nuevamente? **

Haciéndose de valor, Terruce atrevido la tomó por la mejilla y con delicadeza la hubo girado hacia él para decirle con ternura… **– Eso… no volverá a pasar... **– porque lo que hubo vivido en el pasado, a su lado no iba a ser igual. Esto, Cande pudo leerlo en su mirada; y porque lo creyó sincero, le sonrió y dijo…

**- Tienes razón. No tiene por qué.**

Y un beso hubiese sido ideal para cerrar ese momento tan especial entre ellos. No obstante, parte de Cande se apoyó en el masculino pectoral escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y sintiendo: en la coronilla de su cabeza siempre sí un beso que él le depositó y sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla. En esa pose el autobús se puso en movimiento; y tuvieron que separarse, porque luego de recorridas unas millas en silencio, a un primer destino arribaron para inmediatamente abordar un segundo transporte: el tren que les llevaría, entre manos sostenidas, furtivas miradas, sonrisas y una que otra palabra, lo más cercano posible a casa.

. . .

El estar entre calles conocidas, le daban esa sensación de que habían sido ¡años! los que estuvo lejos de ahí y no las pocas horas que verdaderamente fueron. Y precisamente de eso la sonriente pareja, yendo a la par y con paso lento, conforme transitaban ya por la mitad de la última cuadra que les restaba para alcanzar sus respectivos domicilios, lo iban comentando.

En eso, Terruce con la mirada al frente, se paró de tajo. Cande detuvo sus pasos para mirarle y preguntarle… **– ¿Pasa algo?**

Por segundos él no pudo contestar porque sus ojos estaban puestos en el hombre que con dificultad, enfocaba hacia ellos y que yacía recargado en un lujoso auto estacionado justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía ella que de nuevo preguntaría… **– ¿Qué sucede?**

Tomarla de la mano, retroceder unos metros y meterla en el oscuro callejón que apenas habían pasado, fue una idea que el radiotécnico no pudo ejecutar porque en eso su nombre se escuchó.

Cande que volteó, divisó a aquel que ya venía a su encuentro. Luego se volvió a su acompañante que ni siquiera parpadeaba pero que reaccionaría al contacto de ella que insistiría… **– ¿Quién es? ¿lo conoces?**

El que se aproximaba velozmente la enteraría al expresar… **– ¡Por Dios! Por momentos te desconocí, pero algo en mi interior me indicó que sí y mira, no me equivoqué, ¡eres tú!**

Terruce, después de aclararse la garganta, diría… **– Que tal, Charlie. **– Éste de la emoción que sentía por verle de nuevo, además de abrazarlo, dijo…

**- ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! ¿Vives por aquí?**

**- No…** – rápidamente se respondió y también se apartó para preguntar… **– ¿Tú qué haces aquí?**

Pero Charlie diría… **– ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?. **– Con ella se disculparían…

**- Perdón, Cande…** – y dijo… **– Él es… **

**- Un viejo amigo de Terry… – **se extendió una mano hacia ella… –** Charlie Sanders.**

**- Encantada. Bueno…** – a la mujer que le hubo bastado un segundo para comprenderlo todo miró pícara y burlonamente al técnico y estaba por despedirse cuando alguien a sus espaldas llamó a…

**- ¡Charles!**

Dos humanidades se giraron; y Cande lo reconocería… **– ¡¿Archivald?!**

**- Cande…** – musitaron su nombre pero su vista la posó en un hombre, no dándose cuenta de la rapidez con que la fémina fue hasta él para preguntarle severamente molesta…

**- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!**

Por su tempestiva reacción, Terruce intentó ir detrás de ella; sin embargo Charlie lo hubo detenido para pedirle… – **Por favor, déjales solos.**

Soltándose del amarre con que le tenía se dijo baja y molestamente… –** ¡¿Por qué piensas que lo voy a hacer?!**

**- Porque él necesita hablar con ella.**

**- ¡¿De qué?!**

**- No puedo decírtelo.**

**- Pero sí puedes hacer esto: ¡llévatelo de aquí!**

**- Lo siento. Es necesario que ellos hablen así que… **– nada se perdía con probar… –** ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un trago tú y yo en lo que arreglan sus asuntos?**

**- De verdad, no pierdas tu tiempo. – **Haciéndolo a un lado, Terruce a ella se dirigió para escuchar de Archivald…

**- Necesito que hablemos.**

**- ¡Entre nosotros ya está dicho todo! ¡Así que lárgate por donde viniste!... **– la enfurecida rubia apuntaba hacia la calle.

**- Cande.**

Y por el intento, ella amenazante le gritaría… **– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Archivald!... **– Él, que vio llegar al entrometido, le miró. También al que le hubo seguido y que parándose junto a Cornwall abogaría por él…

- **Por favor, señorita, no quiere molestarle sólo que le escuche.**

Importándole poco armar un escándalo en la calle, Cande al defensor de su ex marido le diría… –** ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces yo le pedí lo mismo y él siempre se negó?! Entonces dime ¿por qué haría yo excepción con él?**

**- Porque… **

**- Charlie, por favor, espera en el auto. **

**- ¡Pero!…**

**- Te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor.**

**- Está bien…** – se contestó con resignación; y a un tercero se le pediría… –** Terruce ¿vienes conmigo?**

Sin embargo éste querría saber antes de moverse de ahí. – **¿Cande, estarás bien?**

**- Sí, gracias y también por el día… – **se hubo girado a él para pedirle… **– ¿Te parece bien si hablamos después?**

**- Sí, claro, no te preocupes pero quiero que sepas que estaré cerca por si necesitas algo.**

**- Sí, te lo agradezco de nuevo. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a atender a mi no deseada visita… **– Cande miró a Archivald dándole la indicación a seguirle. Pero apenas estuvieron en el interior del edificio, ella le demandaría a su ex… –** Di de una buena vez ¿qué carajos quieres?**... **– **No obstante una respuesta se iría por la tangente al indagarse…

**- ¿Estás saliendo con ese hombre?...** – que internamente le hubo alborotado los celos. ¿Por lo hermosa que se había puesto ella o por lo que significaba aquél en la vida de Sanders?

**- ¡Eso es lo que menos te importa! Y mejor habla porque no tengo toda la noche para escucharte.**

**- ¿Me invitarás a tu apartamento?**

**- ¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! Aquí hay bastante suelo donde puedas sentarte.**

**- Sí que los años te han endurecido.**

**- Ellos no han sido, sino más bien mis amargas experiencias para no decir que tú.**

**- ¿Es que acaso nunca me perdonarás?**

**- ¡Cuando mi hijo resucite… ese día lo haré!**

**- Nuestro hijo… ¿qué edad tendría si hoy viviera?**

Agotada de paciencia le gritaría… –** ¡Archivald, por favor! ¡Dime qué haces aquí!**

Recargado en el más próximo muro, el hombre agachó la cabeza, suspiró hondamente para luego decir… **– Me estoy muriendo. **

**- ¿Ah, si?... **– ella se mostró indiferente.

Asintiendo positivamente se continuó diciendo… **– Estoy muy enfermo…** – Y porque una batalla de celos confundidos se armó dentro de él, aquel perdón que supuestamente iba a pedir se convirtió en maldad. Y si él estaba siendo miserable, por qué no inyectarle un poquito a ella a la cual se le dijo… – **y probablemente lo estés tú también.**

Frunciendo el ceño, Cande pediría más información… –** ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**- De una infección muy peligrosa que adquirí antes de que nos casáramos pero que apenas… ha tomado su mortal fuerza.**

**. . .**

Por su parte y segundos antes… por no haber tenido la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí, Terruce tuvo, en el momento que se quedaron solos, responder a…

**- Es muy guapa.**

**- En verdad lo es.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo juntos?**

**- Charles… – **se le miró. –** ¿Qué verdaderamente vinieron a buscar?**

**- Yo sin proponérmelo ¡mira! te encontré a ti. ¿No es maravilloso este reencuentro?**

**- ¡Déjate de flirteos que bien sabes que conmigo no funcionan!**

**- Sí, y es una lástima. ¡Tantos planes que había hecho contigo!**

**- Pero ya tienes con quien llevarlos a cabo. Así que… ¿por qué lloras ahora?**

**- Por lo que realmente me hubiera gustado tener. ¡Tan felices que hubiéramos sido tú y yo!**

Sin sentirse amedrentado por la furia de unos ojos que le miraban, la mano de Sanders se levantó con toda la determinación de acariciar el guapo rostro que se tenía enfrente. No obstante, el ruido de una puerta que se abría consiguió que se la llevara a la cabeza disimulando el estarse peinando los cabellos.

El que salía, al notar todavía su presencia, miró retadoramente a Terruce. Éste, sin bajar la mirada que se mantenía molesta, vería a Charlie yendo a Archivald para preguntarle… – **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien?**

**- Bien sí…** – contestó el cuestionado. **– Ahora podemos marcharnos.** – Cornwall caminó en dirección a un carro. Estando allá y sosteniendo la manija de la portezuela se giró para recomendarle al técnico… **– Haz lo que yo ya no podré hacer: cuidarla y hacerla feliz. – **Luego se dispuso a ingresar a su transporte quedándose Sanders para despedirse.

**- Toma mi tarjeta**… – la hubo sacado de su chaqueta. **– Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.**

Sintiendo desconfianza debido a la actitud de un hombre, Terruce miró lo que se le ofrecía; y por educación la agarró. Empero en el instante que desaparecieron totalmente de su vista, sin haberla leído, la rompió y en el bote de basura sus pedazos echó cuando hubo entrado al edificio y preguntado por Cande.

Haciéndosele conocido su rostro, el portero se comunicó con ella. Sin embargo, presa del horroroso pánico, la mujer le ordenaría… **– ¡No quiero atender a nadie en este momento sólo a Neil Legan que en cualquier minuto llegara!...** – y a quien en un mar de llanto hubo llamado en el instante de haber arribado a su departamento.

Por supuesto el encargado de la recepción no fue tan duro ésta vez y amable diría al vecino visitante… **– Lo siento. La señorita no puede recibirle hoy.**

No obstante, Terruce intentaría sacar algo de él. **– Acaba de entrar con un hombre, ¿notó que hayan discutido?**

Sí, y también la manera en como la inquilina hubo corrido hacia el elevador pero él no lo diría si no... **– No sé ni vi nada.**

**- Entiendo. Muchas gracias.**

**- Buenas noches.**

Pensativo e inquieto, el técnico salió de ahí. Y a su casa se dirigía cuando al cruzar diagonalmente la calle, dos camaradas le dieron alcance para envolverse, en la esquina de la cuadra, en una plática que él poco interés le pondría ya que sus ojos y mente estaban en ella y en la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

Media hora transcurriría cuando un auto arribó. Y por la manera que sus llantas hubieron rechinado al detenerse, los amigos de Terruce voltearon y los tres pudieron ver al hombre que rápidamente descendió de su nave para ingresar corriendo al inmueble.

Mayormente intrigado, el técnico no apartó su mirada de ahí. Minutos pasaron y de nuevo una puerta se abrió apareciendo ella que llevaba en mano: una maleta que la misma mujer hubo preparado en lo que llegaba su amigo.

Preocupado, Terruce, habiéndose despedido de sus amigos a Cande se dirigió para saber lo que había sucedido. Empero la rubia ya estaba en el auto; y Neil que también, salió de su vehículo tomando del asiento trasero un bate para ir al que venía acercándose y gritarle amenazantemente. – **¡Te lo advertí, maldito infeliz!**

**- ¡Neil!**... – Cande lo llamó desde adentro y tuvo que dejar el auto al ver la manera tan agresiva con que su amigo estaba dispuesto a atacar a aquél que decía…

**- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con su visita!**

**- ¡¿Entonces cómo supieron de ella cuando aquí, además de ellos, eres el único marica que pudieron venir a buscar?!**

Calmado, Terruce le advertiría… **– Controla tu lengua, amigo, porque además de que puedes perderla, vas a quedar en ridículo frente a ella.**

Viendo a dos personas correr hacia donde estaban ellos dos, Neil lo retaría… **– ¡¿Tú y cuántos más como tú, mariquita de quinta?!**

El técnico, aprendido a dominar y a ocultar su enojo, estaba vez alardearía… –** Aunque conmigo tendrías, abogado, de tanto repetir eso que dices que soy… **– ahora se mofaría… –** no estarás esperando tú una demostración de ese tipo, ¿cierto? Pero de una vez te digo, budy, que ni en el más húmedo de tus sueños me verías haciéndotelo.**

Ofendido, Neil así lo calificaría… – **¡Pendejísimo muerto de hambre!**

**- ¡Neil, por favor! ¡No es hora de ponerte a pelear!... **– Y porque efectivamente se abalanzó contra Terruce, éste rápidamente lo sostuvo por la muñeca atacante y en otro movimiento igual lo volteó viendo Cande el gesto de dolor en su amigo que gritaba y lo desarmaban siendo ella la que pidiera clemencia… –**¡Por favor, Terruce, suéltalo porque podrías quebrarle el brazo!**

Al oído, el guapo radiotécnico le diría… –** Y la mano también; así que una disculpa de su parte, no estaría mal escuchar.**

Sin embargo Legan ni aún porque sufría, contestaría… –** ¡Por mí puedes pudrirte, estúpido animal!... **– y porque Cande volvía a suplicar que lo dejara libre, compadecido y sólo por ella, Terruce lo soltó oyendo la amenaza de su contrincante… **– ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!**

**- Hielo podría ayudarte un poco.**

**- ¡Terruce, por favor. Ya basta de burlas! ¡Y tú, Neil, al carro!... **– Sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado y vociferando cuánto improperio se conocía, el abogado obedeció a su amiga escuchando ésta…

**- Perdón, Cande; pero yo sólo quería saber… ¿cómo estabas?**

Sumamente alterada le daría una respuesta… –** ¡En estos momentos muy mal así que si no te importa…!... **– Cande de las manos de Terruce le arrebató el bate, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó parado, viéndole el hombre alejarse y de repente detenerse para volverse a él y decirle…** – Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera pero… yo te busco después ¿si?**

Aunque el solo pensamiento de no verla ya era un martirio para su persona, le preguntaría… –** ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? **

Viéndola quitarse una lágrima de su mejilla ella le diría… –** No lo creo. – **E inmediatamente después Cande se subió al auto y a lado de Neil de ahí se alejó sin haberle dedicado a Terruce una mirada ni mucho menos un adiós.

Continuará

Sin ustedes…

_Irene, Silvia E, Vero Grandchester, Clauseri, Soshi, Nandumbu, Zu Castillo, Gadamigrandchester, Liz Carter, Dalia, Lulú G, Ladygmimi, Amanecer G, Blanca, Sasy Rivero, Anaalondra28, Olga Liz, __**Pau7980**__, Luisa, Puka-Shoko, __**Patty,**__ SolecitoC, __**CandyFan72, **__Jessk, Rosi White, Lady Supernova, Celia, María de Jesús LH, Adorable Candy, Viridiana and Laura Grandchester… _

… nada sería igual. Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "No al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 8**

. . .

Con el corazón oprimido, Terruce la vio partir. Y porque le llamaron sus amigos, los mismos que hubieron corrido hacia él dispuestos a darle su merecido al hombre aquel, levantando el poco ánimo que le habían dejado, el técnico se giró hacia ellos para decirles que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, uno de dos diría…

**- Memoricé modelo y placas. ¿Quieres que les ubique para…? **

**- No, no, no será necesario…** – le interrumpió en su "buena acción". –** Ahora si me disculpan… **– en el hombro más próximo palmeó en señal de adiós. – **Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano.**

**- No hay problema, Terry.**

**- Buenas noches entonces.**

**- Pásala bien, bro.**

Y mientras el guapo hombre se dirigía a su vivienda seguido de las miradas de sus camaradas, en el interior de un auto…

**- ¿Te duele?**

El que manejaba dificultosamente dijo… –** ¡Ese desgraciado infeliz casi me lo fractura! ¡Pero te juro que voy a demandarlo!**

**- ¿Ah si?. **– Acariciando el bate que yacía en su regazo, la mujer indagaría… – **¿Y quién va a testiguar a tu favor?**

**- ¡Por favor, Cande! ¡No vas a defenderlo, ¿verdad?!**

**- Por lo que oí… tú lo insultaste primero. Además, ¿de qué estaba advertido, Neil?**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo!**

**- ¡Au, tonta! ¡Me dolió!... **– ya que con el bate se le dio en la cabeza.

**- No creo que ese dolor se compare con los golpes que Terruce te hubiera acomodado por… ¡difamarlo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarlo así y para colmo dos veces?!**

**- ¡Porque es la verdad!**

**- ¿A ti te consta?**

**- ¡Cande, no me ofendas!**

**- Si no quieres que lo haga, entonces dime… ¿sabías que Archivald se había unido a… un hombre?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué sólo me contaste que se había casado más no con quién lo había hecho?**

**- Porque no le vi el caso hacerlo ya que "supuestamente" Cornwall ¡nunca más iba a volver a aparecerse en tu vida!**

**- Pues ya ves. Sí lo hizo. ¿Y sólo para qué? Para arruinármela nuevamente.**

**- Vamos, Cande. No porque él te haya dado su fatal diagnóstico realmente signifique que tú estés contaminada de nada.**

**- ¿Y si sí?**

**- Precisamente para sacarte de toda duda es que vine por ti, para que mañana visitemos un doctor y éste te analice de pies a cabeza. Ya, tontita, no llores.** – Aguantándose como los hombres, Neil levantó el brazo para traerla hacia él y darle su opinión… –** Ese imbécil lo único que quiso fue espantarte y al parecer lo consiguió.** – Escondido su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, sollozando, Cande hizo sí con la cabeza. Pero la levantaría al oír… **– Y no dudo que lo haya hecho por los celos que sintió y no exactamente por ti, querida, sino por… el fulano ese del técnico.**

Fijamente ella lo miraba e inquiriría… –** ¿También lo sabías?**

**- Cande, linda; fueron tantos los años que estuve detrás de Cornwall para que te dejara en paz que se me hizo costumbre hacerlo así que…. sé tanto de sus vidas que si me autorizaras… esa infección que dice que tiene y que en verdad le es desconocida, se llamaría "Neil Legan" y éste te aseguro que en un parpadear… lo mataría.**

. . .

Justamente eso otra mente lo hubo pensado al cuestionarse ¿qué haría si alguien intentara hacerle daño a la mujer que hacía tiempo llevaba residiendo en su corazón? Aunque persona pacífica se consideraba, por ella… sí se creía capaz de hacerlo no importándole que por él no se tuvieran los mismos sentimientos.

Frente a la posibilidad de contar con un serio rival, Terruce que estaba sentado en un sencillo catre, se puso de pie. Caminó dos pasos y llegó a un espejo. Frente a éste se miró por segundos conforme quitaba las gafas que pendían de su camisa polo. Luego salió su prenda de vestir, la cual desde ahí a un cesto para ropa sucia se lanzó. Y porque se erró el tiro, a aquello fueron para depositarlo debidamente.

Con el torso desnudo, el técnico se dirigió hacia una pequeña ventana, misma que se abriría para dejar pasar la corriente de aire fresco y ver hacia el exterior. Bueno, en sí, sus ojos volvían a estar puestos en el edificio de su vecina. Pero al conocer que ella ahí no estaba, el hombre se movió de ese lugar para conducirse a una también pequeña cocineta y prepararse un poco de té. Y en lo que el agua, en un recipiente de aluminio, hervía, él oiría música que le haría compañía conforme ejercitaba su brazo, luego el otro, con una mancuerna de acero de aproximadamente diez kilos que de por ahí tomó y que al disponerse a ingerir su bebida caliente sabor menta, también por ahí la dejaría.

Minutos después y sintiéndose sumamente relajado, Terruce buscó su lecho para quedarse profundamente dormido en su estrecho espacio.

. . . . .

Porque de mejor salud su padre ya estaba, a su negocio de antigüedades Bob se presentó temprano sorprendiéndole que su trabajador estrella no estuviera en el lugar de siempre: detrás de un cristal esperando a que ella por una puerta apareciera. Y porque en otra, fresco y listo para trabajar Terruce lo hizo, después de contestar los buenos días que se dedicó, se le preguntaría… – **¿Está todo bien?**

**- ¿Por qué la cuestión?**

**- Porque ella…**

**- No está ahí… – **se informó al acomodarse una inseparable gorra.

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Desde anoche se fue.**

**- Pero va a volver, ¿verdad?**

**- Espero que sí.**

**- ¿Quién volverá?**

De Terruce, Jimmy que entraba al local no obtendría contestación sino de Bob que dijo… **– Cande.**

**- ¡¿Es que se ha ido?!... – **consternación se hubo escuchado por parte del chico.

**- Tal parece que sí.**

**- Pero ayer domingo sí salieron juntos, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!. **– Fue la reacción de Bob que era el retrasado en noticias.

**- Cande y Terruce tuvieron una cita. Asistió, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, Jimmy. Y todo estuvo bien hasta que llegamos.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Le esperaba una visita que… la alteró muchísimo.**

**- ¿Supiste de quién se trataba?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y?**... – Jimmy instó.

**- Su ex esposo.**

**- ¡¿Quién dijiste?!**... – gritaron joven y adulto: uno porque desconocía que lo hubiera tenido, y el otro porque lo conocía muy bien; y a éste se le dijo…

**- Y él… venía con…**

**- ¡No me digas!... **– Bob verdaderamente se lo impidió. Sin embargo el jovenzuelo querría saber…

**- ¿Con quién venía?**

**- Con su esposa…** – dijo el patrón. Y para sacarlo de la conversación le ordenaría… **– ¿Jimmy? **

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Por qué no vas de una vez al restaurante que está a cuadras de aquí, solicitas los almuerzos y los traes?**

**- Está bien**… – el chico contestó con cierta renuencia pero diciéndole a su amigo… **– Me contarás cómo te fue, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, claro.**

Con la promesa hecha, Jimmy salió del establecimiento. Y en cuanto lo hizo…

**- ¿Qué me perdí?**... – preguntó Bob quedándose de pie junto a una elegante lámpara del siglo pasado.

**- No mucho.** – Terruce buscó asiento entre tanto mueble viejo.

**- Pero en verdad ¿saliste con ella?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?**

**- ¿Con las ocurrentes ayudas de Jimmy?**

**- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ese chico sí que te quiere ver feliz! Aunque lamento decir que no se te ve. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo dio aquél contigo?**

**- Hasta eso no. Estoy seguro que no fue por mí sino por ella. Efectivamente a ella venían buscando.**

**- ¿Y para qué?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¿Y eso te tiene preocupado?**

**- Sí, bastante. Además…**

**- ¿Cande se dio cuenta?**

**- En nuestra salida yo algo le conté; y no dudo que haya sacado sus propias deducciones ayudada por mi cara de sorpresa al tenerlo frente a mí.**

**- ¿Crees que por eso haya emprendido la huida?**

**- Puede ser; pero también fue por algo que le dijo su ex porque escuché cuando le pedía que hablaran.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- ¡Bob!.** – Éste ironía vería y escucharía… **– ¡te juro que si lo supiera…!**

**- Perdón, perdón, me emocioné. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

**- Ella dijo que me buscaría.**

**- Entonces, ¿esperarás?**

**- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?**

**- Averiguar por tu cuenta ¿qué pasó?**

**- Y según tú ¿cómo? ¿yendo tu caperucita a meterse a la cueva del lobo?**

**- No, ¿verdad?**

**- Por supuesto que no. Aunque…**

**- Yo también pienso que hay otros medios para sacar información.**

**- Sí; pero también es muy riesgoso. Si él se entera que lo estoy investigando, puede interpretarlo erróneamente.**

**- Tienes razón. Lo mejor será esperar.**

**- Pero no aquí.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – el ceño de Bob se frunció.

**- Presiento que Charles va a volver.**

**- ¿Le dijiste que vives por aquí?**

**- Respondí "no" cuando lo preguntó.**

**- Y piensas que no te creyó. Sin embargo… **– le recordaría un dato… – **ya se casó, Terry.**

**- ¿Y crees que eso lo detuvo cuando me vio?... **– se le observó la emoción que no se hubo ocultado.

**- ¡¿No?! ¿Ni tantito disimuló su amor?**

**- Para nada.**

**- ¿Ya ves?. – **Bob bromearía… –** ¿quién te manda a ser tan guapo?**

Sarcásticamente Terry la continuaría al decir… –** Y tan apetecible para algunos hombres, ¿no?**

**- Eso tiene solución.**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿y cuál es?**

**- Cambia tu estómago de lavadero por una lavadora. **– Bob se tocó su abdomen. **– Y con eso ¡santo remedio! se acaba la tentación. Pero también podrías salir con otras mujeres. Las vecinas, por ejemplo, peores filas de viernes negros formarían sólo por pasar un día contigo.**

**- No exageres, Bob.**

**- ¿Exageración? No iremos tan lejos, la chica de la estética…**

**- ¿Susana?**

**- Está pero dispuestísima. Con ella empieza.**

**- No es lo que quiero.**

**- Lo sé; pero resulta que lo que quieres, no está. Y en lo que vuelve, tú necesitas distraerte. Que vean quién verdaderamente eres.**

**- Y salir con ella o con otras ¿qué hará de mí: más o menos hombre?**

**- Ese es un buen punto pero…**

**- Gracias por el consejo, pero no, amigo.**

**- ¿Entonces huirás en lugar de quedarte a limpiar tu reputación? Porque bien sabes que si Charles aparece, aunque serán maravillas las que diga de ti, una vez más, como lo ha venido haciendo cada que te encuentra, pondrá en juego tu integridad.**

**- Lo sé. Sin embargo… dijiste bien. Ya está casado…** – y con mucho riesgo de ser defraudado… **– y no creo que le convenga que salgan a luz ciertas cosas que sé de él.**

**- ¡Así es como debe de ser! Ya es hora de que agarres al toro acosador por los cuernos, Terry, y dejes de correr. Los años que lo has hecho ya han sido suficientes.**

De ese segundo en adelante los dos hombres permanecieron callados hasta que Jimmy llegó con el encargo de sus alimentos y del técnico amigo también lo quiso saber ¡todo!

. . .

El apartamento de Neil no era muy grande. No obstante estaba conformado por dos recámaras y sus respectivos baños, oficina, sala, comedor y área de lavado integrado. Él así lo hubo buscado cuando se hizo cargo de Cande que obligadamente tuvo que dejar aquel domicilio en Plátano Ville en el cual vivió con Archivald y padeció los estragos de la pérdida de su bebé.

Con lo necesario, la mujer se mudó con su amigo siendo el abogado también el encargado de amueblarlo ya que Cande se hubo declarado en bancarrota.

Cuando su situación mejoró, la rubia movió nada de ahí por consejo de Neil, sólo por si acaso ella llegara a visitarle y se quedara a dormir, como justo lo hacía en ese instante ya que…

La noche anterior, al arribar, en lo que ella se acomodaba en su correspondiente pieza, el abogado en su oficina se dedicó a hacer llamadas telefónicas consiguiendo para el siguiente día, pero eso sí, a las seis de la mañana: una cita con el doctor. Éste que no dudó en recibirles, les atendió en el consultorio privado que tenía en su casa para escuchar el problema que le llevaban y darles, junto a los tipos de análisis a realizar, un pase para laboratorio clínico en el hospital que él dirigía.

Porque el galeno estaba de vacaciones, a su domicilio llegarían los resultados; y en cuanto los tuviera con ellos se comunicaría. Mientras tanto Cande llegó a dormir, en lo que Neil, sentado en una silla del comedor, fraguaba cómo perjudicar y severamente a Archivald Cornwall en determinado caso que su amiga tuviera… nada.

Mordiendo la punta de su bolígrafo, el abogado pensaba; pero a la vez su mirada se le notaba consternada ante un solo dato positivo. Y es que…

La promiscuidad de Archivald efectivamente ya le corría por las venas cuando se casó con Cande que debido a su aferrada y ciega terquedad, de su ex marido sabía absolutamente nada ni mucho menos de su bisexualidad, pero a lo dicho por Neil, Cornwall hacía esto por su propio y egoísta bienestar. Así que Legan, en voz alta, dijo… **– No me sorprendió que te hubieras casado por dinero. Lo que sí me pregunto es que… si te mueres ¿cómo lo vas a disfrutar?**

Arqueando una ceja y pujando al mismo tiempo, sobre unas hojas blancas el hombre comenzó a escribir, haciendo primero, lo que sería una demanda por daño moral fijando como indemnización una muy descabellada suma monetaria que Archivald o quién resultara responsable tenía que pagar.

. . .

Resignado a no verla ese día, Terruce se puso a trabajar como si no hubiera mañana para él. Abriendo aparato electrónico tras otro, arreglando muebles o embarnizándolos se entretuvo lo suficiente hasta pasado el mediodía que sed sintió; y que para saciarla se dirigiría a la tienda de abarrotes que estaba en la esquina al cruzar la calle.

Por supuesto, la vecina Susana, al verlo pasar, volvió a desatender su negocio y clientela para pegársele como garrapatita hasta aquel lugar.

Allá y caballerosamente él le abrió la puerta y para colmo, también cubriría lo que la mujer según iba a comprar. Pero lo especial que ella se sintió, fue momentáneo ya que Terruce también pagó dos bebidas a dos agentes policiales locales que con otros mantenían muy bien protegida a la zona y a la ciudadanía y también eran compañeros de juego en el Frontón.

Con el agradecimiento a su invitación, el técnico buscó la salida llevando consigo, además de sus sodas, a su parlanchina compañía que no cesaba de preguntar ni tiempo le daba de responder cuando otra cuestión ya le había lanzado. Sin embargo, a la insistencia de Susana por ir a algún lado juntos y el consejo de su amigo Bob, Terruce lo pensó; y estaba por decir "sí" cuando un auto que por esa avenida circuló se le hizo conocido. Interesados, sus ojos siguieron al vehículo; y al fijarse donde justamente se estacionaba y quién salía de ahí, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a dispararse y a aparecer en su guapo rostro una sonrisa nerviosa para no llamarla de felicidad. No obstante, lo que presenciaría lo iba a paralizar de pies a cabeza.

_Dos horas Cande hubo dormido. Luego se levantó para salir de su habitación y encontrarse con su amigo que seguía escribiendo en el área de comedor. Averiguado lo que se hacía, la mujer pidió alimento. Al no tener nada, le sugirieron visitar la calle. Porque casi dos días seguidos lo llevaba haciendo y un tercero ya no podía permitírselo, la rubia optó por ir al supermercado, surtirse y ser ella quien les preparara algo._

_A la chocantes de su amiga, el abogado no puso objeción; así que dejándose lo que se hacía, él mismo la llevó, no arrepintiéndose cuando probó más tarde el delicioso manjar que Cande les hubo cocinado: berenjenas a la parmesana._

_Complementada su comida por parte de Neil, a él se le cuestionó… __**– ¿Cuándo irán a estar listos los análisis?**_

_**- No lo sé; ya ves que el doctor está de vacaciones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**- Por lo sucedido y el pánico que me atacó, se me olvidó algo; pero al estar comprando me acordé que hoy… tengo una cita.**_

_**- ¿Con…?**_

_**- Sí, Neil. Con él. Así que… me gustaría ir a casa. ¿Me llevas y me informas si sabes algo?**_

_**- Ya que… – **__De mala gana, el abogado dejó su asiento. Y en lo que él buscaba las llaves del auto, Cande corrió únicamente para tomar su bolso. Con éste en mano siguió a su amigo que para nada ocultaba su molestia; gesto que sí desaparecería de su rostro gracias a las bromas y cariños que ella le iba haciendo por el camino hacia su departamento donde..._

_Después de bajarse, Neil la siguió. Y como era su costumbre, un beso en los labios fue la despedida entre los dos. _

Sin saberlo, ese hecho consiguió que la humanidad de Terruce se bloqueara debido a los terribles celos que sintió. Con inmensos deseos de ir a quitársela y partir la boca que ella osó besar, el técnico se llenó, pero a la vez se sintió sin derechos de hacerlo. Así que… recuperando postura y disimulando que nada había pasado, el guapo hombre, porque esa era su ruta, retomó su caminar; y estúpidamente debido al dolor que se había prendido de su corazón, fingiendo no verlos, a Susana le dijo... **– ¿Te parece bien que salgamos el sábado?**

El grito que la estilista pegó, atrajo las miradas de dos; sorprendiéndose Cande de su presencia e inquietándole la posibilidad de haberla visto besando a Legan. No obstante, más asombrada quedó ya que ni una sonrisa ni mirada él le dedicó porque iba muy ocupado mirando y sonriendo de la euforia que había provocado en la chica que iba a su lado.

Por el gesto contrariado de su amiga, al abogado se le hizo fácil decir… **– ¡Vaya! Al final de cuentas, creo que el afeminado no lo resultó tanto. **

Verla posar sus labios en otros, le alborotaron los celos que interna y difícilmente podía aplacar. Sin embargo esa frustración que sentía al no poder dominar el nerviosismo que le brotaba cada vez que la mirada, con el coraje que le provocó el volver a oír un tercer e igual insulto por parte de aquél, hicieron en Terruce… explosión; y por la manera que se volvió a él, Cande dijo nada y su amigo lo último que recordaría fue que tragó saliva ya que…

Deshaciéndose rudamente de su carga, el técnico hecho una furia se acercó; y olvidándose de su compañía, soltó un puñetazo marca Mike Tyson pero sin mordida que además de lanzarlo al duro suelo puso a dormir un rato al pobre de Neil Legan.

Lamentablemente, el cuerpo inconsciente del abogado fue a dar a los pies de aquel par de agentes policiacos que llevaban el mismo rumbo.

Sorprendidos de ver al agresor, a éste le preguntaron… **– ¿Qué te pasó, mi buen Terry?**... – ya que además de conocido, persona problemática no era.

**- Una mosca le rondaba por la cara y yo de buena gente se la quise espantar; pero creo que se me pasó la mano.**

**- Seguro que así fue… **– miraron ciertamente burlones al noqueado. –** Sin embargo, tienes que venir con nosotros, porque de sobra sabes que estamos aquí para poner el orden ¿verdad?**

**- Ni modo…** – se dijo; y como niño que conocía muy bien su castigo, Terruce a la patrulla se dirigió e ingresó por sí solo viéndosele al estar adentro de la unidad llevarse las manos al rostro y tallárselo.

Por supuesto y espantada, Susana no perdió el tiempo y corrió al local de antigüedades para darle aviso a Bob. Él, apresurado y seguido por Jimmy, se dirigió a su trabajador que le recomendaría acercarse a Cande para saber cómo estaba. Nada más muda y en shock mirando hacia donde el técnico que en ese momento, sumiéndose en su asiento, se bajaba la gorra para esconder su rostro y meditar sobre su acción, en lo que Neil era auxiliado por vecinos curiosos para ser colocado en el asiento trasero de su propio auto siendo Cande la que respondiera a…

**- Vamos a necesitar su declaración, señorita.**

**- Por mí**… – la rubia miró al privado de Neil; y aunque era su amigo y lo quería más que a su perro diría… **– no habrá demanda alguna.**

**- Ni tendría porqué**… – uno de los ahí presentes respondió. **– Ese hombre… **– el abogado… **– tuvo que haber dicho algo muy severo que molestara a Terry que pacifista y amable se le conoce por este lugar.**

**- Aún así, debemos aplicar la ley. Y usted y el señor deben venir al recinto policial. Está sobre esta misma avenida sólo que dos millas más adelante.**

Asintiendo positivamente, Cande se dirigió a donde su amigo que ni con algodón bañado de alcohol que una piadosa mujer le ofreció a ella, despertó.

Conteniendo las ganas de agarrarlo a bofetadas, la rubia se montaría en el auto para manejarlo y seguir a la patrulla donde en su interior…

**- ¿Ya estás mejor?**

**- Lamento el incidente presenciado.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Perdí el control. Fue todo.**

**- ¿Lo conoces?**

**- Es la tercera vez que lo veo por aquí.**

**- Pero ahora que lo recuerdo**… – dijo el que iba en el volante y le miraba por el retrovisor… **– ¿no es el mismo que te fue a buscar el miércoles a la cancha de Frontón?** – el interrogador era justamente el que le hubo preguntado si todo estaba bien.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Por ella?**

**- No. Fue personal.**

**- ¿Te insultó?**

**- Lo malo que con ésta… era la tercera vez que lo hacía.** – Los oficiales se miraron, diciendo uno…

**- Pues debió haber sido algo muy serio para que tú reaccionaras así.**

**- También estaba advertido de no volver a hacerlo.**

**- ¿Tienes testigos?**

**- La misma rubia y otros dos amigos míos.**

**- Con eso tienes suficiente para librarte del encierro.**

**- Quién sabe. Es abogado.**

**- ¿Y eso qué? A otros y más pesados les ha tocado la de perder.**

. . .

Porque apenado se sentía, Terruce al estar rindiendo su declaración ni una sola vez se atrevió a mirarla. Ella en cambio sí lo hacía reconociendo frente al ministerio público que su amigo había tenido la culpa de la agresión que hubo sido víctima. Aún así, por escándalo en la vía pública, el guapo técnico pasaría unas horas en el área de separos y también debía cubrir una multa de una semana de trabajo.

Sintiéndose con la obligación, Cande de ahí salió para dirigirse al auto donde Neil seguía durmiendo la mona; y que por lo mismo y sin recato lo esculcó sacando de sus prendas la cartera y de ésta tomó el dinero que ella completó del suyo para pagar la sanción sin que Terruce tuviera noción de eso.

¡Lógico! cuando Neil despertó además de preguntar ¿qué había pasado? y ¿dónde estaba?, al ser enterado, ingresó al recinto judicial para alegar dizque por sus derechos pisoteados. No obstante al leer la lista de testigos que tenía a su favor, miró a la única que supuestamente debía estar de su lado y que aconsejadamente le diría… **– No te conviene levantarle cargos.**

Analizado que él tenía más por perder, Legan inteligentemente no procedió y abandonó el lugar para dejar a Cande frente a su casa. Pero antes, ella insistiría hasta conseguir la promesa de su amigo de no molestar más al técnico.

Aún malhumorado, humillado y traicionado, el moreteado Neil dijo – **sí** – porque honestamente debía reconocer que en su vida hubo recibido brutal golpe como el de ese día.

. . .

Alejado el auto de su amigo, Cande hacia el local de antigüedades se dirigió. Bob no pudo atenderle porque había salido para ir a ver qué podía hacer por Terruce. Entonces con Jimmy, la rubia se entendería.

**- ¡¿Por qué le hizo esto?!**... – preguntó alterado e indignado el jovencito.

**- Jimmy, de verdad, lo siento mucho.**

**- ¿Sabía usted que él odia la violencia? Y no porque sea un cobarde sino porque él conoce su fuerza interna. Ha sido hombre de trabajos muy pesados. Pudo haber matado a su amigo y usted destruido al mío.**

**- A pesar de tu edad, dices las cosas muy directa y duramente. Y además de doler, me haces sentir mal y culpable. Así que puedes recomendarle a Terruce que se olvide de mí…** – además existía la posibilidad de tener una enfermedad mortal. Empero…

**- ¡Qué fácil se le hace decir eso! Pero no puedo hacerlo porque entonces tendría que recomendarle que mejor se saque el corazón.**

**- Jimmy…**

**- … y como usted me gusta para él y no la mujer de la estética, le lanzo este reto.**

Cande sonrió de la perseverancia del jovencito al que le preguntaría… **– ¿En qué consiste?**

**- Demuestre que él la merece y usted a él. Pero si en este momento también me dice que mi amigo no le agrada en lo más mínimo, nos olvidamos de todo e inclusive de lo mucho que la ama.**

**- Jimmy que me estás comprometiendo a…**

**- ¿… dar el primer paso? ¿y por qué no? Hoy iban a tener otra cita, ¿o no?**

**- ¿Te lo contó?**

**- No todo pero sí.**

**- ¿Y si no sale de la delegación?**

**- Bob fue a hacer todo lo posible para que sí.**

**- Entonces, ¿me avisas si llega?**

**- Yo sólo estoy aquí hasta las seis de la tarde. A partir de ahí, es trabajo de usted. Él vive arriba…** – dato que ella desconocía y que le serviría para…

. . .

Habiendo intercambiado números telefónicos, hasta eso, hasta las siete de la noche Jimmy y Cande mantuvieron comunicación. Según Bob que también llamó, Terruce en cualquier momento dejaría la comisaría. Entonces Cande que hubo salido del establecimiento de antigüedades pensando en qué invitarle, yéndose de compras y luego cocinarle, alrededor de las veinte horas con la excusa de haber olvidado algo, cómodamente vestida salió a la calle.

A la esquina donde podía ver su vivienda fue a pararse. Y porque una tenue luz divisó, la rubia se dirigió allá.

Frente a la puerta, buscó el timbre. Y éste lo presionó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces pero nadie salió para atenderle.

Suspirando triste y fracasadamente, Cande se regresaría a casa. Sin embargo estaba llegando a la esquina del local cuando su cuerpo es casi arrollado por el de él que le preguntaría lleno de sorpresa… **– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

La respuesta de la fémina, además del susto que le pegó, fue abrazarse del cuello de Terruce que con titubeos se animaba a tocarla oyendo él… **– ¡Qué bueno que estás libre!**

**- Sí, gracias. De hecho… salí desde las cinco pero… me quedé por ahí. ¿Estás bien?...** – le cuestionó al extrañarle la manera tan aferrada en que le tenía.

**- Sí, sólo**… – Cande comenzó a liberarlo… **– me asusté.**

**- Sí, yo también. – **Segundos se quedaron sonrientes y mirándose. Y porque él lo hacía de un modo diferente, ella dijo…

**- No se te olvidó nuestra cita, ¿verdad?**

**- No pero**… – por cancelada la dio… **– no compré el postre que prometí llevar.**

**- No te preocupes. Junto a la cena lo preparé.**

**- Oh, qué bien.**

**- Entonces… ¿nos vamos?**

**- ¿Cande?.**.. – Terruce la detuvo al verla emprender sus pasos.

**- Lo siento…** – dijo ella volviéndose a arrojar a sus brazos… **– Lamento mucho el desagradable incidente de hoy.**

**- No hay problema…** – y menos al tenerla así… **– bueno, al menos no por mi parte sino… ¿cómo está Neil?**

Cande sonrió de lo patético que se había visto su amigo; y soltándose diría… **– Bien, bien. No te preocupes por él.**

**- Para serte sincero… no lo estaba.**

**- Sí, por supuesto…** – De nuevo la pareja se quedó en silencio; y ésta vez él hablaría…

**- ¿Me das tiempo para ir a asearme? Sudé bastante estando encerrado.**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Te veo ¿en media hora?**

**- ¡Perfecto! Allá te espero entonces.**

Terruce la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio vecino. Luego se regresó a su domicilio. Ahí y debajo del tapete sacó una llave para darse acceso a su habitación en el segundo piso. No obstante, al estar yendo escaleras arriba, la música y luz provenientes de allí, consiguieron que su cuerpo se tensara; y mayormente al encontrar en su interior a la persona que entusiasta le decía… **– ¡Bienvenido a casa, querido. La cena está lista!**

Continuará

Besos, abrazos y gracias para ti…

**Lulú G, Laura Grandchester, Ladygmimi, Dalia, Invitadas, Silvia E, Irene, Rosi White, Puka-Shoko, CandyFan72, Pathya, Jessk, Clauseri, Adys, Zu Castillo, Amanecer Grandchester, Soshi, Celia, Liz Carter, Lady Supernova, Viridiana, Olga Liz, Blanca, Luisa** and **Vero Grandchester.**


	9. Chapter 9

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 9**

. . .

De la pálida cara de sorpresa de Terruce, Susana comenzó a burlarse diciendo… **– ¡¿A poco no se oyó genial?! Me la he pasado ensañándola y creí que a la mera hora no me iba a salir, pero sí, ¿no?**

No pudiendo ocultar su molestia, el hombre contestaría… –** Bastante graciosa… **– para no calificarla de mal gusto. –** Ahora podrías decirme… ¿cómo es que estás aquí?**

**- Bueno… **– Susana lo vio pasar a su lado y le dio su explicación… **– desde que vine a avisarle a Bob. Como él y el chico se fueron y me dejaron sola comencé a curiosear y vine a dar hasta aquí.**

**- ¿Todo este tiempo lo has estado?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y tu trabajo?**

**- Ah, me tomé la libertad de usar tu teléfono para llamar a las empleadas y que ellas se hicieran cargo de todo.**

**- ¡Vaya! Qué responsable eres… **– La ironía que hubo empleado en cara y voz consiguió que se le observara lo obvio…

**- Te molestó encontrarme aquí, ¿cierto?**

Por el orden que en el lugar se podía ver se dijo… –** ¿A ti te gusta que husmeen en tus cosas?**

**- No.**

**- A mí tampoco. Ni que se cuelen en mi privacidad mucho menos si no han recibido invitación a entrar.**

Ante la sutil elegancia de correrla, después de expresar… –** Lo siento… – **con la colita entre las patas, Susanita buscó la salida. Pero al estar bajo el umbral de la puerta se giraría para increíblemente preguntar… **– ¿A qué hora nos veremos el sábado?**

Quitándose la gorra con fastidio, así mismo se le dijo… –** No lo sé.**

**- Pero no has cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad?**

**- Susana, tuve un día un tanto difícil y quiero asearme y descansar.**

**- ¿Dormirás tan temprano?**

**- También quiero salir a cenar.**

**- ¡¿Quieres que te acompañe?!... **– apuntarse podía funcionar… –** Por pasármela aquí, yo tampoco he probado nada en todo el día y…**

Porque su culpa no había sido se le contestaría… –** Preferiría hacerlo solo.**

**- Entiendo. Entonces… – **insistencia era el apellido de Susana… –** ¿espero por tu respuesta?**

**- Si es que sabes ser paciente, por favor.**

**- Sí, claro. Buenas noches entonces… – **ella le miró dos segundos y con el tercero, al no recibir contestación, se giró para enfilarse escaleras abajo dejando a Terruce que poco le importó el triste semblante que aquella mujercita llevaba porque para él… era otra y la única que le calentaba el corazón y que por supuesto, no la haría esperar tanto. Así que, después de ir a cerrar la puerta, buscó la del baño para meterse, asearse y luego alistarse para asistir a su cita. Pero antes de llegar a ella, un lugar visitaría.

. . .

Tres minutos le restaban a la media hora que había pedido. Y Cande, con el encendedor que sostenía en mano, recién había prendido las mechas de las velas del fino candelabro de bronce que decoraba y alumbraba hermosamente la mesa que ella con esmero había puesto.

Sonriendo orgullosa y vanidosamente de lo bonito que se veía todo, la mujer liberó sus manos para ir a la consola, bajar el volumen y sintonizar una estación de música que fuera acorde con la ocasión.

Luego y en lo que su guapo invitado hacía su aparición, ella que había optado por quedarse con sus cómodas ropas, se encaminó hacia su alcoba para darse un último retoque en el cabello que según ella lo usaría suelto. Sin embargo, terminó con su arreglo (siempre sí el cabello atado), salió de su habitación para ir al comedor donde echó otro vistazo a la comida, se encaminó a la terraza, depositó su mirada en el negro horizonte y Terruce no llegaba. No lo hacía porque…

Ya que mal había quedado con el postre, con las manos vacías tampoco podía presentarse. Entonces, a dos cuadras de donde vivía, había un pequeño local que vendía todo tipo de artículos, entre ellos… rosas. Y aunque rojas las buscaba, las blancas era lo único que tenían en ese momento.

Buscar otra cosa le robaría más tiempo y como a las damas ¡jamás! se les hace esperar, ordenó ese ramo de flores. Con ellas bonitamente arregladas, Terruce caminó al edificio. Y al estar en su interior además de pedir autorización de subir a donde Cande, el portero que se lo concedió también le solicitó un favor.

Dicho sí, la mano del bien parecido técnico recibió lo que se le hubo extendido: un sobre amarillo con el nombre de ella.

Con la intriga de saber su contenido, Terruce se dirigió a uno de los departamentos del piso número catorce. Arribado allá la puerta estaba abierta; y antes de ingresar por completo, se asomó presionando el botón del timbre.

Adivinando que era su invitado, Cande sonrió y salió de donde estaba para ir a su encuentro.

**- Lamento la tardanza..**. – dijo él entregando primero sus rosas.

**- ¡Hermosas qué están!.**.. – ella las recibió para olerlas y decir… **– ¡Gracias y pasa, por favor, que estás en casa!**

Ahora las gracias salieron por parte de él que la vio dirigirse a la barra donde yacía otro florero muy idéntico al que decoraba el centro de la mesa.

Yendo detrás de ella, se le dijo… **– También esto es tuyo.**

**- ¿Ah si?... **– Cande lo miró de reojo ya que estaba ocupada acomodando sus rosas blancas.

**- Te lo envía el conserje.**

**- Oh, gracias.**

Terruce aguardó con aquello en las manos hasta que ella estuviera desocupada. Al estarlo, mientras Cande lo abría, él se concentró en mirarlo todo. Agradándole, el hombre se atrevió a imaginarse lo magnífico y perfecto que siempre su casa luciría si ella se animara a compartirla con él.

**- ¿Malas noticias?**... – preguntó el técnico al oírle tronar la boca.

**- No. O más bien, no lo sé.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que fui nombrada heredera?**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Abogados que están a cargo de eso, me están informando que debo presentarme en…** – Cande verificaría el dato… **– ¡vaya! Chicago para el día viernes de esta semana.**

**- ¿Es muy importante?... **– Terruce no quiso sonar consternado pero sí comenzó a estarlo y mayormente cuando se le dijo…

**- Al parecer sí. Según el documento se extendió una copia al hijo del Señor Andrew, mi perecido ex jefe.**

**- Ya.**

**- ¡Pero!... **– ella sonó animada. –** Olvidémonos de esto por esta noche… **– todo el paquete se dejó en una silla… –** y disfrutemos de nuestra cena, ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Entonces… **– Cande se regresó a la cocina y desde ahí dijo.. **– empezaremos con una bebida.**

**- Como gustes.** – Terruce desde su lugar la vio sacar del refrigerador una jarra de vidrio diciendo ella de su contenido…

**- Como sé que no bebes alcohol…** – él sonrió… **– te preparé un ponche de frutas con agua mineral.**

**- Muy amable, gracias.**

Al comedor Cande se acercó para verter en una copa el líquido refrescante de color. Luego se la entregó, recibiéndola Terruce para que se llenara otra.

Terminado de servir, cada uno con sus respectivas bebidas se ofrecieron un brindis complementando él… **– Delicioso**

**- Celebro sea de tu agrado también lo que nos preparé. Normalmente tengo calendario y hoy toca pescado. Espero no seas alérgico a ello.**

**- No para nada. – **Terruce se mostraba sonriente… –** Me parece bien.**

**- Bien. Entonces, por favor, ponte cómodo. – **le ofreció su correspondiente asiento. Y sentados uno frente del otro Cande empezó a servir, seguida de la mirada de Terruce, una surtida ensalada de vegetales y la debida porción de carne a ingerir.

Cuando ambos platos estuvieron listos, se desearon "buen provecho" y comenzaron a comer expresándose al digerirse el primer bocado… **– ¡Wow!...** – Él limpió su boca… **– En verdad… lo culinario es lo tuyo.**

**- Gracias. Llevo tiempo practicando para oír eso.**

**- Pues lo haces muy bien. Esto está… sin palabras.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?... – **Cande se sintió sumamente halagada, tanto que bromearía… –** ¿o será que tienes hambre?**

**- También…** – él lo reconoció; y ambos rieron de… **– el batido de papa que me dieron en la tarde, se lo ofrecí y ni se lo comió el pájaro que desde la ventana me veía con ojos burlones al ser yo el enjaulado.**

Su encarcelado chiste consiguió que ella expresara de nuevo… –** Terruce, lo siento.**

Y porque sí se vio apenada él dijo de manera suplicante… –** No, no, no, por favor, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal.**

**- Lo sé pero… ¡es tan penoso que hayas pasado por esa humillación que…!**

**- Te aseguro que no es la primera vez.**

**- ¡¿Que caes en la cárcel?!... – **de la sorpresa el cubierto de Cande resbaló de su mano.

**- Que se expresen de mí como lo hizo Neil.**

**- ¡Ese gran boca! ¡Te juro que en su vida va a olvidar ese golpe que le diste!**

**- Me conformo con que no me haga volver a repetirlo.**

**- Te aseguro que no porque lo obligué a prometerlo.**

**- ¿Y así es de… obediente contigo?... **– para no aclararle lo cariñoso que los vio.

**- ¿Cómo?... – **Cande intuyó por donde venía la irónica cuestión. Y porque Terruce evadió su mirada y se concentró en su comida, ella le afirmaría… **– Te dije que han sido años los que hemos estado juntos. Así que… lo que hayas presenciado, no tiene otro valor más que la amistad que tenemos. – **Pero como ella también lo vio, le preguntaría… **– ¿Quién es la chica con la que ibas? Tampoco la había visto antes.**

**- Ella trabaja en la estética.**

**- Oh, con razón. Es muy…**

**- Extravagante, lo sé. Todo el tiempo cambia de look y de color como los camaleones.**

Disimuladamente Cande sonrió; y otra vez cuestionaría afirmadamente… **– Le gustas, ¿cierto?**

_Según Bob no era a la única…_ – Terruce lo pensó para sí y para ella dijo… **– No lo sé.**

Pícaramente la rubia diría… –** Una mujer sabe cuando sí.**

**- ¿También cuando a uno no porque le gusta otra?**

**- ¡También!... **– ella sonriente y él serio se miraron fijamente siendo la fémina quien se incomodara primero y cambiara su mirada para continuar los dos comiendo en silencio oyéndose de fondo la pieza musical "All of me" by John Legend y luego otras de su autoría.

Finalizada la cuarta melodía, Cande se levantó de su asiento para traer el postre pero preguntando desde la cocina… **– ¿Te gustaría tomar café o té?**

**- Té está bien.**

**- ¿Algún sabor en especial?... – **ella encendió la parrilla de la estufa donde estaba la tetera.

**- Ese lo dejo a tu elección.**

**- Limón entonces será. **

Cande oiría parada a un lado de Terruce. – **Me parece excelente.**

**- Pero el postre y el té… los tomaremos en la terraza… **– la apuntó. – **El aire corre muy fresco.**

Poniéndose de pie él se ofrecería… **– ¿Quieres que te ayude con la mesa?**

**- No, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré más tarde y con calma aprovechando que no necesito madrugar.**

**- ¿No asistirás al trabajo nuevamente?**

**- No.**

**- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no fuiste hoy?**

Invitándole a pasar y dado el paso a ella diría… **– Fui a realizarme unos estudios de sangre.**

**- ¡¿Estás enferma?!...** – Terruce no disimuló su preocupación. Y ella además de agradecerle su gesto le contestaría un tanto desanimada…

**- Según yo no pero… – **era momento de reprocharle al cederle un asiento en el diván… –** ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Archivald?**

Antes de sentarse, frente a ella y en su defensa, él alegaría… –** No te mentí, Cande. Efectivamente… **– y así como ella… –** no sé nada de él.**

**- Pero sí de su… – **A la rubia se le dificultaba decir una palabra que dijo la correcta… –** pareja.**

**- En aquel viaje a Connecticut… **– con la intención de darle celos… –** Charles me lo presentó. Anoche fue la segunda vez que lo vi. ¿Quieres contarme a qué vinieron? ¿por qué saliste llorando y huyendo? ¿huiste también de mí creyendo que…?**

**- ¿Por ti? No, no, ¿cómo crees? Fue por algo que Archivald me dijo y me espantó.**

**- Anoche te lo mencioné y hoy te lo repito… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?**

**- ¿Eres religioso?**

**- No mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Porque sólo pidiendo un milagro éste podría salvarme.**

**- Cande, por favor, explícate, ¿si?**

**- Archivald dice que… se está muriendo debido a una infección muy peligrosa que adquirió… mucho antes de casarnos. Y existe la posibilidad de que yo también la tenga.**

Para no errar en lo que pensó, Terruce demandaría aclaración… –** ¿De qué infección estamos hablando?**

**- No la nombró. Pero comprenderás que me aterró la idea. Hoy en la mañana fuimos al doctor… **– le mostró sus brazos pinchados por agujas… **– de los dos sacaron bastante sangre para ser analizada. Niel no ha llamado. Lo que es señal de que todavía no están los resultados. Sin embargo… ¿te imaginas lo que va a ser de mí si sale un "sí" a lo que sea?**

Impulsivo el guapo técnico la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos diciéndole… **– No, no, no pienses eso. Al contrario, aférrate y declárate sana.**

**- Lo sé pero… no es fácil… – **Cande además de sentir la firmeza de sus pectorales a través de la tela de su camisa, se sintió muy protegida y por lo mismo llegó el tiempo de flaquear… –** Por dentro la duda me está carcomiendo y tengo mucho miedo, Terruce, ¡te juro que lo tengo!**

**- Te entiendo, linda. – **Terruce inclinó la cabeza para besar la de ella que volvía a llorar ahora sobre su pecho. Y sólo segundos él pudo disfrutar y embriagarse del aroma de la mujer porque el inoportuno pitazo de la tetera plus el timbre de un teléfono consiguieron separarlos.

Pidiendo disculpas y permiso, Cande fue atender primero el teléfono. Y conforme oía a Neil, se dirigió a la cocina para apagar la estufa y preparar las tazas de té.

Por su parte Terruce habiéndose quedado en la terraza miraba hacia el negro cielo con ceño fruncido y pensaba qué hacer para ayudarla. Investigar a Charles era algo que no quería hacer pero tratándose ella…

Golpeando con su puño la barra de concreto de ese balcón, él tomó una firme decisión. Sin embargo no sería necesario porque…

**- El doctor me ha citado para mañana. **– Ella apareció compartiendo… – **Ya tiene los análisis y quiere verme.**

**- ¿Te ha dicho algo bueno?... – **él se acercó para ayudarle con la charola que llevaba.

Su amabilidad Cande la aprovechó para ir a tomar y armar una mesita plegable de madera y decir… – **Según Neil no dijo nada. Pero su voz tampoco parecía preocupada.**

**- Me alegro mucho. – **Terruce siguió una indicación y dejó su carga.

**- Sí, la verdad yo también. Sin embargo…**

**- Hasta que no lo oigas es que vas a sentirte mucho mejor.**

**- Tú sabes que así es. Bueno… **– ella inhaló suficiente aire que le levantó el espíritu. **– Ahora ven, siéntate ahí…** – apuntó el diván quedando, en medio de los dos, la mesa de la cual ella tomó una cuchara preguntando… **– ¿Cuántas de azúcar le pongo a tu taza?**

**- Una, está más que bien.**

**- Ah, también te gusta cuidar tu salud. – **Cande, muy sonriente, miró lo obvio.

**- Procuro, sí.**

Y porque ella, al estar entregando la taza, recordó algo le preguntaría… –** ¿Juegas mucho el frontón?**

**- Apenas lo estoy aprendiendo.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – Cande se extrañó; y basándose en el dato de Neil que hacía referencia a sus músculos indagaría… **– Yo pensé que ya llevabas tiempo ejerciéndolo.**

**- No. Casi no soy persona de deportes.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Por un momento creí que sí! Puedo preguntar entonces ¿cómo es que…?...** – Atrevida y confiada, la fémina tocó los bíceps de un brazo derecho.

Sonriendo de la electricidad que le provocó su toque, Terruce completaría… **– ¿… me han crecido?...** – Cande también rió… –** Te aseguro que no han sido de un día para otro.**

**- I know! Pero tampoco son inyectados ¿cierto?**

De su ocurrencia, el técnico casi escupe el trago de té que recién se había llevado a la boca. **– No, no, eso menos. Yo sigo la línea de…**

**- Mente sana en cuerpo sano… – **Cande le extendió una servilleta. Él la aceptó diciendo…

**- Exactamente.**

**- Me parece muy bien. – **La rubia se dirigió al postre; y en lo que lo servía insistiría… – **Entonces, ¿cómo le has hecho para tener ese cuerpo tan atlético y esa descomunal fuerza?**

Sólo porque ella estaba ocupada y no le miraba que si no, la mujer hubiera sido espectadora de primera fila de un gesto muy sonrojado. –** Y-yo…**

**- Según Jimmy me dijo… **– ella se giró para entregarle un tazón de mediano tamaño… – **has sido hombre de trabajos pesados.**

**- Sí… **– él hubo dejado su taza para agarrar lo que se le ofrecía: sencillas fresas bañadas con yogurt natural. **– Al no continuar con la escuela, para sobrevivir comencé a trabajar en lo que fuera.**

**- Recuerdo que dijiste elaboraste en un bar.**

**- Sí, cuando aquello suscitó... **– la declaración de Charles. – **De ahí me empleé como… cargador en un**… – Terruce enmudeció para concentrarse en su postre oyendo de ella que le pareció…

**- No te da pena decirlo, ¿verdad?**

**- No, simplemente… **– él limpió las comisuras de sus labios para confesar… – **acordarme me hace arrepentirme de ciertas cosas.**

**- ¿Cómo cuáles?**

**- ¿No continuar mis estudios en aquel tiempo?**

**- Pero tienes los esenciales, ¿no?**

**- Sí; de hecho años más tarde, ya casi a los treinta, estudié la preparatoria en un año y luego ingresé a la carrera de la electrónica.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Bien por ti! ¿Ya la acabaste?**

**- Por supuesto. De ahí que Bob que era mi instructor en la escuela, me da este trabajo en la tienda.**

**- Okey; pero volviste a evadirme y no me contaste qué hiciste antes de los 30.**

Sonriendo de su perseverancia él finalmente diría… –** Trabajé para varios Rastros y mis cargas llegaron a pesar 250 kilos.**

**- OMG! ¡¿Media vaca puedes llevar contigo?!**

Él dijo sí con la cabeza y siguió diciendo… –** También estuve en aserraderos, un tiempo manejando máquinas y el otro talando.**

**- Ahora entiendo. ¿No era lo que hacías en el campamento?**

Terruce volvió a decir sí para finalizar… **– Y para no mencionar los empleos que ni una semana conservé limpiando, barriendo, lavando, construyendo o podando jardines, diré por último, porque dejaba buen y rápido dinero, que fui… sparring en diferentes gimnasios de boxeo.**

Con eso Cande compadecida expresaría… **– Oh my gosh! ¡Pobre Neil!**

**- Sé que tengo la fuerza y por lo mismo, no me gusta ser violento, Cande. **– Ésta no supo porqué pero de pronto le preguntaría…

**- ¿Has matado?... – **Tal vez vacas y cerdos pero ¿humanos?

El "no" que se dio fue rápido, más no dicho a los ojos.

**- Bueno… **– musitó ella comprendiendo y respetando el silencio que de él se apoderó hasta que dijo…

**- Creo que es tarde… **– lo que sostenía el técnico lo dejó sobre la mesa y cuestionaría… –** Mañana ¿a qué hora te irás?**

**- Neil pasará por mí muy temprano. – **Cande se puso de pie al ver a Terruce hacerlo.

**- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

**- El que tú gustes.**

**- ¿Me avisas cómo te fue?**

Su tierna mirada hizo que ella le afirmará… –** Pasaré a decírtelo personalmente, ¡te lo prometo!**

**- Te estaré esperando entonces.**

**- Por supuesto.**

Yendo uno a lado del otro, la pareja se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Allá, él afuera en el pasillo, ella adentro de su departamento, se miraron de frente queriendo Terruce tener mucho valor para pedirle un beso. Cande por su parte, encantada se lo hubiera dado, sin embargo hasta que no estuviera cien por ciento segura de que tenía nada, la mano le extendió deseándole… **– Buenas noches y muchas ganas por haber venido. **

Aceptándola y acariciándola él le respondería… **– Gracias a ti. Todo ha estado más que perfecto.**

**- Qué bueno que te gustó.**

**- Bueno…** – él, no queriendo liberarla, tuvo que hacerlo… **– te veo mañana. **

**- Sí.**

**- Todo va a salir muy bien.**

**- Y si no…**

**- No…** – Terruce, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de ella, la hubo callado. **– No pienses negativamente… – **de todos modos él la querría igual.

**- Eres muy amable… **– ella devolvió el buen deseo en cuanto él la descubrió.

**- Ahora sí me voy.**

**- Descansa, Terruce… **– a éste se le vio partir, sintiendo él detrás de su humanidad la mirada de ella que dio un paso al frente para seguirle en todo su trayecto hasta el elevador.

Porque lo hacía, Cande consiguió llenarlo de nervios. Y por ende el guapo hombre y con pesada respiración, al presionar un botón, no tuvo coraje para girarse y dedicarle un nuevo adiós.

Sonriendo, la rubia, al mismo tiempo que el técnico, cruzaron su respectiva puerta. Ella para ingresar y poner orden a su apartamento. Él para resoplar desahogadamente en el interior del ascensor y reprocharse a solas su cobardía preguntándose además ¿qué diablos tenía esa mujer que lo hacía temblar peor que una gelatina?

Conforme descendía, Terruce inclinó su torso para masajearse rudamente los muslos y gritar frustrado… **– ¡Con un carajo! ¡Así te pones con tan sólo verla ¿cómo será cuando…?!... – **De sólo pensarlo, un escalofrío le viajó por el cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo donde… estando precisamente allá, se enderezó para abandonar como si nada el elevador, desear buena noche al portero y salir del edificio para ir a casa donde descansaría y luego en su trabajo esperaría, eso sí, internamente impaciente por ella.

. . . . .

Todavía no eran las seis de la mañana cuando Neil llamó. Cande que ya andaba de pie, atendió rápido el teléfono. Extendidos los buenos días y solicitado una ubicación, la rubia en suéter, bermudas y sandalias, de un sillón de la sala fue a tomar su bolso y llaves para salir de su departamento. Sin embargo, de algo se acordó y se devolvió por ello. El sobre amarillo que la noche anterior hubo recibido de manos de Terruce.

Con eso precisamente en la mano, ahora sí buscó la puerta, la aseguró debidamente y se encaminó al elevador para descender solitariamente. No obstante, porque el conserje seguía durmiendo, al llegar a la planta baja, a la puerta de emergencia Cande se dirigió apareciendo por el estacionamiento y caminando sin ningún miedo entre su oscuridad.

Ya atravesado ese tramo, la luz del amanecer fue su compañía hasta el auto de Neil que bostezando y vistiendo fodongamente lo encontraron frente al volante.

Porque estaba despeinado, al estar ingresando al vehículo, Cande de él se burlaría... **– Se te olvidó dejar la almohada, ¿verdad?**

**- Ay, cállate, apenas dos horas he dormido. – **Él pondría el auto en marcha.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Me llegó un caso y necesita rápida solución.**

**- Yo tengo otro. Mira lo que me llegó..**. – la rubia le mostró su paquete queriendo el abogado saber…

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Un citatorio para lo de la herencia.**

**- ¿Para cuándo?**

**- Este viernes.**

**- ¡Demonios!**... – espetó Legan golpeando el volante y preguntando ella...

**- ¿Podrás ir?**

**- Sí, sí.**

**- ¿Y tus pendientes?**

**- Esos no me pagarán y tú sí, si es que ganamos**

**- Qué interesado.**

**- ¡Ei! Con eso no sólo tú dejas de trabajar sino yo también. **

**- Sí, cómo no. Oye, y ¿qué te dijo el doctor?**

**- Nada. Apenas te vea, te dirá. Mejor tú dime ¿cómo te fue anoche con tu…?**

Un golpe que ella le dio a Neil, a éste le impidió cualquier adjetivo de su parte… –** Muy bien.**

Y porque lo expresó muy animosamente se le cuestionaría con mala intención… –** ¿Qué tan bien?**

**- ¡Ay, mal pensado que eres!**

**- Si no quieres que lo sea, cuéntame. **

**- Me gusta, Neil. Me gusta mucho. **

**- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta, ¿eh?**

A su sardonia ella ignoró. –** Me encanta que sea tímido. Que se ponga nervioso cuando estoy cerca de él.**

**- Y luego me echas bronca porque digo que es…**

Lo reprenderían fuertemente… –** ¡No porque sea así, significa que lo es!**

**- ¿Ya te besó?**

**- ¡Neil!**

**- ¿Qué, espantada?**

**- ¡Payaso!**

**- Yo sólo lo pregunté porque… está bien, nuestro macho amigo, se muere por ti y tú ¿hace cuánto que no usas aquellito?...** – su mirada divertidamente le apuntó su intimidad llenándola de rubor y un sudor conjugado con…

**- ¡Eres un irrespetuoso!... **– un bolsazo bien otorgado también se ganó.

Sin haberle dado tiempo de protegerse aquel diría… –** Si en verdad lo fuera, hace mucho que tiempo que tú…**

**- ¡Basta, Neil!**

**- Está bien. ¿Él tampoco se ha animado?**

**- Si lo hubiera intentado yo… lo hubiese detenido.**

**- ¿Por la duda de tus análisis?**

**- Si algo sale mal… no siquiera causarle daño.**

**- ¿Y si no?**

**- Bueno, ya veré la ocasión.**

**- ¿Para provocarle?**

**- ¿Por qué no? Sólo necesita un empujón y si yo no se lo doy… ¿quién?**

**- ¡Qué descocada me saliste, ¿eh?! Pero en fin, además de tener la suficiente edad, mereces ser feliz.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿tú? ¿el que siempre me encela y me corre a los galanes? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que el golpe que Terruce te dio te acomodó las pocas neuronas que tienes!**

**- ¡Muy graciosa, eh, Cande!...** – ésta se rió burlonamente de la seriedad de su amigo que reconocería… –** Pero en algo tienes razón, el pinche madrazo loco que me pegó me hizo compararlos con otros recibidos y no se iguala.**

Entre carcajadas Cande compartiría… –** ¡Como que era sparring de Mike Tyson!**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... –** gracioso gesto, Neil no pudo ocultar así como su interés por saber… –** A ver cuéntame esa que no me la sabía. Sabía que era acosado por tu "socia" pero…**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **Ahora la intrigada era ella la que oiría…

**- ¿No te lo contó?**

Ella dijo… –** No, ¿qué?**

**- De mis investigaciones, supe que…**

**- Terruce.**

**- Ajá, ese tuvo que irse de su lugar natal porque al abandonar a Sanders, éste se encargó de hablar pestes de él.**

Así, Cande no se la sabía; entonces le exigiría… **– ¿Y qué decía?**

**- Que hubo sido un malagradecido; que por años no sólo lo vistió y también lo desvistió…**

**- ¡Neil!**

**- Perdón... sino que le mató el hambre y que un día apareció otro y se fue con él sin decirle adiós.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Eso me lo contó una mujer cuando llegué a Vermont preguntando precisamente por Sanders que nadie se explica cómo hizo su capital. Pero como ha aportado dinero al pueblo y construido centros recreativos, la población se hace la disimulada y lo ven como el pobrecito abandonado mientras que el otro es el malvado traidor.**

**- Sí, me lo imagino. Pero dijiste que es su acosador.**

**- Porque sí estaba enamorado, Sanders despechado y con plata, pagaba por encontrarlo. Y donde le encontrare iba, se presentaba y ponía en mal a Terruce; que por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo cerca de ti?**

**- Por lo que me dijo…** – Cande calculó y con un número diría... **– No lo sé.**

**- Bueno, pues esperemos que Charlie esté verdaderamente enamorado de tu Archivald; porque si no y sabiendo dónde está Terruce, no tardará en aparecer. Tu amigo siempre ha huido, no sé si tú lo hagas desistir esta vez.**

. . .

Con una enorme congoja, Neil hubo dejado a Cande que en silencio continuó su viaje hacia el doctor.

Legan que no quiso molestarla, al estar cerca, la sacó de su profunda divagación.

Despabilada, la rubia siguió los movimientos de Neil: salir del auto para empezar a caminar hacia el consultorio del galeno que les hizo esperar algunos minutos cuando se le anunció su presencia.

Ya que apareció quien les iba atender, les solicitó ingresar a la oficina.

Con los nervios disparados, Cande se veía. Entonces al ocupar su asiento, a ella se dirigieron… **– No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada. Tu sangre está complemente limpia de toda infección que ponga en riesgo tu vida. **

**- ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!**

**- No tendría porqué engañarte, Señorita. Lo que sí…**

**- ¿Qué sucede?.**.. – preguntó Neil.

**- Quiero recomendarte que visites un endocrinólogo.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Por medio de tu niveles de colesterol, podías tener un desequilibrio de estrógenos.**

**- Además tu apetito sexual, ¿cómo está?**

**- ¡Neil!... – **otra vez lo reprendieron.

El doctor sonrió pero preguntando… **– ¿es usted persona sexualmente activa?**

**- Sí lo era; pero ya hace tanto que no, que creo que ya se le olvidó qué es eso… **– Debido a que él estaba parado cerca de ella, un puñetazo recibieron las partes nobles del pobre de Neil, no pudiendo contener una carcajada el galeno que tuvo que pedir disculpas al recibir también la mirada seria de Cande que dijo…

**- Inicié vida sexual a los diecisiete años. Pero es cierto, tengo diez sin practicarla.**

Aún dolido el mugre de Legan inquiriría… **– ¿Y no te da pena decirlo?**

**- ¡Neil, estúpido! ¡Ya cállate, porque… ¿sabes qué? ¡Hoy eso se va a terminar!**

**- ¿A dónde va, señorita?**... – se le preguntó al vérsele poner de pie y buscar la puerta.

**- De seguro… a violar al técnico.**

**- ¡Sí, ¿y qué?!**

Continuará

_Lady Supernova, Liz Carter, Sasy Rivero, Zu Castillo, Irene, Adorable Candy, Pukka-shoko, Pathya, Amanecer Grandchester, Ladygmimi, Darling Eveling, Dalia, Olga Liz, Silvia E, __**María José**__, Jessk, Laura Grandchester, Mirna, CandyFan72, Soly, Luisa, Vero Grandchester, María de Jesús L H, Blanca, Patty G, Celia, Viridiana, SoledadC, Amy C.L. Rosi White, Soshi and __**Liz García.**_

**Millón de gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 10**

. . .

Porque realmente se iba, recibiendo los documentos que el doctor le extendió, exageradamente cojeando Neil fue detrás de su enfurecida amiga que al ser alcanzada por él a puro bolsazo lo agarró por… ¡indiscreto!

Aceptando que se había pasado con sus bromas, recuperado del golpe bajo y de los maltratos por parte de ella, Legan abrazó a Cande para pedirle disculpas.

Perdonarlo le costaría. Y el abogado lo iba a pagar al cubrir su salario semanal, el desayuno y también todo lo referente al viaje a Chicago que organizarían al estar sentados en una butaca de restaurante. Allá, además de hablar de la herencia que se iba a recibir, Neil aconsejaría a Cande prepararse porque la demanda para Archivald Cornwall, ahora que sabían y tenían en su poder la prueba, iba a proceder.

**- ¿Y si lo dejáramos en paz?.**.. – Cande sugirió.

**- ¡¿Estás deschavetada?!**... – Sin misericordia, con el mango de su cuchillo Legan golpeó un nudillo de su amiga que al estar sobándoselo le daría su razón…

**- Neil, ya bastantes problemas tuve con él como para empezar uno nuevo. Además… si se está muriendo ¿por qué no dejarlo que muera tranquilo?**

**- Listen… **– la apuntó con la misma arma blanca… –** aún sabiendo que tiene una pata en el hoyo, el muy desgraciado bien que pudo ir a fastidiarte la existencia, ¿no?**

**- Sí, pero…**

**- No, no, no. Tú y yo ya habíamos quedado en algo y acordaste. Ahora no me vengas con arrepentimientos que realmente no sientes. Si no te conociera ¡já!**

**- Tienes razón; pero devolver mal por mal, no me hará feliz, Neil.**

**- ¡Ah, pues a mí sí!... **– su voz y gesto lo disfrutaron… –** Así que ya cállate que me arruinas el momento y el que viene también y cómete ese…** – Legan miró el tazón; y de su contenido quiso saber… **– ¡¿qué diantres pediste?!**

**- Es simple avena y manzana.**

**- ¿Y eso te va a llenar?**

**- Al menos me ayudará a regularizar mi colesterol que según este documento… **– el que les dio el doctor… –** salió alto.**

**- ¡Por Dios, Cande, qué exagerada eres! ¡Tienes 201 miligramos por decilitro!**

**- Y si sigo tragando en la calle, pronto serán más. Tú deberías hacerte un estudio sanguíneo porque con esas costillas de puerco, huevos estrellados y panqueques bañados en mantequilla has de estar en el cielo.**

**- ¡Ay, sí lo estoy! Esto es lo más idéntico que se ha de saborear en el paraíso. **– Con estilo pero bastante cinismo, Neil cortó carne, algo de huevo y un triángulo de panqueques. Luego lo prensó todo con el tenedor y abriendo la boca grandemente, el atascado metió su enorme bocado, burlándose de su delicada amiga de lo delicioso que le sabía.

Y en lo que ellos dos, entre regaños y bromas, seguían consumiendo sus alimentos, Terruce…

Rascándose el cuello apareció por el local. Bob que ya abría la puerta al público, lo saludó. Y porque un ¿cómo estás? también se oyó dijo el técnico… – **Creo que mal.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?... – **Bob miró a su trabajador que con el dorso de su dedo índice se tallaba su recta nariz.

**- Tengo una ligera alergia.**

**- ¿Tocaste o comiste algo que te la provocara?**

**- Sí. Anoche Cande me invitó a cenar… pescado.**

**- ¡¿Y lo comiste?!... – **un amigo se burló porque conocía el odio que se tenía por esa específica carne blanca y su reacción.

**- No pude rechazarlo. **– Fue el turno de una nalga la que se atendió. – **Lo malo que toda la noche me la he pasado rascándome.** – La espalda ahora se alcanzó expresándose Bob…

**- ¡Pues sí que la amas demasiado para haberlo soportado!**

**- Sí; pero ya no aguanto más. ¿Tienes algo qué pueda aliviarme?**

Sin dejar sus mofas debido al chango que tenía en frente, el jefe al escritorio se acercó. Y de un cajón sacó un medicamento que era efectivo para las alergias, no obstante su contenido era muy poco; entonces Terruce para conseguir más se dirigió a la tienda de abarrotes. Y allá…

Los trabajadores que iban a estar a cargo del arreglo de una calle, antes de empezar a laborar, estaban en el interior del local adquiriendo café y algo para acompañarlo. Él después de saludarles, también al tendero de origen hindú y a otro amigo, por el pasillo derecho se perdió yendo en busca de su salvación.

Con ello en la mano, se devolvió a la caja; y aguardaba para cubrirlo cuando uno de aquellos trabajadores se le acercó para saludarle de mano y preguntarle… **– ¿Juegas a las vencidas?**

**- No, amigo.**

**- Entre nosotros lo hacemos mientras descansamos. ¿Quieres venir más tarde e intentar?**

**- Te agradezco la invitación, pero no estoy interesado. Gracias.**

**- Se te ve buen brazo…** – observó otro oyéndose el abrir de la puerta. –** ¿O es sólo para apantallar y conquistar a las chicas?**

Porque sabía que bromeaban , Terruce sonrió y dijo… **– Digamos ésta vez que sí.**

**- Uh, pues qué lástima. – **Un brazo pasó por sus hombros. Y la cabeza del técnico se giró rápidamente para mirar una mano enjoyada y luego a quien decía… **– ¡tan guapos y fuertes que me gustan!**

Los ojos de la mayoría estaban en ellos. Sonrisas burlonas y gestos serios se veían en sus rostros. En el de Terruce no era la excepción; en cambio en el de Charles había mofa debido a una reacción al deshacerse de su contacto.

_Yendo de regreso a casa algo lejos de ahí, Archivald, en su asiento, iba sumamente callado. Y porque molesto también se le notaba, el conductor le preguntó… __**– ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**- Nada.**_

_**- ¿Por nada estás enojado?**_

_**- ¡Tú bien sabes porqué lo estoy, así que no te hagas el tonto y preguntes!**_

_**- ¿Es por Terry?**_

_**- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta ¡cómo lo veías!?**_

_**- Arch…**__ – éste alejó la mano que se pretendía tocar. Y para hacerlo calmar se le dijo… __**– Él ya es cosa del pasado.**_

_**- Pues a mí no me lo pareció. Tuviste la misma reacción cuando me lo presentaste.**_

_**- ¡Vaya! Si estás celoso es porque me quieres. Pero para demostrarte que yo también y que Terry no significa ya nada, sólo porque me la debe, ahora que sé donde está, regresáremos allá para ponerlo en mal, ¿te parece?**_

_**- Sí, claro…**__ – ironía se escuchó. __**– Y de paso lo vuelves a ver. Lo haces huir, tú a buscar y el caso es, que es el cuento de nunca acabar. ¿Por qué de una buena vez no lo dejas en paz?**_

_**- No puedo perdonarle que me haya rechazado.**__ – Para no decir que lo hacía para mantenerlo alejado._

_**- Pues mientras no lo hagas, yo…**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Ya no estoy seguro de tus sentimientos. Y lo mejor será que tú y yo…**_

_**- ¡No!...**__ – Charlie gritó y rudamente giró el volante para hacer detener el auto sobre el acotamiento y suplicar… __**– Por favor, no lo digas ni mucho pienses en dejarme.**_

_**- Futuro no tienes conmigo. Así que serías libre para seguir persiguiendo tu obsesión.**_

_**- No. De verdad te quiero a ti.**_

_**- Entonces demuéstramelo.**_

_**- ¿Cómo?... – **__fue lo que se preguntó antes de unirse los dos en un beso; pero en lo que uno se entregaba sincero, el otro maquinaba perversamente._

_Su plan de divorciarse de Cande para unirse con alguien que le diera todo derrochadamente, había salido a la perfección. Años, a Archivald, originario de Michigan y huérfano, le tomó encontrar al adecuado; y cuando Charles apareció, Cornwall no contó con que una extraña infección iba a apoderarse de él debilitándole su cuerpo en cada segundo que vivía._

_Perdón sí verdaderamente fue a solicitar. Sin embargo toparse con el hombre que su pareja no podía olvidar y que en los cajones de un escritorio de oficina había todo tipo de información referente a él, lo llenó de celos y dijo lo que no debía. Pero pensándolo bien, sí le convenía que Cande se relacionara con Terruce para que Sanders se desilusionara de una vez y lo nombrara en vida su heredero universal. Así que se lo pidió. Charles aceptó con la condición de hacer una última visita. _

_El lunes no pudieron asistir porque Archivald amaneció indispuesto. Pero llegado el martes y muy de madrugada, usando otro vehículo allá se dirigieron._

_Con el portero del edificio donde vivía Cande, la pareja pidió información; sin embargo se les negó. Y cuando salían, Charles hubo divisado a Terruce cuando por la acera contraria iba caminando._

_Escondiéndose, los elegantes matrimoniados aguardaron a que cruzara la calle. Y al verlo ingresar a la tienda, emprendieron sus pasos para darle alcance en el interior del lugar._

**- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!...** – ninguno de los presentes se movió porque querían escuchar…

**- Como me encanta presenciar tus arranques furiosos de macho cada vez que me ves, pues vine a visitarte. ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerlo?**... – Terruce, de reojo, veía a los metiches que estaban a la espera de una contestación. Y porque no la dio y en el mostrador dejó lo que iba a adquirir para salir, todos oyeron… **– Sí, sí lo tiene. Y como sé que después de esto otra vez no volveré a verte no sé por cuanto tiempo, sólo quiero que sepas que no te molestaré más porque ya tengo a alguien que me calienta realmente la cama y tú… bueno… – **Cínico, Charles apoyó sus codos en el mostrador apenas distinguiendo los murmullos de algunos hombres que decían…

**- ¡Qué chasco! ¡Son puñetas!... **– y como si roña fuera la que tuvieran, sin disimular, se dispersaron viendo a Terruce que había llegado a la puerta y que a propósito la había cerrado para girarse y finalmente decir…

**- Vaya, Charles. No cabe duda que actuación has de estar estudiando porque… cada vez que hablas en público superas tu última presentación.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?... **– fanfarrón Sanders miraba su anillada mano.

**- Claro. Sólo que ahora… **– el técnico se fue acercando… – **veamos qué dice y cuál es la reacción de la audiencia de lo que tengo que decir yo.** – Burlón, Charles miró a Archivald que como todos oía… –** La mayoría de ustedes ya me conoce, pero a él no… **– lo apuntó… – **así que véanlo y háganlo bien porque frente a ustedes tienen a… **– fue sarcástico… –** un hombre con bastante dinero y que mucha gente se pregunta ¿cómo lo has hecho?**

**- Todos saben que trabajando.**

**- ¿Tú o tus… **– se miró a Cornwall… –** prostitutos?...** – todos los ojos se pusieron en Sanders que miraba a Terruce que decía… –** Esos ingenuos jovencitos que se dejaron engañar por ti, creyendo que los querías sentimentalmente pero que al salir y dejarlos encerrados en tu departamento después de haberles pedido la prueba de su amor, ibas a un teléfono para pedir rescate por sus vidas a sus respectivas familias.**

**- ¡Eso es mentira!.**.. – Charles se incorporó y palideció.

**- Pero eso no es todo; ya que al recibir el dinero no sólo te quedabas con la suma que solicitabas sino con ellos que los depositabas en una casa, por supuesto muy lejos de sus orígenes, para que siguieran ofreciendo sus servicios sexuales y te mantuvieran.**

Descubierto un hombre dijo… –** ¡Te voy a matar, Terruce!... – **Detenido por Archivald, Sanders, desde su lugar, amenazó al técnico que no se amedrentó y dijo…

**- Curioso. Sé de muchos padres que quieren hacer lo mismo contigo pero porque desgraciadamente tienes comprado a las autoridades del pueblo nadie ha podido actuar legalmente contra ti. – **Y mirando a los hombres que ya estaban molestos les preguntaría… – **¿Hay alguno entre ustedes que haya padecido, tenga o conozca un caso de extorción muy similar?... ¿no?... ¿ninguno?.**.. – nadie respondió porque entre ellos y vestido de civil había un amigo policía que también era espectador. **– ¡Lástima! Te has salvado por hoy.**

**- ¡Tú también, infeliz; porque ya hallaré el modo para destruirte!**

**- Ya no pierdas tu tiempo y mejor lárgate por donde viniste y no vuelvas más. También dile a tu marido… **– lo volvió a mirar… –** que no vuelva a molestar a Cande porque le irá peor que su enfermedad.**

Mirando a cada rato hacia atrás, aquel acosador y su acompañante buscaron y destrabaron la salida yendo detrás de ellos aquel bonche de hombres que a una autorización dada además de confiscarles el auto, les perseguirían velozmente hasta sacarlos de la ciudad.

Porque su alergia seguía presente pero se la hubo aguantado, al estar pagando su medicamento, un hombre se acercó a Terruce para recomendarle… – **Deberías ir a denunciar todo esto que sabes.**

**- Ahora también lo sabes tú. ¿Por qué no lo haces?**

**- ¡Te juro que lo haré porque esos malditos merecen se castigo! ¿Podrías darme nombres?**

**- Los que quieras.**

**- Pero antes… **– el policía buscó su mirada… – **¿tú fuiste víctima de él?**

**- No. Sólo de sus acosamientos por no haber caído en su juego… **– y del cual corrió a tiempo enterándose por su madre, lo que otras víctimas hablaban de aquel sádico.

Para romper ese tenso ambiente, el tendero de fuerte acento diría… –** Ya sabía yo que Terry amigo no podía ser de los otros.**

**- ¡Claro que no!...** – opinó un trabajador. **– Y si no, hay que preguntarle a la vecina del edificio Cliffside. Anoche se le vio salir de ahí.**

**- Y dice el portero que no es la primera vez.**

Dándole un codazo a su compañero se dijo… –** Es lo malo de vivir en pueblo chico porque el infierno es grande. Ni cómo portarse mal porque todo lo saben de ti. **

Riendo es como dos hombres salieron de ahí para encaminarse al parque y en una apartada banca hablar largo y tendido.

. . .

Después de que Terruce se marchó a la tienda de abarrotes, para hacer su acostumbrada actividad: barrer la banqueta, llevando jerga, escoba y recogedor Bob salió de su local. Y ya estaba por recolectar la basura cuando oyó… **– ¡A un lado, señora! ¡Quítese, señor! ¡Niño, estorbo!**

Dos hombres en buenas ropas seguidos de otros iban pero sí volados por la acera vecina. Sorprendido de ese espectáculo, el jefe preguntó qué pasaba.

**- ¡Se trata de violadores!... **– informó un hombre regordete que justo a su lado y sofocado se paró.

**- ¡¿Cómo?!...** – expresó Bob; y Jimmy que apenas iba llegando, dejó su mochila al pie de la puerta de donde trabajaba para unirse a la persecución. Y aunque al principio se reprendió al metiche jovencito, después de que se escuchó lo que se compartió se agradeció que no lo hubiera oído. Sin embargo tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y Terruce iba a ser quién respondiera a sus necias y constantes preguntas.

. . .

Dos horas pasó con el amigo aquel. Y sintiéndose ciertamente liberado el técnico se dirigió a su trabajo. Allá, otras dos horas pasaron tratando de contestar a lo que Jimmy parecía no entender hasta que…

Sumido en una caja de cartón y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Jimmy preguntaría… **– ¿Los van a castigar cuando los atrapen?**

**- Mark ha dicho que sí.**

**- ¿Qué edad tienen las víctimas?**

**- Más o menos la tuya.**

**- ¿Y cómo los convencen para…?**

**- Con simples engaños.**

**- ¿A mí me podría pasar?**

**- Si no tienes cuidado… sí. Por eso es importante que tú digas en casa con quién y dónde estás, qué haces, a qué hora vas a volver.**

**- Yo pensé que sólo a las chicas les pasaba.**

**- Pero ya viste que no. Ambos sexos son presas de ese tipo de gentes.** – Con lo finalizado, Jimmy enmudeció; entonces Terruce que también estaba sentado pero sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie diciendo… – **Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar.**

Mostrándose animado el jovenzuelo cuestionaría… –** ¿No me contarás ahora cómo te fue con la Señorita Cande?**

**- Lo hago más tarde, ¿te parece?**

**- Está bien.**

**- Por cierto… ¿Bob?… – **Éste que estaba de pie sosteniendo un libro de inventario y precisamente realizaba uno, encima de sus lentes le prestó atención. **– Anoche encontré una muy desagradable visita en mi casa.**

Con cierto fastidio se le dijo… –** ¿No me digas que tenemos ratas?**

**- Esas no sé, pero sí hallé a Susana ahí.**

**- Que para el caso es lo mismo.**

**- ¡Jimmy!...** – se le reprendió.

**- ¿Qué? Además… **– con dificultad alguien se desatoraba del cajón… –** ¿cómo es que fue a dar allá?**

**- Tú la dejaste pasar.**

**- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!**

**- Ayer… **– bromista, Terry le pegó en la cabeza volviendo el chico al hoyo donde estaba… –** al salir detrás de Bob.**

Joven y dueño se miraron diciendo éste último… **– Cuando estabas en la patrulla.**

**- Aquí se quedó y no salió hasta que yo llegué.**

**- ¡Qué mujer tan buscona! Pero… – **alarmado Jimmy miró al técnico… **– ¡No pasó nada entre ustedes, ¿verdad?!**

**- Por suerte no pero cometí un error… la invité a salir.**

**- ¡Bob!... – **el jovencito le extendió su mano a señal de ayuda… –** ¡Sáqueme de aquí porque se merece que lo mate!**

**- ¡Vaya, ¿tú también?!... **– porque el otro había sido Charles el amenazador.

**- Y agradece que la señorita Cande no está aquí porque también lo haría por… ¡casquivano mujeriego!**

**- ¡Mira éste!**

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... **– Bob no pensó que fuera a seguir su consejo.

**- Por un estúpido arranque de celos.** – Y mirando a su celestino continuó diciendo… –** Y si hubieras visto lo que yo…**

**- ¿Qué hizo?**

Porque se creyó que iban a estar a su favor se dijo… –** Estaba besando a otro hombre.**

Sin embargo… **– ¡Pues tú tienes la culpa!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Por sonso y lento! ¡Has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y…!**

**- Jimmy, escucha, no es fácil.**

**- Come on! ¡¿No lo es dar un beso?!**

**- No a ella… **– que apareció en el local deseando…

**- Buen día.**

. . .

Después de haber desayunado, la pareja de amigos salieron del restaurante para subirse en el auto y dirigirse a su oficina de trabajo para pasar en limpio la demanda para Archivald que al hospital iría a parar de la correteada que les acomodaron. Pero como ella esto no lo sabía…

Al estar listo el documento, Neil le pasó una pluma a Cande para que le firmara. Ejecutada la acción, Legan sonrió y dijo hacerse cargo del resto.

No sintiéndose muy convencida, la rubia se despidió de él que se quedaría para atender otros pendientes mientras que ella, usando el autobús, se regresaría a casa.

Muy cerca de allá la mujer recordó de su visita prometida; misma que aprovecharía para anunciar su partida a la ciudad del viento.

Porque todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Cande, al haber dejado su transporte, caminaba tranquilamente por la acera para ir al local de antigüedades donde…

. . .

Pidiendo a todos los dioses del universo que no los hubiera escuchado, Terruce se acercó a ella devolviéndole el saludo. **– Buen día.** – Y como era algo que le importaba saber, lo cuestionaría… **– ¿Cómo te fue?**

**- Bien. ¿Estás ocupado?...** – le preguntó a él; y a Bob y a Jimmy les envió sonriente, un hola de mano.

**- No.**

Pero antes de que el guapo técnico dijera nada…

**- ¿Sabes, Terry?..**. – el dueño se acercaría al escritorio para dejar su libro. **– Acabo de acordarme que tengo que llevar a papá al hospital. ¿Jimmy?... – **que seguía atorado.

**- ¿Si? **

**- Ven conmigo…** – se le pidió.

**- ¡¿Yo?!**

**- Sí, tú. **

**- Está bien..**. – malhumorado y con el cajón en el trasero, el chico se levantó haciendo reír a Cande de lo cómico que se veía caminando. Sin embargo las risas de la rubia se contrariarían al oírle cantar algunas líneas de la canción de _Bésala de La Sirenita _resaltando…

_**- Ella está ahí "parada" frente a ti. No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae. Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un ¡BESO! ya.**_

**- ¡Jimmy!... – **Lo llamó Terruce poniendo sus manos en la cara; en cambio el chico había subido el tono en la voz conforme salía de su caja…

_**- Sí la quieres, sí la quieres mírala. Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle. No hay qué decir, no hay nada qué decir, ahora ¡BÉSALA!... **_– desentonado, hubo gritado.

**- ¡Te voy a golpear!. –** Con todos los colores en el rostro se pediría al que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír… –** ¡Bob, ya llévatelo de aquí!**

Aún de la oreja que pescaron, el jovencito estaba imparablemente burlón… – _**SHA LA LA LA No hay por qué temer. No te va a comer, ahora bésala… – **_se imitó el sonido de un beso. Luego murmuró… _–__** Bésala… **_– y lo seguiría haciendo… –_** bésala… –**_ hasta que Jimmy hubo desaparecido dejando a la pareja bastante apenada; pero los dos saltarían del susto cuando detrás oyeron fuertemente… – **¡BÉSALA!**

No pudiendo contener ambos sus risas, ella exclamaría…. –** ¡Qué chico!**

Sintiendo un sudorcito por todo el cuerpo Terruce diría… –** Por favor, Cande, perdona sus irreverencias.**

**- Está bien… – **dijo la mujer tratando de controlar sus nervios. Pero en lo que los dos lo lograban, el silencio se hizo presente irrumpiéndolo una cliente de la tercera edad que iba a preguntar si podían reemplazar una llave quebrada por una buena para que abriera una coqueta de nogal construida a finales de siglo XIX.

Aprovechando para escapar, a la rubia se solicitó un permiso yendo Terruce a atender a la otra mujer. Y mientras él lo hacía, Cande también husmearía por el lugar.

Desde muebles, relojes de caja y pared, cristalería, muñecas de porcelana hasta pequeños objetos que yacían sobre una extensa mesa, la fémina miró así como el guardapelo que frente a ella, llamó su atención. Tomándolo, la encontró el técnico al que se le preguntaría… **– ¿Qué tiempo tiene esto?**

**- ¿Me lo permites?.**.. – Ella se lo entregó. Y él abriéndolo le diría… **– unos cien años.**

**- ¡Oh!**

**- Según al grabado… **– Terruce concentró sus ojos diciendo… **– perteneció a una mujer llamada… Eliza Legan…** – que según otra historia murió envenenada por sí misma.

**- ¡¿Legan?!...** – Cande se sorprendió revelando…. – **Así se apellida Neil.**

**- Tal vez haya sido de su familia. **– El hombre puso la prenda en la mano de la mujer que dijo...

**- Sí, quizá. ¿Cuánto cuesta?**

**- Honestamente los precios los desconozco. Pero si quieres conservarlo, es todo tuyo.**

**- No, cómo crees… – **Cande devolvió la antigua joya a su lugar preguntándosele…

**- ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?**

**- ¡Muy bien!... – **la rubia se recargó en la mesa para decir sonriente… –** No tengo nada.**

**- Me siento feliz por ti... – **el técnico reflejó el mismo gesto.

**- Sí, gracias… **– se respondió mirándose ambos y abrazándolos de nuevo el silencio. Empero antes de que el nerviosismo volviera apoderarse de él, se ofrecería…

**- ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

**- ¿Qué tienes?**

**- Agua, sodas de sabor… té.**

**- Un té estaría bien.**

**- Bueno. Entonces ¿puedo dejarte un momento a solas? Debo subir para ir a prepararlo y…**

**- ¿Si entran los clientes y me preguntan?**

Su desconocimiento en el negocio consiguió que un corazón palpitara figurando se oían más fuertes sus latidos que su cuestión… – **¿Quieres acompañarme?**

**- Yo creo que será lo mejor porque de ventas no sé mucho y en lugar de ayudarles, podía perjudicarles.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno, dame un segundo para ir a cerrar la puerta.**

**- Si lo haces ¿no se enojará tu jefe?**

Ya estando allá, conforme ejecutaba su acción, él dijo… **– Claro que no. – **Luego le indicó el camino que debía seguir; pero la rubia se pondría detrás de él que sintió la mano de ella tomar una de las suyas.

Siguiendo los pasos que Terruce llevaba, Cande iba observando esa parte trasera del local y preguntando lo obvio… – **Este es tu lugar de trabajo**. – Aparatos electrónicos que debían ser reparados se veían por doquier.

**- Así es. **– Sin embargo, el técnico se dirigió a una puerta. La abrió para cederle el paso. Un pasillo de diez metros a la izquierda debían recorrer para llegar al primer peldaño de la escalera recta de madera pegada a la pared y ascenderla.

Arriba ella miró a la derecha e izquierda ya que en los respectivos fondos había dos puertas. Tomar de nuevo la izquierda, él le indicó pidiéndole permiso para adelantarse y volver a darle el paso.

Ya estando en el interior Cande no quiso mirarlo todo con detenimiento debido a la sencillez del lugar pero a él lo vio ir a una estrecha cama donde algo se tomó para ser depositado en un cesto. Luego fue a donde su cocineta para tomar una silla armable y ofrecérsela al colocarla frente a la ventana con vista a la calle mientras que él se regresaba para calentar agua para el té. No obstante…

El murmullo de la gente que pasaba, el sonido de los motores vehiculares y el rico aire que se colaba no tenían la atención de Cande porque ésta miraba a Terruce que se le veía un tanto apurado. Así que le preguntaría… – **¿Sucede algo?**

**- No…** – él dijo rápido. Empero… **– bueno, sí.**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Ayer… hicieron limpieza en este lugar y… todo ha desaparecido como lo tenía.**

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?... –** Cande dejó su bolso en la silla y fue a él a pesar de que contestó "no" diciéndole ella... – **No hay problema. Si fue una mujer, voy a saber dónde te puso todo; aunque deberías recomendarle a tu conserje que sólo limpie y te deje exactamente como a ti te gusta.**

**- Sí, ¿verdad? Pero resulta que no la tengo.**

**- ¿Cómo?... – **ella se giró a mirarlo oyendo de él…

**- Una amiguita se coló hasta aquí y… se tomó la libertad de hacerlo.**

**- Oh, entiendo… **– Cande expresó; y porque se notó su desilusión se le dijo…

**- No es lo que estás pensando.**

**- ¿Y qué es según tú?... **– celosamente lo retó; y debido a que lo percibió...

**- Eso…** – La yema del dedo índice de Terruce se posó momentáneamente en la frente de la fémina que se le observaría… **– un mal pensamiento.**

**- Que también fue ¡muy sucio!… – **Cande bromeó haciendo que él, después de toser nerviosamente, dijera…

**- Sí… me lo imaginé.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!... **– Y porque la mirada sonriente y coqueta de ella no pudo soportar, la rubia lo nombraría...** – ¿Terruce?**

**- Sí…** – él carraspeó para hacerse de valor y verle a los ojos.

**- Tengo una duda.**

**- ¿Ah si?** **¿cuál es?... **– Cierto miedo Cande notó en su mirada; y optó por cuestionar…

**- ¿Qué mujer estuvo aquí?**

Él sonrió apenado porque supo que ella cambió lo que verdaderamente quería saber. –** Susana.**

**- ¿Es la chica de la estética?**

**- Sí. Pero te aseguro que lo hizo sin mi autorización. Nadie entra aquí si yo no lo permito.**

**- En eso, nos parecemos mucho. No cualquiera conoce la intimidad de mi hogar.**

**- Entonces… debo decir gracias por tener ese privilegio.**

**- Lo mismo digo por permitírseme estar aquí. **

**- Sí, lo malo que**… – él miró a su alrededor… **– no puedo tratarte como tú te mereces.**

Por el té que se pidió y no había, ella diría… –** Un vaso de agua estará bien.** – Dicho esto, Cande caminó hacia la silla que se hubo ofrecido, sin embargo no se sentó sino que se quedó parada frente a la ventana mirando a la calle oyendo detrás suyo el ruido de Terruce por darle lo solicitado.

Con un vaso de vidrio tomado de una pequeña alacena y una botella de agua de un servibar, él fue a donde Cande que al sentir su presencia cerca se giró sonriente para aceptar lo que se le ofrecía.

Sujetando el cristal, ella aguardaba mirándole conforme él destapaba la botella y luego vertía el vital líquido. Después de agradecer su atención, Cande apenas mojaría sus labios que se abrirían para decir... **– ¿Por qué te has quedado callado tan de repente?**

Agachando la cabeza y sonriente diría… **– ¿Te parece que lo estoy?**

**- Sí. **

**- Es que pensaba… **– confesó.

**- ¿En qué?**

Él miró a la calle, suspiró y dijo... **– En ti a pesar de tenerte aquí.**

**- ¿En serio?... – **ella se hizo y haría la interesada a partir de ese momento.

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Y eso?... – **unos artículos fueron puestos en la silla.

**- Tal vez se deba a la emoción de que lo estés. **

**- ¿Lo estás?**

**- Tanto que precisamente ¡no sé qué decirte!. **– Terruce se desesperó, se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo talló.

Tomándoselas, ella le preguntaría… –** ¿Tan difícil se te hace abrirme tu corazón?**

**- Lo que se me dificulta es abrir la boca y decirte... **– calló; pero ella lo soltó para tocarle la cara y hacer que le mirara conforme lo instaba…

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Con mi estúpida actitud tú también has de pensar que soy extraño, ¿verdad?**

Cande, más valiente que él, comenzó a acariciarle su mejilla lisa ya que el rastrillo lo hubieron pasado temprano. –** Pienso que eres un hombre que raramente se ve en estos días. **– Terruce agarró su mano para besársela y seguir oyendo… – **Normalmente tu género flirtea con la mía; y porque se les devuelve una sonrisa o una mirada a su amable "atención" creen que estás aceptando una invitación a la cama.**

**- Por eso tú…**

**- Mi situación consiguió que yo… bueno, sabes como soy.**

**- Y quizá eso es lo que me ha tenido tan enamorado de ti. **

La rubia hizo un gesto de sorpresa y el técnico también que combinado con cierto espanto diría… **– ¡Lo dije, ¿verdad?!**... – De su cara Cande rió. Y aunque por Jimmy ella lo sabía, no le cabía la menor duda de que por su boca se oía mejor. – **¡No puedo creerlo!... – **él volvió a expresar besando repetidamente la mano femenina. De pronto reaccionó y dijo… **– El problema ahora es que… no creo que tú sientas lo mismo que yo ¿cierto? Claro, es lógico. Apenas nos estamos tratando y… **– La boca de ella lo calló.

Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los tensos de él consiguieron que unos ojos miraran absortos a otros cerrados; que una respiración se hiciera pesada y que también se tragara saliva una y otra vez en lo que ella…

La reacción que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio, no fue para nada fingida. El hombre desde ese instante le gustó, haciendo difíciles sus noches al quedarse despierta tan tarde pensando únicamente cómo sería un beso de su boca o una caricia dada por sus manos pero sobre todo en el momento de hacer el amor, ese que hacía años no lo practicaba y que bueno podía resultar al conocerse aquellos ocultos sentimientos que tenía por ella que por años la esperanza había perdido y con ello también la ilusión de volver a sentirse amada por alguien que no fuera a sí misma. Sin embargo…

Antojo tenía de sus labios y así hubiera continuado disfrutándolos de no haber sentido un poco de tensión por su parte.

**- ¿Pasa algo?... **– preguntó ella al separarse.

**- No**… – dijo él.

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Cande…** – el hombre se mostró más nervioso de lo normal.

**- Dime**

**- Yo…**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Antes de… quiero que sepas que… no es una simple aventura lo que busco de ti.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Tampoco… una relación de novios.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – ella se sacó de onda.

**- Mi meta es el matrimonio.**

Retrocediendo un paso Cande al alejarse intentó hablar… **– Pero… **

Él alcanzó su mano para decir… –** Ahora que me he hecho de valor, considero que ya no estamos en edad para empezar una relación de "conozcámonos primero y luego veremos si esto funciona y si "sí" damos el siguiente paso y si "no" cada quien por su lado"**

**- Tampoco somos muy grandes. Tú tienes 34 años, yo… 31.**

**- Lo que realmente quiero decir, es que no quiero perder más el tiempo. Esto que siento por ti no puede esperar más ya que… tú eres la mujer que yo quiero.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que lo soy?**

Terruce se llevó la mano de Cande al pecho para dejarla ahí y confesar… **– Porque él**… – su corazón… **– no miente; y cada que te ve palpita muy rápido y aumenta su ritmo cardiaco que hasta parece que quiere salirse para ir detrás de ti en el momento que sales de su vista.**

Ahora la absorta y nerviosa era la rubia que veía como él se iba acercando para posar sus labios en los de ella a la que se le dijo… **– Te amo. Y no pretendo que me respondas lo mismo ahora pero… haré todo lo posible para que también me ames… y pronto.**

Por segundos, él no hizo ningún movimiento porque parecía estar disfrutando el pesado resuello de ella que al haber cerrado los ojos aguardaba por el primer paso que fue…

Sin hacer mucha presión sus labios se unieron. Pero al segundo de estar así, alguien los despegó para abrir más la boca y dar mejor masaje con lengüita incluida que provocaría además de corrientes eléctricas, quejidos en ambas partes diciendo ella que rudamente se separó para explicar con gesto incómodo… – **Duele. **

No hubo necesidad de preguntar dónde exactamente porque él estaba en las mismas.** – Es debido a… nuestra excitación… **– la suya empezaba a desarrollarse.

**- Sí, lo sé, pero hacía mucho tiempo que… no la sentía. – **Cande se veía como una colegiala primeriza, y Terruce no estaba en mejor situación. Pero como esa molesta sensación era necesario padecerla si es que querían culminar con una frenética pasión que por dentro comenzó a borbollarles, observándose mutuamente sus agitadas reacciones y porque él se sentía mayormente incómodo, estirando su brazo, su mano por la nuca la atrapó atrayéndola hacia él pero poniendo su nariz en el oído de ella que al estar escuchando sus constantes, excitados y pesados resuellos era como si ya lo tuviera dentro cuando aquel miembro además de erecto, todavía seguía en su empaque. Así que, porque una necesidad ya era, Cande posó su mano sobre la virilidad, consiguiendo con su acción que Terruce brincara, se quejara y sonriera de unas cosquillitas que sintió.

La rubia también lo hizo de su reacción preguntando… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- ¿No**… – su voz sonaba nerviosa… **– quieres ir a…?**

**- ¿La cama?... **– ella se escuchó seductora; él a pesar de sus nervios sugeriría…

**- ¿No crees que… será mejor?**

**- Claro, pero…** – porque desde ahí la podía ver, por su tamaño preguntaría… **– ¿cabremos?**

Terruce de nuevo sonrió. Y tomándola de la mano, la llevó consigo viéndole ella meter una mano en el bolsillo de su overol. La llave que sacó abriría otra puerta sorprendiéndose Cande de lo que había en el interior al que ingresaron.

Una hermosa y elegante recámara decorada toda con muebles y artículos del siglo XVIII. El pensamiento de la rubia se fue hacia el valor que todo aquello tenía. En cambio Terruce pensaba que ella era la pieza que le faltaba para que esa habitación luciera al máximo.

**- ¿Te gusta?**... – se le preguntó por detrás, sintiendo Cande cómo le removían su cabellera para que unos labios le besaran por el cuello.

Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la caricia ella dijo… –** Es… preciosa.**

**- No… **– él ya le hablaba en el oído… –** aquí tú lo eres.**

Sonriendo, Cande alzó su brazo para que su mano se posara en la cabeza de él que sintió el cuerpo de ella al tallársele seductoramente. Al percibir que su miembro mantenía la misma postura, la mujer con lentitud empezó a girarse. Y como la prenda del técnico se abría por medio de un cierre, de la cabeza metálica se apoderó para ir bajándolo poco a poquito.

De lo que ella hacía, Terruce perdió el control de su respiración. Y a Cande se le fue el aire al ir descubriendo su piel.

Con el urgente deseo de tocarlo, la rubia lo deshizo de la parte de arriba de su prenda y colocó las palmas de sus manos en el trabajado abdomen; y como si nunca hubiera visto uno, mantequillosamente de abajo hacia arriba comenzó a acariciarlo deslizándose también sus manos por los anchos hombros y luego por los costados para rodearlo con los brazos y posar sus labios en los desnudos pectorales que bajaban y subían con agitación para besarlos. Luego Cande se movió yéndose a parar detrás de él que sintió un largo escalofrío al pasar una lengua por su espina dorsal haciéndole sonrojar…

**- ¡Por Dios, Terruce! En verdad eres bellísimo. –** El hombre cerró los ojos y gimió con dolor porque las manos de Cande por su prenda interior se colaron tocando momentáneamente su gruesa erección.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Terruce la recibiría al volver ella y quedar frente a frente. Así, Cande lo miró por segundos; y una de sus manos subió para quitarle esa gorra llevándose él rápidamente sus manos al cabello que sacudiría para darle un mejor aspecto.

Su acción consiguió que ella lo llamara… –** Presuntuoso.**

Un guiño de ojo, él le dio a su calificativo. Cande sonrió de su coquetería y se abrazó de su cuello para nuevamente besarse en los labios sintiendo la rubia las manos masculinas que abarcaban gran parte de su delgado talle, y que conforme el beso se tornaba intenso, las caricias por parte de él también.

La virilidad que rozaba su vientre plano consiguió que ella subiera una pierna a su cadera ayudada por la mano que estaba en su glúteo.

Los pesos que él un día hubo cargado eran nada comparado con el de su esbelto cuerpo que ágilmente levantó para encaminarse al lecho rodeado de un dosel donde antes de ocuparle ella se bajó para terminar de liberarlo y liberarse así misma de lo que resultaba muy estorboso: sus visibles prendas de vestir.

No obstante, él quitaba sus zapatos cuando la vio en su fina lencería, siendo justamente lo que Terruce se imaginara así como la oportunidad de quitársela cuando…

En brasiere y diminuta tanga Cande buscó asiento en el colchón. Y desde ahí miraba al técnico que parecía tener problemas con las agujetas de su calzado. Pero ella, impaciente de esperarlo, de rodillas se pondría frente a un poste del dosel y reiría al ver la rudeza con que aquel zapato salió.

Viéndolo libre y en su bóxer de licra resaltando su hombría, la rubia, sujetándose de aquel madero, sobre el piso se puso de pie quedando su espalda recargada ahí y sus manos también detrás pero moviendo su cuerpo, de un lado a otro, lenta y seductoramente.

Lo que parecía una invitación a acercarse, él tardó segundos en aceptar. Y sintiendo que ya había controlado nerviosismo y sudoración que de pronto brotó, avanzó la distancia que los pondría muy cerca. Pero para estarlo más, Terruce reflexionaría una rodilla en el momento de apoyar, arriba de la cabeza de ella, su antebrazo en el poste y con un par de dedos comenzaría a acariciarle desde la frente, la sien, la mejilla y el mentón que sujetaría con delicadeza para levantar un poco la cara de la mujer que sonreía y a la vez se mostraba ansiosa de volver a sentir su boca que sí, después de haber acariciado sus labios, fue nuevamente besada diciendo Cande… **– Sé que es pronto pero… ya tu boca me ha hechizado. Y aunque tus besos son muy tiernos… – **ella hambrienta le tiró una mordida que él evitaría juguetón haciéndole un gesto burlón ante el molesto de Cande que le advertiría… **– No te conviene jugar conmigo.**

**- ¿No?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Entonces merezco un castigo por intentar hacerlo?**

**- Uno muy cruel que podría privarte de algo que todavía no te he dado y que no sólo podría gustarte sino hasta hacerte enloquecer. Sin embargo, al aplicarte castigo, éste lo sería más para mí.**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿por qué?... **– él indagó.

**- Ya muero por sentir**… – La rubia sacó sus manos de donde las tenía para ponerlas en los glúteos masculinos y acercar su intimidad a la de él… **– esto que tienes tú aquí y que tal vez ¿nadie más ha disfrutado antes?**

**- ¿Eso… piensas?**

**- Eso presiento. Y las mujeres muy poquito nos equivocamos… **– Terruce además de estar disfrutando su frote, sonrió y dijo…

**- Entonces para que ese "muy poquito" se mantenga intacto… ¿quién le va a hacer el amor a quién?**

**- Creo que por hoy… seré yo**. – La mujer buscó urgentemente su boca y entre besos volvió a decir… **– pero tienes permiso de tocar todo lo que quieras.**

Con su autorización, unos largos dedos se posaron del broche frontal del sujetador. Y al liberar precisamente lo que sujetaban, una mano se posó de uno de los desnudos senos. Luego se deslizó por el terso talle para otra vez hacerse de un glúteo. Y conforme lo acariciaba en su redondez una pierna volvía a treparse a su cadera consiguiendo ella con su movimiento que unos dedos rozaran su ardiente femineidad y exclamara el gozo que eso le provocó.

Cande soltó lo que tenía para ir a meter su mano, percibiendo en el camino: el vello masculino, y tocar su miembro; aunque él a su contacto apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y se quejó quedamente.

Porque los dos permanecieron inmóviles, él abrió los párpados. La miró oyendo ambos sus agitadas respiraciones y llegaron a la conclusión que no podían contenerse más. Entonces en donde estaban, Cande bajó una prenda. Terruce hizo a un lado otra. Ella lo guió a su intimidad que sería invadida lenta y cuidadosamente por la de él.

La rubia a su primer contacto no sólo gimió al ser traspasado su fuego interior sino que alzó los brazos para agarrarse con las manos del poste y abrazar con ambas piernas la cadera de él que la atacaba pausadamente.

Gestos de dolor se hubieron reflejado en sus rostros; pero en cuanto más y más se fueron compenetrando, la molestia desapareció para quedar en su lugar muecas de gusto y gozo y más tarde… la de la satisfacción.

. . .

Aseada y vestida la pareja en silencio descendía las escaleras en busca de una puerta. Antes de que fuera abierta, Cande querría saber… **– ¿Vendrás a cenar hoy?**

Así lo matara con su comida, él contestaría… –** ¿No se te hace pesado estarlo haciendo para los dos?**

**- Para nada.**

**- Bueno. ¿Quieres que lleve esta vez el postre?**

Cande con cara de que él lo sería, se le acercó para tomar de nuevo sus labios y besárselos con seducción en lo que decía… **– Me conformo con que vayas tú.**

Disfrutando de ella, Terruce sonriente fijaría… **– ¿A las 8 está bien?**

**- ¿No puedes ir antes?...** – Con propiedad ella lo abrazó por el cuello y él con una sola mano por la cintura; y para convencerlo volvió a besarlo sugiriendo el técnico…

**- ¿A las 7?**

**- ¿6?**

Demasiado temprano pero él diría… –** Está bien.**

**- ¿Y será posible… que te quedes conmigo toda la noche? Comprendo que debas regresar al trabajo para que tu jefe no se enoje pero… ¡demonios, Terruce! me la pasé tan bien que…. estaré pensando en ti y en el orgasmo que jamás había experimentado.**

Para acariciar su cara y cabello él usaría su mano libre y le correspondería… **– Lo mismo me pasará a mí. Ha sido maravilloso estar contigo**. – Terruce se inclinó para besarla y Cande disfrutaba ¡tanto! su beso que dijo…

**- Si esto fue una pequeña prueba de lo que me espera a tu lado, creo que va a valer la pena volver a arriesgarlo todo y… casarnos hoy mismo si se pudiera. –** Otra respuesta no lo hubiera puesto tan feliz… **– Pero… para ya no quitarte más tu tiempo ¿lo hablamos en la noche? Porque también quiero comentarte algunos asuntos.**

Por la seriedad de ella, él intentaría… – **¿Por qué no ahora?**

Sonriendo para que pudiera estar tranquilo dijo… **– Porque un mundo nos vigila.** – Al frente de Cande, ésta señaló cierta parte donde la cabeza de Jimmy se veía.

Sin embargo esos ojos no fueron los únicos que los vería juntos sino los de Susana también al salir ellos por la puerta trasera y ser Cande encaminada ya que nuevamente el súper visitaría.

Continuará

******Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo…**

_Laura Grandchester, Ladygmimi, __**Analiz**__, Nandumbu, Irene, Darling Eveling, __**Eli Díaz,**__ Blanca, Liz Carter, CandyFan72, Rosi White, Jessk, Chrisk, Dalia, Soly, Zu Castillo, Olga Liz, María de Jesús L H, Amanecer Grandchester, Sasy Rivero, Celia, Pau7980, Lady Supernova, SolecitoC, Viridiana, Puka-Shoko, Silvia E, Amy C.L. __**Sakurai Alighieri,**__ Vero Grandchester, __**Invitadas, **__**Nightmare Marlow,**__ and Pathya._


	11. Chapter 11

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 11**

. . .

A pesar de que ellos ya habían quebrado el hielo, el trayecto hacia el súper mercado lo hicieron en rotundo silencio. Ella pensando en qué vestir para recibirle y qué hacer para cenar. Él en el momento recién vivido y también en la confirmación a su petición de matrimonio, siendo este último y posible hecho, el responsable de la sonrisa que llevaba en su guapísimo rostro. Cande tampoco disimulaba su felicidad; y de repente el nerviosismo hacía de las suyas y soltaba una leve risita que no había necesidad de preguntar ¿qué la había causado?

Así llegaron a una entrada donde ella ingresaría después de recordarle… **– Te estaré esperando a las seis. **

**- Ahí me tendrás puntual… – **hubo dicho él que tomó su mano y se la besó. Sin embargo, con peligrosidad se le acercó y a milímetros de su boca le dijo… **– No te molesta si te beso en público, ¿verdad?**

Porque su agradable aliento ya estaba erizándola toda, ella le amenazaría… – **Más molesta me pondré si no lo haces.**

Su cautivadora sonrisa fue lo último que vio porque Cande cerró los párpados y en su suave beso se perdió. No obstante a un toque de su lengua ella gimió rompiendo la caricia y sonriendo él de la excitación en ella a la que entre labios se le diría susurradoramente… **– Te quiero. **

También con musites la mujer respondería… –** Y creo que me está gustando la idea de que lo hagas.**

**- Cuídate ¿si?... **– Terruce comenzó a alejarse de ella; y eso sorprendentemente a Cande le dolió pero aún así sonó segura al expresar…

**- ¡Por supuesto!… **– y enseguida de sonreírle, se dispuso a ingresar al establecimiento. Él por su parte aguardó hasta que una puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Luego se giró para echarse a correr a su trabajo donde…

_Su excusa de salir para dejar a la pareja a solas, lo más lejos que lo hubo llevado fue al parque. Allá Bob intentó mil maneras para mantener quieto al preguntón de Jimmy que calculado un tiempo, no resistió la tentación de saber qué había pasado con aquellos dos y se regresó al local. Por supuesto el jefe vino detrás de él que se le prohibió enérgicamente subir a la habitación de Terruce al haber encontrado el negocio cerrado._

_Preguntar ¿por qué no podía? el jovencito no pudo porque su perspicacia le ganó a decir… – __**¿Acaso están haciendo el amor?**_

_Por primera vez, Bob sintió en carne propia lo que el pobre de Terruce padecía frente a las curiosas cuestiones del chico que entendería un sí por parte del dueño cuando éste lo mandó a tirar la basura a los contenedores que estaban a varias cuadras de ahí. _

_Y apenas regresaba de su mandado y entraba por la puerta trasera, cuando Jimmy escuchó pasos provenientes de piso arriba y buscó donde esconderse, pero fracasando en su cometido ya que Cande lo hubo divisado; así que dejó su escondite al verlos salir para aguardar impaciente por su amigo y saber ¿cómo le había ido?; pero al ver que…_

… Bob había retomado su inventario y de espaldas estaba cuando por la cintura se le abrazó y sorpresivamente fue levantado por los aires.

El susto que le pegaron al pobre hombre no pudo ser reprendido ya que al estar en suelo firme y frente a Terruce, éste de la emoción, lo besó en la frente y le dijo… **– ¡Creo que me caso!**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**... – los ojos de Bob expresaron sorpresa; y su rostro sonrió contagiado de la alegría que tenía enfrente.

**- ¡Se lo dije!**

De donde hubo estado, salió corriendo por supuesto Jimmy que quiso saber… –** ¡¿Y qué te contestó?!**

**- Que… iba a pensarlo… **– De la desilusión del chico, Terruce descaradamente se burló. Y porque no iba a permitírselo se le dijo…

**- Pues un 'no' no puede darte y mucho menos si ya hicieron el amor.**

Debido al sonrojo que se haría de sus mejillas, el técnico se las frotó diciendo seriamente… **– ¿Escuchaste lo que hablábamos?**

Porque sí conocía ese tono y también gesto, Jimmy con mirada suplicante diría … **– ¡Pero te juro que no subí! ¡Fue una casualidad! ¡Iba llegando de tirar la basura y…!**

De la facción del chico, Terruce sonrió; y porque reconocía que de no haber sido por él, él no sería tan feliz como lo era en ese instante, le diría… **– Te creo. **

Pero al haberlo hecho, lo mismo que alborotarle amigablemente los cabellos, se daría cuerda al pedir corroboración de lo que sus oídos oyeron de Cande… –** ¡¿Entonces sí lo hicieron?! **

Ya que mentir no era parte de su constitución se afirmaría… –** Ésta será la única que vez que te diga 'sí' porque a partir de ahora, nada referente a lo que haga con ella, voy a responderte.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Simple; porque lo que pasa entre dos, sólo entre ellos debe quedarse.**

**- ¿Ni aún porque se tratara de tu mejor amigo?**

En un efusivo abrazo envolvieron a Jimmy a quien se le dijo... –** Ni porque a él le debiera mi felicidad.**

- **Está bien... **– se entendió el sincero agradecimiento. Sin embargo… –** Pero aunque no me digas cómo los harás porque ya sé… sí me darás muchos sobrinos, ¿verdad?**

No pudiendo contener las risas, Bob también se sorprendería al escuchar… –** Llámame egoísta pero quisiera disfrutar al máximo a Cande y tal vez si hay tiempo después...**

**- Un hijo sería la mayor prueba de su amor.**

**- Para mí… sólo ella lo es.**

**- ¡Vaya!... **– fue lo último que se expresó; e increíblemente a partir de aquel momento se quedaron mudos dos viendo a un tercero dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Y mientras Terruce concentraba sus manos en unas actividades y su mente en planear un futuro junto a Cande, ésta…

El último beso que Terruce le dio, además de haberla dejado con ganas de más, consiguió que se olvidara de lo que iba a comprar. Así que del más cercano stand agarró una revista de cocina, la hojeó rápidamente y así de rápido, supo lo que cocinaría: jitomates rellenos de ensalada de arroz y de postre… la rubia rió de la imagen que se formó. Pero no, eligió otro mango para saborear… también.

Sonriendo sola, la gente la vio. Y los ojos que topaban con los suyos les sonreía. Empero, ya estaba haciendo fila para pagar cuando detrás de ella, alguien se formó golpeándola con el cart y volteándose a ver quién lo hubo hecho.

_De dejar en el contenedor trasero, la bolsa negra llena de pelos cortados y otros materiales, Susana precisamente al súper iba a dirigirse para comprar unos artículos que necesitaba su negocio. No obstante su propósito cambió para dedicarse a espiar los movimientos de la pareja que por esa puerta vecina salía._

_Ellos, por ir tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que eran cercanamente perseguidos; y que su meliflua acción tornaría un blanco rostro en rojo, muy idéntico al color que usaba ese día en su corte de cabello asimétrico._

_A partir de ese momento, Susana se declaró enemiga de esa rubia a la que se calificó como desabrida al preguntarse qué demonios le había visto Terruce._

Fingiendo su sonrisa y su descuido, la estilista extendería con voz chillona… **– Lo siento.**

Porque amigable con toda la gente no era, Cande que no la reconoció, la miró forzosamente sonriente y le dijo… – **Está bien… pero ten más cuidado.**

La rubia amiga se giró no viendo el horrible remedo facial que le dedicaron; pero como sí lo percibió dirigió su cabeza hacia la puerta para mirar por la esquina de su ojo a la mujer que detrás suyo la seguía observando y sonriéndole con hipocresía.

En eso, otra caja de pago se abrió; y como el turno era para Cande, Susana corrió no importándole que la cajera le dijera… **– Le toca a la señorita.** – Pero la que fue apuntada autorizaría…

**- Está bien. Puede atenderla.**

Falsamente agradecida su amable atención, la estilista con malos modos fue sacando sus cosas para ser, una a una, escaneadas y luego pagadas. Hecho esto y llevándose el cart del establecimiento, Susana salió de ahí. Sin embargo…

En cuatro bolsas pusieron todo lo consumido. Así que, ya de camino a casa, en cada mano Cande llevaba dos yendo en su hombro su bolso personal. De repente, éste resbaló por su brazo, no tomándose la molestia de devolverlo a su lugar. Y porque no lo hizo, un objeto metálico lo golpeó.

Sin decir nada ésta vez de su atropellamiento, Susana intentó seguir su camino; pero porque una delgada varilla de aquel carrito de súper mercado se hubo atorado en el bolso rasgando su piel, la rubia diría además de "shit"… –** ¡Qué estúpida!**

Aludida, la estilista se detuvo para girarse y preguntar… **– ¿Es a mí?**

Aunque 'no' por no haber levantado su valioso objeto personal, Cande la miró y dijo… **– Eres la única que ha pasado por aquí.**

**- Excuse me! ¿Qué la banqueta no es para eso?**

**- Pero pudiste haber pedido permiso para que se te diera ampliamente el paso.**

**- Pues perdón. La próxima vez… ¡a ver si lo hago!**

Y por la actitud hostil de Susana, Cande preguntaría… – **¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Porque allá en el súper también me golpeaste. Y esto ya no es casualidad.**

_- ¡Sí, tienes razón. Y tengo ganas de desgreñarte por estar metiéndote con el hombre que ni siquiera deberías mirar!... –_ la estilista le hubiese gustado gritarlo a modo que todo el pueblo se enterara. Empero por la manera en que la rubia la confrontaba, la de cabellera roja dijo… – **Aquello fue un accidente.**

**- Entonces… **– se enarcó una ceja… – **¿éste no?**

**- Sinceramente no te vi.**

**- Sí… – **fue sarcástica… –** eso me pareció. Entonces vuelvo a recomendarte que tengas más cuidado.**

**- ¿Y si no?**

**- Podrías meterte en serios problemas debido a tus descuidos… señorita. Con permiso. – **Una última mirada que llevaba el mensaje de "no te recomiendo meterte conmigo" Cande le dedicó sin saber quién era su contrincante sino hasta mucho más tarde.

Por su parte, burlona pero sintiendo cierto nerviosismo interior al no haberse amedrentado la víctima, la estilista emprendió su camino llevando la rubia el de la recta banqueta, mientras que Susana cruzaría la calle para usar la contraria y andar las dos paralelamente. Más al pararse en una puerta, con cierto propósito, se gritaría… – **¡Hola, Bob, ¿está Terry?!... – **Ese diminutivo consiguió que Cande girara su cabeza hacia allá no oyendo por supuesto esta respuesta…

_**- Lo está, pero está muy ocupado y no puede atenderte ahora.**_

Aunque se lo negaron, la "colorina" se quedó ahí parada; en cambio la rubia sin despeinarse siguió caminando y no se pararía hasta que llegara al ascensor que la llevaba a su departamento y donde aguardaría por él que…

A tanta necedad de su parte, el técnico tuvo que salir para atenderle. Pero como Cande ya había desaparecido, Susana que lo que menos quería era hostigarlo con la hora de su salida y echarlo así todo a perder, le preguntaría… **– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?**

**- Muy amable de tu parte, pero no, gracias.**

**- Bueno; nos vemos… ¿después?**

Terruce aprovecharía su indirecta cuestión para decirle… –** Susana… **– Ésta, sin embargo, que una negativa no estaba dispuesta a escuchar de él, rápidamente diría…

**- ¡No, no, por favor, no quiero presionarte!. – **Un transporte que no consistía en una escoba se empujaría diciéndose… – ¡**Seré paciente como me lo pediste! ¡Te veo luego! ¡Adiós!... **– y efectivamente la mujer se fue volando, volviéndose Terruce al interior de su trabajo pero recibiendo miradas recriminadoras por parte de Jimmy que le advertiría…

**- Sales con ella, y yo convenzo a Cande de que no se case contigo.**

De la severa amenaza de su joven amigo, los ojos sorprendidos del técnico se posaron en Bob, que sentado detrás de su escritorio, se alzó de hombros como si con ello se liberara de la culpa por haber aconsejado al amigo enamorado que en serio embrollo se había metido, si no con Cande, tal parecía que sí con el chico ayudante que en todo lo que restó del día… no le habló.

. . .

Muy cerca de las seis de la tarde, nuevamente todo volvía a lucir impecable frente a sus ojos. La comida, la mesa, el ambiente aromático y lo amenamente musical. Lo único malo era el postre que no se logró preparar debido a que, al intentar batir ciertos productos, la máquina batidora hizo un extraño ruido y ya no quiso funcionar. Lo bueno era que a su alcance tenía un experto en arreglar esos aparatos y que a su llegada…

Conforme las horas hubieron pasado, la humedad se apoderó de la ciudad. Así que para poder respirar mejor, Terruce habiendo anunciado su temprano retiro para asistir a su cita, guapamente vestido en bermudas, camiseta de cuello "V" y calzando unos comodísimos zapatos de meter se presentó frente a una mujer descalza, usando un holgado top strapless y un short de mezclilla a la cadera; y ella que ya había autorizado su entrada, al verlo en la puerta sonrió abiertamente diciendo muy animada… **– ¡Eres justo lo que estaba esperando!**

**- ¿En serio?.**.. – Terruce contestó.

**- Sí; y te necesito… ¡allá!.**.. – Los brazos de Cande se extendieron a sus respectivos lados apuntando sus índices hacia la cocina y hacia…

El guapo hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Y a pesar de haberse sentido apenado del segundo lugar que le señalaban, al cerrar él la puerta, preguntaría… **– ¿Y dónde es más urgente mi presencia?**

Seductora, la rubia se le acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura para besar su pecho y responder… **– En mi cama. Además hueles riquísimo ¿es que acaso sabrás igual?...** – Y sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Pero al estar allá, Cande se paró frente a él; y poniendo una mano en el abdomen fue conduciéndolo al lecho diciéndole en el trayecto… **– Te dije que me la pasaría pensando en ti y he cumplido. Pero como no quise recurrir a la masturbación porque apenas te probé, me gustó y quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mí, bueno, ya que estás aquí, aprovechémoslo, ¿no?. **– Terminado de hablar, la mano femenina descendió para acariciar primero por encima de su prenda lo que lo hacía un hombre. Luego desabrochó cinturón y botón. Y por último bajó el cierre para colar su mano por su prenda interior y sentir mejor su dotación. Pero antes, ya sus bocas se habían buscado y enfrascado en besos urgentes y voraces.

La suavidad de su cuerpo parecía darle vida a sus manos; y éstas a ella la hacían gemir de mucho placer al estar atinando sus zonas erógenas, principalmente los senos que a su contacto se irguieron y endurecieron; y porque frente a él los descubrieron, después de haber caído dos de sus prendas de vestir, él también caería pero sentado en el colchón para observarla nuevamente deshacerse de su vestimenta y quedar totalmente desnuda frente a él que el corazón le latía a mil por hora no sólo de ser deleitado por su belleza femenina sino por su erección que gruesa, ardiente y altamente ya tenía urgencia de entrar en ella que primero se fue trepando en él que su camiseta iba saliendo conforme su ancha espalda iba buscando la cama.

Ya acostado y ella encima, los dos se acomodaron y jadearían en unísono cuando sus respectivos miembros volvieron a fusionarse. Estando así, los movimientos vinieron y también las exclamaciones de la fémina por sentirlo dentro.

Extasiado de oírla gozar, él posó sus manos en aquellos solitarios e invitadores senos y ricos masajes les proporcionó. Pero por instinto carnal, se enderezó para poner su boca en un pezón para besarlo y lamerlo con ternura. El otro tampoco fue olvidado; pero éste se succionaría ¡tanto! que en cuestión de segundos consiguió un orgasmo por parte de ella que no exageraría su clímax.

Sin salir y sin dejar de moverse, Cande se abrazó de él que también la sujetaba y besaba sus hombros, luego su cuello hasta alcanzar su boca y profundizar en ella su demandante lengua no permitiéndole que parara de gemir porque él sentía que su tiempo ya venía, sin embargo, la rubia volvería a ganar diciendo entre jadeos… **– ¡Diablos, Terruce! Me estoy comportando muy egoísta contigo, lo sé; pero es que… **

**- Está bien…** – él musitaba… –** No te preocupes.** **Me gusta ver que lo disfrutas.**

**- Sí pero… vamos, que sea tu turno ¿si? Al fin y al cabo que la noche es joven y… tendremos tiempo para recuperarnos y… ah… **– esto último él se lo produjo al moverse… **– seguir.**

**- Como gustes.**

Devolviéndolo a las sábanas ella diría… –** Tú dime cómo te gusta a ti.**

**- Despacio. – **Él posó sus manos en las caderas femeninas para darle una prueba de lo que podría hacerlo estallar dentro de ella. No obstante…

**- ¿Así… está bien?...** – la mujer se hubo movido con lentitud y seducción.

Teniendo apoyadas sus manos en sus pectorales, Cande lo veía y oiría… – **Sí; justo… **– él pasó saliva para terminar su frase… – **así**. – A su atine, la rubia repitió su movimiento y volvieron a confirmarle… **– Sí… así exactamente es. Ahora no bajes… ni aumentes el ritmo, Cande.**

**- No lo haré. Te lo prometo. –** Más lo que no prometió fue que al estar observándolo y darse cuenta que más guapo se veía al estar haciendo sus gestos de placer, la rubia lo llamaría… **– ¿Terruce?**

Él, que hubo cerrado los ojos momentáneamente dijo… **– ¿Si?**

**- Creo que… no…**

**- No ¿qué?**... – El hombre ya la miraba a punto de…

**- No podré… contenerlo y… ¡oh cielos! aquí está otra vez… – **y llegó el tercero. Pero dentro de éste él le pediría…

**- No te detengas, Cande. No… lo hagas ahora…** – y entre el esfuerzo de ella y la ayuda de él, los semen de ambos se mezclaron así como sus gemidos extasiados y el…

**- Te quiero… –** por parte de un feliz hombre y el…

**- Sé que también yo llegaré a hacerlo… – **de una muy cansada mujer porque con la todavía erección de él un cuarto orgasmo la dejaría…

. . .

Desnuda y acostada boca abajo además de sonreír más que satisfecha, Cande lo hacía al sentir en el cuello: la mano de Terruce que fue deslizándose descendentemente acariciando mayormente su espalda, glúteo, muslo, rodilla y justamente de la pantorrilla hacia arriba unas uñas consiguieron con su delicado arañar que la piel de ella se erizara.

Porque se movió ciertamente incómoda, él se acercó para besarle un hombro y preguntarle al oído… **– ¿Qué piensas?**

**- En… lo bien que me siento.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí; y en que mañana no podré levantarme de lo adolorida que estaré.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**... – Él mejor que nadie sabía la respuesta.

**- No sé si se deba al tiempo de haber estado inactiva pero… desconocía que fuera multiorgásmica. O será que… –** sonriente lo miró de reojo… –** el que me los produjo ¿tiene mucho que ver?**

**- No lo sé.** – Terruce seguía besándola sólo que ahora por la espalda.

**- Sí, yo creo que sí.**

**- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

**- Para mí ¡buenísimo!... **– como todo lo que había sentido. –** Lo malo es para ti porque cuando se me antoje tú deberás estar ahí.**

**- En el día sabes dónde encontrarme ¿pero en las noches?**

**- También sabré e iré a buscarte.**

**- No sería mejor… – **oportunidad no perdió para ofrecerle… – **¿comenzar a vivir juntos?**

**- Me encantaría pero… **– Cande se giró para quedar boca arriba y mirarle directo a los ojos conforme le decía… – **antes de planear algo más serio contigo quiero liquidar pendientes que tengo.**

**- ¿Cómo cuáles?... **– Con su gesto serio, la rubia subió la mano para acariciarle el rostro e informarle…

**- El jueves salgo a Chicago.**

**- ¿Y cuándo regresas?**

**- Por mí inmediatamente… **– su boca le ofreció para darle a entender lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Después de su beso se continuó diciendo… – **pero no sé cuánto requieran de mí los abogados de allá.**

**- ¿Crees que sea mucho? Porque si sí…**

**- ¿Vendrías conmigo?... – **Ella lo preguntó con un toque de sorpresa; y él se lo afirmaría…

**- Dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**- Entonces hagamos esto**.** Me voy con Neil; y dependiendo de lo que se me informe, te llamo. Y si hay que quedarse más tiempo ¿vas a reunirte conmigo?**

**- Me parece genial la idea.**

**- Bueno, entonces levantémonos para ir a cenar. ¿Me baño primero para ir a calentar la comida en lo que tú te aseas?**

**- Está bien.**

Desinhibida y frente a él, después de ponerse de pie, Cande pasó para ir al baño y ducharse mientras que él en la cama se quedaría para cerrar los ojos y pensar en otro momento para formalizar su relación.

. . .

Con sus debidas prendas puestas ya la pareja se veía: ella en la cocina y él sentado en el comedor revisando el aparato electrodoméstico al que se diagnosticó como quemado.

**- Pero aún así ¿tiene solución?**

**- Podría, sí. ¿Tendrás un desarmador a la mano?**

**- ¿No importa el tamaño?**

**- De preferencia si lo tienes pequeño.**

**- Debajo de la mesa de centro… – **ahí en la sala… –** hay un cajón; y adentro puedes elegir el que te sirva.** – Terruce se puso de pie para ir por ello; y porque sobre el mueble señalado estaba su bolso, antes de imaginarse a un ladrón intentando arrebatarle su prenda, le preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué le pasó a tu bolsa?**

Yendo a la mesa y llevando la cena, Cande le enteraría… –** Ah, una "graciosa" mujercita, caminando por la calle, lo rasgó según ella dizque "accidentalmente"**

**- ¿Es caro?.**.. – lo hubo preguntado al observarse el gesto expresado… **– porque pudiste haberle exigido que te lo pagara.**

**- No es lo monetario, Terruce, sino lo sentimental. Era un recuerdo. Otro obsequio del Señor Andrew.**

**- Oh, entiendo. – **El hombre se dispuso a buscar lo que había solicitado oyendo a la rubia…

**- Pero ya que me diste tu consejo, se lo deberías decir a ella también.**

**- ¿A quién?... **– Con un objeto en la mano, un gesto se frunció de camino a su asiento.

**- A la mujer esa que lo hizo. Después de nuestro amigable altercado, pasó a preguntar por ti… – **le miraría a los ojos para preguntarle… –** ¿no saliste a atenderla?**

Sabemos que sí pero él dijo… **– No.**

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – ella se interesó devolviéndole Terruce la cuestión…

**- ¿Te dijo algo que te molestara?**

**- Al contrario**… – lo invitó a sentarse… **– creo que fui yo más ruda con ella.**

**- ¿Llevaba cabellos cortos, algo disparejos y rojos?**

**- Sí. ¿Quién es?**

**- Susana**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – Cande mostró sorpresa y mofa… **– ¡Vaya! Casi la agarro a golpes y yo sin saber que… ¿es mi rival de amores?... –** Su burla no le causó mucha gracia y él le dejaría en claro…

**- Ella no lo es. De eso puedes estar segura.**

**- Okey. Voy a creer en ti.**

**- Si es así… **– con valor él le diría… – **entonces debes saber que la invité a salir.**

La respuesta de Cande consistiría… –** ¿Lo hiciste antes o después de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?**

**- Fue ese día que te encontré besando a Neil.**

**- Pero te dije…**

**- Sí, lo sé. Pero fue debido a un estúpido arrebato de celos.**

**- ¡Pues muy mal, jovencito!... **– ella lo reprendió. –** ¡Eso no se hace!**

**- ¿Tener celos de la mujer que amo?... – **él extendió su mano a la rubia que le entregó la suya aclarándole…

**- El invitar a salir a otra sólo por despecho.**

**- Tú tuviste la culpa… – **la abrazó por la cintura.

**- Con culparme… **– la mujer le acarició el rostro… –** no te librarás del castigo.**

**- ¿Ya vas a privarme tan pronto de lo que me has dado y que además de gustarme, me enloquece?**

Cande rió al recordarle sus palabras dichas. Sin embargo le aclararía… **– Tu castigo será… cumplir con esa extrovertida mujer.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... – **De la inesperada reacción y noticia, Terruce abruptamente se hubo puesto de pie.

Y ni por muy grandote que estuviera ella cedería en su mandato… –** Irás con ella a donde le hayas prometido ir.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Aunque a mí no necesitas comprobarme el hombre que sé que eres, demuestra que también tienes palabra y sabes cumplirla.**

Abrazándola porque con eso le afirmaba que efectivamente no había errado en elegirla como la mujer de su vida, él inventaría excusas para hacerla desistir… **– Y si al salir con ella me pide un beso ¿se lo daré?**

**- Mi amor… –** ahora se burlaría de él… –** ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste aguardando por uno mío que según tus confesiones… me quieres?**

**- Mucho.**

**- ¿Se lo darías a Susana que quiero creer que no significa nada?**

**- Por supuesto que no.**

**- Entonces… ¡ve!**

Sin embargo él insistiría… –** Y si al hacerlo ¿quiere abusar de mí?... – **Que era lo más factible porque Cande no se lo perdonó.

**- Ah, entonces ella, además de darse cuenta que ya hay una "C" en cierto lugar que no se puede quitar tan fácilmente, sabrá quién es realmente Cande Ex White**… – que ni madre ni padre ni perrito que le ladrara tenía ya, riendo Terruce que le diría…

**- Pero muy pronto llevarás el Grandchester.**

**- ¿La "G" de tu tarjeta eso significa?**

**- Sí**… – él le extendió su mano para decir… **– Mucho gusto, mi nombre completo es Terruce Graham Grandchester.**

**- Ah pues el gusto ha sido todo mío**… – posesiva repetiría… **– ¡sólo mío!**

En un beso que cada vez le subían de tono a su color, se envolvieron. Más al separarse, él pediría afirmación… – **Cande, ¿hablas en serio?**

**- ¿De que eres mío?**

**- De que quieres que salga con Susana.**

**- ¡Claro!... **– se mostró segura de sí misma… –** porque debe empezar a haber entre los dos: confianza; y ésta última yo voy a dártela a ti. Pero eso sí… **– siempre sí lo amenazaría… –** cuando vuelvas de tu cita, pasarás por una muy meticulosa y completa revisión. Ahora cenemos… – **lo nalgueó para él tomar su lugar e ir ella al suyo… **– porque esto volverá a enfriarse y yo me muero de hambre; y aunque tú estás como para comerte corro el riesgo de que me pongas muy gorda y no precisamente estoy hablando de comida sino… de una cría.**

. . .

Sus carcajadas se hubieron escuchado hasta el pasillo donde Neil ya transitaba al no tener impedimento alguno para subir y visitar el departamento de su amiga; entonces usando su propia llave, la puerta abrió sorprendiéndose los dos hombres de su mutua presencia.

**- Neil…** – Cande lo llamó para hacerlos relajar ya que sus miradas fija y retadoramente sostenían. Y porque su lugar no había ocupado todavía, la rubia lo cuestionaría… **– ¿Por qué no llamaste?**

Caminando hacia a ellos, grosero le contestaría… –** ¿Desde cuándo lo hago?**

**- Es verdad pero… ¿Terruce?.**.. – se puso de pie; y debido a que tenía un propósito lo dijo…

**- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.**

**- Pero… – **ella dejó de mirarlo para mirar ahora al cercano abogado que decía…

**- Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, Cande.**

**- ¿Y no puede esperar?**

**- No; porque se trata de Archivald…** – una ceja se arqueó altamente; y un cuerpo se irguió al oír… –** Algo pasó en este lugar y está grave en el hospital.**

**- ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?... –** Cande le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño por haberle arruinado la velada.

**- Llevé personalmente la demanda hasta su casa y se me informó dónde estaba.**

**- ¿Lo viste?**

**- No se me permitió porque…** – Legan calló al incomodarle una muy seria presencia; pero su amiga lo instaría…

**- ¡Habla ya!**

**- Está custodiado.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Está acusado de ser cómplice de un violador.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- ¿Tú no viste nada?**... – Neil se dirigió a Terruce que diría secamente…

**- ¿A qué específicamente te refieres?**

**- A la persecución que se armó en la mañana.**

Cande posó sus ojos en el técnico que resopló y dijo… **– Sí.**

**- Vinieron por ti, ¿no es cierto?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – la rubia se desconcertó.

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana de camino al doctor?**

**- De que la pareja de Archivald vendría a… ¿Terruce?**... – No disimuló su enojo y diría…

**- Sí que estás muy bien informado, abogado.**

**- Digamos que sólo de lo necesario. Ahora dinos tú qué sabes.**

Arrogancia le devolvería al decir… –** ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré?**

**- Tienes razón; pero que te parece que lo hagas por… ¡Cande!**

**- ¡Neil!**

**- Si ella tiene algo qué preguntarme se lo responderé.**

Legan se volteó a mirarla, y sus ojos la instaron a hacerlo; entonces ella después de pasar saliva dijo… **– Lo haré cuando estemos a solas.**

Su respuesta le volvió la vida a su corazón. Así que sintiéndolo palpitar de nuevo Terruce se despediría… –** Bueno, entonces si me disculpan, me retiro. Buenas noches. – **Cande lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la cruzara…

**- ¿Terruce?.**.. – Él sonrió con cierta pena; y se giró a verla. **– Te busco mañana, ¿te parece?**

**- Sí, claro… **– respondió emprendiendo su retirada en lo que Neil…

**- **_**Terruce, te busco mañana… – **_de lo más horrible la hubo remedado y ella se acercó para golpearlo.

**- ¡Cállate, estúpido! Y dime qué averiguaste.**

**- Como te dije… después de haber terminado mis pendientes, fui a dejarle personalmente la demanda. Pero me encontré con la novedad de que ahí no estaba sino en el hospital. Con la dirección, fui allá; y ya sabes, entre sobornos aquí y otros tantos por acullá fue que me enteré. Primero que llegó muy mal y al estar preguntando se me dijo el motivo que lo hizo entrar por Urgencias. Una correteada marca Acmé que en su vida le habían pegado. Al saber dónde había sido, pues me vine para acá. Y entre…**

**- **_**… más sobornos por aquí y otros tantos por acullá… – **_Cande tampoco se hubo quedado atrás al imitarlo ganándose ella...

**- Muy graciosa, ¿eh? pero no. Sólo me bastó ir al parque y con los viejitos salió todo el chismorreo del borlote. Que en la mañana un grupo de hombres se encerraron para hablar "amigablemente" en el interior de una tienda que está en la esquina de esta misma cuadra. A tu "macho"… **

**- ¡No seas idiota!.. – **le golpeó el rostro. Y aún sobándoselo continuaron diciendo…

**- Lo apuntaron como**… – Neil, el con puño izquierdo, se golpeó el corazón… **– puñal.**

**- ¡Estúpido!... **– lo empujó. –** ¿Y luego?**

**- Pues que te va abriendo la boca y escupió que Charles Sanders violaba jovencitos, extorsionaba a los padres y luego los ponía para que vendieran caro su…**

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!**

**- ¿Qué? Sólo iba a decir… amor… – **no asterisco como lo pensó.

**- Sí, claro. ¿Y después?**

**- ¡Pinche, Cande, cómo te gusta el chisme!**

**- Lo mismo que a ti, cabezón.**

**- ¡Ay sí, mana, es que luego hay unos tan buenos!**

**- Mírate, ¿y luego preguntas quién es el puñal?**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?…** – lo hubo dicho con voz tan ronca que diría… **– ¡Ahora ya me lastimé la garganta!**

**- ¡Por sangrón! ¿Entonces?**

El vaso que contenía la bebida preparada para Terruce, Neil se acercó para agarrarlo, beber su contenido y retomar… **– Enfurecidos pero a la vez instados por él, los hombres que ahí estaban escuchándolo todo, a una orden… **

**- ¿De quién? ¿También de Terruce?**

**- No hasta eso, fue un policía que también estuvo oyendo la acusación; y salieron detrás de ellos. Su auto está estacionado enfrente del edificio.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí. El problema es que Sanders escapó.**

Y su intuición femenina la hizo cuestionar… –** ¿Crees que…. quiere vengarse?**

**- Eso… no lo sé.**

Continuará

**Besos y g****racias, queridísima, por tu comentario pasado.**

Soshi, Luisa, Ladygmimi, Nandumbu, **Nathy**, Jessk, Amy C.L. Zu Castillo, Eli Díaz, Rosi White, Dalia, Liz Carter, **Rose Grandchester**, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, **Invitada,** Celia, María de Jesús LH, Vero Grandchester, Sasy Rivero, Pukka-Shoko, Olga Liz, Viridiana, Silvia E, Liz García, Laura Grandchester, Blanca and Pathya.


	12. Chapter 12

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 12**

. . .

Con cada paso que daba en busca de la puerta de salida de ese inmueble, dentro y fuera de sí la furia crecía. El que fuera su salvador, protector y defensor lo entendía perfectamente; pero ¿por qué demonios y sin anunciarse Neil Legan se presentaba a esas horas y con llave? ¿los años que llevaban de conocerse le daban ese derecho? ¿de irrumpir en la vida de Cande cuando quisiera hacerlo?

Lo bueno que ya estaban vestidos y a punto de cenar. Lo malo hubiera sido que les encontrara cuando hacían el amor. Y ese momento, aunque muchos de su género lo hubiesen alardeado, para él era algo más que privado.

Santurrón quizá se escuchaba pero en su intimidad nadie tenía entrada y mucho menos ese abogado por muy amigo que fuera del amor de su vida que, en lo que Terruce salía por completo del edificio, Cande...

Muy gustosa de tenerlo ahí, no estaba. Sólo porque una escoba no tuvo a la mano que si no sí lo hubiera sacado; y más ahora que se había aplastado en el lugar que el técnico había ocupado para deglutirse lo que especialmente había preparado para su guapo amante del que se dijo...

**- De lo que se perdió tu amiguito. Esto está pero sí…** – Neil se echó un bocado a la boca diciendo Cande sentada frente a él y ciertamente molesta…

**- Sí, tuvo que irse gracias a ti. Y como no quiero que vuelvas a llegar como lo hiciste… – **la rubia extendió su mano. **– Quiero la llave.**

Por estar sosteniendo dos cubiertos el hombre le negó su petición pero intentando saber… **– ¿Para qué? ¿para dársela a él?**

**- Lo que haga con ella, es cosa que no te importa.**

**- ¿Será que la quieres porque ya hay algo entre ustedes y podría verlos haciendo cochinadas?... **– su gesto fue divertido. –** ¿Eso hicieron antes de que llegara?... – **una cabeza giró en dirección a la única recámara.

**- Neil… termina de tragar y lárgate, ¿si?... – **enfadada y olvidándose de su cena, la rubia se puso de pie intuyéndose con eso…

**- ¿Vas a salir a buscarlo cuando según tú lo harías hasta mañana?**

**- Si lo hiciera en este instante ¿qué?... – **Cande se hubo girado sobre su eje para mirarlo seriamente.

**- No, nada. Yo sólo preguntaba. Aunque… –** Neil limpió su boca para inquirir… –** ¿no piensas ir a visitar a Archivald?**

**- ¡No tengo por qué!... **– se irritaron más.

**- Tienes razón; pero si te llegara a llamar ¿irías? Los doctores dijeron que sí está muy enfermo.**

**- ¡Y no querrás que vaya a cuidarlo día y noche también, ¿verdad?!**

**- No, no, pero…**

**- ¡Ya, déjate de tonterías; y por favor, ve buscando la salida!… – **la apuntó.

**- Híjole, sí que te eché a perder el pastelito. Pinche geniecito que te apareció… **– él aventó su servilleta y se puso de pie escuchando…

**- Tenía planes con él ¿sabes? Y por no avisar que vendrías…**

**- Sí, sí, te lo corrí. ¿Ahora quieres que vaya a buscártelo y traértelo para que te sientas mejor?**

**- ¿Lo harías?**

**- Tú sabes que no.**

**- Entonces, vete… – **Cande lo tomó de una mano para jalarlo.

**- Lo haré; pero ya es noche para que tú salgas.**

**- Sí, Papá Neil. – **lo llevó hasta la puerta; y bajo su umbral le aseguraría… –** Pero no te preocupes, no me pasará nada porque no vive tan lejos.**

**- Así viviera en el departamento de a lado… – **lo señaló… –** debes tener cuidado.**

**- ¿De quedar embarazada?... – **por las posiciones empleadas no había tanto riesgo.

**- ¿Es que ya estás preparada para volver a estarlo?**

**- No pero… quiero intentarlo.**

**- ¿Lo estás haciendo sin protección?**

**- ¡Neil!**

**- Escucha, si te embarazas y tienes a tu bebé ésta vez, seré feliz por ti pero… las infecciones están a la orden del día sino pregúntaselo a tu ex.**

**- Él se la ganaría por promiscuo; en cambio el sexo con Terruce es de lo más seguro. **

Por calificarle de… **– ¡Puercota!... – **no se entendió a lo que se referían. Y qué bueno; si no en bromas se lo iba acabar pero ella no daría pie porque le respondería altanera…

**- Sí, sí soy de lo más sucia; y para serte honesta… ¡nunca antes me había sentido como me siento hoy!... – **privilegiada y especial se lo reservó.

**- ¿Ni aún con Archivald que decías amarle hasta con el tuétano que hay en tus huesos?**

**- Con ese…**

**- ¿Las velas se le apagaban rápido?**

**- No pero… en serio, ya vete.**

**- Está bien; pero hablarás con él y me contarás su versión de los hechos, ¿cierto?**

**- Neil, si Terruce quiere hacerlo, de él saldrá. Yo no voy a cuestionarle nada de su vida pasada.**

**- ¿Pues qué clase de relación has empezado con él?**

**- Una donde lo que nos haya molestado precisamente se quede atrás… y en el olvido.**

. . .

Cuando llegó a la banqueta de la calle, Terruce se quedó parado decidiendo qué rumbo tomar. Su estómago lo ayudó; y hacia la izquierda comenzó a caminar. La tienda de abarrotes seguía abierta al público ya que sus 24 horas lo hacía. Entonces ahí se dirigió y entró para recorrer el lugar ayudándole sus stands a darse una idea de lo que consumiría. Y mientras él seguía ahí…

Antes de cerrarle la puerta, Cande volvió a pedir la llave que abría el apartamento. Neil francamente no la entregó pero dio su palabra de honor de llamar la próxima vez al notar que su amiga además de molesta, en su rostro se podía ver la ilusión de contar otra vez con una pareja y que al parecer la satisfacía como ella quería. Y aunque, el corazón le dolía porque ciertamente él la amaba con ese mismo tipo de amor que Terruce tenía por ella, optando por seguir siendo su paño de lágrimas, después de haberle dejado un beso en la mejilla Legan se marchó ingresando la rubia a su vivienda para tomar el teléfono; y en lo que marcaba un número y le respondían, se puso a medio limpiar la mesa del comedor. Pero al no obtener contestación Cande se molestó y dejando todo como estaba, fue a su habitación para calzarse. Luego apareció en la sala para tomar únicamente sus llaves e ir efectivamente a buscarlo a su casa.

. . .

La esposa del tendero le hubo atendido. Y junto a una sonrisa, le regaló una manzana. Ésta seguía comiendo cuando él llegó a su departamento. Las bolsas las hubo dejado en el suelo y al pie de la puerta; y porque la fruta tenía un muy buen sabor al estrecho camastro Terruce fue acostarse. Ahí y en esa pose la disfrutó; y casi estaba llegando a su centro cuando escuchó el timbre.

Con el primero llamado no atendió. Cande ya le había anunciado que se verían hasta el día siguiente así que quién fuera podía tocar hasta que se cansara. Él no se levantaría para ver quién osaba molestarle. Sin embargo, al recordar que nadie lo hacía y por la insistencia, el hombre se puso en alerta; su corazón también al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera cambiado de parecer y… bueno, para no bajar en caso de que fuera en vano o Susana, Terruce se puso de pie para caminar hacia un bote de basura donde depositó los remanentes de su manzana y luego hacia la ventana que yacía muy cerca de la cocineta.

Lamentablemente desde ahí no podía ver nada. Y optó por abrir para asomarse y recibir ¡un objeto golpeándole justamente la nariz!

_De sobra Cande sabía que él estaba ahí porque lo hubo divisado cuando dobló en la esquina hacia su domicilio. Gritarle por su nombre o correr detrás de él hasta darle alcance no hubiera sido tan mala idea. No obstante y para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes, con paso que era característico de ella, a Terruce fue. _

_La luz que abajo no había porque el establecimiento ya estaba cerrado, arriba estaba encendida, y si no la atendía probablemente era porque él estaba pensando que podían ser todos excepto ella. Así que, sin darse por vencida, en el negro suelo la rubia empezó a buscar una piedra. Esas que cuando las necesitas nunca están ahí. Justo en ese momento le pasó a Cande que llegando casi a la calle principal por suerte pateó una ficha de equis refresco que sería lo que Terruce recibió al abrir la ventana._

Sumamente apenada, la rubia pidió… **– ¡Perdón!**. – ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? si además de amarla con todo su ser, hubo ido a buscarlo que hasta se le olvidó porque había sido su enojo.

Bajar de inmediato y abrirle la puerta era lo más correcto; sin embargo ella al ver su intención le dijo… **– ¡Pásame las llaves para que no bajes!**

Sonriendo de su amabilidad Terruce le indicaría… –** Debajo del tapete que decora la puerta hay una.**

Dicho eso, Cande fue a donde se le señaló. Y en lo que ella ingresaba, él siempre sí salió a su encuentro.

Parado en el escalón de arriba hacia abajo la vería ascender después de haber cerrado debidamente. Con la llave en la mano, ella le preguntaría… **– ¿Siempre has dejado esto ahí?**

**- Sí; pero si quieres… puedes conservarla. – **No se lo dijeron dos veces, porque Cande metió la llave, junto a las suyas, en el bolsillo trasero de su short de mezclilla. Ese hecho causó la sonrisa del hombre que cuestionaría lo que era obvio… **– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Simple.** – Ella cada vez estaba más cerca… **– Sólo necesitaba que me indicaras el caminito para venir a ti.** – Instantes se miraron a los ojos; y cuando Cande estuvo a centímetros frente a Terruce, miró su boca y le dijo… – **Vengo por mi beso de buenas noches.**

Ladeando su cabeza ella fue por él que sus manos las colocó en la cadera femenina que se pegó a su abdomen para moverse lentamente; pero la entrega de su incitador beso le estaba acelerando el corazón y…

Terruce despegó sus manos de donde las tenía para ponerlas en el fino rostro y separarla para mirarla sonriente de lo que Cande sabía había despertado y podía sentir sobre su plano vientre: la alteración de su miembro.

La manera de lamerse y luego morderse los labios con seducción frente a él, consiguieron que el hombre se hiciera de su boca ¡con tanta pasión! que la mujer gemiría, se abrazaría fuertemente a él gozando de su lengua que no tenía piedad por ella por haberle provocado.

Zafándose con cierta dificultad de sus labios y no porque la hubiera lastimado, tratando de tomar aire y mientras Terruce apretaba con su boca la mejilla de ella le afirmaría… **– Estás enojado, ¿verdad?**

**- Ya no.**

**- Lo lamento mucho. **– Cande se despegó un poquito para oírle decir…

**- Está bien. Ahora estás aquí…** – con cariño él acarició el rostro femenino… **– y eso importa más.**

**- Te prometo que Neil no volverá a presentarse igual.** **Me dio su palabra y yo que le conozco**... – lo hubo dicho por un gesto desaprobatorio de Terruce… **– sé que la respetara. – **Otros segundos se quedaron mirando y al siguiente ella cuestionaría… –** ¿Ya cenaste? Alcancé a ver que traías bolsas.**

**- Sí pero no. Sólo he comido una manzana.**

**- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?**

**- No quiero que te molestes más; bastante lo has hecho con venir hasta aquí.**

**- Tonto, haber venido no ha sido ninguna molestia. Así que**… – lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo... – **Vamos a dentro y veamos qué compraste.**

Obedeciéndole e yendo tras de ella, él le dijo… –** No creo que te agrade.**

**- De seguro compraste pizza para preparar.**

**- No pero… ¿Cande?... **– la detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Y dándole una sonrisa ella le prestó atención… **– ¿te quedarás conmigo?**

**- ¿Esta noche?**

No era precisamente esa cuestión el verdadero significado de la suya, no obstante un – **sí **– le contestó.

Poniendo sus brazos en los anchos hombros, ella le cuestionaría… **– ¿Quieres que lo haga?**

Sonriente Terruce se acercó para besar suavemente sus labios y decirle en susurros al oído… **– Sería fantástico amanecer en tus brazos.**

Entre murmullos, ella quiso saber… –** ¿Me harás el amor?**

Porque sí quería hacérselo él le dijo… –** Si no estás cansada y tú quieres.**

**- Cansada lo estoy; y lo peor es que también quiero…** – No pudiendo contener la risa, la frente de Terruce cayó en el hombro desnudo de ella que viéndolo convulsionarse se expresó de sí misma… **– Soy una descarada incontrolable, lo sé. Pero tú me haces decir esas cosas… **– lo abrazó sintiéndose contagiada por él que volvería a confesar sereno y de frente…

**- Te amo, Cande. En verdad lo hago.**

**- Mira que de tanto decirlo, se me va a pegar, ¿eh?... – **Ella lo soltó para oír…

**- No lo hago para presionarte.**

**- Lo sé; simplemente explayas lo que sientes.**

**- Lo mismo tú haces con tus pensamientos. Y me gusta que seas así.**

**- ¿Sabes que dije lo mismo de ti? Adoro tu timidez**… – ella le acarició la mejilla… **– el nerviosismo que te produzco…** – le tocó el pecho; luego pasaría sus manos por su cuerpo diciendo… **– tu físico ni se diga. Eres perfectamente bello. Tu manera tan tierna de mirarme… – **le miró a los ojos… –** de besarme… **– sus labios las yemas de sus dedos de una mano lo tocaron… –** de acariciarme… – **la otra buscó su grande mano para entrelazarse con sus dedos…** – Sí, no será difícil amarte. Pero antes de entregarte por completo mi corazón, terminemos con los pendientes que tenemos y entonces sí… a darle rienda suelta a lo que podría llegar a ser… un gran amor.**

Concluida su frase, Cande fue acercándose para poner su mejilla en el pecho latiente de Terruce que además de envolverla en sus brazos donde ella estaría protegida y querida, cerraba los ojos gritándole interiormente ¡cuánto la amaba! y también le daba las gracias por darle la oportunidad de llegar a ser lo más importante en su vida prometiéndole él no defraudarla ni hacerla nunca llorar pero eso sí muy feliz. La misma felicidad que ella le estaba dando con el simple hecho de tenerla ahí y así, acurrucada en su pecho y brazos. Misma posición que amanecerían después de cenar y hacer el amor en una posición donde el control sólo la tuvo él que…

. . . .

Con el más delicado de los cuidados, fue removiendo las sábanas que lo cubrían. Expuesta su total desnudez, fue turno de quitar el brazo que por la cintura le rodeaba y la pierna que también tenía encima.

Porque Cande no sólo estaba adoloridamente cansada sino noqueada no sintió cuando Terruce se puso de pie, ni mucho menos cuando él, al caminar apenas dos pasos, en una pata de la cama con dosel, el dedo más pequeño de su pie derecho se estrelló y un saltito con gritito de dolor pegó.

Aguantándose como los machos, finalmente fue al baño para asearse; luego salir y vestirse e ir la cocina donde increíblemente el desayuno prepararía. Pero al acordarse de lo exigente que era para ciertos alimentos, regresó a donde estaba ella que al sentir su ausencia…

Boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos Cande dormía. La mejilla que estaba a la vista, él se inclinó a besarla y decirle con musites al oído… – **Tengo que bajar al local para abrirlo. ¿No irás a trabajar?**

**- No. ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Cerca de las ocho.**

**- No puedo ni abrir los ojos, Terry. For sure I'm dead!**

El diminutivo de su nombre no le extrañó mucho ya que en el clímax de su último orgasmo así lo hubo llamado, como él... –** Entonces sigue durmiendo, cariño. – **que otro beso en la mejilla le dejó.

**- La verdad sí lo haré.**

**- Cuando te sientas mejor, bajas para que vayamos a desayunar.**

**- No… **– ella contestó llevándose la mano para tallarse un ojo. **– Sólo tomaré cereal.**

**- En la alacena hay unas cajas. Ahí verás lo que te gusta.**

**- Ajá… – **Cande apenas pudo decir al sentirse nuevamente vencida por el sueño; y Terruce sonriente, después de cubrirla con las sábanas, abandonó la alcoba para descender al local y hacer como le hubo dicho.

. . .

Miércoles había amanecido más húmedo que el día anterior. Pero ese clima no era impedimento para no presentarse a trabajar. Entonces, todos los locales de esa calle comenzaron a abrir y sus empleados a llegar.

Los de la casa de antigüedades no fueron la excepción. Bob llegó primero y detrás y corriendo como siempre el jovencito Jimmy que se veía de mejor humor y que a su amigo además de saludarle, le preguntó por la vecina.

Respondiéndose que ella estaba bien, el técnico se concentró en sus actividades. Ya pasadas dos horas… una presencia a uno agradó y a dos sorprendió.

_Al ruido de correr de cortinas, de gentes hablando en la calle, de autos circulando, ella no estaba acostumbrada. Claro, ¿cómo comparar el segundo piso donde estaba al catorce donde ella vivía y que esos ruidos escasamente hasta esa altura se oían? _

_Enfadada por no poder seguir durmiendo, Cande se enderezó y quedó sentada sobre el colchón. Así, se talló los ojos; y ya que pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta dónde estaba y sonrió al pasar sus manos por encima de las sábanas y recordar el momento de amor de la noche anterior. En sí fue directo al grano: su femineidad. Esa que Terruce se hubo atrevido a visitar. Y que de sólo revivir la manera en cómo la hizo estallar, la rubia sintió la necesidad de ir al baño y se puso de pie para correr allá._

_Ya que salió pasado un buen rato, además de vestirse arregló la habitación y también la cocineta después de haber tomado el cereal que se le invitó. Mirando el lugar es que ella fue buscando la salida. Y enseguida de cerrar se enfiló escaleras abajo. Salir por la puerta que tenía enfrente que fue la misma por la que entró fue una idea que rechazó. No podía irse sin decirle adiós; así que por la puerta que conectaba al local hizo su aparición viendo a su guapo futuro tranquilamente sentado y leyendo el periódico._

**- ¡Vaya que trabajas, ¿eh?!**

Su desfachatada manera de estar sentado la corrigió en cuanto la vio… **– Pensé que dormirías más… – **Terruce se incorporó para ir a recibirla.

**- Ya no pude… – **él sonrió del puchero y queja de ella… – **Hay mucho ruido.**

- **¿Desayunaste?**

**- Sí, tomé el cereal. Gracias… – **ella le dio un beso en la mejilla interpretándose como…

**- ¿Te vas?**

**- Sí; tengo cosas qué hacer. Mañana salgo a Chicago.**

**- ¿A qué hora?**

**- A mediodía.**

**- ¿Te veré antes?**

**- En la mañana saldré en taxi como si fuera al trabajo. De allá parto con Neil.**

**- ¿Entonces más al rato?**

**- Tengo que preparar mi maleta. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?**

**- Oh no, no podré… **– se acordó. –** Hoy tengo partido de Frontón. Y vamos como visitantes.**

**- ¿Muy lejos?**

**- Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí. Y otras horas jugando.**

**- Bueno, entonces aquí nos despedimos…** – ella le acarició la mejilla y él tomó esa mano para besársela y decir…

**- Te acompaño.**

Sin soltarla, la pareja atravesó por el interior del local, deseando Cande un bonito día y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que Jimmy le dedicó y que por supuesto estaba en shock al darse la idea de que con su amigo había pasado la noche. Pero como eso ya no lo podía cuestionar, el chico se puso a trabajar deseándoles a los dos mucha suerte en su relación que al parecer tenía todos los colores de que iba a funcionar y para siempre. Sin embargo algunos problemitas iban a confrontar, entre ellos Susana…

. . .

La gente de ese pueblo lo conocía más a él: trabajador, amable, amigable; que a ella: seria, recatada, poco amistosa; pero eso sí, los dos solteros y sin compromisos y que al verlos caminando por la banqueta, tomados de la mano y la felicidad radiando en sus rostros, entre los vecinos, la mayoría opinaba de la excelente pareja que hacían juntos; la minoría, normalmente los chismosos, insistían en la duda de una sexualidad.

Cuando Susana lo oyó, fue la primera en gritar… **– ¡Eso es mentira!**... – a la clienta que estaba compartiendo "la noticia".

**- Eso se está diciendo.**

**- ¡Pues lo dicen de pura envidia! ¡Porque no porque Terry sea guapísimo quiere decir que sea homosexual! **

**- Claro que no puede serlo… **– dijo otra trabajadora. – **Se le ha visto salir y visitar a la vecina de Cliffside.**

**- ¡Eso tampoco es verdad!**

**- ¿Ah no? Entonces desengáñate, querida, porque ahí van… **– los apuntó. No obstante la estilista que ya los había visto, no quiso mirarlos nuevamente y menos que estuvieran besándose; así que... extendió su mano y las tijeras y el peine que sostenía se los dio a la empleada para ir ella a meterse al cuartito que le funcionaba como oficina y berrear unas veces entripadamente y otras escandalosamente.

Por su parte, en el recibidor del edificio y de frente, Terry y Cande volvían a despedirse.

**- Te extrañaré pero aquí estaré esperando por ti.**

**- Te prometo que no tardaré; y si sí pues…**

**- Llámame e iré a por ti.**

**- Cuídate.**

**- Tú también.**

El siguiente paso que se dio fue dado por él. Y habiéndola tomado por el rostro, inclinó levemente la cabeza para besar nuevamente sus labios. Encantada de volverlos a probar, la rubia con los ojos cerrados, en un descanso le preguntaría… – **¿No habría modo de que te quitaras la boca y fuera conmigo a Chicago?**

**- ¿No te gustaría mejor llevarte el paquete completo?**

**- Bien sabes que sí pero… en fin… – **ella suspiró resignadamente. Y aunque no quisiera, debía separarse para entrar, emprendiendo Terruce sus pasos en el momento que la vio perderse en el elevador.

Deseando buen día al portero que el disimulado se hizo, el técnico buscó la salida del edificio para cruzar la calle y de una vez liquidar el único pendiente que él tenía: la dichosa salida con Susana aprovechando que había abierto temprano. Así que…

El chismorreo estaba de lo más bueno entre la clienta y la empleada. Y ésta última al oír la campana de la puerta que se abría, se giró para enterarse quién había entrado; y por expresar… **– ¡Santo Cielo!.**.. – un tijeretazo dio cortando buen pedazo de cabello a la mujer que al verlo en una mano gritaría…

**- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!.. – **pero a la tusada dejaron de atender para preguntarle a Terry…

**- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, guapo? ¿Algún corte de cabello?**

**- No, gracias. Quisiera hablar con Susana. ¿Está?**

**- Sí, por supuesto. Enseguida le llamo… – **aquella negligente estaba dejando cabello y sus herramientas de trabajo cuando se le dijo…

**- No. Sólo indícame por dónde.**

**- Ahí derecho…** – le señaló al fondo del local.

**- Con permiso entonces. – **Terruce emprendió sus pasos oyendo cuchicheos a sus espaldas que consistían en…

**- ¡Sí que es bello!… – **se compartió con otra empleada que era encargada de las uñas.

**- Ahora imagínatelo en tu cama y sin… nada.**

**- Yo le quitaba lo homo si es que en verdad lo fuera.**

**- ¿Tú crees que sí?**

**- No, para nada. Y si sí esperemos que la jefa salga y nos cuente. Ahora**… – la empleada volvió a su cliente que enfurecida y en jarras le volvía a gritar, sólo que ésta vez…

**- ¡Estúpida!**

**- ¡Oiga, señora, no me diga así!**

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Pendeja?**

**- ¡No se lo permito, vieja idiota!...** – y entre más insultos y a punto de los golpes, Terruce llegó a su destino.

Todo el trayecto hubo ido recriminándose de su estupidez; y ahora que ya estaba ahí volvía a hacerlo. Pero porque en verdad la amaba, se armó de valor y en una puerta con ligeros toques se anunció.

_**- Está abierto**_… – se escuchó desde el interior. Tomando la perilla él se dio el paso; y al verla de pie frente a una ventana la llamaría…

**- ¿Susana?**

Su voz la hizo girarse rápidamente y al verlo exclamar… **– ¡Terry, oh my gosh! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!**

**- ¿Tienes tiempo para que hablemos?**

**- Sí, sí, claro. Pasa, siéntate…** – le señaló una silla.

**- No, así estoy bien.**

**- Como gustes… **– ella sí ocupó el suyo frente a un escritorio; y desde ahí indagaría… –** ¿Y bien? ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?**

**- Nuestra salida.**

**- ¡Oh!**

**- Pero antes quiero decirte…**

**- ¿Quieres tomar algo?... –** nerviosa la estilista se puso de pie.

**- No. Lo que quiero es que me prestes atención.**

**- ¿Sabes?**... – la mujer miró momentáneamente su reloj de pulsera y dijo bipolarmente… **– No creo tener el tiempo. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?**

**- No…** – se supo que lo evadía… **– Así que es ahora o ya no habrá otra vez.**

**- Sé lo que vas a decirme… – **la dueña de ese negocio intentó huir de ahí. –** Y te juro que no quiero oírlo. – **Para no hacerlo se tapó los oídos.

**- Pero debes**… – él se le acercó para quitarle las manos de las orejas gritando histérica aquella al alejarse y decir…

**- ¡No quiero porque bastante me dolió verlos besándose!**

**- Entonces no es necesario afirmarte lo que hay entre ella y yo.**

**- ¡Supongo que no! Sólo…** – su mirada llorosa la posó en el hombre para preguntarle… **– ¿piensas casarte?. **– Terruce evadió su cuestión para decir…

**- Hablé con ella y le platiqué el error que cometí contigo. Y aún así e increíblemente tengo su permiso para… salir contigo.**

**- ¡¿Y qué ganaré con hacerlo?!**... – se volvió a espetar.

Sin misericordia se dijo… **– Absolutamente nada. Sólo voy a cumplir porque ella me lo manda. Así que, ¿aceptas o no?**

La terquedad la haría cuestionar… **– Si digo que sí… ¿pasarás las 24 horas de ese día conmigo?**

**- ¿Haciendo qué, Susana, si ya te dije que vas a conseguir nada?**

**- ¡Pues no es justo ¿sabes?! ¡Me has ilusionado en vano!**

**- No; y tú bien sabes que nunca antes lo hice. Sí reconozco que fueron mis celos los que me hicieron pedirte que saliéramos juntos; pero también reconoce que fue a tanta insistencia de tu parte.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo una serena y otra vez bipolar Susana porque en lo que él hablaba algo se le vino a la mente.

**- ¿A qué?**

**- El sábado a partir de las cuatro de la tarde puedes venir por mí.**

**- No… **– porque el tiempo lo ponía él… – **Será mañana a las seis en punto. Así que afuera estaré y no me hagas esperar. **– Sin objeciones por parte de la estilista, Terruce se dio la vuelta; pero a un paso de la puerta se giró para decir… –** Ah, por cierto, si tienes noción de lo que valen ciertas cosas… deberías hacer un esfuerzo extra y pagarle lo que le hiciste a su bolso.**

. . .

Desde su lugar de trabajo, el curioso de Jimmy los había estado observando. Y al ver a Terruce salir y cruzar la calle para meterse a donde Susana, la sangre comenzó a hervirle y a su amigo llamó… **– ¡Maldito traidor infiel!**… – cuando lo tuvo de frente.

Bob del arranque rabioso del jovencito se sorprendió y lo llamó en su acelerada carrera hacia cierta parte del local. Sin embargo aquel quiso tener el tamaño del técnico para agarrarlo a golpes y matarlo si fuera posible.

Indicando quién iría a buscar al chico… – **Jimmy… **– Terruce lo llamó al haber ido detrás de él.

**- ¡No me hables ¡nunca! si es posible!**

**- Okay, lo haré si así lo quieres; pero escúchame primero.**

**- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar. Te lo advertí… **– con un atizador de hierro lo amenazó… –** y voy a encargarme de que Cande, así como yo lo pedí que se casara contigo, no lo haga ahora!**

**- Tienes razón en estar enfurecido conmigo pero fue ella la que me pidió que saliera con Susana.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Yo sólo estoy obedeciendo lo que se me ordenó.**

**- ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!**

**- Es una prueba de confianza entre los dos y también mi castigo por haberlo hecho.**

Bajando el arma, Jimmy totalmente desconcertado se rascó la cabeza y dijo… **– No lo entiendo.**

**- Yo tampoco; pero debo hacerlo. Debo cumplir o mi palabra estará en juego. Y como lo último que quiero es hacer enojar a la mujer que quiero, voy a obedecer.**

**- Pero… ¿qué tipo de salida tienes planeada con Susana? Porque bien sabes que esa chinche anda tras tus huesitos.**

**- ¿Me crees capaz de engañar a Cande que la amo?**

**- No, si no quieres perderla.**

**- Y exactamente… no quiero. Como tampoco quiero perder tu amistad… – **Terruce le estiró su brazo; y la mano que se le daba fue tomada diciéndose…

**- Discúlpame por… ofenderte. **

**- Yo sólo entiendo que te preocupas por nuestra felicidad. Y te lo agradezco mucho.**

**- ¿Prometes no faltarle?**

**- Ni con el pensamiento.**

**- Pero por si las dudas…** – Jimmy se soltó y dijo llevándose el atizador a los hombros… **– voy a seguirte para vigilarlos. **

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– Terry hizo un gesto contrariado.

**- Tal vez en ti confiare, pero no en ella. Así que, ¿cuándo saldrán?**

Continuará

**Gracias mil, querida e incondicional amiga y lectora…**

_Ladygmimi, Laura Grandchester, Soly, Irene, Silvia E, __**Tatiana**__, Rose Grandchester, __**Invitada**__, Jessk, Darling Eveling, Sakurai Alighieri, __**Eclipse Lunar**__, __**Vero**__, __**María de la Luz**__, Dalia, Zu Castillo, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Sasy Rivero, Rosi White, Nekito1, Anaalondra28, Lady Supernova, SoledadC, Pathya, Puka-Shoko, Amy C.L., Pau7980, Soshi, __**Invitada**__, Celia, Viridiana, Titina, CandyFan72 and Vero Grandchester._


	13. Chapter 13

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 13**

. . .

Pensando qué iba a hacer primero, Cande llegó a su departamento; y al ingresar sonrió del olvido de apagar la consola. Calculando tamaña cuenta de luz que le llegaría, fue a desconectarla dejando encima las llaves y luego a su recámara; y sobre la cama que se veía un poco desordenada se dejó caer, sumiéndose su esbelto cuerpo entre las gruesas sábanas que cubrían el mullido colchón.

Estirándose con sensualidad, la rubia sonrió de haberlo tenido ahí pero también de haber estado allá con él. Y de no haber sido por ese dichoso viaje, ¡seguro! que los labios que se acariciaba, seguirían pegados de su boca de la cual se estaba haciendo adicta.

La mano que se hizo de su adolorida intimidad, también parecía extrañarlo ya. Y porque sus caricias le estaban haciendo falta, en un gemido placentero, lo llamó… **– Terry. – **Sin embargo, al reconocer lo pronto que lo estaba necesitando, Cande volvió a la cordura y se puso de pie jalando consigo las sábanas para empezar con sus debidas actividades que consistirían en: hacer un poco de lavandería, arreglar su recámara, la maleta para el viaje, en fin… cuanta cosa pudiera mantenerla ocupada para no pensar en él. No obstante falló en su cometido, porque al estar ya ordenando el área sala-comedor, en la mesa vio la batidora y recordó que sus manos iban a componerla. Pero para no ir a molestarle, o mejor dicho, para no volver a caer en la tentación de su presencia, se comunicó con el portero. Éste subió y se le pidió de favor que lo llevara a donde el técnico que, después de haber hablado con Jimmy, con éste se fue al restaurante para ordenar sus desayunos y tomarlos allá al estar inapetente Bob que fue el encargado de recibir el aparato electrodoméstico.

Con la promesa de ser arreglado tan pronto el experto llegara, el portero fue a anunciárselo a la rubia inquilina que además de decir gracias, urgencia no tenía por necesitarlo.

Percibiéndolo, Terruce, al regresar a su lugar de trabajo, se dedicó a hacer otras cosas durante algunas horas porque llegadas las quince y con treinta minutos dio por finalizado su día laboral para subir a su vivienda, asearse, vestirse, arreglar su maleta de juego y salir para ir a reunirse con sus amigos que en varios autos se montaron para dirigirse al condado vecino y no regresar sino hasta pasada la medianoche ya que al ganar varios partidos entre la cervecita, el cigarrito, la fiestecita, el cotorreo se la pasarían. Y el desvelo a él no le impediría levantarse temprano porque…

. . . . .

Sin abrir el local de antigüedades, Terruce por la puerta trasera salió. Y por la manera de ir vestido tal parecía que ese día no iba a trabajar. No, no lo haría; y la calle cruzaría para ir al edificio vecino y aguardar por ella que arriba, bonitamente vestida y otro bolso en el hombro, ya se le veía cerrando la puerta de su apartamento.

Luego jalando su maleta se encaminó por el pasillo. Llegó al y el ascensor. Lo abordó y al bajar y salir de ahí, el conserje que barría la saludó. El encargo de cuidar su departamento en su ausencia le dejó ella al desearle él buen viaje más no revelándole quién ya había preguntado por su salida. Misma que ella enseguida atravesaría; y el que estaba recargado en una pared dejó su pose en el momento de ver una puerta abrirse para acercarse y ayudarle diciéndole ella al reconocerlo… **– Buenos días, fortachón.**

Terruce quitándole la maleta, le correspondería a su saludo. Pero además cortaría la distancia que los separaba para darle un beso en los labios y decirle… **– Te extrañé.**

Envuelta en una nube de algodón y abrazándole, Cande sobre su boca fue sincera… **– Yo también.**

O todavía no sabía lo que eso significaba para él, precisamente el hombre se separó para pedirle verificación… **– ¿En serio?**

**- Sí, traté de no pensar en ti; pero en la noche fracasé.**

Porque no estuvo, el técnico quiso saber… **– No fuiste a buscarme ésta vez, ¿verdad?**

**- No. Me hice la fuerte.** – Cande mostró sus delgados bíceps y entre sonrisas Terruce preguntaría…

**- ¿Y funcionó?**

**- Tuve que. ¿A ti cómo te fue?**

El drama se hizo de él que dijo… **– ¡Sufrí como un abandonado!...** – Ahora la rubia rió de su gesto. – **Entonces me dije: hoy no voy a poder vivir si no la veo antes de partir.**

**- ¡Exagerado qué eres!**

**- ¿Te lo parece? Heme aquí.**

Y porque lo vio guapa y casualmente vestido, le cuestionaría… **– ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? **

**- Si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte al trabajo.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**

**- Sí.**

**- Wow. Eso sí qué es sorpresa.**

**- No te desagrada, ¿verdad?**

**- Para nada, al contrario.** – La rubia se colgó de su brazo. Y por la banqueta anduvieron unos pasos hasta que él, que sabía que usaría un servicio de taxi, se puso alerta y ordenó inmediatamente el que iba pasando por la avenida.

Estacionado frente a ellos, Terruce abrió la puerta trasera para que Cande subiera; y en lo que ella se acomodaba, él pidió que se le abriera el cofre para ir a meter la maleta; y enseguida de dejarla en su lugar, regresó con la rubia que sonriente indicó al chofer a dónde ser llevados: el centro de Manhattan. Pero en el instante que el vehículo se puso en marcha, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de quien iba a su lado. Éste por su parte la tomó por la cintura. Unidas las puntas de sus narices y sonrientes segundos se miraron; y a un guiño coqueto del hombre, la mujer no hesitó y posó su boca en la de él para envolverse los dos en un beso que de inocente tenía nada.

Según el chofer que discretamente los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, pegados así hubieron durado tres minutos. Aunque los que siguieron optó por no contarlos porque se mezclaron entre cortos y más largos y pequeñas conversaciones hasta que llegaron a su destino donde al bajarse Terruce además de hacerse cargo del equipaje, cubrió el pago, yéndose el taxi y preguntándole Cande parada en la banqueta... **– Pensé que te regresarías.**

**- Sí; pero al venir hasta acá…** – miró a sus lados… **– quisiera caminar por las avenidas de la ciudad.**

**- ¿Buscando algo en especial?**

**- Lo más especial posible… – **ya que se trataría de una joya que luciría el dedo anular de ella que sonriente y coqueta le invitaría…

**- ¿No quieres subir a la oficina?**

Porque todavía no le agradaba mucho, inquiriría… –** ¿Y si Neil está ahí?**

**- Nunca llega temprano a menos que sea muy importante.**

De todos modos Terruce no se miraba muy convencido que optó por cuestionar… –** ¿A qué hora calculas estarán en Chicago?**

**- Alrededor de las cinco o seis de la tarde. ¿Por qué?**

**- Me gustaría que me llamaras cuando llegaran.**

**- Lo haré…** – Cande se tocó la sien. **– He memorizado tu número telefónico.**

Se lo agradecía… **– Pero… **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- A las seis quedé de salir con… Susana**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!.**.. – la rubia no se molestó sino que pícara indagaría… **– ¿Y a dónde la vas a llevar?**

**- Que se conforme con una vuelta en el parque y nada más.**

**- ¡Qué malo!..** – juguetona le soltó un golpe en el brazo.

**- ¡¿Malo yo?!... **– su cara fue para reírse; y Cande no vaciló en hacerlo al oír... **– ¡Mala ella! ¿Sabes qué me pidió ayer que fui a visitarla?**

**- No.**

**- Pasar un día con sus 24 horas a su lado.**

**- ¿Para hacer qué?... – **Inocencia hubo en la voz de ella.

**- Eso mismo le pregunté. Así que oriéntame ¿a dónde la llevo? Ya que fue precisamente tu idea de que la invitara.**

**- No me culpes de lo que hiciste tú anteriormente.**

**- Pero yo ya había pensando en hablar con ella de nosotros. **

**- ¿Y crees que se hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados?**

**- Motivos para tener celos no debe tenerlos. Nunca di pie para que ella pensara que tenía una posibilidad conmigo.**

**- Está bien… **– Cande cedió al oírlo un tanto serio. Pero de sólo pensar en ellos en la cama, tragado el buche de saliva que se le atoró en la garganta re-cuestionaría… –** ¿En serio te pidió… eso?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**- Sólo dos horas le dedicaré.**

**- ¿A qué?**

**- A platicar con ella. A invitarle un helado, no sé, Cande.** – A su desespero ella aconsejaría…

**- También podrías invitarla a cenar. Posiblemente a bailar. A… **– las ideas se agotaron por estar imaginándose que Susana llegara a convencerlo con tal de que lo dejara en paz. Y porque lo leyó en su rostro, él la abrazó para asegurarle…

**- No pasará nada.**

**- Quiero creerte.**

**- Hazlo. Porque si antes no hubo otra mujer, no habrá otra después de ti ni mientras tú estés conmigo. Has sido, eres y serás la única en mi vida. Esperé por ti por tanto tiempo que nadie vendrá a interponerse entre los dos.**

Cande levantó el rostro y se topó con su sincera mirada. La boca que tenía cerca volvió a besarla. Y porque en días no lo vería, insistió en llevarlo arriba para… mostrarle la oficina; y gracias a que sola estaba… bueno, sobre un escritorio, la oportunidad de hacer el amor no se iba a desperdiciar.

**. . .**

Si la memoria no le fallaba ésta era la segunda vez que los encontraba riéndose y vestidos. Sin embargo ¿de qué lo hacían? además ¿qué demonios hacia él en su oficina? Su cara no ocultó la sorpresa de verlo ahí y Cande que se miraba radiante fue la responsable en decir… **– Me trajo hasta acá. **

**- ¿Ah si? Qué bien. Buenos días… – **finalmente Neil lo saludó.

**- Buenos días… **– la voz de Terruce sonó amable. **– Bueno, me retiro.**

**- Te acompaño… – **dijo la rubia pasando frente a su amigo que un gesto desconfiado puso. Pero al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta para seguirlos con la mirada en el camino que llevaban, pidiendo Cande conforme andaban el pasillo hacia la salida...

**- ¿Me contarás cómo te fue con Susana?**

**- Por supuesto que sí.**

Una puerta se abrió y Cande la cruzó primero; luego él que agradecería la amabilidad de la mujer que, después de unos breves pasos dados, presionó el botón del elevador. Y mientras éste llegaba, ella volvía a abrazarlo por el cuello y él por el talle y no perdieron el tiempo para nuevamente besarse.

Pero el instante de despedirse había llegado no sólo por el arribo de Neil que en la oficina arreglaba unos documentos a necesitar sino por el ascensor que aguardaba a ser abordado. Terruce lo ocupó; y antes de que sus puertas se cerraran se oyó decir…

**- I'm missing you.**

**- Me too.**

Una sonrisa por parte de ambos fue lo último que cada uno de cada sí vio.

. . .

A diez minutos que la guapa visita se retiró por completo, la pareja de amigos también lo hizo. Y en lo que Terruce se perdía entre las calles de la gran manzana para ver aparadores de joyería y también hacer tiempo para asistir a su cita con Susana, Cande y Neil en otro servicio de taxi se dirigían al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York para arribar a Chicago alrededor de las siete de la noche debido a un retraso por increíble escases de aviones.

Empero a esa hora, el técnico ya comido y usando la misma ropa, llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos a lado de la estilista que por supuesto no estuvo puntual como se le pidió que fuera, ya que en su local no estaba cuando Terruce llegó a preguntar por ella.

_Que aguardara por su llegada hubo sido el recado que una empleada le entregó. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Sí, cancelarla porque de felicidad de salir con ella no brincaba. Pero de sólo pensar que de encima no iba a quitársela, de la paciencia que era característico se hizo para esperarla quince minutos. Con el inicio del dieciséis Susana hubo arribado; y de sólo verla Terruce posó su mirada en otro lugar para no escudriñar la vestimenta que la "pelirroja" portaba;_ y que luego de caminar por la banqueta cuadras y cuadras sin decir una palabra, finalmente ella diría antes de iniciar otra calle que destino no tenía. **– Bueno, ya que tú decidiste el día y la hora; es mi turno de elegir a dónde ir.**

De reojo la miraría. **– ¿Ah si? ¿Y a dónde te gustaría?**

Emocionada extendió su petición… **– ¡Quiero ir a bailar!... – **y Susana se movió a un ritmo que sólo ella escuchaba.

Terruce por su parte, además de hacer un gesto de _"qué onda con esta"_ dijo… **– Lo siento, no sé hacerlo.**

Ideas ella las aportaría… **– Entonces… vayamos a comer una langosta. ¡Tengo ganas de una! Hace mucho tiempo que no las como y…**

**- Soy alérgico a todo producto de mar.**

**- Ah qué pena. Pero sí podemos ir a tomar un trago a un bar, ¿cierto?**

**- Tampoco bebo alcohol.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?...** – seria justamente lo miraba al ir a la par.

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Vaya!... –** Susana sonó desanimada. –** Pues al cine menos porque me dijiste que tienes… ¿qué era?**

**- Escotofobia.**

**- ¿Y qué es eso?**

**- Miedo a la oscuridad.**

**- ¡Ya!… **– confianzuda la estilista le dio un codazo a lo que pensó era una vacilada de su parte…. –** me estás tomando el pelo.**

Mirándola y frunciendo el ceño por su igualada acción, Terruce le confirmaría… **– No tendría por qué bromear con mis problemas.**

**- Sí, claro. – **Ella sería astuta… –** y ahora me dirás que es mejor que regresemos porque la noche está cayendo.**

**- No sería mala idea.**

**- ¡Vamos, Terruce!**… – molesta Susana avanzó dos pasos; se giró frente a él y poniéndole una mano en el pecho lo hizo detener para demandarle… **– ¿Qué clase de cita es ésta?**

Sintiendo cierta molestia de su toque, el técnico retrocedió un paso para alejarse de ella y decirle… –** ¿Cómo imaginabas que iba a ser?**

**- Al menos que fueras más amable conmigo.**

**- Lo estoy haciendo.**

**- ¡No, te estás burlando de mí!**

**- ¿Por qué lo piensas?**

**- Porque resulta que no bailas, que no bebes, que eres alérgico, que eres miedoso. ¡Eso!...** – ¡Bingo! hizo en su cabeza y la muy atrevida dijo… **– ¡Me tienes miedo!**

**- ¿Por qué debería?**

**- Porque soy mujer y tú nos tienes miedo. **

**- ¿Tú lo crees? **

**- Sí. En el pueblo se rumorea tu debilidad sexual.**

**- ¿Ah si?**

**- Sí. Y creo que…**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No eres gay, ¿verdad?**

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirándola a los ojos le diría… **– Tienes razón.** – Con resignación el hombre resopló y se encogió de hombros. –** Me has descubierto: no soy para nada una persona alegre.**

**- No me refiero a eso si no a que… sí…** – la mujer sonrió llegando a una conclusión sólo para provocarlo… –** ¡eso es! Sólo estás usando a la vecina para esconder tus inclinaciones por las personas de tu mismo sexo, ¿no es así?**

**- ¡Vaya teoría! Pero específicamente a ti ¿qué te gustaría escuchar?**

**- De preferencia un 'no' y que estás dispuesto a demostrármelo ahora y aquí mismo… **– donde gente también pasaba... –** para que todos vean que sí eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. **– Susana, conforme hubo hablado, se fue acercando hasta colgarse de su cuello; pero antes de que su boca aterrizara en la de él, de la suya saldría…

**- Necesitarías ser muy mujer para que yo lo hiciera enfrente de quien quieras.** – Tomándola por las muñecas, Terruce se libró de su agarre diciendo una muy dolida fémina…

**- ¿Es acaso ella más que yo?**

**- Mucho más.**

Ofendida Susana lo amenazaría… –** ¿Sabes que puedo destruirte por el simple hecho de haberme rechazado?**

Burlón él le diría… –** ¿No será más vergonzoso para ti haberlo sido?**

Sí; porque ella contestaría… –** ¡Te juro que por esta humillación te vas a arrepentir, Terruce, te lo juro!**

Sintiendo que el llanto la iba a traicionar frente a él, sí asfixiada, la mujer emprendió el regreso en una veloz carrera, dejando a solas al hombre que se giró para verla alejarse y comenzar a caminar lentamente por la misma banqueta e ir a casa. Pero en ese trayecto se topó con Jimmy que además de excusar su retardo que consistió en la llegada de su madre al local de antigüedades para que le ayudara al ir ella de compras, quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué iba llorando?**

**- ¿La viste?**

**- Sí. Se quedó atorada con un grupo de jóvenes muy cerca del parque…** – más se omitió que uno de aquellos la tenía abrazada consolándola en su pena; y que al llegar el técnico a su domicilio después de haber acompañado a Jimmy al suyo…

De nuevo su mano entraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón; pero ésta vez lo hacía para tomar un juego de llaves. Una de éstas ya iba a la cerradura cuando de pronto escuchó un fierro caer al suelo. A la izquierda, Terruce giró la cabeza poniéndose en alerta al distinguir sombras en la oscuridad.

**- ¿Así que además de marica, te gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres?... – **hubo dicho una voz bastante ronca. Otra aguda diría…

**- ¿Y qué castigo se merece por haberlo hecho, Sam? Porque yo con gusto… – **Con la escasa luz de una lámpara pública se vio una mano posarse en las partes nobles de aquel que hubo hablado.

**- Tranquilo, Nino. Eso lo haremos después porque al parecer… **– ya estaban más cerca de Terruce… –** no será fácil tumbarlo.**

**- ¿Pero qué tal si los músculos son sólo de adorno? A estos tipejos les encanta estar en forma para sus amantes… **– el tubo que ese bocón llevaba lo arrastró en el concreto haciendo un ruido molesto, como molesta era la mirada del técnico que únicamente se dedicaba a vigilar a los que lo acechaban; y que muy valientes se comportaban por las armas que llevaban en las manos, fanfarroneando uno al estar pasando su navaja de una mano a la otra.

A que fuera atacado, Terruce aguardó en silencio; irrumpiéndolo otro joven al exclamar… – **¡Pues a lo que venimos! ¡La policía no tardará en dar su rondín!... – **Pero ni aún dicho esto, ninguno de ellos se animaba a dar el primer paso ganándose con eso que alguien comenzara a reír y a burlarse al mandarlos...

**- Mejor váyanse a casa, jovencitos. Ya es tarde para que estén afuera.**

**- ¡Y adentro tú tendrás mi navaja, maldito puñal!**

**- ¡¿Y qué esperas?!... **– Ahora sí el agredido lo instó. – ** ¡¿A qué yo vaya por ella?! ¡¿Entonces quién es el cobarde puñal?!**

Aquel bravucón de la potente voz con que le hablaron, tragó saliva; y miedo se notaría al defenderse espetando… **– ¡Pues si en verdad eres hombre, tú ven!**

A un seguro paso que el técnico dio, los jóvenes retrocedieron otro, cayendo torpemente uno al suelo donde se arrastró para alejarse del que estaba decidido a acabar con ese burdo espectáculo.

Para no ser más humillados, el que lideraba la banda de delincuentes, se hizo de valor y lo confrontó. **– Conmigo. Tú y yo. – **El resto de los jóvenes se abrió para darles espacio pero también estar atentos en caso de que tuvieran que intervenir que era lo más seguro ante la complexión robusta del técnico.

Frente a frente los peleadores se hubieron colocado; no obstante uno de ellos no dejó el arma y con eso apuntaba a su contrincante que interiormente le decía… _**– Vete a casa, mocoso, porque donde te agarre…**_ – Terruce esquivó el primer ataque con navaja riendo con malicia el experto jovencito delincuente que seguía rodeando a su rival que no perdía de vista los movimientos y sólo esperaba por una oportunidad para atacar.

Cuando ésta llegó, al estirar el joven su brazo con la intención de ensartar exitosamente a Terruce, él rápidamente lo atrapó, lo dobló por la espalda, torció la mano tan fuerte que el arma punzocortante cayó al suelo pero al mismo tiempo se había pasado un grueso brazo por un frágil cuello y se dijo al oído fieramente… **– Como puedes sentir…** – lo apretó y el vándalo no sólo sintió la fuerza sino asfixiado… **– si quiero, en este momento te quiebro el cuello. Así que elige ¿lo hago y tu vida se apaga en este momento o te largas por donde viniste?**

Sintiendo los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y reseca, y con las manos intentando quitar el brazo que lo tenía fuertemente engrilletado, el delincuente que se le dio oportunidad de hablar dijo… **– S-sí.** – Y aunque idea se tenía, se quiso saber…

**- ¿Quién te mandó?... **– no hubo respuesta; y por lo mismo se volvió apretar a la presa diciendo otro de los jóvenes que aterrados veían el espectáculo…

**- ¡Fue Susana!… **– que escondida desde cierto lugar lo hubo visto todo y salió gritando suplicantemente…

**- ¡Por favor, Terruce, no le hagas daño!**

**- ¡¿Por qué no?!... **– A aquel joven lo puso de cara a ella que dijo muy espantada al ver el rostro pálido de….

**- ¡Es mi hermano!**

Por el mal que aquel le quiso causar, Terruce lo pagó con bien y lo soltó cayendo el muchacho de rodillas frente a él; y con la cabeza agachada intentó beber tanto aire fuera posible. Sin embargo y así estés con un pie en el averno, cuando en tus venas corre la maldad, ésta te da fuerza sólo para golpear traicioneramente.

La navaja que hubo caído no estaba muy lejos de ahí; y con la excusa de apoyar sus manos en el suelo se agarró, enderezándose el joven para, por la espalda, clavar toda su filosa hoja en lo que fue una musculosa pantorrilla que se sujetó al sentirse herida.

El quejido de dolor del técnico consiguió que los jovencitos se echaran a correr llevándose Susana con ayuda de otro al casi ahogado y no importándoles dejar al que comenzaba a desangrarse escandalosamente.

. . .

Una patrulla policiaca se hubo estacionado muy cerca de la tienda de la esquina. Porque ahí dos agentes iban a consumir, se bajaron de su unidad llevándose automáticamente una mano a su respectiva arma. Cada uno por su lado los oficiales caminaron; pero al llegar a la puerta, abrirse y darse un paso, uno de ellos, siempre vigía, miró sobre la acera contraria a aquel grupo de jovencitos y que de palomita llevaban a otro.

El que los miraba dio una señal a su compañero; y puestos sus ojos en ellos, los encargados de la seguridad se miraron entre sí olvidándose de sus personas para ir a aquellos que parecían ¿necesitar ayuda? Sin embargo al verlos cerca, las conciencias los hicieron correr yendo los policías detrás de aquellos y alcanzando al supuesto herido y a la hermana.

Asegurados fueron llevados a la patrulla; y en lo que uno se quedaba a vigilarlos, otro por la vereda en que transitaban, tomó llegando a la esquina de un negocio y llamándose en cuanto vieron sentado en el suelo a…

**- ¡¿Terry?!**

**- ¡Mark!**... – éste, de raudo, al herido fue preguntando…

**- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!... – **Habiendo rasgado su pantalón, Terruce con dos dedos presionaba la herida que se mostró queriendo saberse ésta vez… **– ¡¿Quién fue?!**

**- N-no lo sé.**

**- ¡¿Estás seguro?!**

**- S-sí; no los… reconocí. **– Mark le creyó y no le preguntó más; y del radio que descansaba en el cinturón alrededor de su cintura se hizo, para llamar por ayuda; llamando también en ese momento un teléfono en el interior de la vivienda de arriba.

Al estar las oficinas donde se le citara en el centro de la ciudad del viento, ahí mismo Legan, después de haber dejado el aeropuerto, consiguió hotel. Ya instalados en una habitación doble la rubia tomó el aparato y marcó un número memorizado. Los timbrazos, uno a uno, fueron pasando hasta que la grabadora de buzón le dio indicación de dejar su mensaje que fue...

**- Me imagino que no contestas el teléfono porque sigues "en tu romántica cita"…** – sonó y sonrió burlona. – **Bueno, yo sólo llamé para decirte que ya estoy en Chicago. ¿Te llamo más al rato? ¡Porque muero por saber cómo te fue! Mientras tanto te mando un beso y… – **lo pensó por segundos para al fin dedicarle… **– Te quiero. Bye.**

Sentado en un sillón individual, Neil que la escuchaba le preguntaría… **– ¿Ya tan pronto te brotaron sentimientos para él?**

**- ¡No empieces a molestar!. – **Cande devolvió el teléfono a su base oyendo decir con inocencia…

**- ¿Y quién lo hace?**

Volviéndose a donde estaba se le respondería… –** Como si no conociera el verdadero sentido de tus palabras.**

**- Que nada de malo llevan más que felicidad por ti.**

**- Sí como no.**

**- Bueno…** – Legan se puso de pie. **– Descánsate un rato; yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Cenamos a las nueve?**

**- ¿Llamas cuando llegues?... **– porque algo dentro de ella intuía. No obstante dijo... –** Quizá no esté apetente y... **– Neil también que la interrumpió para decir…

**- Debes comer algo, Cande… – **su voz le enviaba señales de reprensión. – **En Nueva York y en el avión no quisiste hacerlo.**

**- Está bien. A las nueve estaré lista… – **y confiaba que antes de salir, Terruce ya estuviera en casa porque en Nueva Jersey serían las diez de la noche y él ya debería estar ahí ¿o no?

. . .

Continuará

******Gracias, amiga, por estar aquí.**

_Ladygmimi, Puka-Shoko, Pathya, Rose Grandchester, Irene, Laura Grandchester, Soly, CandyFan72, Liz Carter, Silvia E, Darling Eveling, __**Pau Ardley**__, Zu Castillo, María de la Luz, Jessk, Blanca, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Dalia, Olga Liz, Sasy Rivero, Celia, SolecitoC, Luisa, __**Dulce María**__, Amy C.L., Rosi White, Soshi and Vero._


	14. Chapter 14

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 14**

. . .

La ambulancia acudió tan rápido como fue el llamado, atrayendo con su escandalosa sirena la atención de los vecinos que se preguntaban ¿qué había pasado? al estar también la estilista y otra persona del sexo masculino en el interior de la patrulla que el oficial, al cuidado de ellos, también refuerzos ya había pedido al escaparse los otros jóvenes de los cuales exigieron sus nombres y no fueron ubicados fácilmente ya que residentes de ahí no eran.

Y mientras los hermanos eran trasladados a la delegación, Terruce iría al hospital para ser debidamente atendido ya que la navaja, aunque no del todo, sí hubo tocado tendón que ponía en riesgo su caminar. Y porque la posibilidad de que Charles Sanders, fugitivo de la justicia, fuese el responsable, Mark iría con el herido, tomándose en el camino una informal declaración de lo sucedido verdaderamente.

. . .

Cinco minutos faltaban para las nueve de la noche; y Cande… que ya había recibido la llamada de Neil que le aguardaba en el bar de ese hotel… tomó el teléfono; inhaló honda, y largamente exhaló para marcar un número del cual nuevamente no obtendría contestación.

Evitando pensar en nada, la rubia colgó; dejó el aparato en su lugar y se encaminó a la salida para ir al encuentro de su amigo que esa noche parecía increíblemente triste; pero que al verla actuaría como siempre lo hacía frente a ella que más que bonita lucía en ese instante. Quizá era gracias al amor que otra vez hubo tocado a su puerta; y que lamentablemente él no atendió porque con un portazo le hubiera dado en la cara ya que ni Archivald ni Terruce podían amarla como él lo hacía y de eso estaba más que seguro. Empero… en el corazón de Cande sólo ella mandaba y Legan no podía forzar otro tipo de sentimiento para con él. Así que… de bromas comenzaría a llenarla al preguntarle... – **¿Siempre sí pudiste localizar a Robocop?**

**- ¡Neil, payaso!... – **ella sonrió del apodo para Terruce; y porque lo hizo…

**- Así es como me gusta verte: siempre sonriente.**

**- Estoy preocupándome ¿sabes?... **– su gesto lo reflejó.

**- ¿Por qué?... **– Él le cedió el paso al indicarle el camino hacia el restaurante. E yendo allá…

**- Me dijo que sólo dos horas estaría ausente.**

**- ¿A dónde iba a ir? **

**- Saldría con… una chica.**

**- ¡Vaya con el modernismo! ¿Y tú se lo permitiste?**

**- Claro porque… por celos la invitó. Además quiero tenerle confianza pero ahora…**

**- Ya te estás arrepintiendo.**

**- Lo que pasa es que en la mañana me dijo que esta mujer… quería pasar con él un día entero.**

**- ¡Y tú firmándole un cheque en blanco al darle permiso!**

**- Pues sí pero…**

**- ¿Estás dudando?**

**- Él me aseguró que nada pasaría entre ellos.**

**- Entonces… **– la pareja se detuvo frente al mostrador del host. Y Neil tomándole de la mano le dijo… –** si es hombre de palabra la cumplirá. Ahora... deja de pensar en él y cenemos a gusto tú y yo, ¿si?**... – la blanca palma que sostenía, él besó. Y Cande aceptó sin saber que en Nueva Jersey, Terruce hubo sido prontamente intervenido y que en una cama del hospital del condado yacía recuperándose de la anestesia contando con la compañía del amigo policía que le preguntaría en el momento de verle abrir los ojos horas después...

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Bien. – **Terruce, un tanto desubicado, se miró su brazo canalizado y la ropa que usaba.

**- Los doctores han dicho que también lo estarás. Sam y Susana Marlow fueron detenidos.**

**- Mark…**

**- ¿No quieres proceder?**

**- Quisiera hablar antes con ella. – **Y porque en la cárcel la mantendrían se dijo…

**- De aquí no saldrás fácil en las próximas horas.**

**- Necesito ir a casa**… – Terruce se enderezó habiendo hecho gestos de dolor en su intento por quedar sentado.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – El silencio que se prolongó por segundos consiguió que se preguntara… **– ¿se trata de la rubia vecina?**

**- Sí…** – el técnico se sujetó la pierna lastimada… **– y si no me encuentra va a pensar que…**

**- ¿Tienes modo de localizarla? **

**- No; salió a Chicago. Ella lo haría.**

**- ¿Mucho te interesa? **

**- Bastante.**

**- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?**

**- ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Casi las dos de la mañana. **

**- ¿Tanto tiempo he estado aquí?... – **su gesto facial fue de sorpresa; aunque él la dio al decírsele…

**- Hubo algunas complicaciones porque no declaraste que eres alérgico a ciertos medicamentos.**

El paciente, volviendo su espalda a la cama, dijo… –** Lo ignoraba.**

**- Está bien; pero ahora debes tener paciencia para sanarte. Mira que has hecho batallar al cuerpo médico porque no sabían qué darte.**

**- Lo siento; también gracias por lo que haces por mí…** – Terruce extendió su mano; Mark la aceptó diciéndole…

**- Sí que te hace falta una mujer a tu lado.**

**- En eso estoy pero… – **Por el nuevo intento de levantarse, en el hombro del convaleciente se puso una mano que lo devolvió a la cama recomendándosele…

**- Ya, tranquilo. Temprano hallarás cómo comunicarte con ella y explicarle lo que pasó. Seguro que entenderá.**

**- Sí; yo también así lo espero.**

**- Bueno, ahora te dejo. Voy a seguir trabajando. En un rato vuelvo para ver como sigues.**

**- Gracias, Mark.**

**- De nada, Terry… **– Al girarse el policía colocaría su gorra en la cabeza mirándole el enfermo que interior y fervientemente pedía que Cande no pensara mal de él. Y en efecto la rubia no lo hacía pero… su corazón no se sentía contento; y por lo mismo la mantenía despierta aunque estuviera acostada en la cama.

_Después de haber estado a lado de Neil por lo que fueron dos horas, con la excusa de sentirse cansada Cande rechazó el ir a tomar una copa al bar. Así que Legan la acompañó hasta la habitación regresándose él a aquel lugar e yendo ella directo al teléfono para volver a llamar a Terruce._

_Según su reloj eran las once de la noche, medianoche en el Este; entonces… __**– ¡¿por qué demonios no contestas el maldito teléfono?!... **__– gritó más de miedo que de enojo._

_Y para relajarse, la rubia fue al baño. Ahí una llave de agua abrió; y conforme la tina de hidromasaje se llenaba la fémina comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas. Ya que el jacuzzi contuvo agua suficiente se metió en ella y allí un buen rato se quedó._

_Cuando salió envuelta en un albornoz de color blanco Cande se dio cuenta que Neil ya había ocupado la cama vecina sonriendo ella de la manera en como su amigo hubo quedado. Sin embargo…_

_**- Pensé que nunca ibas a salir del baño. **_

_Lo obvio se preguntaría… __**– ¿Es que estás despierto?**_

_**- Sí..**__. – él se levantó. Y porque trastabilló se quiso verificación a lo que se vio… _

_**- ¿Neil, estás ebrio?**_

_**- El barman… – **__el hombre hipeó y pidió… –__** perdón… me invitó un trago que frente a mí preparó y… **__– como un divertido borracho el abogado hubo caminado hacia el privado. Y en su azulejado interior, Legan también se tomó su tiempo. Y ya que la guarapeta se le hubo pasado salió aseado y también en bata viendo a su amiga sentada en el sillón y con el teléfono en la mano; acto que le molestó de sobre manera y así mismo sonó al decir… _

_**- ¡El hecho de que lo estés sosteniendo, no servirá para que él responda!**_

_Atrapada la indirecta, Cande sin mencionar palabra se puso de pie para ir a dejar el aparato a donde pertenecía. Luego se giró para ver a Neil ocupar la silla enfrente de un escritorio sobre el cual se puso un portafolio que se abrió para sacar unos documentos. Y conforme éstos, uno a uno, iban saliendo, ella se acercó para abrazar a su amigo que un beso recibió su mejilla y se le dijo… – __**No te enojes conmigo.**_

_**- ¿Quién dice que lo estoy?**_

_- "Quién dice que lo estoy"… – ella remedó su voz riéndose del gesto de Neil que golpeteó ligeramente el dorso de una mano que yacía en su pecho. – __**Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?**_

_**- Lo sé…**__ – contestó el abogado volviendo a su seriedad. Entonces Cande para hacerlo relajar comenzó a decirle al oído…_

_**- Que eres muy importante para mí.**_

_**- Ajá**__… – se musitó._

_**- Y que cualquier cosa que me pidas… haré**__…__– Touche, silly! Justo lo que Neil quería oír para sonreír y preguntarle… _

_**- ¿Lo que fuera?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- Entonces**__… – la silla se dejó. Y al estar de pie y de frente las manos se hicieron de unas jaretas y éstas se liberaron de su nudo diciéndose… __**– haz conmigo el amor.**_

_Más rápido que el desenfunde de una pistola de un vaquero del oeste Neil se hizo de la cara y boca de Cande que a la cama más cercana la tumbaron diciendo ella al zafarse de un urgente beso…_

_**- No, Neil.**_

_**- ¿Por qué no?... – **__encima de ella, él ya la besaba por el cuello y su mano se posaba de un seno para acariciarlo y también torturarlo más no cesando de decir… __**– ¿Por qué tú no puedes tener un momento de diversión? ¿O crees que Terruce no lo está teniendo? Entonces ¿por qué no te contesta? No lo hace porque de seguro está retozando en la cama de esa mujer o a saber de quién más; y tú aguardando despierta por él.**_

_**- ¡No es verdad!**__… – con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Cande después de haber peleado, pudo salir de debajo de Neil que la retaría…._

_**- ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?**_

_**- ¡Te puedo asegurar que mucho! ¡Él no es como piensas que es ni como muchos hombres lo son! ¡Así que… no vuelvas a intentar lo que hiciste!... **__– la rubia ya había cubierto su cuerpo. –__** ¡No acabes tan estúpidamente con una amistad como la nuestra!**_

_**- Tienes razón…**__ – En cuestión de segundos, Neil reaccionó y se puso de pie para dirigirse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla y pedirle… __**– Perdón. Me dejé llevar por…**_

_**- ¡El maldito alcohol!**_

_No, habían sido los celos que también él sentía pero dijo… __**– Sí…**__ – porque no podía revelarle que en su mente se había hecho una imagen de los dos haciendo el amor en su oficina; y eso lo hubo torturado todo el día. __**– Por favor, Cande. Perdona y olvida este exabrupto de mi parte y… descansemos. Mañana… hay que levantarse temprano y**__… – Neil ya había ido a apagar la luz viéndolo Cande acostarse también. Ella lo haría, desconociendo su amigo, la gran duda que había sembrado en su ser._

Por eso que el sueño no podía conciliar, por estar pensando en Terruce pero negándose a que estuviera portándose mal y que por ese motivo no hubiera respondido; aunque la idea de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido al tener la amenaza del marido de su ex marido… estaba peor que la primera opción y que la angustiaría más porque al siguiente día…

. . . . .

Al no haber podido dormir, Cande ya estaba lista para salir y asistir a su cita que estaba programada para las nueve de la mañana. Y mientras Neil se arreglaba, ella abandonó la habitación para encaminarse hacia el lobby del hotel. Ahí solicitó el teléfono; y en su misión no desertó porque volvió a llamarlo dejando ésta vez el segundo mensaje…

**- Te he llamado varias veces. No estoy molesta pero sí muy preocupada. Por favor, Terry, repórtate a este número… – **que en un identificador quedaría registrado… –** es el del hotel; y sólo di que estás bien. Yo en este momento salgo para ir a los abogados. En cuanto me desocupe, si no has llamado, yo volveré a hacerlo porque… – **Cande cortó la comunicación al ver a Neil salir por el elevador y sonriéndole como una fresca lechuga.

**- ¿Lista?.**.. – le preguntó al estar muy cerca de ella que preguntaría...

**- ¿No tomaremos el desayuno antes de irnos?**

**- ¿Quieres?...** – se le cuestionó con sorpresa.

**- Al menos fruta me gustaría llevar en el estómago.**

**- Vamos entonces; porque yo necesito café y lo más cargado que se pueda. **– Y en lo que ellos se encaminaban al restaurante…

**- Buenos días…** – una jovencita enfermera, la suertuda de haber recibido y desvestido a Terruce, llevaba el desayuno del paciente que dijo...

**- Buenos días.**

**- ¿Cómo se siente?**

**- Bastante bien, gracias.**

**- Voy a tomarle sus signos vitales para que pueda desayunar; además afuera tiene visitas. – **Las de Bob y Jimmy que volvería a ser su salvación al pedirle en el momento de verle...

**- ¡Por favor, ve a casa y espera por alguna llamada de Cande! Y cuando lo haga, sólo trata de no alarmarla.**

**- Está bien…** – el chico, habiendo tomado de un pantalón las debidas llaves, salió disparado a realizar el encargo, quedándose con Terry, Bob que lo quiso saber todo diciéndole él que supieron de su ausencia al extrañarles que no abriera el local y que al subir a buscarle no estuviera, encontrando afuera Jimmy las huellas de sangre. Así que con los vecinos fueron a informarse contando éstos de un problema suscitado en la noche anterior con delincuentes estando como presuntos responsables Susana y su hermano que habían sido aprendidos; y que a la espera estaban para ser sentenciados al obtener una formal declaración que se realizaría ese mismo día, ya que gracias a la fuerte constitución de Terruce, sería dado de alta pasando el mediodía pero antes…

. . .

Bastante sofocado, Jimmy llegó al segundo piso de aquel inmueble, dentro del cual, un teléfono se buscó, viéndose en su buzón, la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y escuchándose los mensajes dejados.

Como Cande lo indicara, el jovencito marcó el número del hotel allá en Chicago. Y a la recepcionista pidió comunicación con la rubia que lamentablemente no estaba pero que en cuanto se le viera llegar, se le iba a entregar el recado.

Porque preocupado por su amigo estaba, Jimmy creyó que aquello sería suficiente; sin embargo al estar buscando la puerta para regresarse a donde Terry, algo lo hizo desistir; así que optó por aguardar hasta que Cande devolviera la llamada y se le informara de lo sucedido que mucho no se sabía pero que ligera idea se tenía.

. . .

Después de haber dejado el hotel, durante el viaje a una oficina, más callada que nunca la rubia se hubo comportado. Y ahora sentada en un asiento de una sala bastante elegante, esperaba impaciente por los abogados que le habían citado.

Neil que se mantenía observándola, sabía y reconocía que su mudez se debía a su culpa, pero también admitía que no toda era suya, ya que Terruce le tocaba una gran parte y esa era justamente la que la tenía más preocupada; y por ende a cada rato respiraba hondamente hasta que pudo decir con fastidio… – **¡Ya se tardaron ¿no?!**

**- Sí. Deja voy a preguntar**. – El representante legal de ella se puso de pie para ir a donde la secretaria le diría…

**- Cinco minutos más; y ya los atienden… – **no habiendo necesidad de réplica porque Cande lo oyó con claridad.

En eso, una puerta detrás de sus personas se abrió escuchándose voces que atrajeron su atención.

Rubio, de ojo azules, alto, bien parecido, melena un poco larga y juvenilmente vestido era la descripción de un joven y que al verla en la sala le sonrió como si se conocieran; y así de amigable se portaría, cuando al ir a ella, extendió su mano diciéndole… – **Gusto en saludarte, Cande.**

Grosera no quiso ser pero… –** Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?... **– porque la rubia estaba segura de que no. Entonces el trajeado abogado que iba a lado del guapo espécimen diría…

**- Él es Anthony Andrew. El hijo del señor Albert Andrew.**

**- Oh, mucho gusto…** – dijo ella; y entregó su mano ruborizándose al sentir en su dorso los húmedos labios del recién presentado que no despegaba sus ojos de la mujer.

**- Yo soy Neil Legan…** – celoso, se presentó a sí mismo, al notar la coquetería de aquel para con su amiga.

**- Sí, claro..**. – un saludo fue casi forzado. **– Espero perdones la tardanza…** – volvieron a la que fue citada que dijo…

**- No hay problema.** – Cande tomó su bolso y se puso de pie diciendo… **– lo bueno es que ya están aquí para que podamos resolver este asunto.**

**- Pareces tener prisa.**

**- Honestamente sí… –** su sonrisa también fue forzada; y exigiría.. –** ¿Por dónde hay que ir?**

**- Por aquí…** – el abogado de la firma Andrew le indicó el camino yendo ella por delante y detrás suyo los tres hombres, y teniendo su femenino meneo de caderas la mirada de uno de ellos que sonrió lujuriosamente pero que abandonaría su objetivo al sentir los ojos de Legan para mirarlo precisamente a él que, después de Cande, ingresaría a la oficina donde...

Dos asientos se ofrecieron; y la pareja de amigos los ocuparon viendo la rubia que Anthony Andrew, detrás del escritorio y de su abogado, fue a buscar su lugar al quedar de pie y recargado con los brazos y pies cruzados en un enorme librero de costosa madera que hacía juego con todo mueble que se tenía a la vista.

Haciendo esfuerzo por no sentirse incómoda de la mirada penetrante de aquel joven, Cande puso atención a lo que el abogado comenzó a decir… **– En uso de sus plenas facultades mentales, el señor Albert Andrew la nombró heredera universal de todos sus bienes…** – la rubia asintió positivamente y Neil preguntaría…

**- ¿Y cuándo podrá tomar posesión de ellas?**

**- Lo hubiera hecho en el mismo momento que el señor Andrew pereció. Sin embargo y desconociéndolo, sanguíneamente comprobado sí tiene un heredero: Anthony Andrew…** – que levantó su mano por si existía la duda de su presencia. **– El joven al conocer la voluntad de su padre quiso impugnar el testamento sin saber antes qué tipo de persona era la beneficiada. Ahora que ha sido investigada…**

**- ¡¿Cómo dijo?!... – **Cande con molestia pidió aclaración.

**- Nos tomamos la libertad de seguirla secretamente un tiempo porque se creyó era oportunismo de su parte por haber estado al cuidado del señor Andrew durante su enfermedad.**

La involucrada posó sus ojos enfurecidos en el rubio que se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa pero aún así le preguntaría… **– Y ya que tiene su reporte, ¿qué dice de mí? ¿En verdad lo soy?**

**- Para nada. Por eso es que fue solicitada su presencia para que se llegue a un acuerdo común entre los dos.**

**- ¿Hay pruebas de que Anthony sea legítimamente hijo de Andrew?.. – **Legan inquirió.

**- Con la mujer que lo concibió nunca se casó pero tenemos los ADN de cada uno y concuerdan el uno con el otro.**

**- ¿Y cómo los adquirieron? ¿acaso exhumaron su cuerpo? Porque fueron años que el hombre vivió en un asilo para ancianos y allá nada de él quedó. – **Según, Neil fue el encargado de eso.

El abogado que informaba miró al joven y éste asintió diciéndose… **– Efectivamente, con una autorización fue sacado.**

**- ¡Y todo por el simple dinero!… – **Cande negó con la cabeza la acción que se hubo tomado.

**- Es válida su indignación, señorita, pero era necesario.**

**- ¡¿Molestar el descanso de un hombre muerto que en vida fue una de las más lindas personas que he conocido?! ¡¿dónde estuvo usted… **– se miró al primogénito… –** todo ese tiempo que nunca llegó a conocerlo?!**

**- Ignoraba que contaba con un padre. Por medio de una carta de mi madre fue que lo supe. – **Anthony confesó; lo mismo Cande al decir…

**- En cambio yo sí supe de ella y de usted nunca habló.**

**- ¿Lo puede probar?. – **Se miraría al abogado para contestar…

**- Todo fue dicho confidencialmente.**

**- Eso no servirá de nada.**

**- ¡Claro, porque de haber sido la oportunista que pensaron que era, lo hubiese grabado y ahora ustedes lo estuvieran escuchando para que los convenciera! ¡Valientes… – **una mano de Neil se posó de su delgado hombro para hacerla calmar; más con eso no pudo controlar la mirada, que a los dos hombres que tenía en frente, se les dedicaba. Sin embargo su gesto irreverente en lugar de molestar, agradaba más de lo normal y Anthony, yendo al abogado, le indicó dar el siguiente paso.

**- El proceso de impugnar el testamento ha quedado suspendido porque… hay una propuesta para usted.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?... – **Cande preguntó respondiendo Anthony...

**- De que los dos disfrutemos de esa plata.**

**- ¿Cediendo Cande la mitad de los bienes?... – **Legan indagó.

**- Aunque hubo sido una cuarta parte la que se había considerado ya que ningún lazo de sangre tienes conmigo pero estuviste al pendiente de mi padre, para tener derecho a absolutamente todo… casémonos, Cande; tú y yo.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – la rubia abruptamente dejó su asiento. Y antes de que diera una respuesta Legan también se puso de pie para preguntar…

**- ¿Tendrá tiempo para pensarlo?**

**- ¡Neil!... **– Éste de plano le tapó la boca oyendo Cande conforme peleaba por zafarse…

**- El que guste; pero de preferencia… que no sea tanto.**

. . .

Por la manera de haberse llevado a la mujer: abrazada por la cintura, tapándosele la boca y ella dando patadas por liberarse, dos hombres rieron preguntando uno… **– ¿Crees que acepte?**

**- El abogado ha mostrado mayor interés; así que esperemos a que él la convenza…** – hubo dicho Anthony que interiormente deseaba un "sí" ya que la rubia le había gustado en el justo instante que el investigador privado le mostró la primera fotografía de ella conforme salía del edificio donde vivía al trabajo. Sin embargo…

Hasta el interior de un elevador, Neil cargó a Cande; y ésta verde del coraje le gritaría… **– ¡¿Qué has hecho, pedazo de imbécil?!**

Contestación de éste, ella no obtuvo porque demás ejecutivos se unieron a lo que sería un descenso. Más al llegar a un lobby, la rubia demandaría conocimiento… **– ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Neil?! **

Legan la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la calle; y durante ese trayecto volvió a decirse nada sino hasta que estuvieron en medio de una explanada.

**- Acepta la propuesta.**

**- ¡¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo?!... – **hasta las blancas palomas que había alrededor emprendieron su vuelo de tamaño grito que se pegó.

**- Que no puedes darte el lujo de rechazar ese dinero.**

**- ¡¿Quieres ver que sí?!... **– la rubia intentaría emprender el regreso al altísimo edificio; no obstante el abogado se lo impidió al decirle…

**- Yo sé que si por ti fuera, en ese instante les hubieras dado tu negativa.**

**- ¡Claro; porque no puedo casarme con él!... – **Terruce era uno de los muchos motivos para no hacerlo. Empero se le cuestionaría…

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Neil… – **Cande bajó el tono de voz… –** si lo viste bien, pudiste haberte dado cuenta, ¡qué fácil! soy diez años mayor que Anthony Andrew.**

**- ¿Y eso qué? Dentro de la sociedad hay matrimonios así y nadie los critica.**

**- ¡Me criticaré yo y no me hará feliz! ¡Y tú quieres que lo sea, ¿no es así?!**

**- Sí pero escucha…**

**- ¡No, tú hazlo!... –** la rubia estaba fuera de sí… –** ¡Así que como mi representante legal que eres, regresa y rechaza la propuesta. Veinticinco por ciento será suficiente para los dos!**

**- ¡Pero podrías tenerlo todo!**

**- ¡Entonces ve y cásate tú!**

**- Pues si tuviera las mismas tendencias de Terruce tal vez...**

**- ¡Basta, Neil!... – **la mano de Cande cruzó fuertemente su mejilla, doliéndole más al hombre la mirada dura que su amiga le proyectaba; entonces expresaría...

**- Lo lamento no quise…**

**- ¡No, sí quisiste; y no te voy a permitir un insulto más para su persona!. **– Bastante nerviosa se sentía de no saber de él que aunada otra de las insolencias de su amigo, sus miradas estaban fijas y sus rostros muy serios que Cande le dijo... –** pero porque sé lo mucho que te debo, ahora la propuesta será para ti… iremos al hotel y si Terruce no vuelve atender el teléfono… – **en contra de su voluntad… –** me uniré con Anthony Andrew sólo para pagarte hasta el último centavo que has gastado en mí pero eso sí… la relación entre nosotros se acaba en el momento que vaya y diga "acepto".**

Continuará

**Gracias por comentario.**

**_María1972_**_, Ladygmimi, Liz Carter, Irene, Vero, Soly, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, Olga Liz, Jessk, Pathya, Amy C.L., Laura Grandchester, Dalia, Zu Castillo, Amanecer Grandchester, Pau Ardley, Sasy Rivero, Celia, Viry Queen, CandyFan72, Rosi White, __**Liz García**__, Vero Grandchester, Soshi, Puka-Shoko, Blanca and…_

**Bella Rose Grandchester**, ya alguien más me hubo hecho esa pregunta. ¿Por qué Cande? Por diversión, linda; porque así como me gusta jugar con las personalidades de los personajes también me atrevo a hacerlo con sus nombres. Pero ya yéndonos por algo más serio, el nombre entra a ser parte de la **originalidad y propiedad total de mi historia y de mí**.


	15. Chapter 15

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 15**

. . .

Su trabajo consistía en cuidar exclusivamente de él. Así que la noche anterior y dos más, se la hubo pasado a su lado; pero como era necesario salir de ahí para ir un momento a casa al contarse ya con la claridad del nuevo día y aprovechándose también un momento de distracción, con algunas de sus pertenencias en la mano y otro uniforme colgando de un brazo, parado al pie de una cama de hospital, un hombre miraba a otro que yacía acostado y profundamente dormido; y con su mano libre acariciaba su guapo rostro pero sus labios se acercarían para besar la frente ante lo bastante demacrado que se veía.

Con la promesa de regresar pronto, aquella persona se dispuso a retirarse; y al salir de la habitación, con enfermeras dejó a cargo al paciente en lo que se volvía.

Dicho sí a su petición, el hombre buscó una salida habiendo sido seguido, a cierta distancia, por un oficial de policía que estaba a cargo de vigilarlos; y que al no tener quién lo cubriera, hesitaría en qué hacer: si seguir al que a un estacionamiento iría o mantener sus ojos en el enfermo declarado como cómplice de un violador.

Cuando se tomó una decisión que podía llevarlos hasta Charles Sanders, un auto ya había emprendido su viaje.

John, el enfermero particular de Archivald, iba a reportarle precisamente a su jefe del estado de salud de su esposo.

. . .

Escondida entre los árboles y cubierta de gruesas lianas, una casucha abandonada había a las orillas de un angosto río muy apartado de una ciudad. En su interior se divisaban telarañas, uno que otro mueble destrozado y cajas de licor.

Sosteniendo una botella y debajo de una ventana, Charles yacía sentado en el suelo terroso. Su ropa sucia lucía y su apariencia también era fatal. Tres días llevaba ahí escondido luego de haber sido perseguido por aquellos hombres y ahora la policía.

Maldiciendo su suerte se la hubo pasado; también a aquel que lo hubo denunciado. Sin embargo… Sanders levantó la cabeza, la apoyó en la pared de la vieja madera y sus ojos los posó en un agujero que había en el techo; y la botella que sostenía se la llevó a la boca.

Empinándosela bebió un largo trago de alcohol; luego se limpió con el dorso de su mano y el gimoteo que comenzó a escucharse se aunaba a los muchos que el lugar había presenciado como llantos entremezclados con el dolor y la impotencia de sentirse acorralado.

John era el único que conocía su ubicación. Y al darse cuenta que no era perseguido, a un centro comercial se dirigió para comprar ciertas cosas y llevárselas a Charles que en ese momento se ponía de pie para mirar por la ventana; y ya que verificó que continuaba solo, sobre una de las muchas cajas de licor fue a sentarse para seguir esperando. En esa posición estuvo casi una hora cuando llegó el enfermero. Claro que éste, después de bajarse del auto, tuvo que caminar por veredas boscosas.

La clave para identificarse era haciendo una imitación al sonido emitido de un búho. Entonces al oírlo, Charles se puso en alerta y de pie; liberó sus manos y habiéndose dirigido de nuevo a la ventana, contestó de igual modo.

La réplica lo hizo ir a la puerta; pero al no abrirla, John que estaba del otro lado del arroyo, desde ahí le dijo… **– Sal. No hay peligro.**

Ya que Sanders así lo hubo hecho, le observaría… **– Te has tardado.**

**- No ha sido fácil. **– El informante saltando piedras fue haciéndose camino para llegar a donde su amigo que se le decía… –** Nos han tenido vigilados todo el tiempo. Hoy se confiaron y lo aproveché para venir.**

**- ¿Cómo está?.**.. – Archivald por supuesto.

**- Estable. – **John se paró en la última roca; y antes de brincar al banco de arena, aventó lo que llevaba, atrapándolos el fugitivo y luego a su amigo que lo saludó en un abrazo y beso fugaz en los labios; pero que al verlo de cerca… **– Sí que necesitas aseo. Vamos adentro… **– se encaminaron. –** Traje lo suficiente para que te cambies y podamos irnos de aquí.**

Dado un asentimiento de cabeza, los dos hombres ingresaron a la casucha para hacer tal cual se dijo; no obstante, antes de vestirse, Charles con el agua del río salió para limpiarse; y ya que se estaba cambiando, se le preguntó… **– ¿Qué has pensado hacer? **

**- Nos largaremos por supuesto; y si es mejor hasta del continente.**

**- ¿Y Terruce?**

Su simple nombre le causó un vuelco al corazón; y se dijo… – **¿Qué con él?**

**- ¿No piensas tomar venganza por ti? ¿por lo que le hizo a Archivald?. – **De éste último se diría…

-** Arch ya estaba enfermo.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- ¿Podrías tú atentar contra lo que más amas en la vida?**

John se sorprendió de su contestación y quiso decir… **– Charlie, yo pensé que…**

**- ¿Me había olvidado de él? ¡Como si fuera fácil hacerlo! Sigue intacto en mi corazón como lo mantuve a él que a pesar de haberlo tenido al alcance de mi mano cuando vivió conmigo por cuatro años, nunca le falté y siempre lo respeté porque mis sentimientos hacia su persona han sido verdaderos; pero ahora…**

**- ¿Por qué decidió denunciarte? ¿por qué sí sabía de tu negocio ilícito no lo hizo antes?**

Un pujido irónico se escuchó; y luego una voz resignada… **– Porque se cansó de ser el ratón de este gato acosador; además… – **dolía, pero tres días le costó interiormente hacerlo y debía reconocerlo a viva voz… –** ha encontrado el amor en una mujer. Antes no le importaba correr al no tener porqué quedarse a dar explicaciones de lo que se mal decía de él; ahora por ella lo decidió y con eso, me ha puesto un hasta aquí. Así que lo he entendido, ocultaré mi pasión y voy a dejar que sea feliz. Mientras él lo sea, lo seré yo.**

**- Con Archivald llegarás a hacerlo.**

**- No.**

**- ¡¿Es que piensas abandonarlo?!**... – una voz se hubo alterado; y otra con verdadera calma dijo…

**- Él ya lo hizo primero… – **porque difícilmente se levantaría de la cama donde estaba.

**- ¡Charles, no puedes hacerle esto!**

**- John, no te engañes. Archivald lo único que quería era mi dinero. Me lo pidió antes de que pasara todo esto.**

**- Pero aún así…**

**- Está bien. **– Por los ratos alegres que pasaron juntos indicaría… – **Con el dinero que te he dado por estar a su cuidado dejarás pagado el hospital y otro tanto para lo que se llegue a necesitar. ¿Pero sabes?... – **¿se acordó de repente?... – **En el pasado tuvo una esposa, no estaría mal que ella se hiciera cargo de él. Ahora larguemos de este sucio lugar… **– se ordenó tomándose algunas cosas, entre ellas botellas de licor que pasarían a ser su único patrimonio, ya que la policía todo le tenía confiscado viéndose Charles Sanders en la ruina pero no imposibilitado para emprender otro negocio cuando ya las cosas comenzaran a calmarse y por ende a olvidarse… si es que se podía.

. . .

En lo que fue un segundo, por la mente de Neil desfilaron millones de imágenes vividas a su lado, conteniendo éstas las de sus llantos, sus consolaciones, sus peleas, sus infortunios, sus sonrisas y sus momentos divertidos que… a la simple idea de perderla por completo ya que al defender a Terruce de esa manera lo estaba haciendo, frente a las amenazantes palabras de Cande que seguía mirándolo fiera y retadoramente, el corazón de Legan comenzó a llorar; y antes de que sus lágrimas salieran a brote, aclarándose la garganta quiso saber con respecto a terminar con su amistad… **– No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?**

Seria sonaría al contestar… –** Tanto como lo fue tu absurdo consejo de aceptar la propuesta de Anthony Andrew.**

**- Yo lo sugería porque…** – los celos que no lo abandonaban, lo harían atacarle de nuevo… – **¡honestamente no creo que Terruce esté en posibilidades de darte una vida como tú te mereces!**

**- ¡Neil!.** – Cande dejó escapar una risita ciertamente burlona. – **¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?**

**- Porque**… – ahora el menosprecio no tardó en aparecer… **– ¡¿qué tanto puede ganar como un sencillo radiotécnico?!**

**- ¡Lo que sea!... – **a ella no le importaba sino… –** Yo interiormente estoy sintiendo que puede hacerme muy feliz… – **y lo demostró al reafirmar… –** ¡En sí, me hace feliz el simple hecho de pensar en él!**

Neil no cedería fácilmente y volvería a decir para hacerla titubear… –** ¿No estarás confundiendo la felicidad con el deseo carnal? ¡Porque lo que veo es que estás deslumbrada por él!**

**- Y si así fuera, ¿qué?... – **ante sus ojos y de muchos, el hombre era bello. –** Tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy teniendo un momento de diversión a su lado; pero dentro de esta aventura hay algo que percibo de él y eso es amor. Un amor que con nadie más he compartido y que se ha declarado sólo para mí, Neil… **– Él lo aprovecharía para confesar…

**- También tienes el mío.**

**- Lo sé; pero lo que yo siento por ti es diferente; y no puedo corresponder como tú quisieras, además de que nuestros caracteres no son compatibles y en lugar de hacernos bien como pareja terminaríamos haciéndonos mal y con nuestra amistad. Pero si ésta a ti no te importa y tanto quieres el dinero, soy capaz de ir allá y decir acepto. **

Frente a su sacrificio y firme decisión lo hizo preguntar… **– ¿Y Terruce?**

**- Ya convertida en viuda negra y millonaria, regresaría para buscarle y quedarme con él.**

A lo que hubo sido broma de Cande, Neil respondería así… –** ¡Qué pensamiento tan maquiavélico! ¿A quién se lo heredaste?**

**- Nada menos que a mi amigo Legan. ¿O no era eso lo que justamente pretendías al sacarme como lo hiciste para sugerirme tal cosa?**

Soltándose a carcajadas, el abogado la abrazó fuertemente; y aunque le dijo que "no", Cande poco le creyó. Ya pasada su histeria, ella se separó para decirle… **– Bueno, yo me voy al hotel porque sí necesito saber si Terruce ya se ha comunicado. Tú mientras tanto regresa a ellos y dales mi respuesta al no estar para nada interesada en la propuesta extendida. Con respecto al dinero… **– levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amigo… –** si se conforma con el veinticinco por ciento o pelea por más, dependerá de mi representante legal, ya que de lo que resulte, la mitad será para él.**

. . .

De estar haciendo pesas con las mancuernas ejercitantes de su amigo, además de sentirse cansado, Jimmy ya estaba aburrido también de estar esperando la llamada de Cande.

Según un reloj, éste marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco todavía de la mañana. Y estaba por beber agua de una botella tomada del refrigerador cuando sonó un timbre. Era el del teléfono y a ello se dirigió para contestar diciendo… – **¡¿Señorita Cande?!... **– al reconocer el número que se registró.

_**- No; pero enseguida le comunico**__._.. – hubo sido la amable voz de la recepcionista que en cuanto vio llegar a la rubia visitante le llamó para entregarle su recado de inmediato, pidiendo así mismo ella comunicación.

_**- Gracias**_… – Jimmy escuchó detrás de la línea y sonrió al conocer su voz cuando dijo… – _**Hola, Jimmy. Soy Cande.**_

**- ¡Señorita, qué bueno que se comunica!.. – **La mezcla de consternación y alegría del chico la hizo preguntar…

_**- ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Terruce, Jimmy?.**_.. – éste permaneció en silencio breves segundos ante el encargo de su amigo al no alarmarla; así que diría…

**- ¡Pero no es de cuidado!**

_**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**_.. – Al ser corroborada su pregunta, Cande en su lugar gritó llamando la atención de algunos residentes del hotel.

**- Verá… – **Jimmy se rascó la cabeza… –** anoche… unos jóvenes… quisieron… ¡asaltarle!... **– improvisó. Entonces la rubia inquiriría alarmada…

_**- ¡¿Es que acaso se resistió y lo hirieron?!**_

**- Bueno… este… ¿cómo le diré? A mi amigo es difícil que alguien le gane pero… sí. **

_**- ¿Es grave?... – **_su voz tembló y corazón también al cuestionarlo.

**- ¡No, no!... – **el muchachito lo hubo dicho para hacerla calmar… –** sólo… no podrá caminar por unos días. Tuvieron que operarlo porque… – **Cande se mantuvo callada aguantándose las ganas de llorar de alivio y a la vez de consternación y mayormente cuando se le dijera… – **la herida fue en la pantorrilla y dañaron su tendón. **

_**- ¿Jimmy?**_

**- ¿Sí, señorita?**

Ella inquiriría con miedo… – _**Susana… ¿estaba con él?**__**¿A ella… esos jóvenes le hicieron algún daño? Tal vez por intentar defenderla ¿lo atacaron?**_

**- De hecho ella… – **no se hesitaría en apuntarla como… – **fue la responsable.**

_**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!... **_– Jimmy no se lo confirmó sino que le lanzó cuestión con un tono de reproche…

**- ¿Por qué, si usted y Terry ya se entendieron y hasta hicieron el amor, le pidió que saliera con ella?**

_**- Jimmy… **_

- **Sí, sí; sé que me dirá que soy un bocón, metiche e indiscreto y no me importará el regaño que luego reciba pero a mi parecer… hizo mal al hacerlo por mucha confianza que quiera demandarle a Terruce. Él la quiere mucho, señorita; y lo que usted le pida hará con tal de satisfacerla.**

Tocada por las palabras del joven, Cande nuevamente interrogaría… _–__** ¿Sabes por qué Susana atentó contra él?**_

**- Él no lo dirá porque es un caballero pero no dudo que haya sido porque la rechazó. Yo la vi cuando lloraba y en brazos de un pandillero, el mismo que se llevaron detenido junto a su hermana al intentar correr de la policía y después de encontrar herido a Terry según nos contaron los vecinos cuando fuimos a preguntar por él, ya que en casa no lo encontramos.**

_**- ¿A qué hora fue eso?**_

**- Me acompañó primero a casa y…** – mentalmente se calculó. – ** Sí, alrededor de las ocho de la noche. ¿Cuándo piensa volver?**

_**- Si es posible hoy mismo. ¿Dónde está?**_

**- En el hospital del condado. Él me mandó para que la pusiera al tanto. ¿Quiere que le lleve algún recado para que ya no esté preocupado?**

. . .

La petición de hablar con ella antes de rendir su declaración, fue negada. Así se lo informó Mark que sería el encargado de llevarlo a la delegación después de que Terruce, justo a las trece horas de la tarde, fuera liberado del nosocomio y llevando consigo sus pertenencias y una larga lista de indicaciones a seguir y medicamentos a tomar en caso de haber una cadena de reacciones alérgicas.

Una silla de ruedas que se consiguió en el hospital, era su medio de transporte; y que en el momento de estar en casa, de nuevo iría a ocupar la cama para estarse ahí y tratar de no moverse hasta que la herida sanara. Pero antes…

Por Jimmy, que después de haber hablado con Cande volvió a volar hasta donde su amigo para contarle de su plática, Terruce que lo devolvió a casa por ropa era conducido. Su rostro se mostraba sonriente, no sólo de la alegría de saber que ella estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y que dudas de él no tenía, sino por las travesuras del chico que conforme circulaban por los largos pasillos del hospital, en una loca carrera buscaban la salida gritándosele al jovencito tener cuidado porque donde una planta de pie tocara cualquier cosa, ni imaginarse del grito y dolor que causaría.

Dejándole con su diversión, así, llegaron hasta donde una patrulla que en la avenida les esperaba. Con ciertas dificultades subieron al convaleciente, mismas que serían al bajarlo frente a la comisaría. Y porque un carácter insolente podría causar problemas, solamente Terruce ingresó apoyado por Mark, quedándose afuera Bob y Jimmy que, además de patalear berrinchudo y diciendo cuántas pestes la estilista se merecía, aguardarían por el técnico para llevarlo por todo lo largo de la banqueta hasta casa.

. . .

Teléfonos llamando, gente hablando, otras alegando y pocas dando teclazos en las computadoras eran los sonidos que había adentro.

Él, frente a una oficial de color, estaba ya declarando los reales acontecimientos; y procuraba no mirar custodiada a Susana que la tenía en frente para también ser reconocida, y no porque no fuera digna de su persona sino para no avergonzarla más de lo que ella se miraba que todo el tiempo se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos en el suelo oyendo lo que Terruce decía. Pero sí levantaría la cabeza para mirarlo al oír su punto final cuando se le cuestionó… – **¿Tiene algo más que quiera agregar?**

**- En sí, que no tengo nada en contra de la Señorita Susana Marlowe ya que, como ella haya actuado, se debió a la ofensa que yo cometí.**

**- Bueno, eso será el juez quién lo decida. Porque otro error de ella fue haber corrido ante la presencia de un oficial de policía. Además su hermano… **– que también estaba presente y se mostraba indiferente a la situación… –** tiene varios registros de delincuencia. Usted sólo ha venido a cumplir como la ley lo marca al ser el principal perjudicado. – **La sonrisa de la oficial dio por terminada la declaración. Pero antes de que se llevaran a los detenidos a una orden dada, Terruce pediría…

**- ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de poder hablar con ella?**

Los agentes se miraron entre sí. Y de nuevo la encargada de atenderlo diría… **– Sólo dos minutos.** – Suficientes para él que ayudándose por sí solo se le acercó, diciéndole ella al estar figurativamente a solas ya que desde cierto punto la vigilaban.

**- Terry, lo lamento mucho. – **Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Yo también, Susana… – **dijo él; y a su amabilidad la estilista correspondería al preguntarle…

**- ¿Cómo estás?**. – Sin embargo, una voz se tornó amenazante…

**- No pedí hablar contigo para darte un reporte de mi salud sino para dejarte en claro lo que nunca habrá entre tú y yo.** – La detenida agachó la cabeza asintiendo positivamente. **– Así que espero que no estés pensando en venganzas porque a la próxima, seas tú, sea tu hermano o quién sea que venga a mí de tu parte, no volveré a tentarme el corazón para tomar su vida con mis manos.**

En la noche anterior ella vio que sí podía acabar con quién fuera y la mirada que tenía en ese momento se lo afirmaba, respondiendo Susana… –** Entiendo.**

**- En verdad espero que sí. La vida es linda así que vívela y deja vivir.**

. . .

De lo que el juez efectivamente dictara, a él ya no iba a mortificarle. Entonces, después de haber rechazado el raid que su amigo Mark le ofreciera, Terruce con sus otros dos amigos emprendieron una recta y larguísima vereda, encontrándose a su paso, con conocidos y vecinos que le preguntaban por su salud respondiéndoseles a estos sí con cortesía a su sincera consternación.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje, al local de antigüedades se llegó; abriendo Bob para que, con ayuda de Jimmy, improvisaran con los mismos muebles un espacio para el técnico que, al haberlos puesto a trabajar, insistiría en ir de una vez arriba. Pero a una sentencia dicha por Jimmy, Terruce obedecería y ahí se quedaría esperando por la llegada de Cande que…

En lo que Neil atendía su asunto, ella se dedicó a empacar inclusive las pertenencias de su amigo que en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta de la habitación de hotel, le urgió al indicarle… **– Necesitamos regresar.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Frente a él y usando reproche y un gesto de lo errado que Neil estuvo al respecto de hacerla dudar de un comportamiento, le dijo.. – **Anoche, Terruce no contestó porque fue a dar al hospital. Así que llama a la aerolínea… **– lo llevó al teléfono… **– y encuentra un vuelo para Nueva York o Nueva Jersey lo más pronto posible.**

**- ¿No quieres saber lo que me dijeron?**

**- ¡No me interesa sino llegar a casa hoy mismo!**

**- No creo que se pueda.** – Legan se negaba a tomar el aparato. **– Mañana debes estar presente para firmar los documentos de lo que será tu herencia.**

**- ¡Así como supieron mandarme su citatorio, que los hagan llegar a casa!**

**- Anthony aceptó darte la mitad.**

**- Good for him!... **– fue exageradamente burlona. **– Su buena y desinteresada acción se ha hecho ganador de un lugar en el cielo. **– Ahora fue demandante al ordenar… – **¿Ya llamas o…?...** – un nuevo titubeo que se presenció la hizo decir… –** ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!... **– Cande fue a donde su equipaje, lo tomó y se largó de ahí con o sin Neil.

. . .

Durante las horas que transcurrieron, en la historia de ese establecimiento de antigüedades nunca antes hubo sido tan concurrido como ese día.

Con pequeños detalles de fruta, comida, postres y flores, los visitantes llegaron para saber y ver al técnico que por muchos era apreciado y que por lo sucedido, a Susana le deseaban su merecido que sería una severa multa con varios servicios comunitarios y a su hermano, la prisión correctiva.

Sintiéndose agotado y reflejado en su rostro, Bob alrededor de las seis de la tarde cerró el local quedándose en el interior: él, Jimmy y su madre que también se había mostrado preocupada por el buen amigo de su hijo que sugería… **– ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Sólo dame el tiempo de acompañar a mi madre a la lavandería y luego a casa y regreso.**

**- Gracias, Jimmy, pero no será necesario.**

**- ¿Y si al estar solo necesita algo? Nuestra casa no es muy grande pero se la ofrezco mientras se cura.**

**- Muchísimas gracias, Señora Marie, pero…**

**- Está esperando a su novia, mamá.**

**- Oh entiendo. Bueno, entonces nos retiramos también.**

**- Gracias por su visita.**

**- No hay de qué. Sólo recupérese pronto.**

**- Por supuesto. **– La sencilla dama emprendió el camino hacia la trasera puerta de salida; y Jimmy, antes de alcanzar a su progenitora, cuestionaría…

**- ¿Te veré mañana?**

**- No tengo pensado salir a ningún a lado.**

**- Y aunque quisieras no podrías… –** Terruce rió de la broma no captada de su amiguito que le dio su mano; y en lo que las estrechaban también un abrazo le ofreció como el… – **Cuídate.**

**- Tú también.**

**- ¿Quieres más agua para tomar tus medicamentos?...** – se le extendió un último ofrecimiento al estar cerca de la puerta.

**- No, Jimmy, estoy bien… – **además bastante tenía en un mueble cercano.

**- Bueno, hasta mañana, Bob.** – Éste que yacía recargado en la pared y sostenía un teléfono le dijo…

**- Hasta mañana, hijo. **– Ya que el chico desapareció… **– ¿en serio no necesitas nada?**

**- No.** – Terruce se frotó la cara debido al aburrimiento que sentía de estar sentado en la improvisada cama.

**- ¿Quieres acostarte?**

**- Todavía no. Gracias.**

**- Bueno, yo también me retiro. – **Bob se acercó.

**- Sí; está bien.**

**- ¿Llamas por cualquier cosa?... **– le extendió el aparato telefónico; y recibiéndolo se acordó...

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, Bob. – **Al verlo salir, el dueño dejó abierta esa puerta; ya que si Cande llegaba le sería fácil dar con él que sólo se quedaría en la compañía de los tic tac de los relojes de caja y de pared.

Y como mucho no podía hacer, después de dejar el teléfono, Terruce por sí solo, se acostó quedándose plenamente dormido al ser arrullado por el sonido constante del avance de las manecillas que marcarían cerca de las diez de la noche cuando un fuerte dolor lo despertó enderezándose para quedar sentado y alcanzar con su mano la parte que aguda y punzantemente le lastimaba.

Ya el efecto de la anestesia había pasado por completo; lo mismo que los medicamentos. Así que era hora de aplicarlos. Entonces sosteniéndose la pierna, en su lugar el hombre se giró para intentar ponerse de pie ya que no estaba seguro por cual empezar y la receta junto a las medicinas habían quedado algo lejos de él.

Para pararse, Terruce hubo puesto su mano en el mueble; y de ello se apoyó para dar el primer brinco. Al sentirse seguro, dio el segundo pero con el tercero…

**- ¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer?**... – su voz se escuchó detrás. Él sonrió antes de girarse a verla. Ella por su parte ya iba al herido que dijo…

**- Iba en busca de medicina.**

**- Y un beso mío, ¿no te curará igual?**

_Corriendo detrás de ella, Legan hubo ido y también negando con la cabeza. Decirle que la condición de que estuviera presente a la entrega de su dinero, lo veía imposible; y más cuando al llegar a la avenida no se vaciló en solicitar un taxi que ella cubriría al ver que en lo que lo abordaba, Neil, afuera, le decía… __**– Cande, hay que pagar la habitación antes de irnos.**_

_**- Tú hazlo; yo mientras tanto me adelanto aguardando por ti en el aeropuerto. – **__La portezuela se cerró; y ese vehículo después de indicársele a dónde ir, partió yendo Legan al interior del hotel para hacer lo que la mandona de su amiga le hubo ordenado sorprendiéndole que al reunirse con ella, Cande, tomando ventaja de sus encantos femeninos con un chico del mostrador de una aerolínea, hubo flirteado para conseguir los boletos de regreso._

_En todo el trayecto del viaje, la rubia efectivamente no se interesó en preguntar lo que Anthony Andrew había dicho con respecto a su negativa. Su mente la llevaba ocupada pensando únicamente en Terruce y en la consecuencia de lo que ella hubo creído era lo correcto. Sin embargo, un sentimiento resentido le nació y casi de llegar a donde el técnico, después de aterrizar e ir por el auto de Legan, precisamente él escucharía…_

_**- ¿Tienes el modo de que hagan una auditoría?**_

_Entre sus contactos sí, sólo necesitaba saber… –__** ¿A quién? **_

_**- Al llegar te indico a dónde. – **__Ya que si el hermano era delincuente, ¿por qué no creer que la hermana también? So…_

_Sin la oportunidad de preguntar más, los amigos se concentraron en ir a casa. Pero Neil no contaba con que Cande, después de solicitarle hacer una parada en el hospital del condado, fuera a donde Terruce vivía; y que al buscar sus llaves en el bolso, tuviera justamente la que abría esa puerta en la cual su hubo ido a parar después de haber indicado dónde estacionarse._

_Porque sus pertenencias las había dejado con él, Legan también bajó del auto siguiendo el camino que la rubia hubo tomado haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no molestarse al verlos besarse apasionada y necesitadamente._

Con el quejido que se escuchó, sin despegarse de su boca, Cande abrió los ojos para observar el gesto incómodo de Terruce. Separándose en contra de su voluntad ella quiso saber… – **¿Estás bien? **

Él sonrió para demostrarle que… **– Sí.**

**- No es cierto.**

**- Tienes razón. Duele un poco.**

**- Entonces, ven**… – ella le ayudó a devolverlo a la cama. Ahí con mucho cuidado lo acomodó preguntándole… **– ¿Qué hay que darte?**

**- En aquella bolsa…** – la apuntó… **– están los medicamentos y sus indicaciones.**

La luz que había en el lugar no era suficiente para ubicar lo señalado, así que se buscó un interruptor y la claridad se hizo, mirando Terruce la presencia de Neil que se había recargado en el marco de la puerta desde donde los estuvo observando y jugando con las llaves que en una cerradura se dejaron pegadas.

Un hola de mano fue el saludo del abogado que se concentró en su amiga que al dar con las medicinas preguntaría ciertamente extrañada… **– ¿Por qué te han dado tantas?**

**- En caso de que mi cuerpo rechace la primera y así sucesivamente.**

**- ¿Eres alérgico?**

**- Hoy me lo diagnosticaron.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!.**.. – Su gesto fue de sorpresa. **– Bueno, pues entonces veamos qué te prescribieron para el dolor**. – Cande sacó varias hojas y se puso a leer en silencio. Y en lo que ella se enteraba, Terruce preguntaría…

**- ¿Cómo les fue?**

**- El viaje bastante bien.**

**- ¿Y con los abogados?**

La respuesta fue… – **¡Ya está!…** – de parte de la rubia que se dispuso a preparar una inyección de la cual se quiso saber…

**- ¿Eso me pondrás?**

**- Claro.**

**- ¿No hay algo que se parezca a una pastilla?**

**- ¿Quieres que el dolor te desaparezca pronto?... – **ella lo amenazó con la jeringa en la mano.

**- Sí pero… – **Porque se miró al mirón se le pidió…

**- Neil, ¿nos permites un momento?**

Cuando Legan salió, dejando lo que sostenía en un mueble de tantos, otra cuestión se escucharía…. **– ¿Dónde la pondrás?**

**- En una de esas dos suculentas nalguitas que tienes, mi amor.** – Sensual, Cande se acercó para besarlo en los labios pero aún así…

**- ¿No habría modo que me la pusieras... aquí?**… – Terruce señaló muy cerca de donde le dolía. **– De todos modos es intramuscular ¿no?**

**- ¡Qué llorón eres!... – **se mofaron de él que dijo…

**- Pero también es más directo a donde me duele.**

**- Insisto, eres un llorón. – **Sonriendo el hombre la vio ejecutar su acción; y aunque el piquete le incomodó y el líquido ardió un poco, no se quejó. **– Listo**… – indicó ella recibiendo un…

**- Gracias… **– por parte de él que la miraba dejar lo usado conforme decía...

**- Ahora aguardemos a que no haya reacción negativa.**

Y en lo que esperaban Terruce la invitó a sentarse a su lado para saber… – **¿Cómo te fue?**

Tomándole de su mano, Cande invertiría la cuestión… –** Cuéntame tú primero ¿qué sucedió?**

Afuera y recargado en la pared a un costado de la puerta, Neil lo escucharía todo; imaginándose que en los espacios de silencio que había entre ellos dos, era porque sus bocas estaban unidas devorándose a besos. Y efectivamente el tiempo que hubieron perdido plus esas horas de ausencia, lo estaban recuperando así como el aliento diciéndose susurradoramente lo mucho que se hubieron extrañado.

Cansado de aguardar, Legan tocó para anunciarse. Las miradas de Terruce y Cande se posaron en él que dijo… **– ¿Me acompañas por tus cosas? Es hora de irme.**

**- Sí, claro…** – la rubia se puso de pie diciendo… **– enseguida vuelvo. – **A un asentamiento positivo del enfermo también la vio salir.

Estando afuera e yendo a lado de su amigo, éste indagaría… **– ¿Es para Susana Marlowe la auditoría?**

**- Sí. Este…** – se apuntó a una derecha… **– es su negocio.**

**- Bien. Ahora espérame un momento en el carro.**

**- Neil…** – Cande se detuvo para agarrarlo del brazo.

**- No causaré problemas ni me tardaré, te lo prometo…** – un beso le dejó en su frente; y el abogado se regresó a donde el técnico que si no se sorprendió de su sola presencia sí de lo que oiría…

**- No creo que no hayas percibido…**

**- … que estás enamorado de ella.**

**- Pero resulta que Cande no lo está de mí sino que… quiere darse una oportunidad contigo.**

**- ¿Y me la autorizas?**

**- Ella ya es una mujer que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones. Ha cometido errores a cambio de eso pero ha aprendido muy bien; y aunque no me corresponde a mí decírtelo te diré, Terruce… hace años Cande renunció a absolutamente todo; desde familia, apellido, escuela, a ser ella misma, precisamente por un hombre y le fue muy mal con él. Hoy… volvió a hacer lo mismo, renunció a una jugosa herencia y todo por otro; así que esperemos que tú no seas otra falla en su camino. **

**- Y si sí te tiene a ti ¿no?**

**- Yo siempre estaré ahí, por ella y para ella aunque a ti no te guste. **– Dando por finalizado, Legan emprendió un camino.

**- ¿Abogado?... **– Terruce lo llamó antes de que se perdiera por la puerta.

**- Dime… radiotécnico…** – sus miradas se encontraron; y el herido que sonrió del menosprecio percibido diría…

**- A lo largo que has estado a su lado y velando por ella ¿cuánto has gastado?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta que tu rostro… **– además de sorpresa… –** refleja la frustración y molestia de haber perdido ese jugoso dinero?**

Arqueando una ceja y altanero, Neil inquiría un tanto burlón… –** ¿Y piensas dármelo tú?**

**- Si me dices un monto y puedo cubrirlo ¿por qué no?**

**- ¿A cambio de qué?**

**- De que ya es hora de que yo me haga cargo de ella.**

Continuará

******Inmensas gracias...**

**YuukyChan**, Dulce María, Puka-Shoko, Dalia, Silvia E, Laura Grandchester, Ladygmimi, Zu Castillo, Irene, Darling Eveling, Pathya, Rose Grandchester, Lulú G, Jessk, Vero Grandchester, Chrisk, Lady Supernova, Liz Carter, Luisa, Amy C.L., Amanecer Grandchester, Vero, Celia, Sasy Rivero, **Wendy**, Viry Queen, Rosi White, Olga Liz, **Vicky** and Blanca.


	16. Chapter 16

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 16**

. . .

Por su obvia ambición mostrada, Neil volvió a poner su persona en tamaña encrucijada. Negar no podía que las dos cosas le interesaban: el dinero que le iba a solventar la vida y la amistad de su amada Cande. Así que ante la firme mirada de Terruce no iba a perder; entonces Legan para no verse más humillado, le lanzaría una mal intencionada cuestión que consistiría en… – **¿Acaso le estás poniendo un precio a su amor?**

**- Te lo estoy poniendo a ti… – **fue rápida la contestación… –** así que dime ¿cuánto vales?**

**- ¿Con tal de alejarme de ella?**

**- Me conformo con que empieces a mantenerte al margen de ciertas cosas. Y ya después…**

Confiado en el gran terreno que ya se había ganado, se diría con alarde… –** Cande no lo permitirá.**

**- No estés muy seguro, abogado.**

**- Y al parecer ¿tú sí lo estás?... – **mofa se había escuchado.

**- Claro; porque sé perfectamente lo que quiero y también lo que no. – **Los ojos de Terruce se mantenían fijos en su interlocutor que se definiría como…

**- Un rival.**

Aguantando las ganas de reír se le dijo con aseveración… –** Bien sabes que no lo eres para mí.**

**- ¿Entonces cuál es tu temor de tenerme cerca?**

**- Más que temor es precaución. Ella siempre y ciegamente tendrá mi confianza pero tú no.**

**- No me conoces.**

**- Precisamente por eso. Y para evitar futuras confrontaciones… que de una vez se vaya retirando el perdedor. **– Con los deseos de responder al que cordialmente lo había corrido se quedó Neil, ya que Cande con equipaje y bolso apareció por la puerta queriendo saber…

**- ¿Está todo bien?. **– Su mirada estaba precisamente en Legan que diría…

**- Sí, linda. –** Y a propósito y no, el abogado se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. **– Te llamo mañana.**

**- No se te olvide mi encargo…** – ella le recordó, contestándosele...

**- Por supuesto que no…** – y Neil finalmente salió sin volver a mirar al convaleciente que sonreía al tener los ojos de la rubia que conforme iba a él le preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Ya vamos a comenzar con mentiras?**

**- Claro que no. Sólo intercambiamos… algunas palabras. **

**- Que supongo tuvieron que ver conmigo, ¿cierto? **

**- Absolutamente correcto. – **Terruce le ofreció su mano. Y ella un tanto renuente, dejó sus pertenencias y se aproximó al hombre que le cuestionaría… – **¿Quieres contarme cómo te fue en Chicago?. –** Cande torció la boca mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

**- Pues no sé cómo definirlo: si bueno o malo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No sé si te haya mencionado a un tal "Anthony Andrew"**

**- No lo recuerdo en este preciso momento pero por el apellido me atrevo a adivinar que se tratara del hijo bastardo de tu ex jefe.**

**- Exactamente. Bueno, pues además de haberme vigilado…**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **la espalda del técnico se irguió.

**- Sí. Creyéndome una oportunista puso gente a investigarme. Y como sí resultó ser hijo sanguíneo del Señor Andrew sólo se me consideró la cuarta parte de la herencia.**

**- ¿Y tú querías más?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!...** – Cande le miró con recriminación. Él levantó una mano para acariciarle el rostro y decirle…

**- No te enojes, preciosa.**

Esa mano que le hubo acariciado se sujetó asegurándosele… –** No, lo harás tú.**

**- ¿Por qué?...** – Terruce frunció el ceño.

**- Porque el muy gracioso jovencito de… **– ella calcularía… – **unos veinte años de edad… se le ocurrió la brillante idea de proponerme matrimonio para así poder disfrutar los dos de todo el dinero de su finado padre.**

Ocultando su enojo se cuestionaría… –** ¿Y qué respondiste?**

Para ya no meter en más problemas a su amigo, le dijo…** – Por supuesto que no; además de que… ya estoy comprometida con otro… – **el técnico sonrió pero aún así quiso saber…

**- ¿Y qué dijo?**

**- Neil se quedó hablando con ellos y yo me retiré para saber de ti. Así que… **– Cande se puso de pie para poner punto final a esa conversación; y mirando el lugar decidiría… **– Como no puedo dejarte aquí ni yo cabré en esa cama…** – donde estaba él… **– iré arriba, tomaré algunas de tus cosas y nos iremos a casa.**

**- ¿Cómo?... **– en el rostro de Terruce se combinó la sorpresa y también la extrañeza.

**- Allá tendrás mayor comodidad; yo más facilidades para cuidarte pero lo mejor es que… **– la rubia se le acercó para acariciar con su mano libre su guapa cara y sentenciar… **– lo haré desde este día y… ¿lo que nos resta de vida?**

. . .

Cande tenía la más mínima idea de lo feliz que lo hubo hecho y lo hacía al aceptar casarse con él que después de haberla alcanzado para atraerla a su persona, su mano, su boca, su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas, ¡en fin! todo lo que se pudiera besar, fue besado, sin haberle importado a Terruce el dolor que todavía sentía debido a su herida; y porque realmente no le importaba intentó ponerse de pie para ir a donde una prenda estaba y a ella le pertenecía.

De su loca alegría, la rubia fue contagiada, ¡tanto! que las lágrimas le traicionaron; pero mayormente al haber remontado un pasado donde una petición de casamiento no hubo sido para nada igual cuando según ella la aceptó habiendo estado perdidamente enamorada.

Ayudado por ella, Terruce se levantó. Y al mirar su llanto la abrazó, acurrucándola fuertemente en su pecho donde también se percibía el latido contento de un corazón que decía… – **Prometo que voy amarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Voy a adorarte hasta cansarme, a cuidarte también y de mí nunca tendrás queja alguna.**

Sus palabras dichas más sensible la pusieron; así que Cande correspondió a su afecto y se aferró a él a quien, entre lágrimas, se le preguntaría… **– Por todos los cielos, Terry, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?**

Percibiendo la calidez de su femenino cuerpo, él cerró los ojos y sonrió diciendo…** – Amándote escondido. Ocultando mi pasión por ti.**

**- Y si ya me amabas de tiempo atrás ¿por qué no apareciste antes?**

**- Porque temía que tu corazón no estuviera disponible para mí. ¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡tan única y especial! ¡tan mujer que… gustoso moriría en este momento después de haber probado la miel de tus labios, de tu piel; de haberme perdido en el dulce brillo de tus ojos y deslumbrado con el resplandor de tu sonrisa. Frente a mi mirada no hay criatura más bella que tú. ¡Dios, Cande… **– la abrazó más… –** no sabes cuánto te amo ni la dicha que me has causado al aceptarme a tu lado!**

Sonriendo de escuchar una nueva declaración de amor, un tanto presuntuosa ella diría… – ** Me has garantizado que me harás feliz, ¿no?**

**- Con cada segundo que viva a partir de ya.**

Sumamente cuidadoso, Terruce la separó de su cuerpo para levantarle el rostro y posar su boca en la de Cande que conforme sentía los pulgares de él limpiándole las lágrimas derramadas, sus labios cálidos y suaves la besaban con la más tierna de las caricias; suficiente para que ella se entregara al acompasado movimiento percibiendo también en ellos que su amor para con su persona, sí era en verdad sincero. Pero eso bastó para que la rubia mezclara su aliento con el del técnico para romper el momento y decirle… **– No sé si es debido a la descompensación de hormonas que dice el doctor que padezco o siempre has sido tú el que me mueve todo por dentro pero… tu tierno beso ha conseguido excitarme; y como sé que en estos instantes no estás en las debidas condiciones para satisfacerme**… – la mujer se separó para verlo sonreír… **– iré arriba para preparar lo esencial e irnos de aquí. – **Él asintió, ayudándose nuevamente de ella para quedar sentado en la cama improvisada.

Sin embargo, en lo que Terruce se quedaba solo y Cande buscaba las escaleras, la puerta que les conectaba a la calle se abrió, sorprendiéndose la rubia de esa presencia que inmediatamente dijo… **– Perdón. La vi abierta…** – la puerta por supuesto… **– y se me ocurrió ingresar sin anunciarme primero.**

**- No se preocupe, Oficial…** – ella sonrió adivinando el motivo de la visita… **– viene a ver a Terruce, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es; y me imagino que está.**

**- Claro…** – la mujer no perdía su sonrisa y le indicó el camino. **– Es por allá.**

**- Muchas gracias, señorita…**

**- Cande…** – se presentó al estirar su mano que se aceptó y sujetó con firmeza.

**- Tanto gusto. Para los amigos yo soy Mark.**

**- Qué amable. El gusto es para mí. Bueno**… – la rubia se soltó para autorizar… **– puede pasar. Yo enseguida estoy con ustedes.**

**- Gracias**. – El amigo policía emprendió su angosta vereda y la fémina también; pero al llegarse a una segunda entrada no se vaciló en mirar por donde ella se hubo perdido diciéndose … – **¡Sí que sabes lo que quieres!**

**- ¿Verdad que sí?. **– Mark se giró a Terruce que oiría…

**- ¡Es guapísima!.**.. – Lástima que ya no estaba disponible para ninguno sino únicamente para el amigo del que se quiso saber… **– ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Bien.**

El oficial sonaría envidioso al decir… –** Y con eso a un lado, adivino que estarás mejor.**

Empero y para no hacerle caso a los celos que sintió, se dijo… –** ¿Mark?**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Podrías alcanzarme la silla de ruedas?**

**- Te recomendaron el mayor reposo posible.**

**- Lo sé; pero necesito ir por algo.**

**- Indícamelo; y yo lo hago por ti.**

**- Se trata del pantalón que usé ayer. Está por allá…** – se apuntó; y cuando se dio con lo solicitado se lo llevaron para que Terruce buscara y encontrara entre los bolsillos: una cajita de piel en color negro. Mark la observó cuando se tuvo en una mano queriéndose saber…

**- ¿Acaso le propondrás matrimonio?**

**- Lo hice anteriormente y hoy me ha aceptado.**

**- Ma' man! **– el policía expresó; y con emoción extendieron manos y las estrecharon amigablemente. **– ¡Enhorabuena!**

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Y para cuándo?... **– vieron cuando el obsequio fue puesto en otro bolsillo en lo que se decía...

**- Todavía hay que planearlo con ella.**

**- Pues desde ya, les deseo todo la felicidad del mundo.** – Mark hubo pluralizado porque Cande no se tardó mucho estando en la vivienda de arriba y con algunas cosas en la mano frente a ellos apareció; y la oportunidad no se perdió para solicitar ayuda que sería en acomodar a Terruce en la silla de ruedas en lo que Cande recogía medicamentos, sus pertenencias e indicaba el camino que debían seguir.

Asegurado el lugar que dejaban y escoltados por el oficial de policía, la pareja prontamente a contraer nupcias llegó a la entrada del edificio Cliffside donde Mark se despidió al ver que su amigo en mejores manos no podía estar.

. . .

A un ruido, el portero se asomó por una puerta; y al enterarse de quién se trataba, con prontitud se acercó para ayudarles también, acompañándoles él hasta el piso número catorce donde ella tenía su apartamento y les daría el acceso después de haber encendido luces.

Compensada su atención con agradecimientos por parte de ambos, el encargado del edificio les dejó solos encargándose Cande del resto.

Habiendo dejado lo que llevaba consigo, la rubia se acercó a su invitado para saber… – **¿Cómo has sentido el medicamento?**

**- No sé si haya sido de la emoción pero… no, no he sentido efecto negativo.**

- **Bien. Ahora vayamos a la cama para que estés más cómodo y descanses. – **Cande se paró detrás de la silla para empujarla hasta la habitación. Ahí, ella se concentró en bajar las sábanas y volvió a ayudarle a saltar a la cama donde ella con algunas almohadas le acomodó.

Ya estando así, acomodado, él tomándole de la mano, le diría… – **Gracias por las molestias que te estoy causando. **

**- No tienes nada qué agradecer.** – Cande se acercó para besar su frente; y dejando precisamente ahí su mejilla le dijo… **– De cierto modo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti al haber sido mía la gran estupidez de haberte mandado a que cumplieras tu palabra con la desquiciada esa de Susana. En verdad, lo lamento mucho.**

Terruce levantó la cabeza para buscar su boca y entre besos decirle… **– Lo importante es que no pasó a mayores.**

**- Y qué bueno que no fue así; porque entonces sí, ella hubiera sabido de mí. Bueno, de todas maneras sabrá.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – él se sorprendió de eso y de la urgencia con que ella se separó para ofrecerle…

**- ¿Quieres tomar un té antes de dormir?**

**- Cande… –** debido a la fina mano que sujetaba la atrajo hacia él; mirando Terruce en sus ojos claros un dejo de enojo. **– No vale la pena que te molestes por ella.**

**- Entonces… si alguien intentara algo en contra mía, ¿tú no me defenderías?**

Su voz se tornó violenta al aclarar… –** ¡Soy capaz de acabar con su vida!**

**- Algo similar haría yo. – **Cande se inclinó para ser ella ésta vez quien besara su boca y decirle en un susurro… **– Te quiero. Y te doy mi palabra que muy pronto las cambiaré por "te amo" ya que no será difícil sentirlo o hacerlo.**

Segundos sus ojos se miraron; y gracias a que sus labios estaban unidos, prolongaron y profundizaron un beso que los inquietaría de sobremanera siendo Cande la que volviera a controlar sus ansias de hacer el amor con él. Así que separándose diría… – **Voy a preparar el té para que podamos dormir relajados. Mañana, ¿habrá modo de que Jimmy suba para hacerte compañía en lo que yo salgo?**

**- Se me olvidó que debes trabajar en sábado.**

**- Sí; pero intentaré volver antes del mediodía.**

**- Entonces no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de llamarle.**

**- Bien**… – dijo ella y hacia el closet que tenía enfrente se acercó para sacar unas prendas que cambiaría por las que llevaba puestas. Y porque la vieron ir en busca de una salida se le sugeriría…

**- ¿Por qué no te cambias aquí?**

Desabrochando los botones frontales de su blusa, se le contestaría con sensualidad… – **Para evitar tentaciones que aunque sé que puedes cumplir, me haría quedar mal al abusar otra vez de ti... – **la prenda de vestir que siempre sí salió, se la aventó diciéndole… –** Estaré afuera por si quieres platicar.**

Sosteniendo su top y oliendo su femenina fragancia, él sonrió asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza y viéndola desaparecer por la puerta, pero oyéndola tatarear una lenta canción que lo haría cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla y dormir por escasos minutos porque al no escucharla más, se despertó ciertamente alarmado y la llamó.

**- ¿Cande?**

**- Sí…** – ella, después de haber hecho unas cosas y puesto otras en orden, yacía sentada en una silla del comedor y escribía; por lo mismo dijo… **– En un momento estoy contigo. – **Para no olvidarse, anotó un último artículo y dejó la pluma sobre una libreta. Luego se levantó para ir a su lado y preguntarle… – **¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?**

**- No, sólo…**

**- Te dormiste.**

**- Creo que sí. ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Cerca de la medianoche.**

**- ¿No piensas dormir?**

**- Sólo termino con una lista que estoy haciendo; y enseguida vuelvo a tu lado. ¿Vas a querer el té? El agua todavía está caliente. **

**- Sí, gracias.**

**- Bien, ahora regreso… **– ella salió oyéndosele decir… **– Mañana que venga Jimmy, ¿serías tan amable de pedirle que realice unas compras? Porque vamos a necesitarlas.**

**- Sí, por supuesto… – **se escuchó la voz de él que hacía un gesto debido a que intentaba sentarse correctamente para sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón corto la caja que contenía un hermosísimo anillo de compromiso.

Ella por su parte ya estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té. Y porque no recordaba qué tan dulce lo tomaba, le preguntaría… **– ¿Cuántas cucharas de azúcar le pongo a tu bebida?**

**- Hoy ninguna, por favor. – **Cande no respondió porque estaba concentrada en el servicio que llevaría a la cama y donde él, sujetando algo en su mano, le haría un espacio para que ella se sentara después de dejar sobre el buró más cercano la charola. Pero antes de aceptar la taza que le ofrecerían, llamaría la atención de ella para tomarle la mano y decirle al mirarse a los ojos…

**- Gracias por haber aceptado casarte conmigo.**

Sonriéndole, la rubia acercó sus labios a los de él que escucharía antes de ser besados… –** Gracias a ti por amarme como dices que lo haces.**

**- También te lo demostraré con el paso de los días. Y aquí tienes la promesa de que lo cumpliré**… – le mostró un anillo tipo solitario con dos diamantes de un valor que ni ella misma quiso saber pero tuvo que decir...

**- Terry, esto es mucho para mí…** – e increíblemente su dedo anular se resistió a recibir.

**- Yo más bien diría que eres tú la que le da el verdadero valor a esto… – **con cariño y delicadeza él colocó la joya mirándola la rubia cuando en su dedo estuvo.

Invadida por un sentimiento natural de agradecimiento, ella se abrazó del hombre que al oído se le dijo… **– Haré todo lo posible para que lo nuestro funcione hasta el final de nuestros días.**

El hombro desnudo que tenía muy cerca, ahí Terruce posó sus labios; cerró los ojos para embriagarse de su perfume tan suyo ¡tan femenino! como el talle que sus manos acariciaban.

Así y en silencio varios instantes permanecieron hasta que Cande fue separándose lentamente para decir un tanto apenada… **– El té se enfriara.** – La taza que había preparado para él, ella finalmente la tomó y a sus masculinas manos fue a dar diciendo Terruce…

**- Gracias…** – y también observando que la rubia no despegaba sus ojos de su dedo, del que alabaría…

**- ¡Luce hermoso!... – **se lo presumió.

**- Lo mismo pensé cuando lo vi en el aparador.**

**- Sólo espero no te hayas quedado en la ruina por mí.**

**- No lo creo. Han sido muchos años los que he trabajado; y de todo lo que he ahorrado, ésta es la primera vez que invierto en algo así. Pero para ser honesto contigo, no me importaría volver a realizar un trabajo pesado con tal de que a ti, nada te falte.**

**- Mientras descartemos lo de sparring, a mí tampoco me molestaría vivir sencillamente. Odiaría ver tu guapo rostro maltratado y todo por satisfacerme a mí…** – ella hizo un gesto rechazando la idea diciendo él…

**- Entonces descartado queda. **

**- Bueno… **– ambos sonreían indicando Cande… –** ahora toma tu bebida… **– él dio el primero sorbo oyendo…. –** te ayudará a relajarte y a dormir también.**

**- ¿Te vas?...** – lo hubo preguntado al verla caminar.

**- No, iré a cambiar esto… **– sus dedos prensaron tela elástica… –** por algo más ligero. – **Con sensualidad, ella se alejó; y conforme Terruce seguía disfrutando de su té, miraba cuando Cande, parada de perfil, comenzaba a sacarse el top de tirantes.

La firmeza y perfección de un seno expuesto la mirada de él tenía; el sube y baja de su resuello era una invitación a ir a ello; pero que al ser cubierto con holgada tela de seda blanca, un vientre plano y glúteos igual de firmes y bien formados también fueron admirados así como las torneadas piernas por donde dos prendas salieron para volver a vestir una femineidad con el mismo material pero algo mucho más cortísimo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Soltándose el cabello de una media coleta, Cande a la cama caminó. Y antes de ocupar un lugar, lo peinó con sus dedos volviendo el rizado cabello a su volumen normal. Sin embargo al notar la luz que había afuera, allá se dirigió pasando coquetamente frente al hombre que se olvidó de tomar lo que sostenía sólo por estar mirándola.

Perdida de su vista y maldiciendo su suerte y a Susana, Terruce con resignación resopló su frustración. Un trago volvió a darle a su bebida y la taza dejaría en el buró para acomodarse en el mullido lecho y tratar de dormir. No obstante lo dudaba, porque esa venus que a su lado iría a dar, lo iba a mantener inquieto gran parte de la noche y besos no serían suficientes para hacerlo calmar pero tampoco la iba a molestar, aunque él ignoraba que Cande también no dormía porque podía sentirlo y que interiormente le pedía dar ese pasito para acabar así con el deseo vehemente de ambos. Sin embargo, vida tendrían para saciarse más adelante, así es como fue que sus mentes los fueron domando hasta dejarlos inconscientes para que descansaran un rato porque un nuevo amanecer pronto iba a llegar.

. . . . .

Gritando… **– ¡Lo sabía! ¡lo sabía!**... – Jimmy había empezado su día de trabajo. Lo que nunca, de su casa hubo salido una hora antes de lo acostumbrado sólo para arribar al local de antigüedades y saber de su amigo a quien no encontraron en el lugar pero dándose una idea en dónde podría estar.

Ir al edificio vecino para preguntar por él, fue una idea que Bob lo hizo desechar. Aún en contra de voluntades el jovencito accedió. Empero en el momento que un teléfono sonó, él, Jimmy corrió a contestar diciendo… **– ¡Terry ¿eres tú?!**

_**- Hola, Jimmy. Sí, soy yo.**_

**- ¡¿Dónde estás?!...** – sólo lo preguntó para corroborar.

_**- ¿Te gustaría venir?**_

**- Sabes que sí. Bueno… no sé que diga Bob..**. – a éste se miró.

_**- Pásamelo; y enseguida vuelvo contigo. – **_Como de rayo el chico obedeció diciendo el solicitado en cuanto puso el auricular en el oído…

**- Buenos días.**

_**- Buenos días, Bob.**_

**- Nos sorprendió no encontrarte aquí; así que te pregunto ¿cómo estás?**

Todavía en cama pero dijo… _**– Bien. Todo bien.**_

**- Qué bueno.**

_**- Bob, estoy con Cande.**_

**- ¡Maravilloso!**

_**- Pero necesito de Jimmy. ¿Habrá modo de que pueda venir? Cande debe salir y…**_

**- No te preocupes. Enseguida te lo mando. – **Pero no hubo necesidad de preguntarse ¿a dónde iría? porque Jimmy ya iba volado hacia el edificio donde vivía Cande que arriba en su apartamento…

**- ¿Dijo que sí?**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Bueno**… – ella, madrugadora como siempre, ya estaba arreglada y dispuesta para partir; y en donde hubo puesto una charola, ahora estaban… – **tus medicamentos los tienes a la mano; en la mesa dejé la libreta con la lista. También dejé el dinero para…**

**- No te preocupes por eso. Yo cubriré los gastos de lo que sea.**

**- Está bien.** – Cande se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente. **– No olvides desayunarte. Cuídate y pórtate bien. Te prometo no tardar. **

**- No te preocupes; aquí estaré esperando por ti. – **Un guiño de ojo fue lo último que se dedicaron; y la rubia primero salió de la recámara y luego del apartamento encontrándose en el pasillo con otro guapo inquilino que se mostraría atento con ella al solicitarle el elevador.

Por supuesto, una compensación a eso se esperaba. Cande se la dio al sonreír pero discretamente levantó la mano para acomodarse un cairel dejando ver así, el anillo que lucía y que para el hombre significó: Lo siento, ya estoy reservada para alguien más.

Riéndose sola en el interior del ascensor por un gesto percatado, la rubia recorrió descendentemente su camino. Al salir, extendió los buenos días al conserje que aspiraba la alfombra del pasillo.

En el pequeño recibidor, Jimmy aguardaba por ella al no avisar ni autorizar su entrada. No lo hubo hecho porque una serie de indicaciones y recomendaciones Cande le daría antes de que fuera a donde Terruce.

Habiendo puesto atención a todo lo que ella le dijo, el jovencito la acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, donde justamente afuera y enfrente de ellos estaba recargado en un auto, una persona a la que se le preguntaría con toque ciertamente hostil. **– ¡¿Y tú qué diantres haces aquí?! **

Yendo a ella le dijo… **– Ayer me quedé esperando tu respuesta a mi petición.**

**- Que yo recuerde te la hice llegar con mi abogado.**

**- Sí, pero no me convenció su excusa a tu rechazo. Además estos documentos…** – se los mostró después de haberlos tomado del cofre del auto donde hubo estado apoyado… – **necesitan tu firma si quieres tu parte de la herencia. Entonces me dije: ya que conozco todos sus movimientos y rutinas, ¿por qué no ir y esperar por ella cuando salga de casa para ir a cuidar, como todos los sábados lo hace, al niño que tiene problemas cerebrales?**

**- ¡Sí que eres un atrevido, muchachito! Pero lamento decirte que has realizado tu viaje en vano.**

**- No lo creo. Te estoy viendo y eso es muy confortante para mis ojos y corazón.**

**- En serio que te has tomado tu plan de conquista, ¿eh?**

**- Y no me resigno a tu 'no'**

**- Pues deberías…** – Jimmy que los hubo observado y escuchado finalmente se metió en la conversación... **– porque la señorita ya está comprometida con un amigo muy mío. **– Cande lo apoyó mostrándole presuntuosamente su anillo y diciéndose de ello…

**- Eso…** – se apuntó… **– no lo llevabas ayer.**

**- Lo traigo hoy; y eso es suficiente para decirte de frente que no estoy interesada en tu propuesta de matrimonio porque mi palabra se la di a un ¡hombre! antes de escuchar tu brillante ocurrencia que no es más que un capricho de niño rico. Así que… ¿por qué no regresas al kínder de dónde saliste? Apuesto que entre tus compañeritas encontrarás una que vaya acorde con tu edad. – **Finalizó Cande pidiendo el sobre; sin embargo al no ser entregado se dijo porque se le hacía tarde… –** Nos vemos, Jimmy… **– éste que no despegada sus ojos del visitante, contestó…

**- Sí, señorita**… – Empero al ver que Anthony Andrew iría detrás de ella, le cuestionaría con enemistad… **– ¿A dónde crees que vas?...** – se puso frente al rubio que percibió la mirada iracunda del jovencito al que se le pediría…

**- ¡Quítate de mi camino, mocoso!. –** No obstante el chico no se amedrentó y lo retaría…

**- Hazlo tú, si es que puedes**. – El joven Andrew sonrió burlón, también fingió rendición; y creyéndose confiado, intentó propinar un golpe que nunca llegó porque Jimmy lo bloqueó tirando él un puñetazo con la derecha en pleno rostro y un atinado e izquierdo gancho al hígado que además de haber hecho trastabillar al rubio, a su gesto sorprendido se le compartió… **– Esto lo aprendí de quien será el marido de ella…** – la que ya había abordado un taxi y se perdía por la avenida. **– Así que aléjate, "jovencito", porque él… te prometo que no te dejará hueso sano si sabe que estás molestando a su mujer.**

Continuará

Gracias, me hace feliz tenerte aquí…

_Ladygmimi, María1972, Liz Carter, Luisa, Jessk, Puka-Shoko, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, Laura Grandchester, Soly, Dalia, Vero, Irene, Rose Grandchester, SoledadC, Olga Liz, Zu Castillo, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Dulce María, Viry Queen, Celia, Sasy Rivero, Lady Supernova, Amy C.L. CandyFan72, Pathya, YuukyChan and Rosi White._


	17. Chapter 17

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 17**

. . .

Emocionado de los golpes que soltó pero sobándose una mano, Jimmy llegó al apartamento donde estaba su amigo que no vería su presencia porque el chico, al haber encontrado la puerta abierta, se dio vuelo estando de mirón fascinándole mayormente la vista panorámica a la ciudad neoyorkina que desde ese piso se percibía.

Ya saciada su curiosidad finalmente atendió al llamado de Terruce que le preguntaría al ver su todavía sonrisa de campeón. – **¿Puedo saber qué te tiene tan feliz?**

Jimmy cubriría la situación vivida con quien ignoraba el nombre de Anthony Andrew al decir… **– ¿Tu casamiento con la señorita Cande no es para estarlo? Me la encontré abajo y vi que en su dedo has puesto un anillo de compromiso. Felicidades, Terry. – **El chico se abalanzó a su amigo que lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

**- Gracias, Jimmy.**

Luego los dos hombres se separaron preguntando uno… – **¿Ya fijaron fecha?**

**- No, todavía no.**

**- Entonces te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto.**

**- ¿Por qué?... – **Terruce preguntó intrigado a lo que hubo sido una urgente manera de sugerírselo.

**- ¡No, no!… **– Jimmy quiso corregir su error… –** sólo fue un decir. – **Sin embargo…

**- No me estás ocultando algo, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡¿Yo?! Cómo crees.** – Y para salirse del embrollo que se estaba metiendo diría… **– La señorita Cande me dijo que tengo que ir de compras.**

**- Sí pero antes…** – el técnico se enderezó para quedar sentado… **– ayúdame a ir al baño.**

**- Mi abuelita Pony tiene un cómodo, si quieres te lo traigo.**

De su broma y no, el herido rió diciendo… –** Muy buena idea pero no.**

**- Como quieras.** – Para fungirla de bastón, Jimmy se paró a su lado; y en su hombro izquierdo una fuerte mano se posó; ya que Terruce estuvo de pie, el chico fue por la silla de ruedas para llevarlo, después de haberla ocupado, al lugar señalado.

Allá alguien se tomaría su tiempo aprovechándolo el joven visitante para volver a salir al balcón y mirar nuevamente el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Pasados los minutos, un parcialmente aseado técnico ayudado por sí mismo apareció por la sala llamándolo… – **¿Jimmy?**

**- Sí…** – se respondió; y en un instante se presentó frente a su amigo que le indicaría…

**- En la mesa te dejó la lista de lo que debes surtir. En el local dejé mi cartera dentro de un bolsillo de mi pantalón, llévala contigo para que pagues y me la traes, así como algo de ropa.**

**- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?**

**- No creo que vivamos aquí.**

**- ¡¿Es que se irán del pueblo?!... **– Jimmy no hesitó en contristarse.

**- Debo llevarla a vivir a un lugar más grande y mejor.**

**- Sí… **– se oyó resignación… –** me imagino que así pasa cuando dos se casan.**

**- Pero eso no será ninguna imposición para que vengas a visitarnos cuando tú gustes.**

**- ¿Te la llevarás a Vermont?...** – de donde era originario Terruce que lo dudaba.

**- Eso dependerá de ella.**

**- Bueno**… – expresó Jimmy dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor para tomar la nota y acatar. **– Iré por esto…** – sacudió el papel en la mano… **– y trataré de no tardarme.**

**- Sólo ten mucho cuidado, por favor.**

**- Sí, no te preocupes. **

Después de palmearle el ancho hombro, en lo que Jimmy salía para realizar los encargos, Terruce al quedarse a solas, como pudiera se las iba a arreglar. No obstante al conducirse al interior de la cocina en escuadra, sobre sus gabinetes yacían tres cajas de diferentes cereales, un frutero valga la redundancia con fruta de temporada y un elegante servicio de mesa así como miel y azúcar natural o de suplemento.

De la nota que había encima, él sonreiría al leer… _**– Creo que la leche si puedes alcanzarla y tomarla del refrigerador. Buen provecho, querido. Prometo prepararte algo muy rico para hoy. Con cariño, Cande.**_

**- Cande…** – Terruce repitió su nombre; y de sólo pensar en su ausencia, un corazón la extrañó. Empero, él tomó el pedazo de papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su corto pantalón para dedicarse a saborear… el suculento manjar que ella le hubo dejado.

. . .

Cuidando del pequeño enfermo, ya llevaba haciéndolo lo que era un año. La familia que era bastante adinerada sólo requería de sus servicios ese día de la semana: sábado. Sin embargo, la aparición de un guapo hombre a su vida y el que la necesitara también, la hicieron pensar en el futuro que le deparaba a su lado conforme era conducida a su trabajo y del cual decidida, ese mismo día renunciaría; además de que su presencia no era tan imprescindible al no ser la única que estuviera al pendiente de ese niño de siete años de edad con parálisis cerebral; y aunque era una ternura estar cerca de él, a su felicidad le daría prioridad.

. . .

Sobre muchos papeles regados en el escritorio, la cabeza de Neil reposaba. El cansancio y el desvelo que de él se hicieron, no le dieron tiempo de llevarlo a casa para hacerlo dormir en su respectiva cama.

La noche anterior, después de haber dejado a Cande, se dirigió a la oficina; y ahí se la hubo pasado pensando y también trabajando al estar contactando la gente en la solicitud de su amiga con respecto a la auditoría que sería realizada en el negocio de Susana Marlowe que también a la ruina se mandaría al no tener lo suficiente para pagar su fianza carcelaria y obligándose así a vender sus muebles estéticos, y de las anomalías que encontrarían siendo la primordial: la falta de declaración de impuestos ya que el local estaba registrado como desocupado cubriéndose única y anualmente una pequeña cuota en los servicios públicos.

Con esa noticia, Neil iría a donde Cande. Claro que primero se despertaría y se marcharía a su domicilio para asearse llevando la idea de que con su amiga, terminada la jornada laboral de ella, se alimentaría. No obstante, algo lo hizo llamarla; y al ser enterado de unos planes…

. . .

La sangre que hubo brotado de su nariz que Jimmy le lastimó, Anthony Andrew, sosteniendo su sobre, con el portero de ese edificio solicitó un permiso para ingresar al baño y ahí limpiarse y curarse un poco no viendo cuando su agresor salió.

Aprovechando que el hombre al cuidado de la puerta le autorizó amablemente el uso de un sanitario, el joven rubio en el interior se quedó para sacar algo de información referente a Cande.

La confianza angelical que ese muchacho emanaba, lo enteraron de quién estaba en el apartamento de la rubia que una hora de regreso ya conocían. Sin embargo y creyendo que una buena amistad ya se había formado, se ocurrió otra brillante idea que al exponerla se negó así como el rechazo de un dinero que se ofreció. Entonces a las malas intenciones demostradas del fuereño, lo invitaron a pasar a la calle donde Anthony Andrew aguardaría por Cande pero escondiéndose de Jimmy cuando éste, después de un rato, apareció empujando un carro de súper mercado que sería descargado en el apartamento de arriba y luego devuelto a su correspondiente lugar.

. . .

A las once y dieciocho de la mañana, se detuvo frente al edificio Cliffside un taxi del cual la rubia descendió después de haber pagado.

Buscando algo en su bolso, caminó hacia la puerta que era abierta por una pareja de inquilinos que primero salió dejándosele el paso y el encargo de cerrar. Pero la puerta apenas se estaba cerrando cuando alguien más la abrió arrebatando de una mano el picaporte, más no haciéndose caso a la brusquedad porque se volvería a arremeter con hostilidad al que ingresó y frente a ella se paró. **– ¡¿Tú todavía sigues aquí?!**

- **No puedo irme sin que me hayas firmado los documentos. Es importante tanto para ti como para mí.**

La boca de Cande ya no pronunció palabra ante la obvia terquedad del joven rubio; así que solamente estiró su mano para recibir el sobre. Y debido a que vacilaron con ella, espetaría furiosa… **– ¡Déjate ya de infantiles juegos, muchachito, que no tengo tu edad ni tu tiempo para jugarlos!**

Cínicamente, el visitante le diría… –** ¿Sabes que entre más te enojes, más me gustas? **

**- ¡¿Y sabes tú que entre más insistes, más me irritas?!... – **De un zarpazo ella le arrebató el sobre; y sacando todo su contenido, le preguntaría… **– ¿Dónde debo firmar?**

**- De hecho, en todos los documentos.**

**- Son bastantes**. – Cande los miró y dijo… **– Y como ya los tengo conmigo, cuando termine de leerlos y firmarlos te los haré llegar.**

**- Lo siento, linda. Yo los traje, yo los llevo.**

**- En ese caso, mi abogado se hará cargo. ¿Dónde te hospedas?**

**- No he hecho ninguna reservación. Tenía pensado que me dieras asilo.**

De su desfachatez, Cande soltó una descarada carcajada diciendo… **– ¡Vaya con el precoz chico!**

**- Bueno, si me metieras en tu cama te demostraría que no lo soy.**

A su irreverencia, una fuerte bofetada la mujer le propinó así como la invitación a… **– ¡Lárgate de una vez y no te atrevas a volver porque lo vas a lamentar!**

**- No sin antes de cobrarme las ofensas… – **y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sujetándola firmemente por los brazos, la boca de Anthony Andrew sobre la de Cande agresivamente se posó. Y por más que ella peleaba por zafarse, fracasó hasta que se sintió liberada pero a la vez arañada por unos dientes de la brusquedad con la que el rubio se alejó. En sí, lo alejaron. Y hubo sido Neil que en ese preciso momento llegó hirviéndole rápidamente la sangre al ver el abuso "sexual" con que tenían a su amiga que no se perdió uno solo de los catorrazos que al rubio le llovieron hasta dejarlo noqueado en el suelo.

Tocándose lo que sentía un labio lastimado, Cande, sumamente nerviosa, le preguntaría a Neil que todavía y de propina una patada en un estómago otorgó.

**- ¡Me duele!…** – ella lo mostró inquiriendo… **– ¿qué me hizo?**

**- El muy perro te mordió.**.. – se le contestó; y esta vez fue la rubia la que furiosa se acercó para darle un puntapié al caído y una linda dedicación.

**- ¡Maldito mocoso estúpido!... –** porque qué cuentas le iba rendir a quien arriba esperaba por ella.

Atreviéndose, Neil la abrazó; y sobre su pecho Cande gritó su enojo. Breves segundos así permanecieron. Luego ella se soltó para decir con pesar… **– Ni modo…** – ya que a Terruce debía confrontar; pero recomendándole su amigo…

**- No te preocupes. –** Sin embargo ella espetó ciertamente temerosa…

**- ¡Neil, se molestará muchísimo cuando me vea!... – **se señaló el motivo.

**- Lo sé; ¿pero sabes?...** – una idea surgió al haber ella levantado la mano y ver en su dedo anular el anillo de compromiso.** – Dirás que fui yo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – Cande no dudó en llenar su rostro de gran sorpresa.

**- Sí… **– se corroboró. **– De hecho vine para… avisarte que tu encargo ya está listo. En cualquier día de éstos, le harán la auditoría a Susana Marlowe.**

Era importante también pero a Cande le interesó saber… **– ¿Y a qué más viniste?**

A lo percatado y reafirmado la noche anterior plus al haber reflexionado en su egoísta comportamiento, Neil dijo… **– No le agrado a Terruce y… voy a alejarme de ti.**

**- ¡Pero…!... –** Si en ese instante se le preguntara si le había dolido escucharlo, mentiría si dijera que no.

**- Me alejaré pero nunca perderemos contacto**… – la conformó también en sus brazos. – **Así que… inventaremos que fui yo quien te atacó y que tú… me corriste de tu lado.**

**- ¡Neil!.** – Del descabellado plan, Cande se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Bonita, ya no me necesitas. Ahora lo tienes a él; y él velará muy bien por ti.**

**- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?... – **ella se negaba a creerlo.

**- Te aseguro que será lo mejor. Terruce es un hombre muy inteligente y podría deducir que te besé a la fuerza por un arranque de pasión y venganza por cosas que hablamos anoche. Además su furia no será tanta si no le decimos que fue este chico Andrew el que te agredió, porque si sí va a hacer hasta lo imposible por perseguirlo sólo para acabar con él. Entonces… a mí ya me trae entre ceja y ceja pero no pasará a mayores y todo gracias a ti; y como yo lo que menos quiero es que tú seas infeliz teniendo a tu hombre en la cárcel, bueno…**

**- ¡Oh, Dios, no!... **– Cande también temió. **– ¡¿Por qué así?!**

**- Ya. No te mortifiques mucho. Se enojará un poquito pero se le pasará. Además… tú sabrás cómo apacentarlo y contentarlo. Ahora… **– Neil llamó al portero que disimulado lo había visto y escuchado todo. **– Esto mismo, usted corroborará en caso de que Terruce llegue a preguntar si fui yo quién besó a la fuerza y lastimó a la señorita Cande. ¿Entendió?.** – Más le valía decir que…

**- Sí…** – porque la mirada del abogado era seriamente amenazante.

**- Bueno.** – Legan dejó un beso en la frente de su amiga que se le indicaría…** – Ve a donde él. Yo mientras tanto me hago cargo de este… – **del que se pateó y se quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?**

**- Violarlo no creo por muy guapo que esté.**

**- ¡Neil, idiota!.** – Cande ya lloraba; y de él se abrazó diciéndole a su amigo… **– Te quiero mucho.**

**- Yo también, querida, yo también. Bueno ya…** – el abogado la desapartó porque Anthony Andrew parecía despertar.** – Te llamo después…** – fue a lado del jovencito; y poniendo su pie calzado en un estómago, recordó. **– ¡Ah! dame esos papeles.** – Cande fue él para entregárselos y preguntarle…

**- ¿Qué harás con ellos?**... – incluyendo al rubio que de pie se puso.

**- En un determinado momento lo sabrás…** – se respondió. **– Ahora ven conmigo, jovencito; porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.** – Sujetándolo de las ropas y a empellones, el abogado llevando al heredero, salieron del lugar viéndolos Jimmy caminar hacia un auto particular que también abordaron y los alejaría de ahí.

. . .

Cande estaba de frente al elevador acariciándose todavía su labio cuando el ayudante de la casa de antigüedades ingresó al edificio. Entonces adivinando que algo pudiera saber, se le pediría… **– No le digas nada a Terruce.**

En contra de su voluntad, Jimmy acordaría.. **– Está bien.** – No obstante quiso saber… **– ¿Qué va a decirle? **

**- Ya lo escucharás; y por favor, no vayas a hacer comentario alguno.**

. . .

Prometiendo hacer su mejor esfuerzo, mujer y chico ingresaron al ascensor para ir a donde Terruce que al verla, la hermosa sonrisa que le tenía para recibirla, en una milésima de segundo desapareció para preguntarle bastante consternado… **– ¡¿Qué te pasó?!**

Emulando su sonrisa, ella comenzó a decir… **– Tuve un altercado con Neil y…** – empero el nerviosismo la traicionó… **– … se ha ido.**

La furia, los celos y el instinto de asesinarlo en su interior se mezclaron haciendo dentro de él una gran batalla donde las palabras sobraban y los hechos por desintegrarlo con sus manos surgieron; y por ende Terruce, apoyándose de los brazos de la silla, abruptamente se puso de pie para alcanzarlo y…

**- ¡Terry, no!...** – los brazos de Cande y los de Jimmy lo sujetaron; y porque mucha fuerza emplearon para devolverlo a su asiento, lo lastimaron; y todo ese enojo acumulado salió en un grito que el hombre pegó haciendo sacudir al edificio entero.

Su gesto de dolor y la impotencia que se reflejaba también al tener sus manos aferradas a los brazos de la silla, consiguieron que la rubia, aventando su bolso, se abrazará a él, sintiendo ella como su masculino y musculoso cuerpo temblaba; y sus mandíbulas a pesar de estar apretadas, el castañetear de dientes podía oírlo.

De su reacción y por el miedo que la invadió, Cande, escondiendo su rostro en el tenso cuello de él, comenzó a llorar.

Jimmy también estaba aterrado. Conocía su fuerte temperamento; pero lo que presenciaba en ese momento, no supo cómo interpretarlo. Así que no se atrevió a responder lo que su simple mirada iracunda le preguntaba. Entonces el jovencito agachó la cabeza; y porque lo hizo, Terruce prestó atención a quien a su oído llevaba pidiéndole suplicantemente… calmarse.

En esa posición, los minutos continuaron su avance hasta que Cande sobre su espalda sintió unas manos que le acariciaban. Un último sollozo, ella lanzó al entender que todo ya estaba bien con él. Desde su cuello que hubo dejado húmedo hasta la boca que seguía sellada, la rubia besó. También los ojos que se mantenían cerrados; y se abrirían después de haber lanzado un largo resoplido para volver a la serenidad.

Con alivio, ella también resolló y sonrió; pero la mirada de Terruce no estaba en los ojos de ella sino en su labio hinchado y herido. Él levantó su mano y sus dedos lo tocaron tersamente y con cuidado. La sonrisa que ella le dedicaba se notaba que le lastimaba; así que la tomó por el mentón, los acercó para que sus labios se posaran en el dañado y besarlo con ternura.

Con los ojos cerrados y gozando de su caricia, Cande sentía la calidez de sus labios carnosos y sensuales y el lento masajeo de su lengua queriéndola sanar pronto así como él pedía el poder levantarse de esa silla para no volverla a dejar ni un segundo sola.

El ligero tosido que se escuchó en el lugar los hizo separarse preguntando Terruce… **– ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

Basándose en información pasada, ella dijo… **– Está celoso de ti; y… al darse cuenta que ya estamos comprometidos…**

**- Ya…** – contestó el hombre que supo que su mujer mentía por proteger a su amigo porque, al posar sus ojos en el suyo, el gesto que Jimmy tenía se lo corroboró así como ella al decir…

**- Pero ya no volverá más.**

**- Y creo que será lo mejor para él.**

**- Terry…**

**- Está bien, Cande. Por hoy está bien, porque aunque quisiera correr para ir detrás de su persona, no puedo. **

**- Aún cuando llegaras a levantarte, olvidaremos el incidente, ¿verdad?**

**- Mientras no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino; y por respeto a ti y a todo lo que te ayudó pero…**

**- Por favor, ya no digas más.** – Sin importarle el dolor, ella lo besó diciendo él…

**- Está bien. Bueno…** – se alejó llamando a… **– ¿Jimmy?**

**- Sí, Terry.**

**- ¿Vienes conmigo? Necesito ayuda en el baño.**

Todo y para evitar que el joven fuera cuestionado por él, la astuta de ella dijo… **– Me gustaría revisarte la herida primero.**

**- Lo harás después. En estos momentos quisiera tomar un baño con agua caliente.** – Aunque era fría la que necesitaba para calmarse realmente.

**- Entonces te lo preparo.** – Cande perdió ante su sagacidad; e iría al privado enseguida de escuchar…

**- Gracias..**. – por parte de Terruce; mientras que Jimmy oportunidad vio para escapar.

**- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Bob pronto cerrará y…**

**- Sí; tu salario debes llevárselo a tu mamá.**

**- Así es. ¿Te veo… luego?**

**- Cuando estés dispuesto a decirme lo que realmente pasó.**

**- Yo no vi nada, te lo prometo. – **Sus ojitos suplicaban. –** Cande estaba en frente del elevador cuando yo llegué.**

**- ¿Y quién salió del edificio cuando estabas afuera?**

**- Un hombre que me imagino es el que ella dice que es.**

**- Jimmy, no te creo.**

**- Terry…**

**- Pero está bien. Me gusta que también a ella le ofrezcas tu incondicionalidad.**

**- ¡Sin embargo tú eres mi amigo**!... – el jovencito se echó a sus brazos y lloró también, sólo que en su pecho oyéndolo decir…

**- Y lo seremos siempre…. **– su cabeza fue acariciada por el herido. Y ese escena amigable entre ellos, Cande, escondida detrás de un muro, lo presenció agradeciéndole interiormente a Jimmy el que no faltara a su palabra pero sí contándosela a Bob en cuanto a su lado estuvo y que paternalmente lo consolaría diciéndole lo buen amigo que era para la pareja que sabría cómo arreglar sus problemas.

. . .

El ruido del agua cayendo de un grifo, era lo único que se escuchaba. En el momento que su amiguito partió viéndolo también cerrar la puerta del apartamento, Terruce se condujo al baño a donde hubo corrido la rubia que sentada en el borde de la bañera, su mano jugaba el agua caliente que ya había llenado un cuarto de tina.

Su mirada también parecía perdida; y al oírlo… **– Ya casi está….** – le anunció, parándose de ahí para ir y ponerse frente a él y preguntarle… **– ¿Quieres que te ayude a ingresar?**

**- Si eres tan amable.**

Terruce en lo que sacaba su camiseta, Cande se concentraría en el vendaje de su pantorrilla herida para de una vez revisar diez puntadas dadas y diciéndose al estar descubierta… – **Te sangró un poco.**

**- Tal vez fue en el último intento por levantarme. – **Y precisamente por ese esfuerzo le recomendaría…

**- ¿Y si dejaras el baño para después? Con paños húmedos será suficiente para limpiar tu cuerpo.**

**- ¿No te molestará dormir con un hombre sucio?**

**- No lo estarás si te aseo.**

**- No te preocupes… – **él le tomó su mano. –** No pasará nada. **

**- ¿Estás seguro?... – **ella se puso de pie. –** Ya te has movido demasiado.**

**- Tarde o temprano tendré que hacer el intento para caminar. – **Una sonrisa Terruce le dedicó; y porque lo hizo Cande quiso saber…

**- ¿Ya no estás enojado?**

**- Contigo nunca… – **el hombre besó un terso dorso. La mujer lo haría también pero serían sus labios acordándose él… – **¿Ya no te duele?**

**- No, tu boca ha resultado ser bastante medicinal. – **Un último beso y ella diría… **– Bueno, apóyate de mí para ponerte de pie. –** Terruce así lo hizo habiéndose sujetado de ella y de la pared. Con suma práctica, Cande lo desabrochó de cinturón, botón y cierre. Luego y dejando su morbo de lado, le ayudaría a liberarse de dos prendas. Totalmente desnudo, el herido se sentó en el borde de la bañera y sujetándose con fuerza se giró para meterse al agua quedando su talón en el borde anteriormente usado para proteger su pantorrilla lastimada. – **¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?**

Mala idea no era pero él optó por… – **No, sólo quiero quedarme aquí.**

**- Bueno, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.**

**- ¿Cande?... **– Ella ya se había girado; y tuvo que volver a él al decirle…

**- Dime.**

**- ¿A dónde se fue Neil?**

. . .

Preguntándole a dónde iban se la hubo pasado Anthony Andrew con cada milla que el auto recorría. Como respuesta, Neil únicamente le hubo sonreído hasta que se le advirtió... – **Gente sabe que vine a Nueva Jersey; así que si estás pensando en un secuestro…**

**- ¿Qué?... – **Neil lo miró de reojo. –** ¿Van a venir por mí? ¿También me tuviste vigilado?**

**- Sólo… cuando venías a visitar a Cande.**

**- ¿Y sabías que por haberlo hecho puedo mandarte a la cárcel?**

**- ¡No hacía nada malo con hacerlo!... – **Anthony lo miraba; y Neil de momentos por ir manejando.

**- Pero yo podría decir que tú si planeabas secuestrarla.**

**- ¡Eso no es cierto!**

**- Y extorsionarla y además abusarla sexualmente. Yo te vi, y hay testigos que pueden corroborarlo. Pero como no soy tan mala gente, te propongo esto.**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Como sólo te quedarás con la mitad de la herencia de tu padre, a mí me donarás la otra mitad.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- O lo haces o me regreso a donde vive el prometido de Cande y le cuento lo que le hiciste a su mujer.**

**- ¡¿Me estás extorsionando?!**

**- ¿Te sorprende? ¿Qué acaso tú no querías hacer lo mismo con mi amiga?**

**- ¡Yo le propuse matrimonio!**

**- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De darle dinero para que se acostara contigo? ¡Vaya! Ya salió otro cargo contra ti. ¡Tan jovencito y tan delincuente! Pero te digo… o prefieres la cárcel o el panteón porque si Robocop te encuentra…**

**- ¡¿Quién?!**

**- Así le digo yo de cariño al prometido de Cande porque no es para impresionarte pero tiene un cuerpo similar y pega… ¡uy-yuyuy!... más duro que un tubo de metal. A mí me golpeó solamente una vez y me dejó dormido por dos horas sólo porque lo insulté; ahora si le decimos que tú no sólo besaste a la fuerza a su mujer sino que… **– cómicamente Legan le tiró una mordida… **– la mordiste y la lastimaste. No, no, no. No quiero ni imaginar lo destrozado que quedarás y tan guapito que estás. Así que decide… me das el dinero o…**

**- No serías capaz, ¿o si?**

**- ¿De qué? ¿De entregarte? Oh, sí, porque resulta que a esa mujer, yo también la amo; pero como buen perdedor que soy, he declarado mi retirada, cosa que tú no hiciste y creíste que con venir aquí la conseguirías fácilmente. ¡Oh, juventud de hoy en día que sencilla ven la vida y más cuando papi les deja la billetera a la mano!**

Pensando lo bien atrapado que lo tenía, Anthony dijo… –** Te daré sólo un quince por ciento.**

**- Treinta y cinco es lo menos que puedo considerar. ¿Por qué sabes? Para protegerte yo me eché la culpa; así que Terruce no te buscará a ti, si no a mí. Entonces necesito bastante dinero para mantenerme muy lejos de él y también darme la gran vida haciendo nada. Y tú, mi querido amigo, me la darás. Así que, vayamos a mi oficina porque hay muchos papeles que modificar y firmar.**

Siendo justo allá donde Neil Legan estaba; pero que al acompañar a Anthony Andrew al aeropuerto con él decidiría marcharse y… ¿pasar a ser "por las buenas" no sólo su abogado sino su asistente personal? ¿Y todo porque nadie supo aconsejar al chico de no hacer mal sino quería que se lo hicieran? Bueno, pues para eso y más, Neil Legan estaría con él para enseñarle a respetar y hacerlo olvidarse de Cande White, aunque difícilmente el abogado lo conseguiría pero que más feliz sería de saberla contenta, protegida y muy amada.

. . .

Después de haber estado dentro del agua por casi una hora, Terruce llamó a Cande. Ella que se hubo dedicado a poner en orden su apartamento y todo lo que Jimmy hubo comprado en el supermercado, al decirle… **– Voy…** – era porque ya iba para allá dándose cuenta al arribar que el técnico por sí solo se hubo bañado y curado. Sólo bastaba volver a proteger la herida así como ayudarle a salir, arroparlo con toallas, sentarlo en la silla y conducirlo a la cama. Pero antes de ocuparla, de la ropa que el joven amigo trajo, ella le vistió.

Y estaba yendo al botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando un teléfono sonó. Creyendo pudiera tratarse de Neil, Cande corrió a contestar oyendo tras la línea la voz del portero que decía… – _**Están preguntando por la señora Cande Cornwall; yo les digo que aquí reside la señorita Cande White pero insisten que se trata de usted.**_

**- ¿Quién lo hace?**

_**- Es un hombre que dice laborar para un hospital en Connecticut.**_

**- ¿Lo tiene en la línea?**

_**- Sí, señorita.**_

**- Pásamelo, por favor. **– El portero dejó de hablar caminando la rubia hacia donde Terruce que a una señal quiso saber qué pasaba. Un momento entre sus dedos ella le dedicó escuchándose nuevamente…

_**- ¿Señora Cande Cornwall?**_

**- Está hablando con Cande White; así que no sé si sea la persona que buscan.**

_**- Primero que nada, gracias por recibir mi llamada. Mi nombre es… John Palermo. Trabajo para un hospital privado en Connecticut.**_

**- ¿Y?**

_**- ¿Conoce al señor Archivald Cornwall?**_

**- Conocerlo lo que significa en sí la palabra, la verdad no llegué a hacerlo; pero sé de quién me habla.**

_**- Su ex esposo, ¿no es así?**_

Antes de perder la paciencia al ser reconocida así, ella preguntaría… **– ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

_**- Anunciarle algunas cosas.**_

**- ¡¿A mí?!**

_**- Sí; ya que estuvo casada con él, ¿cierto?**_

**- Pero él me hizo el favor de anular el matrimonio. Y según supe, Archivald cuenta con… una nueva pareja.**

_**- Sí; pero lo ha abandonado**__._ – Cande no hesitó y se rió diciendo….

**- Bueno, pues ahora sentirá lo que se siente.**

_**- Lo dudo, Señora Cornwall; el paciente vino muy grave al hospital.**_

**- ¿Y yo tuve la culpa?**

_**- Claro que no pero… hoy por la mañana cayó en estado vegetativo.**_

**- ¿Y ahora quieres que lleve más vegetales y hagamos una ensalada con él?**

_**- ¡Estoy hablado en serio, Señora Cornwall!**_

**- ¡Y yo también… – **ella alzó la voz… –** así que no vuelvas a llamarme Señora Cornwall porque soy capaz de presentarme en el hospital sólo para ir a darte en la cabeza con el teléfono. ¿Me entendiste?!**

_**- Sí… madame.**_

**- Bien. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que exactamente quieres?**

_**- Su autorización.**_

**- ¿Para qué?**

_**- Para desconectarlo.**_

**- Escucha… John dijiste que te llamas, ¿verdad?**

_**- Sí, señor…ita.**_

**- ¿Quién te dio mi dirección y teléfono?. – **El hombre no contestó. Y porque no lo hizo ya que se basó en la información que Archivald consiguió cuando aquella vez que dio con ella… **– Bueno, ya que no quieres decirme te diré lo siguiente. Sí viví con ese hombre, pero él prefirió a otro, por cierto se llama Charles Sanders nada perderías con intentar comunicarte con él pero si ya lo abandonó bueno… según sé Archivald fue infestado por cierta bacteria. ¿Tocó órganos importantes? Es decir, riñones, hígado, corazón, corneas, en fin.**

_**- No.**_

**- ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tenga una vida normal?**

_**- Ninguna.**_

**- Y como yo tampoco las tengo para pagar si es que por eso llamas… vendan sus órganos, trafícalos o dónenlos si es que tienen buena voluntad; no sé, lo que ustedes quieran pero a mí déjenme en paz.**

_**- ¿Puedo mandarle los documentos dónde nos lo autoriza?**_

**- ¡¿Qué parte de que me dejen en paz no entendiste?!**

_**- ¿Así de mal le fue con él?**_

**- ¿Es todo lo que quieres hablar conmigo?**

_**- Sí, madame. Y… disculpe las molestias.**_

. . .

De todo lo que Cande dijo y cómo lo dijo, Terruce hubo aguantado la risa. Pero al estar solo yendo ella por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, una sonrisa dibujó en su rostro; sin embargo, al estar ella seria y ya revisándole la herida, él sentado en la cama le cuestionaría… – **¿Dices que dijo que lo abandonó?... – **En sí, Sanders ya había volado a tierras extranjeras.

**- Eso oí. – **El técnico calló en breve; y viéndola tomar una venda indagaría…

**- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?**

Frunciendo el ceño, Cande lo miró para responderle invertidamente… –** ¿Tú quieres que vaya?**

**- Si no quieres no.**

**- Exactamente… ¡no quiero!. – **La rubia volvió a su actividad diciendo… – **Lo vivido con él y él mismo, en el infierno y pasado están. Yo tengo un nuevo presente y no vuelvo allá; además hoy son otras las prioridades para mí. Tú una de ellas. **– Con su respuesta dada, Terruce nuevamente calló; y cuando decidió hablar lo hizo para saber…

**- ¿Qué comeremos hoy?**

**- ¿Ya tienes hambre?**

**- Un poco.**

**- ¿Como qué te gustaría?**

**- Lo que gustes excepto**… – era momento de enterarla… **– pescado.**

**- ¿No lo comes?... – **Cande volvió a mirarlo para escuchar…

**- Soy alérgico.**

**- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste esa vez que lo cenamos?. – **Chiquillamente, él se encogió de hombros; y ella, soltándole un manazo juguetón lo calificaría de… **– ¡Tonto, pude haberte matado!**

**- Honestamente… **– Terruce le alcanzó su mano para besársela y decirle… –** no me hubiera importado morir en tus manos.**

**- Sí como no. – **Cande sonrió; y se soltó para continuar con su actividad. Ya finalizada ésta se puso de pie diciendo… **– Bueno, ¿quieres leer un libro, escuchar música? Tú dime y yo trataré de complacerte.**

**- Quisiera dormir un poco.**

**- Me parece bien. Yo mientras tanto iré a prepararnos de comer. – **Él sonrió pero el beso que se acercaron a darle, lo disfrutaría tanto que le insinuaría…

**- ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?**

**- Bien sabes que sí; pero no se puede.**

**- Yo digo que sí. **– De las caderas la tomó; y a horcajadas a él la colocó emocionándose Cande de la agilidad con que la levantó.

**- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?...** – seductora la rubia posó sus manos en los muslos de él que dijo…

**- No lo sé. ¿Quién es la experta aquí?... – **de la cuestión, los dos rieron echando la mujer su cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo sus senos atrapados por las manos de él; en lo que las de ella, al enderezarse, irían a posarse por encima de un miembro que se frotaría haciéndolo reaccionar a su toque.

Rápidamente excitada, Cande, en el colchón se puso de pie, para frente a él, deshacerse de sus prendas inferiores e interiores. No obstante antes de volver a ocupar su lugar, el hombre, de las asentaderas la tomó y la atrajo hacia él habiendo quedado su boca muy cerca de la femineidad que ardió extasiada a la sola idea de lo que se buscaba, apoyándose la rubia de su cabeza para ir subiendo, conforme él con besos se aproximaba, una flexionada rodilla a un hombro ancho quedando así más abierta para gozar del sexo oral que él le ofrecería.

Dedos penetrados y su lengua jugueteando encima y profundamente en su intimidad le estaban produciendo corrientes eléctricas que por su cuerpo recorrían; y Cande a punto estaba de cantar su primer orgasmo cuando Terruce abandonó su tarea para mostrar su miembro y ahí poner lo que anteriormente hubo saboreado.

Cande de su prohibición iba a reclamarle. Sin embargo en el momento que esa erección entró en ella, la rubia estalló por dentro y por fuera sorprendiéndose que no pudiera controlar ese líquido incoloro que de ella salía ni tampoco el moverse porque ¡cómo lo estaba disfrutando! Y así lo hubiese seguido haciendo pero llegó un momento que se cansó además lo tenía empapado y ella se abrazó de él diciéndole… – **¡Diablos, Terry, diste con mi punto G!**

**- Claro, como la G de Grandchester. – **Su risa era incontrolable no sabiendo sí de emoción porque era la primera vez que ella eyaculaba de esa manera o de la arrogancia que de pronto brotó en él que le preguntaría… **– ¿Continuamos? Porque no vas a dejarme así, ¿verdad?**

**- Deja me seco un poco. **

A su intento por alejarse… – **No, así déjalo… – **él se lo impidió al moverse y haciendo un gesto provocador que ella siguió así como el ritmo suave del vaivén de sus embates. No obstante algo ya no funcionó al desconcentrarse Cande y haciendo fallar a Terruce que además de extendérsele una disculpa, el cansancio era notorio en el rostro de ella que sólo alcanzó a acostarse alejado de él para perderse en un profundo sueño que duró media hora.

. . .

Sintiéndose todavía muy agotada, la rubia se despertó. El hombre que junto a ella yacía, seguía durmiendo plenamente. Y de sólo recordar que no pudo cumplirle, le besó en la mejilla y le prometió hacerlo en la próxima vez. Además había sido su culpa porque con su orgasmo experimentado se le fueron todas las energías. Mismas que ella cargaría al levantarse para ir al closet, tomar unas prendas y encaminarse al baño, allá asearse y vestirse para ir luego a la cocina y preparar su cena que consistiría en una lasaña muy ligera.

. . .

De un ruido proveniente de afuera, Terruce abrió los ojos buscando inmediatamente a su compañera que donde yacía despotricaba al haber tirado un escandaloso trasto. Atinando que él hubiera despertado, Cande por la habitación apareció para extender... **– Lo siento.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí. Sólo algo se me resbaló de las manos.** – En sí, no era precisamente lo que se hubo cuestionado pero el técnico no la sacó de su error indagando la rubia… **– ¿Quieres levantarte para… cambiarte de ropa?...** – ella sonó y vio increíblemente apenada.

Él lo percibió; y para no reír frente a lo que parecía una inexperta jovencita le extendió su mano para pedirle… **– ¿Me ayudas?**

**- Sí… –** la mujer se acercó. –** Así aprovecho para arreglar la cama. – **Sin embargo, en el momento que su mano tomó la de él, Terruce la atrajo para besarla y decirle…

**- No pasa nada… **– a lo que entre ellos sucedió, contestando Cande al separarse…

**- Te juro que no sé qué pasó.**

**- Lo que haya sido, no tiene la menor importancia. No todo el tiempo estaremos de humor.**

**- Pero sí lo estaba y quería.**

**- Bueno, ya vendrán más días. Y entonces nos desquitaremos… – **él guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió a su comprensión.

. . .

Antes de pasarlo a la silla de ruedas, Cande lo ayudó a desvestirse para llevarlo al baño. Y conforme él se aseaba por sí solo, ella quitó cuánta sábana había en la cama y colocó las limpias llevando las sucias al cesto de ropa y luego dirigirse a la cocina para checar la cena. Y porque todavía le faltaba, fue a donde Terruce para ser ahora ayudado a vestirse.

Luciendo cómodamente, el hombre fue llevado a la sala en lo que Cande continuaba su tarea.

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude?.**.. – se le preguntó al verla poner la mesa.

**- No, no es necesario. **

**- Entonces ¿no te molesta si voy al balcón?**

**- Claro que no. Es más… yo te llevo. – **Empujando la silla de ruedas ella los condujo hasta allá; y al pedir él ser levantado, Cande otra vez lo ayudó oyendo a Terruce al posar sus ojos en el horizonte…

**- ¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos?**. – Abrazándose de su cintura y apoyando una mejilla en su pecho le diría…

**- Cuando tú quieras.**

Un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza le dio antes de fijar…** – ¿Un mes está bien?**

**- Bajo un día soleado como el de hoy, sí, me gusta la idea.**

**- Bien; entonces desde hoy haz y gasta cuánto quieras.**

**- No empieces a consentirme que me vas a mal acostumbrar. Además… – **Sin dejar su embrace, buscó sus ojos para preguntarle… –** ¿dónde vamos a vivir?**

Acariciándole su mejilla le re-cuestionaría… –** ¿Dónde te gustaría?**

**- ¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que en ese lugar en Delaware al que me llevaste?**

**- ¿En serio?... – **Terruce sonrió.

**- Sí, ya me cansé de las ciudades y quisiera irme al campo. También quiero que nuestros hijos vivan allá.**

**- ¿Quieres tenerlos conmigo?**

**- ¿Tú no?... – **la rubia le miró ciertamente extrañada diciéndole él…

**- Cande ¡te amo tanto!**… – la abrazó fuertemente… **– que si por mí fuera te evitaría el más mínimo de los dolores. Pero si tú quieres…**

**- Sí, Terry, quiero. Quiero tener algo tuyo. Algo nuestro; algo que refleje el amor que me tienes y el que yo… ya comencé a sentir por ti.**

Desde una carretera que se miraba a cierta distancia y desde el interior de un auto en movimiento, un par de ojitos traviesos, a través de la lente de una cámara de video, al ir viajando y atrapando recuerdos, captaba la imagen de una pareja envuelta en sus brazos y en un beso. Beso que con el paso del tiempo él, el chiquillo, al removerse en su asiento para reproducir lo grabado dejándose atrás esa escena, ese edificio y la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, tomaría como ejemplo al percibirlo de lo más tierno, amoroso y prometedor sabiéndose también ocultar la pasión que sólo podía desbordarse en dos en el momento de quedarse a solas.

F i N

******Muchísimas gracias, querida...**

_Ladygmimi, Invitada, Soly, Luisa, Liz Carter, Rose Grandchester, Amanecer Grandchester, Pku-Shoko, Irene, Dalia, Viry Queen, Rosi White, Sasy Rivero, Celia, Blanca, Wendy, SolecitoC, Jessk, Laura Grandchester, Olga Liz, Amy C.L., Vero, and Tatiana._


	18. Chapter 18

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su verdadero autor. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. Así que las exhorto y digan "no al plagio". La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto... la paz.

. . .

**Capítulo 18: Epílogo**

. . .

Sentada en el sofá, con las plantas de sus pies juntas, aleteando las piernas y en las manos sosteniendo el control remoto de un televisor, a través de la pantalla de éste, un brindis se transmitía.

El padrino de lo que era una boda muy veraniega, estando de pie muy cerca a una de las elegantes mesas que iban acorde a la decoración de todo el lugar que era nada menos el parque de ese pueblo, vistiendo un apropiado traje en color beige en una mano sostenía una copa de champagne y en la otra un micrófono que chilló agudamente debido al alto volumen. Los encargados del sonido hicieron un rápido trabajo indicándole al orador que podía dar su discurso.

Primero un carraspear de garganta se escuchó; luego una voz que escasamente los que estaban a su lado pudieron oír, oyéndose de los presentes lejanos, en general todos amistades del novio, una queja al decir que nada oían hasta donde estaban.

El micrófono ya no era el problema sino el nudo que se sentía en su manzanita de Adán y que le impedía pronunciar palabras.

La mano que se llevó a una mejilla para limpiarse de ahí una lágrima que corría, hizo que la bellísima novia sonriera y recargara su rostro en el pecho del que apenas, en el quiosco lugar donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia civil, se había convertido en su marido y que también conmovido veía a su joven padrino que solamente les pudo decir… **– ¡Los voy a extrañar mucho!..** – porque se soltó en llantos coreando la bien vestida concurrencia con un – **¡salud!... **– risas y aplausos yendo el orador a donde estaba la pareja para abrazarlos a ambos y recibir de ella, un inocente beso en los labios. Pero pidiéndoseles a los novios precisamente eso… un beso.

Gallardo y más hermoso que nunca, Terruce que no podía ocultar la dicha que le embargaba, debido a que la tenía de frente, del fino talle la tomó para levantarla más arriba de su cabeza sujetándole ella la cara y dando ese beso que se les solicitó.

De esa romántica escena, la personita que la miraba, se llevó sus manos a la cara para taparse los ojos pero sonriendo de ver traviesa, entre las aberturas de sus dedos, a la pareja tan cariñosa desde ese entonces perdiéndose así la cuenta de todas las veces que ya veía ese video del enlace matrimonial de sus padres que… en lo que ella seguía viendo como los novios eran felicitados por algunos y luego eran despedidos partiendo los recién casados en una patrulla policiaca manejada por Mark a lo que sería el inicio de una larga luna de miel en una paradisiaca playa, una muy hogareña Cande sosteniendo a una preciosa criatura de meses caminaba por la sala en dirección de una ventana mientras que un campirano Terruce, en la cocina preparaba un biberón. Y justamente a él se llamó cuando la rubia divisó la llegada de un auto que se estacionaría sobre la avenida asfáltica al final del corredor que los conducía a su casa de dos niveles y hermosamente enjardinada en Delaware.

Habiendo ido a su esposa, el hombre le entregó la mamila siendo seguido por la pequeña que él a ningún lado iba sin ella, y que le preguntaba cuando iban en dirección de las visitas… – **¿Quiénes son, papi-Te?**

Con una sola mano y de lo que era algo idéntico a él, Terry la levantó del suelo para subirla y apoyarla en su cadera izquierda conforme ella, a horcajadas, no perdía de vista a los que de un vehículo se bajaban. Por sus ropas parecían gentes adineradas y buenas. Entonces ¿por qué su papá llevaba un gesto muy serio y fruncido; y al estar frente a ellos, además de mirarlos con hostilidad, molesto les preguntaría qué hacían ahí y cómo hubieron dado con su paradero?

La respuesta alegre de una guapa mujer fue… **– ¿Es acaso mi nieta?... –** mientras que el trajeado hombre, ciertamente despectivo, miraba el lugar que de feo nada tenía, sino que el campo era grande, productivo, muy tranquilo pero lo principal se aspiraba en el aire: el amor con que se cuidaba todo aquello y también había; porque la niña sonreía muy feliz sin saber que aquellos dos seres eran parte de su familia, y que la fémina le acariciaba su carita diciendo… **– Es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad.**

**- Tengo cuatro…** – la chiquilla informó habiendo hecho también el número con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

**- ¿Ese es el tiempo que llevas casado?... **– preguntó una voz ronca.

**- Seis exactamente… – **ese día justo lo celebraban.

**- ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste, hijo?**

**- Estaban en Filipinas, ¿no? **

**- Pero tratándose de ti, hubiéramos hecho todo lo posible por venir y estar presentes en tu boda.**

**- Madre, ese día ha sido uno de los más felices de mi vida y su presencia, sinceramente, lo hubiese opacado. ¿Van a responder cómo dieron conmigo?**

**- ¿No vas a invitarnos a entrar para conocer tu hogar, a tu esposa?**

**- Y a Sonny… **– enteró la pequeña entrometida, re-cuestionando una abuela sorprendida…

**- ¡¿Tienes otro hijo?!**

**- Sí; y no tiene mucho que nació.**

**- Shayna, ¿qué te ha dicho mamá?**

**- Que no me meta en conversaciones de adultos. – **Y por su apenada facción, a la mujer mayor se lo hizo fácil decir…

**- No la regañes, Terry. – **Pero éste sería duro al contestar…

**- Es mi hija, madre. Y además de amarla, mi obligación es corregirla y no consentirla para no hacer con ella lo que tú erróneamente hiciste conmigo.**

Debido a su antaño reproche se le observaría… –** Por un momento pensamos que ya todo había quedado olvidado.**

**- ¿Crees qué es fácil hacerlo? – **¿y más cuando te lastiman siendo un niño?

**- Ya tienes una familia, ¿o no?**

**- ¡Pero no la tengo para satisfacerte a ti!… – **Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron, siendo la más cansada e intimidada la que se desviara para solicitar…

**- ¿Podrías… darme un vaso con agua? Es demasiado caliente por aquí. – **El clima en ese lugar, en sí no lo era, sino más bien se trataba de la vergüenza que se sentía por todo lo malo que en un pasado se cometió y que en ese presente no iba a ser fácil para aceptarse un perdón por muy arrepentido que se dijera el señor.

Todavía con su bebé en brazos y alimentándolo, Cande, que ya los observaba yaciendo parada en el patio del extenso porche, también vio cuando su esposo de mal modo indicó un camino a seguir. Quedarse ahí para recibirlos o esperarlos adentro fueron cuestiones que la hicieron hesitar. Sin embargo, la segunda opción se tomó para ir a dejar al pequeño Sonny en su porta-bebé.

Meciéndolo, la encontraron las cuatro personas corriendo Shayna a la sala en el instante que su padre la bajó, para apagar el televisor oyendo claramente la voz de su progenitor que serio seguía al pronunciar… **– ¿Cande?...** – Ella ya se había girado y los miraba de frente costándole un gran esfuerzo explayar una sonrisa, gesto que en su esposo no veía y le decía... **– Ellos son…**

**- Tus padres, ¿no es así?...** – la rubia le quitó la palabra ya que a él le estaba resultando muy difícil tenerlos ahí.

**- Sí.**

**- Mucho gusto, señora, señor Grandchester.** – La presentación fue sólo verbal porque ni ella ni los recién llegados extendieron sus manos. Ellos por estarla analizando, Cande por lealtad a su esposo que dijo…

**- ¿Vas a querer únicamente agua, o te ofrezco soda, café o té?**

**- ¿Licor no tienes?**

**- ¿Acaso lo mencioné?... – **Su ruda pregunta se hizo elegir…

**- Si tienes té frío, estará bien.**

**- ¿Tú, madre?**

**- A mí me gustaría cargar a tu hijo… – **una deliciosa bolita de carne que resemblaba a su madre que mirando a Terruce, éste le autorizó que la dejara hacerlo, mirando cuatro pares de ojos cuando la abuela se acercaba para satisfacer su antojo.

**- Bueno…** – se oyó resignación. **– Pasen a la sala mientras voy por las bebidas.**

**- ¿Quieres ayuda?**

**- ¡Yo, mami-Ca!... – **Shayna se ofreció. – **Yo iré con él…** – y que a su lado caminaría cuando a la cocina se dirigían quedándose en la sala aquellos tres adultos que… en verdad nada tenían qué decir sólo las preguntas que una mujer haría…

**- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?**

**- Cinco.**

**- ¿Y qué le das de comer?... – **porque lo sentían pesado.

**- Le falta un mes para llevarlo a consulta con un profesional de salud; pero ya procuro darle una que otra papilla de frutas o vegetales y cereales. **

**- Pues mientras no tengas la supervisión de un médico, voy a recomendarte que no lo alimentes más. Sigue amamantándolo si es que todavía tienes leche porque ¿qué tal si le irritas su estomaguito? ¡Es tan chiquito y hermoso! Míralo, cariño.** – Al abuelo que había ocupado el sillón individual, lo llevaron; y con renuencia sus ojos se posaron en la criatura que se movía inquieto en los brazos de su abuela que al estrecharlo en su pecho, comenzaría a llorar tomando Cande una sonaja que agitaría para llamar su atención.

Su llanto llegó a oídos de Terruce que, después de apreciar la ayuda de su hija que aprovechó que estaban a solas para pedirle disculpas a su intromisión, con una jarra llena de la bebida que se solicitó y vasos sobre una charola, a la sala se encaminaron, divisándose al llegar allá, a Cande quitando de los brazos de su madre a su hijo porque no tenía intenciones de callarse haciéndolo justamente Sonny cuando reconoció el aroma y el calor de su progenitora diciendo ésta ciertamente apenada a su esposo… **– ¡Qué raro! Nunca había llorado al sentir otros brazos que no fueran míos.** – La explicación que había de ese rechazo, Terruce la reservó para sí, dedicándose a poner sobre la mesa de centro lo que llevaba consigo, siendo Shayna quien le pidiera a su padre, ocupar su asiento ya que ella, la pequeña, atendería a su abuelo al entregar, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, su bebida y una servilleta, pero quejándose con su progenitor de una acción.

**- No me dijo gracias… – **el muy maleducado visitante. Entonces Terruce sonriéndole le dijo…

**- Gracias, mi amor. –** Sin embargo la chiquilla miró al viejo señor Grandchester ya que a él le correspondía haberlo dicho. Y porque no, fue su mismo padre quien un beso recibió en la mejilla quedándose Shayna a su lado para seguir observando y percibiendo la incomodidad que esas personas, con su llegada, hubieron traído a su cálido hogar ya que ninguno hablaba y sólo se dedicaban o a mirar el lugar donde vivía o sus joyas o quitándose las pelusas que una falda se tenían.

En eso un resoplido largo cargado de fastidio se escuchó. Fue el de Terry que dijo… **– ¿Cómo están las cosas en Vermont?**

**- Bastante bien… – **fue su padre.

**- Sí…** – aseveró su madre. **– ¿Supiste que Charles Sanders fue atrapado por la policía?**

**- No… – **y la verdad no le interesaba. No obstante la dama…

**- Pues sí. Según supimos se fue de América; pero allá donde estaba siguió haciendo de las suyas y… cayó en una redada. Son años los que le han sentenciado en la cárcel. Y no dudo que estando ahí, continúe con sus "negocios".**

**- ¿No tienes algo qué decir que verdaderamente me importe?**

**- ¿Tú lo denunciaste? ¿Por qué cómo supieron? Allá en el pueblo nadie quiso acusarlo por miedo a represalias futuras.**

**- ¡Madre, por favor, he dicho que no me importa!**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio o porque…?... – **un vaso se dejó y unos ojos miraron a Cande que oiría…

**- ¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo!. **– Desde su asiento se le gritó al intrigante; y debido a que lo hizo, Shayna se alejó de su padre para correr a donde su madre que olió problemas al notar la mirada burlona del que según era su suegro y más cuando dijo…

**- Yo sólo iba a decir que… he sabido de muchos casos, que aún los hombres estando casados con mujeres, frecuentan a… otros. Quiero pensar verdaderamente que no es tu caso y…**

Furioso, Terruce se levantó de su asiento y aunque con su acción espantó a todos los presentes, más lo haría al tomar a su padre por las ropas, y llevarlo como cual muñeco de trapo a la puerta para aventarlo sin misericordia alguna afuera e indicarle al apuntarle… **– ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y agradece que hoy te dejo vivo porque… si hablamos de maricones tú lo has sido más que yo, al no poder darle a tu esposa más que un hijo que hoy te maldice! ¡Lárgate y por tu propio bien, olvídate de mí porque la próxima vez que te atrevas a insultarme nuevamente y lo peor delante de mi familia, te juro que ahí mismo te mato sólo para demostrarte que tan hombre soy! ¡Vamos, fuera!...** – gritó más fuerte, atrapando su madre la indirecta e yendo detrás de su esposo que escuchaba las histerias de una mujer reclamándole que habían dado con él porque perdón hubieron ido a pedirle. Y ahora no sólo se iban sin ello sino que desterrados para siempre.

Para asegurarse de que no regresaran, Terruce fue detrás de aquella pareja quedándose en el interior de la casa una muy preocupada y enojada Cande en lo que sus pequeños lloraban, uno en sus brazos y la otra aferrada de su pierna con la carita enterrada en una holgada falda ahogando ahí su llanto debido al susto.

Sabiendo lo que adentro había causado, el hombre ahora campesino, después de haber visto a aquellos alejarse, emprendió sus pasos hacia un granero que había construido con sus manos para hacer pasar allí su incontrolable enojo y dejando que su esposa se hiciera cargo de sus hijos, preguntando la más grandecita ¿qué había sucedido con su padre que nunca antes le había visto así? Sí era enérgico y también muy cariñoso pero jamás violento como ese momento vivido. Y porque conocía a dónde había ido, Shayna quiso ir a su lado para no cuestionarlo sino para hacerlo nuevamente reír ya que ella prefería a su padre así y no en el energúmeno que de él se apoderó.

Cande que lo comprendía se lo impidió, prometiéndole a su hija que Terry estaría bien muy pronto. Sin embargo…

La pequeña se conformó cuando su madre volvió a ponerle ese video que le gustaba tanto. El bebé lo hizo hasta que ella fue a una habitación de arriba para acostarse en la cama y poner a su bebé a un lado para amamantarlo, quedándose así el angelito profundamente dormido.

Pasada una hora, Cande, habiendo protegido a su hijo con una barrera de almohadas, bajó para dedicarse a hacer de comer. No obstante el ruido lejano y lo que vio a través de una ventana, la hicieron salir por esa puerta trasera para ir a donde estaba su esposo.

Sin camisa, bastante sudado y sosteniendo un hacha, Terry ponía un trozo cilíndrico de madera número equis sobre el tronco de lo que hubo sido un gran árbol. Y antes de que acabara con los que lo rodeaban, ella lo llamó. Sacando un pañuelo que lo pasó por su frente y negándose a mirarla, él le respondió, oyéndose de Cande… – **Los niños ya están bien.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Ahora quiero saber cómo estás tú.**

**- Bien… – **fue una respuesta escueta y seca.

**- Sí**… – dijo Cande viendo todos los maderos que hubieron sido partidos; y de los cuales se expresaron con pena… **– Los que no lo están son ellos… – **los maderos por supuesto. –** Pobrecitos. Sí que debió dolerles al sentir tu fuerza. **

**- Cande, por favor. – **Una hacha cayó de sus manos.

**- ¿Qué?... – **ella se acercó melosamente peligrosa. –** ¿No estás de humor?... – **sus manos se colocaron en esos musculosos pectorales empapados de sudor. Y conforme los acariciaba continuaba diciendo… –** Que yo sepa no fui yo la culpable de tu enojo pero… si te hace sentir mejor… **– su boca se posó en la de él incitándole… –** vamos, desquítate conmigo… ** – lo besó salvaje y urgentemente. A la reacción fiera de él que la tomó de las caderas y desapartó su boca para besarle vampíricamente el cuello, ella, ya abrazándose precisamente de su cuello, se tallaba sensualmente sobre él que oía al oído… **– Saca tu furia, mi vida; y no permitas que este incidente empañe nuestra felicidad que hemos disfrutado a lo largo de estos seis años.**

Gracias a que estaban en medio de la nada, ahí Terruce poseería a su mujer; well, sólo la llevaría a una pared del granero después de levantarla del suelo y colocársela a horcajadas frente a él que al tenerla recargada removió su prenda interior para que sus dedos ingresaran en su húmeda femineidad y luego dedicarse a descubrir su erecto miembro hambriento de ella que entre rápidos embistes y gemidos exclamaba lo bien que la hacían sentir… **– Oh, sí, mi amor. Así; así, Terry. ¡Ah, qué bien se siente sentirte adentro! No pares, corazón. Quiero que estalles y saques todo lo que te está molestando. Para eso estoy aquí. Por eso soy tu mujer y tú, además de ser sólo mío, eres mi hombre. Sólo en mí quiero que vuelques tu pasión desenfrenada. En mí, que no me cansaré de gritar lo feliz que soy contigo y cuando me tienes así; haciéndome tuya. Y siendo yo la única que puede comprobar que no hay hombre más hombre que tú. Así que… no importa lo que digan los demás, Terry, si no tú y yo. Sólo tú y yo, mi amor. – **Cande dejó de hablar porque la boca de Terruce se posó necesitadamente de la suya. Pero sus ataques impetuosos la hicieron zafarse para tomar aire y oír decirlo jadeantemente…

**- ¡Te amo, Cande!**

**- ¡Yo también, Terry! No sabes cuánto lo hago ya. Y en lugar de ser éste un castigo…** – su manera tan violenta de tenerla bajo su dominio… **– es… ah**… –Cande exclamó largamente; pero el gemido proveniente de la garganta de Terruce fue más grave y fuerte; no obstante sujetó con fuerza a su mujer porque su semen bombeado y caliente no quedaría, al ser desecho, dentro de ella que de brazos y piernas se aferraría de él al que oirían liberarse del éxtasis de un orgasmo y del enojo embargado, sintiendo Cande la convulsión de su fornido cuerpo que en ella se apoyó para descansar hasta recuperarse y a la que le dirían…

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Qué agradeces, mi corazón, si el tenerte así, el placer es más para mí? – **Ella le acariciaba su mojada y desnuda espalda. **– Además… **– la rubia le levantó la cara de donde la tenía para mirarle sus ojos que se cerraban debido al esfuerzo y al agotamiento… **– ¿Tú no estuviste a mi lado consolándome cuando Neil, desde Chicago… **– y seguía allá…. –** al enviarme la herencia del Señor Andrew se me hizo fácil pensar en mi familia y enviarles ese dinero regresando éste intacto e incluyendo una nota que decía… **_**"Renunciaste a nosotros y no quisiste volver cuando te lo pedimos ¿por qué crees que lo haremos ahora que estás muerta para nosotros?"… **_**o cuando supimos que íbamos a ser padres, los primeros meses pasaron normales pero llegado el sexto se apoderó de mí el miedo y lo tuve de perder a nuestra Bella Shayna? ¿Quién sino tú estaba pendiente de nosotras y de nuestras clases prenatales ayudándome a dar a luz para ocasionarme el menor de los dolores? ¿Por qué yo no devolverte un poquito de lo mucho que tú me has dado? Te amo, Terruce… – **lo besó en los labios… **– y de no haberte encontrado… hubiera sido un desperdicio ¡caray! que siguieras escondido echándote a perder entre tanto mueble viejo.**.. – el hombre rió de lo dicho por su esposa que finalizaría… – **Así, mi amor. Así quiero verte siempre, sonriente y que nada ni nadie venga a quitarnos el sueño ni la felicidad ni la armonía que hemos formado en nuestra familia.**

**- Sí pero…**

**- Quieres sabes cómo dieron con nosotros ¿verdad?**

**- Honestamente sí.**

**- Bueno…** – ella comenzó a peinarle sus húmedos cabellos… **– Vayamos a casa, aseémonos y esperemos por Jimmy que viene a cenar con nosotros para presentarnos también a su novia y puede que él sepa algo. – **Pero en ese momento indagaron…

**- ¿Crees que haya sido Bob?**

**- O su padre que desde que nos mudamos se la pasa con él en el local de antigüedades. Quizá ellos allá te buscaron y él…**

**- Sí, puede que tengas razón.**

**- Pero ya, mi amor, no pienses más en ellos… – **le besó la frente… **– porque además de desgastarte mentalmente… lo haces físicamente.**

**- ¿Tú lo crees?.**.. – Cande sonrió ya que percibió la expuesta sexualidad de Terruce que dijo… **– ¿Podemos repetir esto que hicimos hoy?**

**- Hoy y todas las veces que quieras.** – No obstante, el hombre rechazaría la oferta al decir…

**- Hoy no creo porque Jimmy se queda lo que resta de la semana.**

Cande fue puesta en el suelo para arreglarse ambos sus prendas preguntando ella… **– ¿Y la novia también?**

**- ¿Que se queden con nosotros o los mandamos a un hotel?**

**- ¿Y entregar mal las cuentas a la Señora Marie? No, no, no. Ella puede dormir con Shayna… **– que precisamente desde una ventana los observaba; y en su mentecita inocente aquellos actos que veía en sus padres, que tomados de las manos a casa venían, no eran más que muestras del amor que se tenían siendo ella y su hermanito productos perfectos de su pasión. Lástima que unos progenitores no amaban igual y en lugar de haber hecho un bien, hicieron un mal que con el paso del tiempo fue difícil de olvidar pero sobre todo… perdonar.

Cande muy dentro de ella reconocía que hubo sido su culpa el que sus padres se hubieran desinteresado y olvidado de ella, siendo en Terry lo contrario. ¿O quién era capaz de acusarlo? Es verdad, una ley nos manda a honrarlos para que nuestros días sean muchos; pero también a ellos, a los padres, se les ordena no provocar la ira de los hijos. Y si sí, pues a vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros hechos ¿no?

. . .

**Tú. Sí tú, la que me mandaste tu comentario, para ti es mi total agradecimiento.**

. . .


End file.
